Le premier Ordre du Phoenix
by Asterie
Summary: Comment faire pour rester en vie, comment faire pour sauver sa peau, mais aussi son intégrité, dans un monde en guerre qui semble empreint à une folie démoniaque ? Peut-on seulement avancer sans perdre une partie de soi ? Bones, Meadowes, Black, Potter, Maugrey, Vance et les autres vont devoir apprendre à défendre un monde qui n'est plus tout à fait le leur.
1. I'm Eighteen

Comme la place pour le résumé n'est pas assez grand, j'en dis un peu plus ici.

Cette histoire traitera de la première guerre comme je la vois, une guerre où les membres de l'Ordre sont désorganisés et perdus face à toute cette haine et où ils tentent de faire du mieux qu'ils peuvent. A la base, l'histoire devait s'appeler _Ils n'étaient que des enfants_, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. Après ça tient toujours.

Ce premier chapitre est du point de vue d'Edgar Bones, je tiens à dire que cela ne sera plus comme ça dorénavant. Les prochains ont plusieurs points de vues d'autres personnages, l'histoire est centrée sur _tous_ les membres ou presque, et tous sont importants et auront leurs moments de gloire et de peine. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie d'un chapitre saccadé et que l'Edgar que j'ai crée est très facile à manier, il est tellement gentil qu'il va où je veux

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, premièrement parce que la suite arrivera beaucoup plus vite (voui, c'est du chantage) et surtout les avis/critiques construites ne peuvent que m'aider pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

_**1979**_

watch?v=DNF2KNcRm-U

_**I'm Eighteen - Alice Cooper**_

(Tous mes titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons, si vous avez envie d'écouter ce qui me motive à écrire :) )

_Edgar Bones_

Un charmant quartier moldu de Londres, du Grand Londres plus exactement, Inter London, où se pressent chaque jours des milliers d'employés, pressés, déambulant sur la longue avenue qui jouxtent des dizaines d'immeubles aussi insignifiants et impersonnels les uns que les autres. Celui-là est blanc et porte le numéro 10 bis.

Au deuxième étage, dans un petit renfoncement à gauche de l'escalier qui ne démériterait pas une réhabilitation au niveau de la rampe, habitaient les Bones.

Le frère et la sœur partageaient le trois pièces depuis maintenant trois ans, bientôt quatre. Et à l'aube du mois de Septembre 1979, à vingt heures trente exactement, Edgar Bones allait sérieusement songer à prendre enfin son indépendance.

_Cent, cent un, cent deux, cent trois, cent …_

- EDGAR !

_... cent quatre, cent cinq, cent six, cent sept …_

- EDGAR !

Le jeune homme ignora la voix, ô combien douce et aimable de sa non moins charmante sœur, se concentrant pour ne pas flancher. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était accordé le temps de relever ce genre de défis, fort peu intéressant pour quelqu'un le regardant, mais vital pour lui.

- Edgar Bones, vas-tu enfin daigner me répondre ?

… _cent huit, cent neuf, cent dix, cent onze …_

A cet instant, horrifié, Edgar se rendit compte que la voix de sa sœur lui paraissait plus audible comme si elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Aurait-elle osé ? Il sortit la tête de l'eau en poussant un râle animal et leva les yeux en direction d'Amelia qui le regardait d'un air circonspect.

- Amelia, je suis …

- Mon frère, oui. Et je t'ai déjà vu dans des tenues bien plus indécentes, répondit la jeune femme, cassante.

Sa sœur avait osé le déranger dans l'un de ses rituels préféré et ne paraissait même pas gênée de le voir dans sa plus totale nudité. Et ce, même si la montagne de mousse qui s'érigeait à partir de son bassin cachait le plus important.

A cet instant, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait sans nul doute affirmé que sa seule et unique sœur n'était autre que Louise, de deux ans sa cadette, qu'Amelia n'avait été qu'une hallucination passagère et qu'en rien le même sang coulaient dans leurs veines.

Amelia était autant exubérante qu'Edgar était introverti, aussi volubile qu'il était calme et taciturne. A vingt-neuf ans, l'avenir lui promettait une belle carrière au Ministère, lui était sans emploi. Elle possédait de longs cheveux châtains très lisses et de grands yeux bruns qui respiraient le sérieux et l'intelligence, il avait une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés sur le crâne et ses yeux ne désiraient rien d'autre que l'adrénaline qui lui était si vitale.

D'aucuns auraient pu croire que deux personnalités aussi différentes ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ni se comprendre mais ils se trompaient royalement. Edgar aimait sa sœur, ses deux sœurs d'ailleurs, autant qu'il était possible. Amelia était justement incroyablement protectrice et, souvent, il songeait que Louise avait eu le flair de refuser tout net de s'installer avec ses aînés à sa sortie de Poudlard.

- Je sors ce soir, lui annonça t'elle en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

Une parfaite imitation d'Adélaïde Bones, leur mère, lorsqu'elle comptait lui faire une leçon de morale. Une minute, que diable avait-il encore fait pour qu'Amelia s'adresse à lui de cette façon ?

- Je suppose que tu vas encore aller trainer dans un quelconque bar, avec tes quelconques amis, boire plus de verres que de raisons et rentrer à une heure que tu ne daigneras pas me faire partager ? continua la jeune femme en accentuant le froncement de sourcils.

Parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, Edgar ne daigna même pas entrer dans le jeu de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il trouve un emploi, de le houspiller pour qu'il cesse de tourner en rond dans leur appartement et ramène enfin de quoi remplir le chaudron. Rien d'anormal en soit.

- Amelia, je …

- Je dîne avec le Responsable de la Cour de Justice Magique ce soir, lui annonça t'elle de but en blanc. Je peux lui parler de toi si tu veux.

- Très bien. Maintenant tourne-toi.

Edgar attendit qu'elle se soit retourné avant de sortir de l'eau. La fraicheur lui crispa le corps et il se dépêcha d'attraper une serviette de toilettes déposée là une heure plus tôt à cette attention.

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas ce que je te dis ? grogna sa sœur, apparemment désappointée par son manque d'enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr que si Amé, parle lui de moi.

Il termina de se sécher à l'aide de sa baguette, après tout son rituel n'avait plus aucun intérêt vu qu'Amelia avait jugé nécessaire de l'interrompre pour une broutille de ce genre. Il savait très bien comment cela allait se passer. La jeune femme allait vanter ses milles et unes qualités, qu'il n'avait pas, à un homme dégarni et bedonnant et celui-ci accepterait de le recevoir pour faire plaisir à cette fille qui avait gravi les échelons plus vite que tous les autres. Comme les fois précédentes, il n'irait pas, Amelia hurlerait pendant de longues heures qui risquaient d'être assez pénibles pour lui et finirait par baisser les bras arguant qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et que personne ne pouvait la blâmer pour ça. Et, une semaine, un mois après, elle recommencerait.

Il passa un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et un tee-shirt à la propreté douteuse qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusant. Le jeune homme avait plus ou moins l'habitude de s'habiller, se déguiser aurait dit Amelia, mais jamais il n'aurait choisi de lui-même un haut où les manches s'arrêtaient sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ?

Sa sœur avait l'air horrifiée et Edgar se sentit obligé de la rassurer avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

- Je vais trainer du côté moldu, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne m'embêtera.

- Très bien, conclut-elle les lèvres pincées.

Il sentait que tout n'était pas "très bien" mais préféra ne pas en rajouter. Après tout, Amelia se faisait seulement du soucis pour lui et il devait avouer que son attitude n'était pas des plus irréprochables. Il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits, de secrets entre eux et cette situation, c'était lui qui l'avait installée. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

- Je croyais que tu étais invitée à dîner, lança t'il en se glissant par l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain. Tu vas être en retard.

La réponse d'Amelia ne lui parvint même pas. Empoignant un sac en bandoulière gris, troué lui aussi, Edgar s'engouffra sur le palier du deuxième étage de l'immeuble numéro dix bis et claqua la porte, comme à son habitude. Septembre était encore chaud, pour Londres du moins, et il ne regretta pas son choix vestimentaire. De plus, il avait vu plusieurs jeunes moldus se balader ainsi le matin même et passerait inaperçu.

Parce que, plus que tout, Edgar avait besoin de passer inaperçu. D'une famille de Sang-Pur, les codes et couleurs vestimentaires des moldus, s'ils étaient franchement étranges certaines fois, n'avaient presque plus de secrets pour lui tant il avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans leur monde. Amelia, elle, évitait de trainer hors du chemin de traverse et se rendait tous les matins au Ministère par la Poudre de Cheminette. Parce que les temps n'étaient pas très sûrs, parce qu'il ne faisait pas bon d'avoir des sympathies pour _l'autre monde_, Edgar comprenait sa sœur et, intérieurement, la félicitait. Il n'avait ainsi pas besoin de veiller sur elle.

Le soleil était bas, prêt à disparaitre mais c'était ainsi qu'il le préférait. Certains le trouveraient fleur bleue, mais après tout il n'en n'avait cure. Il n'était pas un courageux Gryffondor, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher toute trace d'émotivité en lui.

Et depuis ce matin, Edgar Bones était amer et son estomac avait fait un bond en recevant le fameux parchemin qui justifiait son déplacement du soir.

L'ancien Poufsouffle tenta de chasser les pensées négatives qui le visitaient régulièrement ses derniers mois et s'engouffra dans une rue bien moins fréquentée que l'avenue qui jouxtait son appartement. Là, les immeubles laissaient place aux maisonnettes, le bêton à un début de verdure. Il aimait mieux ce paysage là.

Bientôt, quelques centaines de mètres, le paysage changea à nouveau. L'endroit était plus sombre, les rues plus étroites et les poubelles jonchaient le sol, empilée à côté des containers prévus à cet effet. Certaines fois, alors que la nuit était plus noirs, Edgar pouvait même entendre le couinement de rats et autres bestioles.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle à l'apparence aussi banales que les précédentes et hâta le pas à la vue d'une enseigne qui avait été rose un jour. Lorsqu'on plissait les yeux et avec le bon angle, on arrivait à déchiffrer l'inscription : _la Taverne_. Rendue incartable et donc invisible aux yeux des moldus l'endroit était, sans prétention, parfait. Seules les vieilles familles de sorciers connaissaient cet endroit et Edgar doutait qu'ils en gardent un souvenir impérissable. Et puis, en ces jours troublés, plus personne n'osait trainer du côté moldu.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte branlante, tout avait été fait pour qu'on croit l'endroit abandonné, et pénétra sans aucune hésitation dans le long couloir étroit qui en découlait.

Cet endroit était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas le temps, pas l'envie, de se dégoter un boulot potable. Il faisait partit de sa vie depuis maintenant trois ans et avait plus ou moins grandi avec lui. Cet endroit avait été son exutoire un jour où, complètement paumé et mourant d'ennui, ce grand mage qu'était Dumbledore était venu le trouver. Cet endroit était le repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et aujourd'hui, Edgar se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt un prison où il mourrait à petit feu.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent d'abord, des images ensuite. Avec sa discrétion naturelle, personne n'avait fait attention à lui, pendant quelques secondes du moins. Puis, tout sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes et, d'un mouvement harmonieux, tous portèrent leur attention sur lui.

- On a faillit attendre Bones, grogna un homme dont l'âge ne se comptait pas, pour Edgar du moins.

Alastor Maugrey était tout ce qu'il avait haït pendant plusieurs années. Colérique, donneur de leçon, il n'avait jamais trouvé grâce aux yeux du calme Edgar et de sa flegme bien anglaise. Et il le lui rendait bien. Une sorte d'animosité naturelle s'était installée entre les deux hommes qui, s'ils étaient bien obligés de coopérer ensemble, étaient souvent obligés de faire des concessions qu'ils n'appréciaient pas.

- Laisse-le tranquille, murmura une deuxième voix plus douce. Il est pile à l'heure.

- Et puis ce n'est pas là le sujet du jour, s'opposa quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que nous décidions de comment nous organiser demain.

- Il n'y aura rien à organiser Meadowes, tu ne viens pas, un point c'est tout.

- Mais je veux venir, je …

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Il a raison.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que c'est un homme et que …

A partir de là, Edgar se désintéressa de la conversation. De toute façon, à partir du moment où Dorcas Meadowes s'en mêlait, le désaccord régnait. Tout aussi têtue et colérique de Maugrey, Edgar se rendait bien compte que peu l'appréciait au sein même de l'Ordre. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient que la tolérer. D'abord parce que c'était une sorcière douée, prête à tout et intelligente et ensuite parce que _La Taverne_ lui appartenait. Enfin, elle appartenait tout d'abord à ses grands-parents qui la lui avait légué l'année passée sans se douter qu'elle deviendrait le fief d'un groupe de révolutionnaires, sans prétention aucune.

Autour de Dorcas Meadowes se trouvaient, hormis Maugrey, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, ainsi que la douce Emmeline Vance.

Aussi charmante que désarmante, Vance vivait sur une autre planète. Optimiste et idéaliste, à vingt-sept ans, elle avait gardé une âme d'enfant qu'on appréciait ou abhorrait. Et Edgar adorait Emmeline Vance. Surtout quand elle rabattait le caquet de Maugrey et c'était la seule qui y arrivait correctement.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une autre personne et la dispute lui sortit totalement de la tête. Il fit son entrée dans la pièce, redécouvrant le décors qui n'avait pas changé depuis … et bien en fait jamais aucun changement n'avait vu le jour depuis qu'il connaissait cet endroit. Un vieux comptoir qu'il savait néanmoins bien rempli, des tables en bois bancales, des chaises vétustes qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à chaque fois que l'on s'asseyait dessus, une absence de décor qui aurait fait pâlir de dégoût Amelia, et un vieux canapé rouge qui dépassait de l'antichambre, au fond du bar.

Contournant les cinq sorciers qui se trouvaient sur son passage, Edgar Bones se dirigea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et au visage caché derrière une paire de lunettes rouge vif. Effondré sur une chaise, il avalait plus qu'il ne dégustait un Whisky Pur Feu hors d'âge qui faisait la fierté de Dorcas Meadowes. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre au sujet de l'alcool (contrairement à ce qu'Amelia pensait, il était rare qu'il en absorbe ne serait-ce une goutte), Edgar ne fit aucun commentaire.

Edgar lança un regard entendu à la petite rousse qui accompagnait le jeune garçon, l'avait-il déjà vu sans elle et inversement ?, et posa une main qu'il espérait ferme sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Toutes mes condoléances Potter.

Ce matin, Charlus et Dorea Potter avaient été retrouvés assassinés sauvagement, il n'avait pas eu envie de lire plus en détail la Gazette du Sorcier après ça, chez eux, à la périphérie de Londres. Aujourd'hui, un membre de l'ordre était en deuil alors Edgar l'était aussi. Et, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, il avait déjà rencontré personnellement les parents de James Potter et, à défaut de les connaitre plus en détails, les respectaient. Dirigeant d'une grande fabrique de balais, vendus partout à travers le monde, Charlus Potter avait su gagner le respect de ses semblables, en général.

Oh, et puis merde, c'était franchement injuste, au même titre que tous les meurtres qui avaient pu avoir lieu à cause du mage noir qui sévissait depuis quelques années en Angleterre. Voldemort qu'il se faisait appeler.

- Merci Bones, ça me …

Parce que James Potter ne pouvait décemment pas prononcer les derniers mots sans perdre une partie de sa virilité, il préféra avaler une énième gorgée de Wisky, arrachant la bouteille des mains de Lily Evans, sa petite amie, qui avait apparemment jugé plus sage de s'en emparer.

- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde se tait, fit Edgar en haussant le ton.

Il destinait ses mots à l'intention de Meadowes qui n'avaient cessé de se disputer avec Maugrey et si cela eut l'effet escompté sur la jeune femme, l'Auror ne l'entendait apparemment pas ainsi. A défaut de voir des deux yeux, l'un d'entre eux étant soigneusement dissimulé par un large bandeau noir, Maugrey avait la langue acérée et n'hésitait malheureusement pas à s'en servir.

- Comme ça, Bones pourra te dire à quel point c'est stupide de vouloir venir à l'enterrement de feu les Potter.

Edgar regarda un instant Dorcas qui se faisait violence pour ne pas lui lancer un Impardonnable, ou pire encore, et la face grincheuse de l'Auror.

- Il a raison, reprit-il en plantant ses yeux dans le seul de Maugrey. Tu restes ici. Je n'ai aucune envie de nous faire repérer parce que tu as décidé d'aller te balader, pardon Potter. Et, en plus, tu ne les connaissait même pas.

Maugrey parut satisfait de ses paroles même si elles étaient inutiles. Lorsque l'Auror parlait, on obéissait, même Edgar. S'il y avait eu une hiérarchie dans l'ordre, et même inconsciemment elle était présente, on trouverait Dumbledore tout en faut de l'échelle, puis Maugrey et Dearborn, un Historien peu loquace, et ensuite Edgar. Mais dans certaine situation, surtout en présence de l'indomptable Dorcas Meadowes, même Maugrey avouait qu'il était plus sage de laisser l'ancien Poufsouffle régler le problème.

Comme l'Auror ne semblait pas décider à reprendre la parole, Edgar prit les choses en main.

- Black, je pense qu'il est aussi plus prudent de ne pas te pointer là-bas.

- Hein ? Mais …

- Je sais, soupira Edgar. Mais les parents de James sont … étaient d'une grande lignée de Sang Pur. Ta famille sera sûrement dans le coin et je ne pense pas qu'un esclandre nous serait profitable.

Le dénommé Black, un grand brun au visage fermé à moitié caché par les mèches folles qui lui tombaient sur le visage, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face de Potter, son meilleur ami, l'air boudeur. Edgar savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner ce qu'il considérait sans nul doute comme un affront (à ce qu'il savait, Dorea et Charlus Potter l'avaient accueilli comme leur propre fils lorsqu'il avait quitté sa famille, et il devait sans nul doute nourrir une réelle affection pour eux). A ses côtés, un autre de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui tira malgré lui un sourire qu'Edgar jugea malveillant.

Il ne s'en formalisa néanmoins pas, habitué aux bizarreries du groupe d'amis qui comprenait Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, un grand brun à l'air continuellement maladif.

- Gideon, Fabian, votre présence est souhaitée, reprit-il.

- De toute façon, on comptait pas se défiler, sourit l'un des jumeaux, sûrement Gideon.

Les Prewett étaient issus de deux grandes familles de sang-pur et leur père nouait un attachement tout particulier à Charlus Potter avec qui il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années. Il était normal que la famille entière assiste aux obsèques.

- Vance …

- Je suis de garde de toute façon, le coupa la jeune femme. Alastor a inscrit mon nom au planning sans me demander mon avis.

Edgar sourit, discrètement il espérait. C'était bien là du Maugrey tout craché. Car si Emeline Vance pouvait être aussi douce qu'une chatte, elle était capable du pire lorsqu'elle était contrarié. Et l'Auror avait du se rendre compte que sa subalterne n'allait pas accepter d'être mise à l'écart dans un moment pareil.

- Très bien, cela règle la question. Pour les autres, faites comme vous voulez, enfin je suppose que nous nous verrons demain. Bien entendu, je serais présent aussi mais n'oubliez pas : nous ne nous connaissons pas. Evitez les regards entendus, tout signe qui pourraient signifier plus que ce qui doit être. Compris ?

Tous exprimèrent leur accord, hormis Dorcas Meadowes qui, avec ses lèvres serrées paraissaient sur le point de formuler son mécontentement. Et Edgar Bones se devait, intérieurement bien sûr, de dire qu'il comprenait la jeune femme. Récemment arrivée dans l'Ordre, grâce ou à cause selon les avis, de lui, on répugnait à la laisser aller à sa guise et ne la laissait prendre aucune décision. Mais c'était le jeu. Lui aussi en avait bavé pour gagner le respect de Caradoc Dearborn d'abord et de Maugrey ensuite. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sur de l'avoir, pour ce dernier, même maintenant.

La conversation avait reprit du bout des lèvres du côté du groupe de Potter, apparemment Evans cherchait à distraire son petit ami par une manière particulière, à savoir parler de tout ce qui lui sortait de la tête, et Edgar en profita pour revenir près de Maugrey et des Prewett.

- Dorcas, tu peux nous préparer un de ces cocktails dont tu as le secret ? demanda t'il du bout des lèvres.

Emmeline Vance, même si elle n'était pas visé par sa remarque, sentit qu'elle était de trop et s'éloigna vers Potter et ses amis sans laisser transparaitre le moindre soupçon de colère.

Tandis que Meadowes l'éloignait en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "me prennent pour une barmaid" en plus coloré, Edgar put aborder un autre des sujets qui lui tenait à cœur aujourd'hui.

- Ca avance, ce que vous savez ?

- Je dirais plutôt que ça recule, murmura Fabian Prewett.

Là, Edgar était certain que c'était bien Fabian qui avait prit la parole. Aussi semblable physiquement que pouvait l'être des jumeaux, leurs caractères différaient. Si Fabian était posé, et entamait brillamment une carrière d'apothicaire, Gideon avait le sang chaud et ne murmurait jamais.

- Malefoy parait au-dessus de tout soupçons.

- Tu vas me dire que le vieil Abraxas et son rejeton sont des enfants de cœur ? l'interrompit Gideon en croisant les bras.

- J'ai dis "parait", nuança son jumeau. On va dire qu'ils sont prudents et ne bougent qu'en transplanant. Et comme nous ne pouvons pas déterminer leurs déplacements, on stagne. En tout cas, ce que nous pouvons dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas souvent chez eux en ce moment et crois-moi, si Malefoy senior n'a jamais eu une réputation d'ermite, ça ne justifie pas tout ça.

- La discrétion ne fait pas partie de la famille Malefoy, continua Maugrey. Ils n'ont jamais caché leur appartenance à une famille respectant les traditions ancestrales et je ne compte plus les plaintes contre eux depuis le début de ma carrière. Si seulement j'avais pu avoir des preuves, croyez-moi que …

- On vous croit Maugrey, le coupa Edgar. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est …

- Que l'un de nous porte enfin ce qu'il a dans le pantalon et tente de s'infiltrer parmi ces pseudo Mangemort, grogna Gideon en élevant la voix.

Parce qu'à un moment il n'aurait pas rechigné à endosser ce rôle, Edgar s'abstint de tout commentaire, laissant Maugrey remettre lui-même Gideon à sa place. De toute façon, Dorcas revenait avec quatre verres remplis d'une substance aux couleurs indéterminées, du bleu, du jaune et un peu de marron, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle entende leur conversation.

A la façon dont ils se turent à son approche, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle était de trop et Edgar perçut son hésitation. Mais Dorcas Meadowes n'était pas synonyme de discrétion et d'empathie. Non, Dorcas en faisait toujours trop et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, il sut que, lui-même, ne pourrait pas la couvrir par de belles phrases comme il le faisait souvent.

- Je me disais … comme Potter doit pas être trop en forme et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, j'imagine que … enfin, il devrait se reposer. Et …

- Es-tu en train de me demander de remplacer Potter au sein de l'Ordre ? la coupa Maugrey, l'œil furibond.

- Disons que … bon, oui. J'en suis capable et vous le savez, s'écria Dorcas comme une petite fille. Je …

Edgar s'éloigna, peu désireux d'entendre la suite.

Meadowes n'avait aucun tact. Et malgré toute la sympathie qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, il n'aurait pas pu défendre l'indéfendable. Le jeune homme poussa la porte, traversa le couloir exigu, tandis que Gideon Prewett éclatait de rire devant la dernière remarque de la jeune fille, et fut soulagé de pouvoir prendre une grande bouffé d'air pur.

S'accoudant contre le mur en pierre après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il sortit un petit étui en étain doré et alluma une cigarette.

Charlus et Dorea Potter ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre. Il n'aurait pas du être tant atteint par leur mort ni manifester autant d'empathie envers Potter.

Seulement, il se demandait. A qui serait-ce le tour ? Maugrey ? La douce Emeline ? Potter lui-même ? Les Londubat ? Hagrid ? Ou … lui. La peur lui serra les entrailles. Quel crétin. Il était en train de se battre pour une cause qu'il avait embrassé depuis de longues années, qui lui tenait à cœur, qui permettrait sûrement de sauver des vies et lui se préoccupait de son hypothétique mort.

_Aller, mon vieux, cesse de dire des conneries, et tiens-toi droit, comme un homme_, songea t'il.

Edgar aspira une grande bouffée de nicotine et écrasa du bout des pieds sa cigarette avant de faire demi-tour.

_Retour dans l'antre du diable. _


	2. Brothers in Arms

J'espère que le deuxième chapitre aura plus de succès que le précédent ^^ En tout cas, vos avis m'aideraient vraiment à savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à poster cette fic' où si je ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant :)

Aller, pour ce deuxième chapitre, on retrouve Remus et Lily, puis un OC, le seul dans cette fic (le seul principal du moins).

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

_Dire Straits - Brothers In Arms _

_ watch?v=jhdFe3evXpk_

_Remus Lupin_

Tandis que quatre gigantesques sorciers portant deux énormes cercueils passaient à quelques mètres de lui, Remus Lupin baissa la tête. Sa mère lui avait toujours apprit à ne pas regarder les morts dans les yeux, par respect, et il aimait respecter cette vieille tradition, bien qu'il n'assiste pas à des enterrements tous les jours.

Il y avait eu sa vieille tante Helena, une Cracmol un peu folle, qui était décédée d'une simple mononucléose quelques années auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas connu plus que ça, et n'éprouvait pas de profonde affection pour elle, mais le vide à son enterrement l'avait marqué, et pourtant il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent à l'époque. Personne ne méritait de mourir seul.

Et si Remus avait dû donner son avis sur l'enterrement de Charlus et Dorea Potter, le jeune homme aurait dit qu'ils étaient bien accompagnés, ou presque, dans la mort.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes regroupés dans un endroit aussi petit. Partout où son regard se posait, il apercevait de la famille, des amis, des collègues de travail, des membres de l'Ordre. Bien évidemment, certaines vieilles familles de Sang-Pur comme les Malefoy ou les Black n'étaient là que pour se faire bien voir de la société et Remus se demandait comment James Potter pouvait faire pour ne pas se jeter à leur gorge et les dépiécer en petits morceaux. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucunes preuves tangibles de leur collaboration à un acte aussi abject mais James ne s'était jamais embarrassé de ce genre de détails. Deux ans auparavant il avait même suspendu par le pied un de leur camarade à Poudlard, parce _qu'il s'ennuyait_.

Remus releva le nez une fois que les porteurs se retrouvèrent à sa gauche et amorça un pas en sa direction, suivant le mouvement de la foule. A ses côtés un gros chien noir le suivit en jappant et il retint un sourire.

Peter avait eu une bonne idée en soufflant à Sirius d'utiliser sa forme d'Animagus pour pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de ceux qu'ils considérait comme ses parents à lui aussi. Il comprenait pourquoi Bones ne tenait pas à le voir là et n'aurait jamais permis à Sirius de braver l'interdit. Mais là, ni lui, ni l'Ordre ne craignait rien.

A ses côtés, un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains lui adressa un clin d'œil qu'il lui rendit. Peter Pettigrow avait lui aussi été ébranlé par la mort des Potter même s'il avait réussit à le cacher à James, pour James.

- Tu as vu ? lui chuchota le jeune homme en se pressant contre lui.

Son geste arracha une grimace de douleur à Remus. La pleine lune venait à peine de s'achever et il avait été particulièrement déchainé deux nuits durant. Heureusement, il ne s'en était pris qu'à lui-même, se griffant et mordant avec férocité ses membres. Lily, qui avait toujours une réserve d'huile cicatrisante à disposition, l'en avait badigeonné en espérant qu'il aille mieux dans quelques jours. Les plaies s'étaient refermées, mais il y en avait une qui résistait, se rouvrant fréquemment.

- Excuse-moi, reprit Peter l'air gêné.

- Tout vas bien. Que devrais-je avoir vu ?

Le garçon tourna discrètement la tête à sa droite et Remus crut d'abord qu'il parlait d'Edgar Bones qui, par le hasard du mouvement, s'était retrouvé juste à sa droite et le regardait d'un drôle d'air après le gémissement qu'il avait poussé lorsque Peter l'avait bousculé. Son sang se glaça.

Edgar Bones était l'un des garçons les plus sympathiques qu'il lui avait été possible de côtoyer depuis sa sortie de Poudlard mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa tolérance s'il apprenait _sa condition_.

La plupart des gens, et Remus ne pouvait que comprendre leur réaction, préférait lui tourner le dos en le menaçant, ne voyant plus que le monstre en lui. Cela avait en tout cas été les réactions de ses trois derniers employeurs à qui, après ses absences répétées les jours de pleines lunes, il avait été obligé de dire la vérité.

Les gens avaient peur de lui et Remus avait peur de leurs réactions face à sa lycanthropie. Un cercle vicieux, selon Sirius.

Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas sensé connaitre Bones et qu'il était resté là à le fixer depuis plusieurs secondes, il regarda furtivement derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Ce que Peter voulait qu'il remarque, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour le faire. Pourvus de leurs plus beaux atours, la famille Malefoy au grand complet se pavanait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, scrutant du regards les alentours, hochant la tête d'un air dédaigneux lorsqu'il s'apercevait de la présence d'un sorcier au sang impur. Abraxas Malefoy était sans nul doute le plus imposant. Veuf depuis plusieurs années, on disait qu'il était devenu fou depuis la disparition de sa femme. Remus aurait plutôt dit que la soif de pouvoir avait pris possession de lui.

A ses côtés, Lucius son fils, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, la taille en moins. En effet le fils dépassait nettement le père d'au moins une tête. Il tenait à son bras une jolie blonde, au visage fin et juvénile, qui ne paraissait pas si désagréable. Le loup-garou la connaissait comme étant Narcissa Black, une cousine de Sirius, qui s'était unis à la famille Malefoy quelques années auparavant.

Et puis, la pire. La terrifiante. Bellatrix Black. Une autre des cousines de Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de colère lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Apparemment les mots qu'elle utilisait pour désigner les né-moldus (et tout ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas) n'avait pas d'antécédents. Et, voyant ses cheveux hirsutes et son grand sourire, détonnant dans ce monde de tristesse, il voulu bien croire que la démence avait traversé cette femme.

" Nous sommes tristement réunis en ce jour pour …"

Ne voulant pas manquer de respect à James et feu ses parents, Remus tourna le regard vers le Magiprêtre qui ouvrait la cérémonie. L'heure était venu de dire adieu aux morts.

_Lily Evans _

Lily Evans rejeta sa longue chevelure rousse derrière son cou. Il faisait encore chaud pour un mois de Septembre et la sueur dégoulinait dans son cou, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était à cause de ça ou parce que la main de James, qui serrait si fort la sienne, était elle-même moite.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Parce que c'était à lui d'affronter cette épreuve, qu'elle ne pouvait que lui témoigner de l'affection, lui murmurer des mots d'amour mais qu'au final, il n'y avait que lui pour faire son deuil.

La veille avait été la seule fois où elle avait vu James Potter pleurer et tandis que les larmes venaient se loger dans son cou, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Que dire ? Que faire ? Lorsqu'on aimait tendrement ses parents comme James, comme elle, le choc était violent. Quand on avait que dix-neuf ans et que l'on n'était pas préparé à cela (l'est on vraiment un jour ?) que faire lorsque l'enfance disparaissait aussi violement pour laisser place à l'âge adulte ?

Au fur et à mesure que le Magiprêtre discourait, la main de James se serrait de plus en plus sur la sienne, laissant transparaitre des jointures blanches. Mais Lily n'avait pas mal à la main, elle avait mal au cœur et cela juste parce que celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait saignait.

Rougissant à cause de ses pensées, l'expansivité n'était pas de nature chez l'ancienne Gryffondor, elle tenta de se concentrer mais ses yeux dérivèrent bien vite. Tout autour du caveau des Potter, se trouvaient la foule, envahissante, des amis des défunts, des membres de l'ordre et même des Sang-Pur qui n'avaient pas la délicatesse de les laisser faire leur deuil.

Brusquement, elle sentit une langue râpeuse se dresser entre sa main et celle de James. Sirius, songea t'elle en essuyant discrètement la bave sur sa robe. Quel sans-gêne.

Son regard rencontra celui de Remus, son meilleur ami, et à la moue suggestive qu'il lui fit elle sut qu'il rigolait intérieurement. Sirius avait toujours adoré se dresser gentiment entre James et elle et, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, il y avait certainement une part de jalousie dans tout ça.

Et puis son regard rencontra celui du sorcier que l'on décrivait comme étant le plus grand de tous les temps. Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de le trouver là, après tout, les parents de James avaient été ses élèves eux aussi. Son regard rencontra les prunelles bleues de Dumbledore et si elle avait été plus attentive, elle y aurait décelé une grande lassitude.

Le temps passa très vite. Bientôt les porteurs, comme on appelait familièrement les types qui portaient les cercueils, les déposèrent délicatement dans le caveau prévu à cet effet, et elle laissa James se recueillir auprès de ses parents, restant à une distance toute relative. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, même une seconde.

_Nora Hertwe_

Nora Hertwe avait biens d'autres soucis en tête que la mort de deux sorciers, aussi adorés et adorables soient-il, et pourtant, elle aussi était présente tandis que l'on déposait les Potter dans leur caveau. En réalité, elle ne les connaissait pas très bien. Ils étaient des cousins éloignés de sa mère, Cynthia Hertwe, qui se tenait à ses côtés, reniflant dans un immense mouchoir blanc, mais elle ne les avait jamais vu à la maison.

Son père lui avait raconté un jour que l'on n'était pas obligé d'être lié avec tous les membres de sa famille, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi grande. Evidemment, la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur comme elle étaient liées ce qui rendait les choses plus compliqué.

Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peinée pour ce grand bougre de James Potter qu'elle avait autrefois connu, et c'était un bien grand mot car ils n'étaient pas de la même année ni de la même maison, à Poudlard. Il venait tout le temps embêter Lily Evans lorsque les deux jeunes filles travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. Lily et elle n'étaient pas vraiment des amies mais, lorsqu'elle l'avait recroisé quelques mois auparavant, au bras de Potter, elle s'était demandé si le monde tournait encore rond. Il lui semblait pourtant, alors qu'elle passait ses ASPIC, que Lily se plaignait quotidiennement de James.

Penser à Lily Evans lui fit du bien, lorsqu'on pense aux autres, on ne pense pas à soi, et lui permit de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Un bras amical se noua autour de ses épaules, et elle hésita à poser sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Le fait que Walburga et Orion Black se retrouve dans le même périmètre qu'elle l'en empêcha.

C'était le moment d'aller présenter ses condoléances à la famille du défunt. Le moment où ceux qui sont trop éprouvés peuvent s'éloigner le temps de reprendre contenance, le moment où les pensées vous assaillent, quelles qu'elles soient, le moment où l'on regarde les gens venir vers eux, ceux qui restent, pour leur débiter, la plupart du temps, des idioties. Et elle ferait pareil, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire à James Potter que "_Toutes mes condoléances_".

Une fois le caveau fermé, la foule se dispersa. Les hommages avaient lieu quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, sous un petit chapiteau où se dressait également le buffet. Un buffet pour honorer la mort. Nora trouvait cela glauque mais la tradition, là encore, était ancestrale et pas que chez les Sang-Pur.

Sa mère s'éloigna, soutenue par son père, et elle fut soulagé de se retrouver seule. Entre guillemets.

- Tu as l'air pensive, lui souffla son meilleur ami, celui qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Pensive n'était pas exactement le mot. Il lui avait assez reproché pour ne pas le croire, Nora Hertwe avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne rien laisser transparaitre. Elle était heureuse ? Un sourire suffisait. Elle était malade ? Une grimace. Aujourd'hui, elle avait prit un soin tout particulier à garder son éternel air neutre mais lorsqu'on était dévastée, ravagée, anéantie, comme la jeune femme l'était, même la plus placide des créatures n'auraient pu le cacher.

- Plutôt, murmura t'elle en évitant son regard.

- Tu veux …

- Ce midi, pas ici. Ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif, et la dirigea vers le buffet. Elle ne voulait rien avaler, son estomac faisait encore des bonds, et rien qu'à le regarder se servir allégrement en salade, charcuterie, gâteaux, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Nora Hertwe avait mal. Et ce n'était pas à l'estomac.

- Viens, allons voir Potter, après nous pourrons partir, non ?

De toute façon, lui non plus n'était pas proche de Potter. Il avait été dans la même maison qu'elle, la même année et, si elle se souvenait bien, l'ancien Gryffondor avait deux ans de moins qu'eux. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une passion commune : le Quidditch. Potter comme Poursuiveur, lui comme Batteur.

Son ami acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers James Potter afin de lui présenter leurs hommages, tandis qu'un gros chien noir leur filait entre les jambes.

_Lily Evans _

Tous ces gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle, Lily Evans, la fille de moldue, avait sentit les regards inquisiteurs face à sa personne. Si la plupart n'étaient que curieux, d'autres étaient plus froids, comme lorsque Orion et Walburga Black avaient présenté leurs hommages à James, l'ignorant royalement. A leurs côtés à ce moment là, Sirius avait grondé imperceptiblement tandis que son petit-ami acceptait leurs condoléances, sans qu'elle puisse percevoir le moindre signe d'agacement de sa part. Il avait l'air morne, comme vide et ses yeux ne s'éclairaient que lorsqu'il se tournait vers elle. James Potter souffrait, sans doute possible.

- Lily ?

La rouquine sursauta tandis que son regard s'allumait tandis que l'ombre d'une connaissance, peut-être même d'une ancienne amie, lui faisait face. Nora Hertwe était la personne la plus placide qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait autant apprécié à Poudlard. Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas de simagrées et aussi parce qu'elle était talentueuse en Potions. C'était grâce à Nora qu'elle avait pu arriver à un niveau aussi élevé dans cette matière et qu'elle avait appris à aimer les Potions. Et malgré leurs deux années d'écart, elles n'avaient pas eu de difficultés à travailler ensemble.

La chevelure ébène de Nora vint se nicher au niveau de ses épaules, elle n'avait pas grandi depuis son départ de Poudlard, et elle accepta avec joie l'accolade.

- Tes études se passent bien ? lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille.

- Je vais bientôt commencer ma troisième année, lui répondit l'ancienne Poufsouffle avec un petit air de fierté sur le visage. Et toi ?

- Oh, et bien, j'ai passé quelques entretiens, j'espère que ça va donner quelque chose.

- Toujours dans les potions ?

- Chez des apothicaires, osa sourire Lily.

Nora Hertwe parut satisfaite de sa réponse car elle lui octroya un léger sourire. Lily la regarda un instant lever le nez vers James, hésitante et lui donner un accolade hésitante. Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été le fort de Nora et cela n'avait apparemment pas changé depuis son départ de Poudlard.

- Evans, lui lança une seconde voix beaucoup plus hésitante mais néanmoins chaleureuse.

Si elle ne put retenir un mouvement gênée, Lily se reprit de son mieux. Comme il l'avait dit la veille, aucun signe suspect ne devait émaner d'eux, par prudence. Et quoi de mieux que l'enterrement des parents de son petit-ami pour se rendre compte qu'ils devaient tous s'y faire.

Elle sera brièvement Edgar Bones dans ses bras, assez pour ne pas que cela paraisse suspect, trop peu pour que quelqu'un le remarque et le regarda glisser un bras protecteur sur les épaules de la petite Nora.

Cela non plus ça n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient toujours inséparables, comme les oiseaux du même nom. A Poudlard, il ne lui semblait pas que l'un d'entre eux puisse se déplacer sans l'autre, au même titre que James et Sirius, hormis quand la Gryffondor passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque avec son aînée.

Deux électrons libres que tout opposait. Pour autant qu'elle les connaissait, elle savait Edgar sociable et enjoué, Nora réservé et ne laissant jamais transparaitre ses émotions. Mais, après tout, c'était rassurant. De voir que certaines choses puissent survivre au temps.

_Nora Hertwe_

L'air grave, Nora Hertwe se détailla du regard dans le miroir mal éclairé des toilettes du petit restaurant situé sur le chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait choisi pour déjeuner avec Edgar. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas magique et ne pouvait pas dénigrer son apparence car il aurait eut beaucoup à dire. Outre ses longs cheveux ternes et lisses, qu'elle avait laissé vagabonder le long de ses joues pour dissimuler au mieux son visage, les cernes sous ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'occuper tout l'espace de sa figure osseuse.

En même temps, songea t'elle, dormir un peu arrangerait les choses.

La jeune fille se passa de l'eau sur les joues, frottant avec vigueur pour enlever toute trace du maquillage dont elle s'était tartinée avant l'enterrement des Potter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler son teint cadavérique avec Edgar.

Poussant les deux portes à battant qui la séparaient de la salle de restaurant où l'attendait patiemment son meilleur ami, Nora retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Une assiette de gratin trônait sur la table, à peine entamé, presque timidement. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Edgar, lui, avait déjà terminé son déjeuner et louchait sur son assiette qu'elle poussa vers lui avec bienveillance, lui enjoignant silencieusement de la terminer.

- Mais t peine touché, lui reprocha t'il pour la forme.

- Le petit déjeuner a été copieux, mentit la jeune femme.

Sans se faire plus prier, Edgar avait un étrange rapport avec la nourriture, à moins que ce ne soit une obsession commune à toute l'espèce masculine, qui faisait qu'il avalait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sans faire la distinction entre les goûts et la quantité. Nora le regarda quelques secondes, à peine, avant de détourner le regard, dégoûté par cette bouche qui engloutissait plus qu'elle ne dégustait.

- Tu as trouvé du travail ?

- Nora, j'ai déjà Amelia sur le dos, si tu t'y mets en plus, grogna le blond, je ne donne pas chère de ma santé mentale.

- Je dis ça pour toi.

- Je cherche … activement.

Il lui mentait effrontément mais jamais elle n'aurait osé lui faire remarquer. Parce que, même si elle ne le comprenait pas sur ce point, jamais la jeune femme ne se serait intimement mêlé de sa vie s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Et l'avenir d'Edgar était un point houleux.

- Et toi, les cours ?

- Ils reprennent dans une semaine, lui apprit-elle. En fait, je viens de recevoir mon affectation, pour mon stage, en Février. J'ai été accepté à Ste Mangouste, au service des Pathologies des Sortilèges.

- Félicitation ! s'exclama Edgar, sincèrement ravi. Tu dois être ravie !

- Effectivement …

Son regard rencontra brièvement celui d'Edgar et elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Cela ressemblerait à quelque chose comme "mais mon avenir professionnel se retrouve compromis à présent" si elle avait pu dépasser cette étrange barrière qui l'empêchait souvent de se confier.

Heureusement, il lui semblait qu'Edgar arrivait à faire la distinction entre une Nora qui allait bien et une Nora qui allait mal et il avait appris avec les années à lui tirer les vers du nez. Le jeune homme reposa ses couverts et, choisit ses mots avec soin avant de la questionner.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as l'air … contrarié, non plutôt chamboulé depuis ce matin. Est-ce que c'est cet horrible repas d'hier soir ?

Nora étouffa un soupir, les souvenirs remontant douloureusement.

Nora était une Sang-Pur tout comme Edgar. Sauf que, chez les Hertwe, même si l'on ne partageait pas forcément les idées racistes des autres Sang-Pur, jamais on n'oserait leur tourner le dos. Sa mère avait un vague lien familiale avec Walburga Black et Nora, depuis toute petite, partageait quelques repas dans l'année avec cette horrible bonne femme et sa famille. Ce n'était pas tant ses idées qui la rendait désagréable aux yeux de Nora que l'aura malveillante qui entourait la matriarche des Black. Pour la côtoyer régulièrement, elle la traumatisait à chaque fois rien que par sa présence ou un regard.

Et, au même titre que ses parents qui ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de personnes aussi influentes que Walburga et Orion Black, Nora n'avait jamais eu aucune envie de se la mettre à dos. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussit brillement à avoir la paix en se faisant passer pour une écervelée, mais la veille, elle s'était rendue compte que cela avait certainement desservie.

Walburga Black n'avait pas besoin d'une fille brillante, aux idées développées et à l'ambition démesurée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la personne que Nora était réellement.

Au début, elle avait tellement craint la matriarche des Black, qu'elle ne répondait à ses questions que sur le bout des lèvres, bafouillant parfois, confondant telle et telle anecdote. Et puis elle avait grandit et si la peur était restée la même, Nora avait tenté de s'affirmer. Trop tard. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle s'était rendue compte que Walburga Black la prenait pour une idiote, n'était pas prête de changer d'avis et que c'était encore comme ça qu'elle l'appréciait le mieux : lorsqu'elle la toisait de son regard dégouté devant tant d'imbécilités et non pas lorsque des éclairs vacillaient dans ses iris gris.

Sauf que, depuis la veille, Mrs Black semblait lui trouver un quelconque intérêt, _et quel intérêt_, influencé par la manière dont elle se comportait depuis toute petite. Il apparaissait clairement que si Walburga Black n'avait pas besoin d'une fille brillante, aux idées développées et à l'ambition démesurée, elle était intimement convaincue que la gamine bafouillant, au visage effrayée et aux idées peu claires pouvait lui servir.

- Je vais me marier Eddy, murmura finalement la jeune fille, laissant derrière elle le silence pesant qui planait entre eux depuis quelques minutes.


	3. How you remind me

Merci aux trois personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer mon histoire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :)

Pour **Suna** : Le côté Mangemort sera abordé bien sûr, mais pas à travers leurs pensées. On comprendra quand même ce qui en motive certains (plus particulièrement Regulus, et un peu Rogue et Avery) à travers d'autres personnages ! Merci de ton passage !

**How you remind me - Nickelback **

watch?v=1cQh1ccqu8M

_Dorcas Meadowes_

Avec hargne, la jeune femme attrapa un vieux torchon jauni, dont le manque d'hygiène était plus que flagrant, et le fourra dans l'une des chopes qui reposaient contre l'égouttoir.

Oh, certes, Dorcas Meadowes aurait pu se contenter d'un simple sortilège ménager pour essuyer sa vaisselle, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler. Et tant mieux si, pendant l'opération, un ou deux verres venaient à exploser contre le parquet vernis.

De toute façon, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous d'elle. Qu'elle tienne _son_ bar à _leur_ disposition, qu'elle leur amène une ou deux Bierraubeure lorsque la situation était critique, qu'elle se contente de rester derrière son comptoir, bien sagement. Et qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre, semblaient-ils tous penser.

_Dorcas, tu peux nous préparer un de ces cocktails dont tu as le secret ? _

Cette phrase d'Edgar Bones, lancée au détour d'une conversation la veille, l'avait bien plus touché que ce qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Parce qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait introduite dans l'Ordre, parce qu'il avait forcément dû lui faire confiance pour cela, elle s'imaginait que, peut-être, il voyait un quelconque intérêt en elle. Mais, sous ses airs de gentil garçon bien sous tout rapport, il était peut-être le pire d'entre eux. Parce qu'il se cachait derrière les autres pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Et Dorcas n'aimait ni les gentils garçons, ni les lâches, ni les hypocrites.

La porte claque et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir étroit. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main libre sur sa baguette qui ne la quittait jamais, et fixa d'un air sombre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était quinze heures et, _certes_, elle attendait du monde en début d'après-midi. Mais, par ses temps sombres, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

En reconnaissant l'épaisse chevelure bouclé d'Edgar Bones, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa baguette. Même si un ennemi avait voulu se dissimuler sous les traits de l'ancien Poufsouffle, il n'aurait jamais pu imiter l'inimitable. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être aussi mal coiffé, même pas James Potter qui avait un niveau certain dans l'exercice.

- Salut Dorcas, murmura le jeune homme non sans éviter son regard.

Elle le regarda déposer sa cape, il était vêtu comme un sorcier contrairement à son habitude, et défaire un à un les boutons de son gilet, sans lui répondre. La pression se fit plus vive sur la chope qu'elle essuyait et elle la reposa sur le comptoir dans un geste rageur lorsqu'elle constata que, _décidemment_, elle était parfaitement sèche.

La jeune femme le regarda rouler en boule ses vêtements sur une chaise et faillit lui expliquer à quoi servait le porte manteau planté devant la porte.

- L'enterrement était bien ? murmura t'elle les lèvres pincées, dans une parfaite imitation de Minerva McGonagall, tandis qu'il avançait vers le comptoir en trainant des pieds.

- C'était un enterrement, donc par définition, non ce n'était pas bien.

Dorcas haussa les épaules, comme si elle n'avait pas saisit le sous-entendu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit au moment même où la porte extérieure du bar se rouvrait, pour se refermer dans un terrible fracas.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne prit même pas la peine de toucher sa baguette.

Parce qu'autant la coiffure de l'ancien Poufsouffle était inimitable, autant la démarche d'Alastor Maugrey l'était aussi. A trop rester enfermée dans ce bar, elle allait devenir folle. La faute à qui ?

L'Auror pénétra dans la pièce à son tour et parut heureux de trouver Bones dans le même périmètre que lui. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, salua son cadet sans un mot pour Dorcas qui sentait son visage devenir _cramoisi_. La transparence, ce n'était pas son truc.

Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser, à sa manière, lorsque l'Auror lui demanda, lui ordonna plutôt, de leur ramener de quoi se détendre, sous-entendu : une boisson non alcoolisée n'était pas acceptable. Cela lui cloua le bec, à tel point que la fureur ne put dépasser ses lèvres et elle se retrouva, pantoise, derrière son comptoir, tandis que Maugrey entrainait Bones à la table le plus reculé du bar.

Serait-elle cantonné à ce rôle de serveuse toute sa vie ? Tout en préparant deux Whisky coupé aux jus d'airelle, juste pour la couleur, la jeune femme se demanda si elle ne devrait pas envisager une reconversion dès à présent.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas faite pour l'assistanat.

_Edgar Bones_

- Salut Dorcas, murmura le jeune homme non sans éviter son regard.

Nora Hertwe allait se marier. Sa meilleure amie, sa _putain_ de meilleure amie, allait se marier, juste parce que la cousine, la _putain_ de cousine, de sa mère en avait décidé ainsi. A vingt-et-un an, Nora allait bousiller sa vie, à cause des adultes, et parce qu'elle était déterminé à ne pas entacher la réputation de ses parents contre qui Edgar avait du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à des pensées meurtrières.

Comment pouvaient-ils ? Etre aussi faibles, lâches et tant d'autres adjectifs qui ne lui venaient pas encore à l'esprit.

Trainant des pieds, le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa cape et de son gilet qui complétaient son ensemble. La plupart du temps, il trouvait les vêtements de moldus bien plus agréables et se vêtir comme un sorcier pour la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu le matin même avait été une épreuve pour lui. Il ne fut ainsi pas mécontent de se débarrasser de ses affaires en les envoyant valser sur la chaise la plus proche, tout en ignorant royalement le porte manteau qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

Tout aussi doucement, Edgar se rapprocha de Dorcas en essayant de chasser ses pensées moroses. Le déjeuner avait été gâché et il sentait son repas lui peser sur l'estomac. Plus à cause de l'atroce nouvelle dont il venait d'être informé que parce qu'il avait carrément mangé deux assiettes.

- L'enterrement était bien ? murmura soudainement Dorcas les lèvres pincées, dans une parfaite imitation de Minerva McGonagall, tandis qu'il posait ses coudes sur le comptoir, en baissant la tête.

S'il n'avait pas tant pensé à Nora, le jeune homme aurait sérieusement reconsidéré son état mental le jour où il l'avait ramené de ce bar mal famé où elle jouait les serveuses et, pire encore, les aguicheuses. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, non décidément pas possible, d'avoir aussi peu de sentiments.

Edgar se demanda soudainement ce que les Hommes avaient pu faire à Dorcas Meadowes pour la rendre ainsi.

- C'était un enterrement, donc par définition, non ce n'était pas bien, soupira t'il.

_Et tu n'imagines même pas la suite, _songea t'il égoïstement.

Dorcas ne parut pas se soucier de son malaise, comment aurait-elle pu ?, se contentant de rougir imperceptiblement. Pourtant, il le sentait, ce n'était pas de la gêne qui s'affichait sur son visage anguleux mais plutôt de la colère.

_Pauvre petit oiseau à qui on aurait rogné les ailes. _

Cette fois-ci, c'était de l'ironie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux d'entendre le pas lourd de Maugrey pénétra à son tour dans le petit bar. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être celui sur lequel se déverserait le premier la colère de Dorcas Meadowes.

Le quarantenaire se dirigea vers lui, le salua tout en ignorant royalement la jeune fille. Il faillit lui faire remarquer sa présence mais interrompit son début de balbutiement en voyant l'air de Dorcas. Son teint furibond l'en empêcha pourtant. Après tout, elle était la principale responsable du manque de confiance de la plupart, voire tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Maugrey l'entraina à l'écart après avoir demandé de quoi se satisfaire le goulot à Dorcas et Edgar s'avachit plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise située à la table la plus à l'écart du bar.

- L'enterrement a été éprouvant, grogna l'Auror en se méprenant sur l'humeur maussade du jeune homme. Les Potter étaient des gens biens, vraiment, on n'en fait plus des comme ça.

Pour donner le change, celui-ci hocha quand même la tête. Cela aurait été le pompon que l'un des membres de l'Ordre se mette à lui poser des questions et encore plus si cette personne était Alastor Maugrey.

- Et ces Malefoy et cette tarée de Bellatrix Black -enfin, Lestrange- qui osent se pavaner de la sorte, comme s'ils ne jubilaient pas intérieurement, je …

De nouveau, Edgar hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire. A ce moment là Dorcas arriva vers eux et déposa _délicatement_ les chopes de Whisky devant eux, à vrai dire celle de Maugrey manqua de se renverser, avant de faire demi-tour, claquant les talons. L'Auror la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte du bar, son étui à cigarettes dans les mains.

- Sacré caractère, bougonna t'il. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'on va en faire.

Sous-entendu : pourquoi nous avoir ramené cette dinde au caractère épouvantable ? Juste parce que Maugrey prenait position contre Dorcas, il estima devoir la défendre.

- C'est une sacrée sorcière, rétorqua Edgar. Il faudrait juste la laisser s'exprimer …

- S'exprimer ? Mais elle ne fait que ça !

- Magiquement parlant j'entends. Je te jure qu'elle n'a rien à envier à un Potter ou un Prewett, surtout en Sortilèges.

- Nous verrons, trancha l'Auror, signe que la conversation sur ce sujet était close.

Tandis qu'Edgar trempait ses lèvres dans le Whisky aux airelles, sentant la chaleur le transpercer de toute part, l'Auror sortit une pièce de sa poche, s'amusant à la faire rouler sur la table. Appréciant le silence, Edgar vida une partie de sa chope, occultant le fait qu'il aurait sûrement mal à la tête dans quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. Mais, Merlin, que cela faisait du bien. Il pouvait oublier à quel point il avait été _con._

Après la confidence de sa meilleure amie, Edgar n'avait trouvé d'autres solutions que la fuite. Littéralement. Abasourdi, après avoir entendu les explications succinctes de son amie, il avait quitté le restaurant sans même régler sa part, abandonnant là Nora qui avait sûrement plus besoin de réconfort que lui.

La pièce que tenait Maugrey roula jusqu'à lui et il tendit le bras rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol.

- Joli réflexe, s'amusa l'Auror tandis qu'Edgar regardait la petite pièce sous toute les coutures.

- J'ai été Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, dans le temps, lui apprit le jeune homme. Cette pièce, ce Gaillon, a-t-il une signification ? Ou c'était juste pour tester mes réflexes ?

Comme Maugrey ne répondait pas, il s'amusa à le faire rouler à son tour sur la table, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Ronde, doré, avec de petites gravures indéchiffrables à l'œil nu, c'était une pièce comme toutes les autres, si ce n'est qu'elle paraissait neuve. Maugrey avait dû passer par Gringotts pour retirer des liquidités avant de se rendre à _La Taverne_.

- Cette pièce est une fausse, expliqua Maugrey en prenant un ton détaché. Une fausse sacrément bien imitée.

Soudainement plus intéressé, Edgar examina le Gaillon sous toutes ses coutures, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il avait pour que l'Auror prétende une telle chose. Parce qu'il était sacrément semblable à tous les Gaillons qu'il avait pu tenir jusqu'à présent. Il releva le nez en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant pas demander à Maugrey le pourquoi du comment. Ne sachant jamais sur quel pied danser avec l'Auror, il croyait ce dernier capable de passer de l'hippogriffe au Veracrasse sans même lui fournir d'explications.

- Il en circule beaucoup comme celui-là en ce moment, expliqua t'il néanmoins. Lui, je l'ai _emprunté _au Bureau de la Brigade Magique.

- Beaucoup, comment ? s'interrogea Edgar.

- Beaucoup, de façon inquiétante.

Et en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Parce que l'ancien Poufsouffle avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Maugrey violait la plupart des codes de confidentialités en vigueur au Ministère en lui montrant ce Gaillon. Et après ? Ils feraient une bouffe en discutant du bon vieux temps ?

- Je vais être clair Bones, tu ne me croiras sûrement pas, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que cette pièce, ce trafic, est mêlé de près ou de loin à Voldemort.

Si Edgar avait osé il aurait demandé à Maugrey si cet argent lui servirait plutôt à s'acheter une maison de campagne dans le sud de la France ou s'il comptait le déposer à Gringotts sur un PME -Plan Magique d'Epargne- mais il doutait de l'humour de l'Auror. Il s'autorisa néanmoins un sourire furtif, qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son œil valide le fusillait du regard.

- Oh, c'est bon Maugrey, grogna Edgar comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Mais, vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort a le temps de fabriquer de la fausse monnaie, de la dupliquer et de la mettre sur les marchés ?

- Bones, sais-tu ce que peux entrainer ce genre de situation sur le long terme ?

- Heu …

_Et je m'en fiche comme de mon premier balai jouet. _

- Pour faire court, plus de monnaie en circulation condamne irrémédiablement à une dévaluation de la valeur de la monnaie. Une augmentation des prix. Même toi tu peux le comprendre : les premiers touchés, ce sont les familles modestes. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, même cela peut provoquer une situation de panique sans précédent dans la société Sorcière. Et à qui profiterait une telle panique selon toi ?

Edgar ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner bêtement des paupières. Il n'avait pas tout compris, surtout pas comment on pouvait être amener à penser de telles choses seulement à cause d'un petit, tout petit Gaillon, et ne croyait pas vraiment qu'une telle situation puisse être possible mais Maugrey était un Auror reconnu. Et, même si ses affirmations étaient parfois complètement burlesques, il y avait souvent un fond de vrai dans ce qu'il disait. _Parfois_.

- Une perte de confiance encore plus absolue envers notre Ministère et, même si je ne suis _pas d'accord_ avec la politique de Trast, l'opinion lui est encore favorable, entrainerait, je ne sais pas moi, les Sorciers qui retirent leur argent de Gringotts, une crise provoquée par l'inflation, les plus pauvres s'endettant sans jamais pouvoir rembourser. Et, crois-moi, une telle situation serait réellement profitable à Voldemort. Les gens qui se préoccupent de comment manger le soir, ne se préoccupent pas d'un Mage Noir.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je croyais que la Brigade Magique était sur le coup. Aurions-nous la prétention de croire que nous pouvons faire mieux ?

- Ce crétin d'_Hyppolite, _grogna Maugrey_, _ne veut pas m'écouter.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi. _

- Il songe à un groupuscule de l'Allemagne de l'Est, qui sévit actuellement en Europe, un de ces gangs qui ne distingue même pas sa droite et sa gauche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai eu beau leur dire que Peteroski, le leader, savait à peine lancer un Expelliarmus, il a finit par me jeter en dehors de son bureau. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de prendre le Gaillon.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez emprunté, répondit Edgar avec un sourire narquois.

Le regard furieux que lui renvoya l'Auror lui coupa toute envie de plaisanter. Il poussa un profond soupir, sentant remonter une vague colère à l'égard de cet homme qui se croyait tout puissant, puis marmonna :

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de tout ça.

- Je sais bien Bones, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Ecoute, il y a surtout beaucoup de recherches à faire, si l'on pouvait trouver le sortilège qui a été lancé pour copier les Gaillons, peut-être que l'on pourrait remonter jusqu'à la baguette, ou la machine, la Brigade n'est pas tout à fait d'accord là-dessus et …

- Qu'en pense Albus ?

- C'est lui qui m'a soufflé l'idée, grogna Maugrey.

Le jeune homme trouva plus prudent de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ce fait. L'Auror était doté d'une fierté à toute épreuve et était capable de lui faire payer cet affront des années durant.

Et puis, si Albus Dumbledore trouvait un quelconque intérêt à fouiner d'un peu plus près dans cette affaire là, c'était qu'elle pouvait se révéler intéressante. Comme tout le monde, Edgar avait une confiance aveugle envers ce Sorcier qu'il considérait comme le plus grand au monde. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher à sa sortie de Poudlard, qui lui avait tendu la main, l'arrachant au train-train quotidien d'une vie monotone dont il ne voulait pas, _à l'époque_.

Une idée germa dans son esprit tandis que des bruits de voix se firent entendre, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Très bien, chuchota t'il en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte. Mais seulement si j'ai carte blanche.

- Je …

- Carte blanche j'ai dis, le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

- Très bien, Bones, fais comme tu veux.

Il glissa le Gaillon dans sa poche avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Lupin et Pettigrow. Potter, Black, Evans et Meadowes suivaient de près. Satisfait, le jeune homme termina d'une goulée le Whisky qui restait dans sa chope et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur le récipient, afin d'éviter à Dorcas de faire la vaisselle.

_James Potter_

Dans un état de semi-conscience, le jeune homme plia ses vêtements avec une lenteur excessive. Il rangea ensuite l'ensemble dans son armoire, enfin _leur armoire_, et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour les contempler. Une chose était clair, il ne les remettrait plus jamais. Ils étaient trop synonymes de tristesse maintenant.

Lorsque James Potter avait appris la mort de ses parents, deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas réagit tout de suite, peinant à comprendre ce que lui disait cet employé du Ministère dont la tête se trouvait dans sa cheminée. Il parait que, lorsqu'on meurt, on voit défiler toute sa vie devant soi. Mais, ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est que lorsque des êtres qui nous sont chers décèdent, les souvenirs nous assaillent tout autant.

Il avait vu sa mère préparer son célèbre pudding, son père lui offrant son premier balai jouet, ses parents enlacés devant son ancienne maison, à la périphérie de Londres, la fierté de sa mère lorsqu'il avait réussi ses BUSES, puis ses ASPICS, son père lui proposant de travailler avec lui dans sa fabrique de Balai et lui déclinant avec fermeté. Il ne voulait pas passer pour l'enfant de auprès des employés de Charlus Potter et le regrettait fermement. Ainsi, il aurait pu passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Il revoyait aussi la tendresse dans le regard de Dorea Potter lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Lily, _sa Lily_, pour la première fois et les regards entendus qu'elle avait eu avec son père. Il se revoyait honteusement avoir pris en dérision les craintes de son père en ce qui concernait sa sécurité à cause des temps sombres. Il se croyait le seul en danger, après tout, aucun de ses parents n'avaient rejoint le moindre groupe de résistance contre Voldemort, à sa connaissance. Il se revoyait aussi, une semaine en arrière, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Sa mère était toute guillerette, enchantée par la perspective d'un voyage au Pérou, et son père avait même plaisanté avec fougue en compagnie de Sirius.

Et, encore avant leur enterrement, il avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était bien réel.

La matinée lui avait porté un coup au cœur et James avait dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Son père lui avait appris à devenir un homme, pas un simulacre de chochotte.

- Tout va bien James ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme si elle pouvait le voir et sourit à moitié lorsque Lily se glissa derrière lui, sa main trainant sur ses hanches. Il lui fut également reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaire sur leur armoire qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

La main de Lily se fit plus ferme sur son ventre et elle posa sa tête contre son dos, juste en dessous de son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de se décider à parler.

- Non, ça ne va pas, ma belle, il faudra que tu jettes mes vêtements, d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, souffla Lily.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait répondu quelque chose d'assez osé, mais, aussi attirante que soit sa petite amie, ce n'était pas le moment.

- Il faudra aussi que tu t'occupes de vendre leur maison, ajouta James en levant la tête. Je signerais les papiers, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider à débarrasser leurs affaires. Tu demanderas à Remus … Sirius plutôt, la lune n'est pas bienveillante en ce moment, il t'aidera. Ne ramène rien chez nous, sauf peut-être quelques photos. Mais pas en apparence. Je veux qu'elles restent dans des cartons, _pour le moment_. Et …

- James, calme-toi, le coupa Lily. Je suis là, je ferais tout ça mais calme toi. Et regarde moi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se retourna doucement vers Lily. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, lui releva quelques mèches qui tombaient en bataille sur son front, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? le questionna t'elle sans que ses yeux verts ne quitte son regard.

- Trouver celui qui a fait …

- Non, je voulais dire, il faut que tu te relèves, demain, dans un mois, dans un an, mais il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?

- Je pense, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

Lily hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin, qu'il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Il avait passé des années à lui courir après et, rien que pour ça, cela valait le coup. Il songea égoïstement que, tant que Lily était là, il ne manquerait jamais rien à sa vie.

- Il faut qu'on descende, les autres nous attendent pour partir à la _Taverne_.

_Edgar Bones_

- Ton moment de gloire est arrivé Dorcas.

Ce disant, il sortit le Gaillon que Maugrey lui avait confié quelques minutes auparavant et le fit rouler sur le comptoir de façon à ce que l'Auror se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne détourna néanmoins pas la tête, peu désireux de croiser son regard, sûrement furieux.

Dorcas attrapa la pièce d'une main adroite, le regardant d'un air condescendant.

- Tu te fous de moi Bones ?


	4. Don't Forget Who you are

Comme je suis en congés pour deux semaines, j'ai eu le temps de bien avancer (à vrai dire j'en suis au vingtième chapitre :) ) donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite de savoir si vous appréciez ou pas ! Et merci à mes deux revieweuses :D

watch?v=zj5RKp0inTw

**Miles Kane - Don't Forget Who you are**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Nora Hertwe_

Quelques jours après le déjeuner avec Edgar qui avait été, il faut le dire, un véritable désastre, Nora Hertwe tentait de dissiper ses pensées maussades, l'eau de son bain lui arrivant au menton. Ou peut-être qu'elle essayait de se _noyer_ dedans.

_C'est ironiquement la meilleure solution pour échapper à ce qui m'attend._

Et peut-être que son soi-disant meilleur ami aurait ainsi quelques remords à l'avoir abandonnée ainsi. Elle n'avait pas compris le désarroi d'Edgar, ou peut-être si, trop bien. Il avait réagit comme elle aurait dû le faire au lieu d'acquiescer du chef et de retourner réviser ses cours de Médicomagie en silence. Elle aurait du dire sa façon de penser à sa mère et son père. C'est ce que toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait.

Sauf qu'elle tentait de voir plus loin que sa propre personne.

La situation était compliquée. Parce que si sa mère était une cousine éloignée de Walburga Black, le petit établit d'apothicaire que tenait son père sur le chemin de Traverse avait été en partit financé par Orion Black. Un investissement sur le long terme, avait-il dit. Pensait-il déjà à marier son fils cadet avec la fille unique de Cynthia et Bethan Hertwe ? Non, ce genre d'idées ne pouvait avoir été soufflée que par la matriarche des Black.

Repliant ses jambes sous son menton, la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

Si elle montrait le moindre signe de désaccord et non une profonde joie comme on attendait d'elle, s'en était fini de la réputation de sa famille, de la vie luxueuse de sa mère et de la tranquillité de son père. Et Nora ne voulait pas être responsable de tout ça.

- Nora chérie ? entendit-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être désagréable. Nora ne répondit pas à l'injonction, resserrant l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur ses jambes. Elle ne la relâcha que lorsqu'elle entendit le pas entrainant de sa mère s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis les escaliers de leur maison.

Néanmoins, il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte un jour.

En se relevant, la jeune femme sentit que la tête lui tournait et dû se raccrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber.

_C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on transforme la salle de bain en sauna le temps d'une douche. _

Nora évita son reflet dans le miroir, elle étudiait les Inferi en cours, en ce moment, et n'avait aucune envie de croiser une parfaite reproduction de ce qu'était un mort vivant en sa personne. Se séchant en quelques secondes grâce à sa baguette, elle attrapa ensuite ses vêtements.

Une robe bleue à dentelle qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, la limite acceptable pour son père, ses grosses mules grises pour ne pas avoir froid aux pieds, et un coup de peigne dans les cheveux suffiraient. De toute façon, concernant ses derniers, il avait toujours la même apparence quoiqu'elle fasse. Plats et lisses. S'en était à se demander si Cynthia Hertwe était réellement sa mère, avec sa grande tignasse ébène bouclée qui lui tombait en bas des reins.

A quarante ans, sa mère était toujours magnifique, toute en forme, de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches, les joues roses et les dents bien alignées. Elle voyait bien l'effet que provoquait sa mère lors des grandes réceptions auxquelles elle avait pu assister, les regards des hommes, même mariés, sur elle. Nora elle n'avait jamais eu droit aux mêmes œillades attendris, aux mêmes compliments et éloges que l'on pouvait faire à sa mère. Et, il faut croire, qu'elle n'aurait même pas le temps d'y gouter.

Quoique. Avec sa silhouette menue, sa taille ridicule et ses hanches saillantes, elle ne voyait pas vraiment quel charme pouvait émaner d'elle.

- NORA !

Cette fois-ci, c'était son père. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'ignorer ses parents.

Avec regret, elle quitta le havre de paix qu'elle s'était construit dans cet espace confiné et frissonna en ouvrant la porte. Elle traina des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier et le descendit sans relever le nez, une main posée sur la rambarde.

- Et bien, Nora, depuis quand tu fais attendre tes amis ?

- Désolée, je … Edgar!

Sursautant, la jeune femme venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de son meilleur ami, _ex-meilleur ami pardon_, dans le couloir, _son couloir_. Un instant, elle hésita à lui tourner le dos, mais la présence de ses parents l'en empêcha.

Ses parents, surtout sa mère, s'étaient toujours très bien entendus avec Edgar. Aujourd'hui encore, ils lui tournaient autour comme un ours autour d'un pot de miel. Sa mère, tout sourire, lui proposa de rester pour le déjeuner mais il refusa poliment, arguant un rendez-vous urgent. Et même à ce moment-là, elle trouva le moyen de s'extasier sur ses vêtements, des affreux vêtements moldus dont il se parait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment.

- Si j'osais, je ferais bien comme toi Edgar, soupira Cynthia Hertwe. Figure-toi que mon amie Marielle m'a montré l'autre jour de fa-bu-leux modèles de robes moldue. Il n'y a pas à dire, pour ce qu'ils sont, ils font vraiment de superbes créations.

- Et si vous alliez dehors, proposa son père coupant court au babillage de sa femme. Je vais dire à Tilmit de vous porter une limonade.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Non !_

Quoique. Elle en était certaine, s'ils restaient ici, Edgar allait demander des explications sur le "pour ce qu'ils sont" que sa mère venait de sortir à propos des moldus. Elle connaissait sa façon de penser, son caractère têtu, et pariait qu'il oserait sans peine tenir tête à sa mère, surtout après avoir appris _son futur mariage_. Etait-ce pour ça que son père venait d'interrompre la conversation ?

De toute façon, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Edgar la traina jusqu'au petit jardinet qui se trouvait derrière leur maison, à l'abris des regards. Là, son elfe de maison, Tilmit, avait déjà déposé deux verres ainsi qu'une carafe de limonade sur la petite table en fer qui trônait sous le saule pleureur.

- Excuse-moi Nora, murmura Edgar après avoir refermé la baie vitrée.

- Mmm.

- Allé. J'ai été idiot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

- Très bien, répondit-elle les lèvres pincées en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers la petite table de fer.

La jeune femme entendit Edgar la rattraper en quelques enjambées et elle se tourna vers lui, le regard peiné et les bras croisés.

- Tu t'entraines à ressembler à ta belle-mère ? se moqua le jeune homme. Non … Oh, Nora, désolé c'était stupide. Tu ne ressembleras jamais à la vieille Black. T'as beaucoup trop de classe pour ça.

- T'es pas obligé de mentir non plus, soupira la jeune femme.

- Ah, tu me reparles ?

- Oui. Parce que j'ai pas le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- T'es le moins bizarre des gens que je fréquente. A part tes cheveux. On dirait que t'as un Patapoulpe sur la tête.

- Hé, se défendit Edgar avec mollesse.

Parce qu'elle était incapable de rester fâchée contre son ami, _son seul ami_, Nora sourit sincèrement après leur petite joute verbale. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de voir un visage amical. Même si, au fond d'elle, un goût amer lui restait au fond de la gorge. Il l'avait laissé tombé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

- Viens, rien n'empêche de trouver une solution en profitant des rafraichissements, proposa Edgar.

Nora acquiesça avant de se raidir. Une solution ? Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des solutions. Plausibles s'entend. Sans ruiner la vie de ses parents, la réputation de sa famille et garder la tranquillité qu'elle appréciait tant. Néanmoins, elle se laissa trainer par son ami jusque sous le saule pleureur et s'assit sur une petite chaise en fer vieillie par les années.

Elle laissa Edgar la servir en limonade et faillit s'étouffer avec lorsqu'il lui exposa son plan. Un plan terriblement audacieux mais qui tenait du génie, selon _lui_. Un plan aussi grotesque que farfelue. Mais dont le ton désespéré ne prêtait pas à rire, au contraire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Eddy ? s'exclama la jeune fille en reposant son verre, ce dernier tanguant dangereusement sur la table.

- Bien sûr que si, et cesse de m'appeler Eddy, nous n'avons plus onze ans.

- Je me demande des fois. Tu ne peux sérieusement songer à …

- Bien sûr que si, tu es ma meilleure amie, se renfrogna le jeune homme. Je peux, _je dois_, faire cela pour toi.

- Hors de question, je te laisserais pas bousiller ta vie pour moi.

- Mais …

- C'est non, _je ne t'épouserais pas_. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'aurait pas marché. Walburga ne nous aurais pas laissé faire.

Quelle idée grotesque. C'était une chose que de se sacrifier pour ses parents, s'en était une autre que de sacrifier la vie de son meilleure ami en acceptant sa proposition. Edgar ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et, même s'il paraissait avoir vraiment réfléchit à sa proposition, elle était stupide. Ils étaient amis et rien d'autres. Ne voulaient-ils pas connaitre l'Amour, le vrai, celui qu'ils s'imaginaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune ?

Et puis, même si les Bones étaient de Sang-Pur eux aussi, la décision de Walburga Black était prise et on n'imagine pas la contredire de cette manière sans en subir les conséquences.

- Bon, et bien on passe au plan B.

- Parce que tu as un plan B ? soupira Nora.

- Bien sûr, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas te marier avec moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer.

- C'est donc ?

- Eliminer toute la famille Black de la surface de la terre, ricana doucement Edgar, le sourcil levé.

_Gideon Prewett_

Assis sur un banc public, en plein centre de Londres, un grand jeune homme aux allures athlétiques lisait tranquillement les nouvelles du jour. Pour les badauds, ce n'était qu'un homme d'affaire parmi tant d'autres, peut-être un peu trop guindé pour un jour de semaine. Il incarnait parfaitement le Londonien moyen, pressé par sa pause déjeuner.

En réalité, Gideon Prewett était trop serré dans le costume trois pièces prêté par son frère et il relisait pour la troisième fois la même phrase. Un truc sur les _motos moldus_. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait été totalement perdu en lisant les nouvelles moldues mais, maintenant qu'Arthur Weasley faisait partit de sa famille, il avait grandement appris.

En face de lui, accoudé contre un lampadaire, regardant sa montre maintes et maintes fois comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, son frère jumeau, lui jetait parfois quelques regards imperceptibles. Il avait séché ses cours d'Histoire Antiques pour partager cette garde avec lui et Gideon lui en était reconnaissant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler ensemble, il s'ennuyait moins avec son frère dans les parages.

Soudainement, ce qu'ils attendaient tant tous les deux arriva. Sur le perron de la petite maison encastrée parmi les autres, apparurent pendant quelques secondes trois personnes. La première, de taille moyenne et au menton en avant, la seconde, plus petite et bedonnante et la troisième, plus jeune qu'eux, avec son visage juvénile. Aussi vite qu'ils avaient surgit, ils disparurent de nouveau, arrachant un soupir au jeune homme. C'était ainsi à chaque fois. La famille avait transplané devant leur nez. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi Maugrey s'attendait. Les Black n'étaient pas du genre à se mêler à la foule moldue et à emprunter le métropolitain, _nom d'un dragon_ !

Jugeant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas se rapprocher de son frère, Gideon traversa la route en slalomant entre les passants, nombreux à cette heure.

- J'en ai marre, grogna t'il. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.

- Je commence à être d'accord avec toi. Mais, il me semble que nous touchons au but, poursuivit Fabien en réfléchissant. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une moyen de les suivre lorsqu'ils transplanent. Une espèce de …

- De marque ? Quelque chose qui nous préviendrait où ils vont et quand ils reviennent ?

- Pourquoi pas, songea Fabien. Bon, allons nous en. Il faut que je retourne en cours et toi, tu as promis à Molly de garder nos neveux.

- Reste plus qu'à espérer que Vance et Lupin auront plus de chance avec les Malefoy.

_Edgar Bones_

Franchement de mauvaise humeur, Edgar poussa la porte de la Taverne avec force, presque avec fureur.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais Nora avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Pourtant, c'était la solution qui lui paraissait la plus simple, la plus faisable. En s'unissant à lui, elle n'avait qu'à inventer une prétendue amourette naissante entre eux, elle évitait le mariage forcé avec ce _porc de Black._ Et puis, ils s'entendaient bien, s'amusaient bien. Qu'y avait-il de mal ?

Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait les raisons de Nora, elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie, ne voulait pas l'embêter avec cela, et blablabla. Mais, à quoi servent les amis, sinon s'entre aider lorsque tout va mal ? Et tout allait mal, les barrières que Nora s'était forgées au fil de sa vie s'était fissurée. Sauf que sa meilleure amie était ce qu'elle était et cherchait à tout prix à endiguer la fêlure en elle.

Le jeune homme entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la deuxième porte et tenta de reprendre contenance. Les émotions n'avaient pas leur place à cet endroit. Il fallait être fort, dur parfois, afin d'affronter ce qu'il devinait l'attendre, les attendre tous.

Finalement, il poussa la porte, plus doucement que la précédente, et laissa même transparaître un sourire lorsqu'Emmeline Vance se dirigea vers lui.

Elle avait troqué son uniforme d'Auror contre des habits moldus, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez étrange. N'ayant aucune prédisposition envers le monde non magique, la jeune femme n'avait donc aucune connaissance sur la mode. Elle portait une jupe verte en tweed, avec une large chemise d'homme blanche, légèrement entrouverte sur la poitrine, ses longs cheveux frisés caressant le bas de ses épaules. Edgar n'était qu'un homme, après tout, et il ne put s'empêcher de loucher un instant sur ses jambes dénudées.

- Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Alastor qui arrivait. Tu en fais un boucan, remarqua la jeune Auror tandis qu'il reposait ses yeux sur son visage, tentant d'endiguer le rouge qui lui montait au nez.

Edgar haussa les épaules, finalement, il n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Hormis Emmeline, Black, Lupin et bien entendu Dorcas Meadowes se trouvaient là. Comme il n'y avait aucune réunion de prévue cet après-midi, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous là pour la même raison que lui : se détendre et, peut-être oublier les quelques soucis qui se présentaient à eux. Même si, paradoxalement, cet endroit n'était pas un havre de paix.

Ce n'était certes pas prudent, s'ils avaient été au courant, Maugrey et Dearborn auraient poussé des hauts cris, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de leur demander de partir. Après tout, cela aurait été hautement hypocrite.

Emmeline sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où ils étaient tous rassemblés et, une fois n'était pas coutume et n'ayant pas envie de subir les foudres de Meadowes, il passa à l'arrière du bar, farfouilla dans les étagères et poussa un sifflement d'admiration en sortant une bouteille d'un âge certain et qui devait coûter la peau des fesses.

- Hé, non, j'y tiens à celle-là, s'opposa immédiatement Dorcas, les lèvres pincées.

Découragée, il redéposa la bouteille à l'endroit où il l'avait pris et s'embarra de plusieurs bouteilles de Bierraubeure qui se trouvaient sagement rangées dans une caisse en fer bleue, à ses pieds. Il bouscula légèrement Meadowes pour attraper cinq chopes, et versa généreusement de la Bierraubeure dans chacune.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le jeune homme s'aperçut que tous, même Meadowes, le regardait d'un air légèrement éberlué. Il se sentit rougir mais, tentant de garder contenance, il attrapa la première chope devant lui et bu le liquide d'un jais. Il avait dû être un peu trop présomptueux sur ses capacités car le liquide se coinça dans sa gorge provoquant une quinte de toux. Emmeline dû lui taper dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et les regards goguenards des trois autres ne lui échappa pas.

- Qui t'as appris à boire ? demanda Meadowes. Ta mère ?

- On se passe de tes commentaires, soupira Edgar. J'ai juste avalé de travers.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? le taquina Black.

Si les deux s'y mettaient. Edgar poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, longuement travaillé grâce à sa sœur qui en était la spécialiste, qui arracha un vague sourire à Emmeline et Lupin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, remarqua ce dernier.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mentit Edgar. Quoi ?

- Le prend pas mal, mais, enfin, t'es pas très doué pour dissimuler tes émotions, remarqua Emmeline en baissant le nez, l'air gêné. Enfin …

- T'as une tronche de Veracrasse mal léché, compléta Dorcas, beaucoup plus crue que l'Auror. C'est ce qu'elle veut dire.

Le regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille la dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose. Il commençait à regretter de lui avoir fait confiance, de lui avoir confié le Gaillon de Maugrey et même d'avoir mis les pieds à_ la_ Taverne cet après-midi. Il était peut-être bien gentil, comme disait Nora, mais sa patience avait des limites.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? questionna Lupin en sirotant sa propre Bierraubeure.

S'il lui fut reconnaissant d'entériner une dispute naissance, Edgar n'apprécia pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à cause de sa question.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Oh, non rien de grave, ma meilleure amie va se marier, avec ton frère soit dit en passant Black, félicitation à toi, et elle ne veut rien faire de plus que d'accepter le destin tragique que lui offrait ses parents, même si ce n'était sûrement pas de gaité de cœur, et la famille Black.

Etait-ce là, la définition de la lâcheté ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas trouver de défauts à Nora et parce qu'il était bien trop près de la vérité, malheureusement, Edgar décida que c'était simplement les conséquences externes d'une guerre et de vieilles traditions ancestrales grotesques qui, pour dire vrai, les dépassait tous. Et lui-même ne comprenait plus très bien les Hommes depuis quelques temps.

Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

- A quoi servons-nous ? murmura t'il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Edgar leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la petite assemblée le regarda d'un air éberlué. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait jamais rien lâché, sans pourtant perdre sa part d'humanité, il avait réussit à manier sa petite équipe, parfois plus durement que Maugrey lui-même. Parce qu'il y croyait. A cette quête qui visait à apporter peut-être un peu plus de joie dans les foyers, qu'il trouvait injuste que des hommes prennent des vies à cause d'idéaux insensés.

- Il faut être lucide, continua t'il. Cela fait trois ans que l'Ordre existe et Voldemort court toujours. Dehors des hommes meurent, comme les parents de Potter, des personnes sont moquées, mise à l'écart parce qu'ils sont né-moldus, il y a la guerre, la mort et …

- Mais Edgar, nous sauvons des vies, murmura Emmeline en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu peux me dire qui nous avons sauvé pour l'instant ?

La jeune Auror baissa piteusement le nez et il s'en voulut d'avoir faire de la peine à une des seules personnes qu'il considérait encore dans ce bas monde.

Emmeline était si jolie, elle resplendissait la joie et l'amour et il avait parfois honte de la considérer comme une poupée fragile. Pourtant c'était indéniablement l'image qu'elle renvoyait avec son nez retroussé et ses pommettes roses et il défiait n'importe quel homme l'ayant un tant soit peu côtoyé de n'être pas tombé sous son charme.

- On ne sauve peut-être pas de vies, pas de nous même, mais on essaye, grogna Sirius Black à son tour.

- Tu crois que c'est mieux que de ne rien faire ? ajouta Dorcas.

- J'ai juste l'impression que cela ne sert à rien, se défendit Edgar en les jaugeant du regard. Qu'on fait de la figuration, que rien n'est concret, et que cela n'a pas d'impact sur la vie des autres.

-Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas, supposa Lupin.

- Ou que tu ne veux pas le voir.

- Ou que tu as besoin d'une autre Bierraubeure, termina Dorcas en joignant le geste à la parole.

Edgar la regarda décapsuler une deuxième bouteille, qu'elle lui servit dans la foulée. Alors là, si la furie qu'était Meadowes décrétait qu'il avait besoin de boire et était serviable avec lui, c'est qu'il devait vraiment leur faire pitié à tous.

Plus tard, Emmeline l'accompagna prendre l'air, acceptant avec ravissement la cigarette qu'il lui proposa. Elle ne fumait pourtant habituellement pas.

En passant la porte de la Taverne, il se rendit compte que la nuit était en train de tomber. La discussion avait duré longtemps, sortant parfois du contexte et il s'était contenter de jouer l'homme qui ne savait plus ce qu'il disait à cause de la fatigue. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi démotivé. Mais pas question de le leur montrer. Quoiqu'il en dise, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité, en quelques sorte.

Emmeline porta la cigarette à sa bouche et Edgar eut bien du mal à conserver son sérieux en la voyant tousser la fumée.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, lui reprocha t'elle doucement.

- Pourquoi tu fumes si tu ne sais pas comment faire ?

- Je voulais seulement rester avec toi, au cas où tu voudrais parler, répondit-elle avec une franchise déconcertante.

Edgar la regarda un instant. Il hésita. Songea à Nora et leur amitié qui allait sans nul doute en prendre un coup maintenant. Mais c'était leur histoire à eux, même s'il n'était plus très sûr du tournant qu'elle allait prendre. Et cela ne regardait personne d'autre.

- Tout va bien Emmeline, ne t'inquiète pas.


	5. Everybody Hurts

Merci à **Suna** pour sa review qui a perçu Edgar et Nora comme je voulais qu'ils soient, surtout Nora, c'est l'antithèse du héros, elle est peureuse et va faire tous les mauvais choix possible la pauvre.

watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc

REM - Everybody Hurts

(Je viens de m'apercevoir que le site filtrait les liens, donc il suffit de coller ça au célèbre site de vidéos que vous connaissez tous)

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir d'autres avis, n'hésitez pas, les reviews c'est le bien et ça me motive à poster :)

_Dorcas Meadowes _

Avec agacement, la jeune femme secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns lui chatouillant le cou. Elle retourna une énième fois la petite pièce ronde comme si elle allait percer son secret ainsi.

Elle avait tout essayé. Sortilège de détection, de révélation et même de découpe, juste pour voir. Bizarrement, le Gaillon que lui avait confié Edgar ne semblait réagir à aucun de ses Sortilèges. Elle avait essayé avec un de ses propres Gaillon et avait constatée, horrifiée, qu'il se fendait bel et bien en deux lorsqu'elle lui lançait un sort de découpe.

Faudrait que je propose à Maugrey d'instaurer un système de note de frais, songea t'elle ironiquement. Enfin, pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'on ait un salaire.

Le Gaillon ne semblait pas vouloir lui révéler son mystère.

Enfin, elle avait eu la confirmation que c'était bel et bien un faux. A l'aide de sa petite balance, elle avait pesé la pièce, qui pesait plusieurs centièmes de grammes de moins qu'un vrai. Comparant à l'aide d'une loupe deux Gaillon, le vrai et le faux, il lui avait fallut presque une heure de patience pour remarquer que la fleur de lys n'avait pas exactement la même forme. Le faux avait les pétales légèrement moins arrondis.

De plus en plus agacée, la patience n'était pas son fort, Dorcas avait consulté avec frénésie ses anciens livres de Sortilèges qui datait du temps où elle était scolarisée à Poudlard. Là encore, cela avait été un échec cuisant. Mais en même temps, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Cette pièce, si la théorie de Maugrey était bonne, avait été ensorcelée par la Magie Noire. Et ce n'était pas dans des livres scolaires qu'elle allait trouver la solution.

Son attention fut soudainement détournée de la petite pièce par un bruit de pas et une toux sèche. Par habitude, Dorcas posa la main sur sa baguette, même si ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait reconnu _son_ pas.

A l'instant où Gideon et Fabien Prewett, suivis de près par Edgar Bones, passèrent le pas de la porte, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et rangea précipitamment la petite pièce d'or. Elle releva ensuite le menton, comme si de rien n'était.

- Avec ce temps de malheur, c'est bien une veine si t'attrapes pas la grippe, grogna Gideon à l'attention de son frère. Meadowes, apporte-nous de quoi nous réchauffer.

Meadowes, apporte nous de quoi nous réchauffer, singea t'elle en remuant imperceptiblement les lèvres. Elle croisa le regard de Fabien à cet instant et baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme mais un _simple rhume_ n'avait jamais tué personne.

Après la chaleur qui avait illuminée ce début de mois de Septembre, le temps était revenu à la normal sur Londres. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pleuvait et les journaux ne prévoyaient rien de bon jusqu'à la fin du mois. Cela rendait tout le monde maussade et ceux, comme Fabien, qui était régulièrement en planque, commençaient à taquiner les microbes.

Dorcas sortit trois Bierraubeure et un jus d'airelle, pour Bones qui n'avait pas l'air prêt à retenter l'expérience de la dernière fois, et les posa sur la table d'un geste plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu pourrais faire attention, grogna Gideon.

- Prewett, tu me les brise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sous les yeux éberlués de son frère et de Bones, le colosse aux cheveux bruns se leva et fit face à Dorcas qui s'interdit de baisser les yeux face à Gideon. Pendant quelques instants, ils se jaugèrent du regard, chacun d'eux avait la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette.

- Je t'ai dit que tu m'emmerdais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de mettre ta fierté de côté depuis des années, qu'il faut me parler comme à un elfe de maison.

- Calmez-vous, les interrompit Fabian.

Dorcas le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il craignait que la situation ne dégénère. Il avait toujours été comme ça.

En intégrant l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dorcas avait eu la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Gideon Prewett en son sein. Si elle était lucide et savait bien que la plupart de ses membres ne l'appréciaient pas et ne lui faisaient pas confiance, Gideon c'était différent. Lui était abrupte à chaque occasion avec elle, ne daignait pas lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à un insecte, et lorsqu'il le faisait manquait toujours de finir en dispute. C'était d'autant plus dur pour elle qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe pendant sept ans et avaient même été amis, à Poudlard.

- Je te parle comme je veux Meadowes, continua néanmoins Gideon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne veux peut-être pas voir la vérité en face mais Bones a été bien gentil de t'accepter parmi nous. Parce tu n'es pas digne de confiance, tu ne l'as jamais été, et il arrivera un jour où tu nous tournera le dos, parce que t'es comme ça, volatile, volage même, pédante et hautaine. Tu ne suis que tes propres intérêts.

Avec rage, Dorcas pointa le bout de sa baguette contre le cou de l'ancien Gryffondor, n'essayant même pas de se contrôler.

Fabian et Bones se levèrent d'un bel ensemble, le premier bousculant Gideon pour prendre sa place, le second sortant sa baguette à son tour.

- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde se calme et …

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Bones, avec tout mon respect, c'est une discussion entre Prewett et moi, pousse toi Fabian que je lui remette les idées en place, rugit Dorcas le visage rouge.

- Hors de question, renchérit Fabian, le visage grave.

- Tu vas laisser ton frère prendre ta défense, reprit la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Gideon qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Tu vas laisser ton frère régler tes problèmes comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux et mal élevé et …

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla soudainement Edgar en les faisant tous sursauter. Vous allez arrêter vos conneries et vous comporter comme deux adultes, ce que vous êtes sensés être. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre entre nous, et il y a suffisamment de problèmes pour que je ne doive pas m'occuper de vous en plus. C'est compris ?

Gideon, qui avait esquissé un pas en direction de Dorcas, avec la ferme intention, sûrement, de lui broyer le cou, s'arrêta net, comme si la vision grotesque de ce garçon, si doux et calme d'habitude, suffisait à le calmer. La jeune femme baissa à son tour sa baguette, ce n'était que partie remise.

Un jour, il faudrait bien que Gideon arrive à la pardonner.

_Edgar Bones_

A la limite, Edgar aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où mais pas au milieu d'une dispute opposant Dorcas Meadowes et Gideon Prewett. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux emportés, têtus, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se dresser entre eux. Perdre son calme comme il l'avait fait était une nouveauté pour lui, autant que pour eux. Parce qu'Edgar contrôlait tout ce qu'il disait, faisait, et même parfois ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'un Gryffondor mais la patience d'un Poufsouffle.

- Gideon, va prendre l'air, lança t'il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réponse négative. Dorcas, il doit rester de la potion anti-rhume dans l'antichambre, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, en ramener pour Fabien ? Je sais que _McKinnon_ laisse toujours un stock ici, sûrement sur l'étagère.

Pestant dans sa barbe, Gideon obéit néanmoins, même si Edgar supposait qu'il n'aimait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par un _gamin_ de vingt et un an, malgré leur semblant d'amitié. Une fois que le colosse eut passé la porte, les yeux de Dorcas suivant de près le moindre de ses mouvements, la jeune femme accepta de se rendre dans l'antichambre, une petite pièce aménagée au fond du bar qui servait autant de débarras, que de bibliothèque et qui possédait même un petit lit rarement utilisé.

- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa piteusement Fabian en tirant la chaise où il avait été assis.

- C'est bon, c'est rien. Mais ça serait bien que tu dises à ton frère de se calmer un peu avec Dorcas.

- Cela faisait plus de cinq ans que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison à ce sujet, je n'ai guère de chance de réussir maintenant, soupira le brun.

Edgar médita ses paroles, plongeant sans le vouloir dans ses souvenirs. Il avait deux ans d'écart avec les jumeaux et Dorcas et, même si, à cette époque, la seule compagnie de Nora lui suffisait, il avait un temps fréquenté Fabian Prewett. Celui-ci avait été nommé Préfet en Chef lors de sa cinquième année, alors qu'il venait lui-même de recevoir le petit insigne pour la première fois. Si le Serdaigle était sage et calme, il se souvenait sans peine de son frère jumeau fêtard et emporté qui le suivait comme son ombre. Et, à leurs côtés, la petite Dorcas, qui aurait sortit les griffes à l'entente de cette adjectif, et avait été comme baguette et sorcier avec les jumeaux. A son entrée dans l'Ordre, il avait surpris de cette tension ambiante entre eux, même si, là où Dorcas se trouvait la tension régnait forcément. Entre eux, c'était différent. Ils se jaugeaient, ne se parlaient pas forcément, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un geste de l'autre pour exploser, comme aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, conclu Edgar. Mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire ressorte sur les autres. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, en ce moment.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux … atchoum … faire.

La discussion fut close car Dorcas revenait en tenant dans ses mains une petite fiole mauve aux reflets argentés. La colère était toujours présente sur son visage et celle qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à avoir les cheveux tirés au possible, avait à présent quelques mèches folles qui flottaient devant ses yeux.

Edgar lui fut néanmoins reconnaissant de ne faire aucun commentaire et la regarda déposer doucement la petite fiole aux côtés de Fabien qui la remercia.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour passer au dessus du transplanage ? s'enquit finalement Edgar, pour changer de sujet.

Fabien jeta un petit coup d'œil à Dorcas qui écoutait, l'air de rien leur conversation, mais ne parut rien trouver à redire. Il se permit d'avaler son médicament avant de répondre à l'ancien Poufsouffle.

- Rien du tout et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps de fouiller dans mes vieux livres de Sortilèges, soupira le jeune homme. Nous sommes bloqués. Nous savons à quelle heure ces pseudos Mangemorts sortent, à quelle fréquence, mais impossible de les suivre. Du côté de Vance et Lupin, c'est la même chose. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre, parfois indéfiniment, leur retour, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour découvrir qu'ils y a parfois une corrélation entre les absences des Black et des Malefoy.

- Au moins nous sommes sûrs qu'ils trafiquent quelque chose, murmura Edgar, un doigt posé contre sa joue.

- En même temps, ironisa Fabien, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Et …

- Dite, les interrompit soudainement Dorcas qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle était planté. J'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème.

Edgar, s'il avait été ennuyé de l'interruption de la jeune femme, tendit l'oreille à cette annonce. Dorcas paraissait tout aussi hésitante que plongée en pleine réflexion, comme si elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs.

- Vous cherchez un moyen de suivre à la trace quelqu'un, malgré le transplanage, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucun élément.

- Oui, opina Edgar. Et sans qu'il ne soit au courant bien sûr.

- Et bien, il y à la Trace ! s'écria t'elle, en se permettant un sourire.

- La Trace ?

- Mais oui, la Trace, s'exclama Fabian au même moment. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu y penser avant.

- Celle qui permet de détecter la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle, expliqua la jeune femme devant l'air perdu d'Edgar. C'est ce qui permet au Ministère de détecter, premièrement, les premiers signes de magie d'un enfant, et ensuite ceux qui enfreignent la loi à ce sujet. Ils savent exactement où, quand et qui.

L'ancien Poufsouffle commençait à comprendre où Dorcas voulait en venir et il hocha la tête, nerveux. Si cela marchait, cela voudrait signifier une avancée profonde dans le combat que l'Ordre menait.

- Et, ce que tu veux dire, c'est qu'en modifiant le sortilège, on pourrait savoir où et quand transplanent les Malefoy et autres ? demanda Edgar.

- Bien sûr, approuva Dorcas en hochant la tête. Il suffirait de quelques recherches pour ça, je ne pense pas que cela soit bien difficile.

- Elle a raison, je pense qu'avec quelques calculs pour afficher la corrélation entre le sortilège et ce que nous voulons, nous devrions arriver à le modifier selon nos souhaits.

De nouveau perdu, Edgar approuva néanmoins. L'Arithmancie avait toujours été une matière dont les voies étaient impénétrables pour lui et il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais, maintenant que l'idée avait été émise, il était réellement excité. S'ils arrivaient à mettre en place un tel sortilège, ils pourraient enfin savoir où se rendaient ses grandes familles de Sang-Pur qui se vantaient d'avoir prêté allégeance à Voldemort et cela pouvait peut-être les conduire à ce dernier.

Rien que pour ça, le jeune homme leva son pouce à l'attention de Dorcas et lui fit un sourire franchement sincère.

- Bien joué.

_Lily Evans_

Suant, la jeune femme déposa lourdement un gros carton dans le camion qui stationnait sur la pelouse. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et passa une main sur son front pour enlever les gouttes de sueur ce qui suffit à la personne qui était derrière elle pour lui rentrer dedans.

- Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Sirius, derrière un carton encore plus gros que le sien.

- Ouais, grinça Lily.

L'aîné des Black lui apprit que c'était le dernier carton et Lily poussa un soupir soulagé.

Sirius, Peter, Remus. Ils étaient tous venus lui prêter un coup de main pour emballer les affaires des Potter, même Remus qui était de plus en plus fatigué à cause de la prochaine pleine lune, et la tâche avait été rude. En effet, les parents de James habitants dans un quartier moldu, il était impossible d'utiliser la magie. Ils avaient fait appel à des déménageurs sorciers, on les appelait en réalité _les Conducteurs_, dans le monde Magique, parce que leur rôle était un peu différent. Ils se contentaient d'amener les affaires des Potter dans un espèce d'entrepôt où elles seraient stockées, puis ensuite redistribuées. C'était James qui avait voulu ça.

Alors, depuis de longues heures, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Peter faisaient des allés retour entre la maison et le camion, à l'aspect normal mais qui respirait la magie, tandis que les _Conducteurs_ s'étaient octroyés une pause déjeuner depuis deux heures déjà.

Sans oser retourner dans la maison maintenant vide de ses beaux-parents, Lily se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un regard reconnaissant.

- Je sais même pas comment j'aurais fais sans vous, merci encore.

- T'as pas besoin de nous remercier, c'était tout naturel voyons.

La jeune Evans remercia d'un sourire Peter, qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, suivit de près par Remus qui avait été désigné, il y avait de ça une dizaine de minute, pour leur préparer à manger.

Un énorme craquement se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'intérieur avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. Ils avaient juste eut le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée que les premières gouttes se firent entendre.

- Quel temps de chien, grommela Sirius.

Peter éclata de rire et Lily esquissa un sourire poli.

James n'avait pas voulu venir et c'était tout à fait normal, mais elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de le laisser seul avec ses pensées sombres. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas mieux que le jour de l'enterrement mais tentait de lui laisser du temps. Pourtant, c'était son cœur à elle qui se serrait lorsqu'elle surprenait le regard sombre de James et croyait comprendre ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda poliment Remus tout en remplissant son assiette de ragoût.

Elle regarda Sirius avaler, non plutôt engloutir, sa part, d'un air dégoûté, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, hésitante.

- A James, murmura t'elle. Il a l'air si …

- Ché … norchmal, grogna Sirius d'un air réprobateur. Ché parchent chont morts.

Les trois autres jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air ahuri, et éclatèrent de rire d'un bel ensemble. Les paroles de Sirius, quasiment incompréhensibles avaient été dit sur un ton tellement condescendants et paradoxalement ridicule à cause de la nourriture. Le jeune Black les fusilla tous du regard, comme s'il leur intimait de se taire, ce qui redoubla leur hilarité à tous.

- Je sais bien, fit finalement Lily en reprenant son sérieux. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il se comporte comme si cela allait bien. Alors que non. Il fait semblant. Mais le pire c'est que, je crois qu'il veut retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

- Allons, Lily, fit Remus après un silence éloquent de la part des trois garçons. Tu t'attendais à autre chose de la part de James ? Je n'approuve pas, mais je suppose que chacun d'entre nous aurait fait la même chose.

- Non, pas moi, ricana Sirius.

Personne n'osa esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire devant l'ironie du jeune Black. Lily savait bien que ses relations étaient plus que compliquées avec sa propre famille, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années. Depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de chez eux pour partir vivre chez les Potter à vrai dire. Il vivait maintenant dans un petit appartement grâce à la somme d'argent qui lui avait légué son oncle Alphard mais Lily ne devait pas attendre de soutient de sa part.

Il considérait les Potter comme une deuxième famille, celle qu'il avait choisie, James comme son frère et ne devait pas avoir de grandes réticences à aider ce dernier s'il comptait réellement retrouver le ou les assassins de ses parents.

- Il n'empêche que c'est dangereux, opposa t'elle en baissant le nez.

- T'inquiète pas Lily jolie, sourit doucement Sirius en l'affublant du surnom que lui donnait James à Poudlard. On gardera un œil sur lui. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

En voyant Remus et Peter opiner du chef comme un seul homme, Lily se demanda si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou, au contraire, s'inquiéter encore plus. Les Maraudeurs, comme ils se nommaient eux-mêmes à Poudlard avait une légère tendance à chercher le danger et à vouloir l'affronter contre tout bon sens.

Lily Evans poussa un profond soupir avant de plonger sa cuillère dans son assiette.


	6. Wind of change

Pour **Suna_ :_**C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs ont une fâcheuse tendance à se foutre dans les ennuis, haha. Concernant Dorcas & Gideon, la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Mais je l'imagine mal fricoter avec Bellatrix, même si elle est presque aussi tarée qu'elle ma Dorcas :) Je parle d'Andromeda plus tard dans et il y aura aussi quelques allusions aux Weasley mais rien de précis, après tout ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'Ordre à cette époque ! En tout cas merci de laisser une review à chaque chapitre, j'aime *_* Et un peu moins de Dorcas dans ce chapitre, mais elle revient très vite en force cette teigne :)

Et les autres soyez pas timides, je sais que vous me lisez, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre trace aussi, j'en serais super heureuse :)

**Scorpions - Wind of change**

_(youtube)/watch?v=n4RjJKxsamQ_

_Nora Hertwe_

D'un air dégoûté, Nora regarda une nouvelle fois la missive qu'un grand hibou ébène venait de lui déposer dans les mains, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'ouvrir et pour cause, l'emblème apposé sur l'enveloppe était celui des Black.

Finalement, et parce qu'il lui faudrait bien l'ouvrir un jour, la jeune femme referma d'un coup sec son livre de Sciences Appliquées. De plus en plus ardus, ses cours l'occupaient une bonne partie de la journée. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les révisions, elle n'avait plus une seule minute à elle. A vrai dire, elle comptait les jours qui la séparait du stage qu'elle devrait accomplir au cours de sa troisième année.

A sa plus grande joie, elle avait été acceptée dans le service de Pathologies des Sortilèges pour un stage de six mois. La jeune femme savait combien il était difficile d'y entrer et ne devait son salut qu'à d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières au prix d'un effort acharné pour rattraper son retard en Métamorphose Appliquée.

Alors, à compter de Février, elle était bien décidée à montrer à tous ce qu'elle valait réellement.

Contre l'avis évident de Walburga Black à ce sujet, elle avait montré qu'elle comptait bien finir ses études et que ce n'était pas une concession qu'elle ferait. Elle n'avait pas osé ajouter que c'était déjà bien assez d'accepter de se marier avec Regulus Black, de peur de déclencher les foudres de la marâtre. Cette dernière avait finalement abdiqué grâce au soutien de son ancien Serpentard de père, qui avait finement déclaré qu'une femme intelligente et diplômée aux côtés de Regulus serait bien plus utile.

Et maintenant, que lui voulaient-ils ? Il était trop tôt pour parler des préparatifs du mariage, tout le monde lui ayant assuré qu'il n'aurait lieu que l'été prochain.

D'un air circonspect, Nora décacheta l'enveloppe et ouvrit nerveusement le parchemin qui se trouvait dedans. Son regard se posa instantanément sur la signature et elle fut étonné de ne voir là que la marque de Regulus Black.

Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années mais, elle était lucide, n'avaient jamais rien eu en commun. Ils étaient polis envers l'autre, parce que c'était une obligation, mais aucun atome crochu ne les avait jamais traversé. Et ce que l'on disait sur les Black depuis plusieurs années, concernant leur prise de partie pour le Mage Noir qui sévissait en ce moment, n'avait pas donné à Nora l'envie d'en savoir plus. Alors, pourquoi diable Black se permettait-il de lui écrire en son propre nom ?

_Nora,_

_Ma mère m'a soufflé l'idée de t'écrire, alors me voilà en train de prendre la plume. Elle voulait aussi t'inviter à venir dîner chez nous ce soir mais j'ai préféré refuser, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela voudrait dire. _

_Mais comme nous ne nous connaissons que trop peu, tu en conviendras malheureusement, je te propose d'aller prendre un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse d'ici quelques jours afin d'y remédier. J'espère que cela te satisfait. _

_Disons, demain après-midi ? _

_Si tu avais malheureusement un empêchement, préviens moi par retour de hibou._

_Regulus A. Black_

Avec fébrilité et stupéfaction, Nora manqua de faire tomber son encrier qu'elle n'avait pas refermé précédemment, et tenta de reprendre contenance. Toute la pédance des Black ressortait de ce courrier. Black paraissait certain qu'elle était heureuse de la tournure des évènements, qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : transformer ce mariage insipide en un mariage heureux.

C'était grotesque.

Elle n'avait aucune envie _d'apprendre à connaitre_ Regulus Black, encore moins de se marier avec lui, aucune envie non plus d'aller prendre un verre avec ce grotesque personnage. Il attendrait sûrement d'elle qu'elle s'émerveille devant chaque trait d'esprit qu'il ferait, qu'elle le complimente et fasse semblant de s'énamourer de sa personne.

Elle manqua de rendre son petit déjeuner en songeant soudainement, que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, parce _qu'elle n'avait pas le choix_.

_Remus Lupin_

- Tu pars quand ? murmura Edgar Bones en regardant le lycanthrope d'un air septique.

- Demain matin, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

- Comment ça, tu pars ? s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux.

Edgar Bones et Remus Lupin sursautèrent d'un bel ensemble, aucun d'eux n'ayant entendu _cette fouine _de Dorcas Meadowes se rapprocher d'eux pour saisir des bribes de conversation.

Remus baissa le nez en se maudissant de son absence de prudence, Dumbledore lui avait bien précisé de ne parler de son absence qu'à Bones qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas contacter en ce moment, et de garder sa mission secrète.

L'ancien Poufsouffle lui avait jeté un regard soupçonneux qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. S'il appréciait Edgar Bones pour son calme et son esprit juste, il n'était pas certain que l'inverse soit vrai. En effet, il avait senti à plusieurs reprises son regard incrédule sur les cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras et ses absences répétées les soirs de pleine lune aux réunions de l'Ordre n'étaient pas passé inaperçus. De plus, sa fatigue et son teint maladif ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur.

Parfois, il avait eu envie de lui révéler son secret, lui montrer l'animal qui sommeillait en lui, pour faire taire ses interrogations. Et, à chaque fois, il avait renoncé, trop anxieux à l'idée d'une réaction négative.

- Dorcas, soupira finalement Edgar. Personne ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

- Bien sûr que si, fit la jeune fille en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. Mais vous parliez fort, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'entendre. Alors, tu pars où Lupin ?

Remus se raidit imperceptiblement et tenta de garder un air calme et impassible.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, avoua t'il.

Et puis même dans le cas contraire, ce n'était sûrement pas à Dorcas Meadowes qu'il se serait confié.

C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui lui avait envoyé une missive, quelques jours auparavant. Alors, la veille, il s'était rendu à Poudlard, retrouvant avec délice les longs couloirs et les vieilles pierres du château. Il s'était longuement entretenu avec le Directeur, lorsqu'il avait apprit, avec horreur, la mission que voulait lui confier Dumbledore.

Et puis, comme il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, qu'il s'était engagé dans l'Ordre pour se battre, il avait accepté. Alors, dès ce soir, il allait se fondre dans le monde souterrain, rejoindre ses semblables, les loups-garous, et tâter le terrain. Essayer d'en convaincre certain de les rejoindre ou, de manière plus pessimistes, en empêcher d'autre de flirter avec le mal. C'était une mission de longue haleine, promettant d'être intensive et tout aussi dangereuse.

Et, au même titre que Dorcas Meadowes, il n'avait pas le droit d'informer Edgar Bones de l'objet de la mission.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, il faut que quelqu'un te remplace avec Emmeline, songea Edgar à voix haute. Surtout, maintenant qu'on a trouvé un moyen de suivre les Malefoy à la trace.

La nouvelle était tombée la veille. Apparemment, Fabien Prewett avait trouvé un moyen de modifier la Trace, le sortilège lancé sur les adolescents, auquel tous avaient été un jour soumis, pour l'appliquer sur un transplanage. Lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué le processus, Remus avait faillit se perdre dans les multiples équations qui lui avait permis d'arriver à ce résultat. Il était un peu déçu de devoir abandonner à ce moment là, pressé de découvrir ce que trafiquaient les Malefoy, qu'il surveillait depuis de nombreux mois avec Emmeline Vance, la jeune Auror.

- Moi je veux bien, s'enquit Dorcas avec un sourire qu'elle tenta de rendre attractif, avec peine.

- On verra, murmura Edgar. Tu es déjà bien occupée.

Dorcas ne parut pas avoir d'objections à faire et se contenta d'opiner du nez tout en louchant vers Remus d'un air curieux. Il s'en doutait, sa curiosité était mise à vif et elle n'avait aucune envie de manquer le moindre bout de discussion qui l'empêcherait de découvrir où il allait disparaitre durant de nombreuses semaines.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Dorcas Meadowes, seulement ce qu'elle avait laissé transparaitre depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre et ce qu'il savait le laissait perplexe. Elle avait un côté chevaleresque qui était admirable et, en même temps, arrivait à tout gâcher avec son caractère impossible. Et puis, elle possédait aussi quelque chose de gênant en elle qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à nommer. Une espèce d'assurance qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs et qui prenait toute la place.

Elle était finalement le membre de l'Ordre le plus difficile à cerner.

Emeline était la gentillesse incarnée, Edgar la douceur, Gideon Prewett la fougue, son frère jumeau la sagesse, Maugrey respirait la prudence. Et Dorcas Meadowes ne pouvait pas être définie.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort était de retour en Angleterre, s'exclama Remus en se tapant le haut du crâne, honteux d'avoir oublié cette information. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Longtemps, suivre la trace du mage noir avait été un travail de longue haleine, voire impossible. Un jour on le disait en Albanie, un autre en Allemagne, et la semaine suivante on l'avait vu du côté de Salem, l'Ecole de Magie Américaine. Et puis, la rumeur, grossissante, assurait qu'on l'avait repéré dans le Nord de l'Angleterre.

- Il parait, souffla Edgar l'œil plus brillant. Mais, rien qui ne puisse confirmer cela, pour l'instant.

_Edgar Bones_

- Tu as réellement l'intention de m'emmener dans cet endroit ? manqua de s'étrangler Nora Hertwe en relevant la tête.

Edgar réprima un sourire taquin. Son amie ne le savait pas, mais c'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Dorcas Meadowes, et si l'endroit ne correspondait vraiment pas à la jeune Sang-Pur, il était aussi vulgaire et dépravée que la jeune femme.

L'établissement _l'Oseille _portait un nom qui ne laissait nul doute sur la mentalité qui régnait à l'intérieur et pourtant, Edgar se souvint qu'il l'avait souvent trouvé réconfortant avant. A l'intérieur, on n'était personne. On ne posait pas de questions du moment qu'on payait ses consommations. Et puis, il y avait le plaisir des yeux.

- Ecoute, tu m'as demandé de te changer les idées, fit Edgar. C'est ce que je fais.

- Hors de question que je …

- Aller, suis-moi.

Il attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et la força à entrer dans le bar d'où sortait une musique douce et lancinante, contrastant avec la façade sale et délabrée. Située à la limite de l'allée des embrumes, l'endroit n'avait pas belle réputation et la plupart des gens qui y entraient voulaient seulement se délecter de ses danseuses, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, qui dansaient dans des postures indécentes.

Sous le regard effaré de Nora, une grande femme au nez droit, et en robe beaucoup trop courte se dirigea vers eux, avec un sourire dévoilant quelques dents manquantes. Edgar sentit la poigne de sa meilleure amie se resserrer sur sa main lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, non, ce n'était pas réellement une femme, mais un homme qui se cachait derrière ce sourire.

- Et bien mon mignon, ça fait des luuustres qu'on ne t'as pas vu ici, s'exclama l'homme en clignant des (faux) cils. Tu nous as ramené ta copine ? Elle veut danser ?

Nora se rapprocha un peu plus d'Edgar, ses bonnes manières l'empêchant de remettre cet homme à sa place, qui voulait apparemment qu'elle imite ces horribles bonnes femmes qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant, à moitié nues, qui dansaient langoureusement contre des hommes aux mains baladeuses.

- Bien sûr que non Nelly, celle-là elle est à moi, contra Edgar d'une voix ferme. Tu nous ramènes à boire ?

L'homme s'éloigna en levant les bras vers le plafond en marmonnant quelque chose du genre "_et il nous a perdu son sens de l'humour en plus_". Le jeune homme entraina son amie a une table à l'écart, située dans une petite alcôve, un endroit où il était impossible d'apercevoir la piste de danse et les danseuses qui s'y trémoussaient. L'air toujours aussi éberluée, Nora se laissa tomber sur la chaise que lui avait avancé Edgar et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- Ne me dis pas que tu connais cette fem…cet homme ?

- Tu peux dire femme, elle aime bien, sourit Edgar.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, contra la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit.

Sentant une pointe de reproche dans les paroles de son amie, ses joues se colorèrent imperceptiblement d'une pointe rosée.

- Ecoute, je te jure que cet endroit est sympa. C'est calme et nous serons tranquille, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- C'est que je n'imaginais pas les choses comme ça, répondit la jeune fille, les lèvres pincées, en regardant autour d'elle.

Il ne put répliquer car Nelly leur ramenait deux cocktails d'une couleur non identifiée où se mariait une sorte de vert et de jaune, et même un peu de bleu. Edgar la remercia et lui glissa plusieurs noises dans la main, avant de lui murmurer qu'ils désiraient être tranquilles, avant tout. Ladite Nelly lui tira la joue avec affection, comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant, et gloussa d'un ton affreusement badin.

- Je te laisse avec ta copine alors … ah l'amour, soupira la serveuse.

- Ce n'est pas …

Mais Nora ne finit même pas sa phrase, Nelly s'étant déjà éloignée en roulant des hanches. Elle fit les gros yeux à son ami qui répondit en lui faisant une grimace.

- Bon alors, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as poussé _à vouloir te changer les idées_, un vendredi soir, alors que tu passes toutes tes soirées en tête à tête avec tes bouquins ? l'interrogea Edgar en posant une main amicale sur le poignet de son amie.

_Sirius Black_

- A Remus !

- Et à notre future tranquillité, murmura Sirius en prenant soin que le concerné l'entende.

Sa remarque fit éclater d'un rire nerveux son meilleur ami, James Potter, et ricaner de plaisir Peter Pettigrow. Néanmoins, Evans leva les yeux au ciel, la remarque ne devait pas être assez mature à son goût, et le concerné lui assena une tape sur la tête.

Réunis dans un petit bar sur le Chemin de Traverse, les cinq amis fêtaient le départ de l'un d'entre eux pour sûrement plusieurs semaines. Si l'ambiance paraissait à la fête, le cœur n'y était pas. D'abord parce qu'ils ne seraient plus cinq, mais quatre, et que c'était comme si on les amputait d'un membre et ensuite parce, mis au courant de la mission de Remus, tous s'accordaient à dire que c'était dangereux.

Sirius Black porta les lèvres sur sa chope de Bierraubeure et avala goulument une partie du breuvage en se léchant la bouche. Sans l'avoir jamais formulé à haute voix, il adorait ces moments qui les réunissaient tous et qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares en ce moment à cause de l'Ordre et des différentes missions qui les occupaient tous. Bien entendu, maintenant que Lily Evans était venue se greffer au petit groupe, ce n'était jamais pareil qu'à Poudlard, mais il avait finit par accepter sa présence et même l'apprécier.

- Une autre tournée ! s'exclama le jeune Sang-Pur en levant le bras vers l'un des serveurs qui passait dans le coin.

- Nous avons déjà assez bu, grogna Lupin.

- Tu pars quand déjà ? s'enquit faussement Sirius d'un air curieux.

Il regarda son lycanthrope d'ami lever les yeux au ciel et se parut d'un sourire canin. Il n'adorait rien plus que de faire sortir le trop calme Remus de sa réserve et ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le taquiner. Et puis, et cela était un secret depuis des années, les joutes verbales échangées avec Remus étaient des plus plaisantes.

- Dites, vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort est de retour en Angleterre ? murmura Peter autant pour changer de sujet que pour assouvir sa curiosité.

- Bones y croit lui, lui assura Lupin. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- En tout cas, je l'espère, fit James d'un air pédant. Il est grand temps de lui botter le derrière.

- Et comment ! approuva Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- N'importe quoi, vous croyez vraiment que deux sorciers tels que vous peuvent botter le derrière à l'un des plus grands mages noirs de ce siècle ? leur assena Lily en croisant les bras.

Sirius poussa un soupir avant de jauger la jeune rousse du regard. Oui, il s'était habitué à sa présence, mais son côté terre à terre lui pesait parfois même s'il s'interdisait tout commentaire par égard pour son ami.

- Lily Evans, t'es vraiment qu'une rabat joie, conclut-il alors que le serveur revenait avec cinq Bierraubeure.

_Amelia Bones_

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Amelia Bones s'essuya le bord des lèvres d'un geste habile, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. Intérieurement, la jeune femme jubilait. Ce rendez-vous, elle l'avait attendu avec appréhension et excitation toute la semaine.

Ce soir-là, elle dînait avec le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique dans un restaurant huppé du Chemin de Traverse, lui-même, et allait tenter d'obtenir la promotion sur laquelle elle lorgnait depuis plusieurs mois. Hypérion Cletus, un des membres du Magenmagot, allait bientôt prendre sa retraite et ce poste, elle n'en doutait pas, était fait pour elle. Et rien ne viendrait entacher cette soirée qu'elle avait mis tant de soins à fignoler.

A vingt-neuf ans, l'avenir lui promettait déjà une belle carrière au Ministère, mais elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir forcer le destin et la patience n'était pas son trait principal.

- Alors, comme ça, ce cher Hypérion a décidé de passer le reste de ses jours en Cornouaille ? s'esclaffa t'elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. Quelle drôle d'idée.

- Oh, ce brave Hypérion n'a malheureusement plus toute sa tête, répondit Gaspard Travers, l'homme qui lui faisait face. Je crois que c'est, au contraire, une très bonne idée. Vous savez, très chère Amelia que …

Oh, non, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette sublime soirée qui promettait d'être passionnante.

_Emeline Vance_

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de bureau molletonné, la jeune femme remplissait consciencieusement une pile de paperasse qui trainait sur son bureau depuis plusieurs jours. Par égard pour les salariés du Bureau de la Justice Magique, elle s'appliquait à tracer de belles lettres rondes et tentaient de n'oublier aucuns des détails constituant les affaires qu'elle était en train de relater.

Elle était de garde ce soir-là et le Bureau des Aurors était presque désert. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Carpers, l'un de ses collègues, avait décrété qu'il allait faire un tour du côté du Bureau de la Maintenance Magique et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir craquer sur la nouvelle secrétaire, une jolie rouquine qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Seul Alastor Maugrey était encore présent, paré pour une nouvelle nuit de garde.

Émmeline s'autorisa à le regarder quelques secondes et s'aperçut qu'il avait l'œil valide planté sur elle. La jeune femme le gratifia d'un grand sourire auquel il répondit par une grimace lasse. S'étirant à la manière d'un chat, l'Auror se tourna vers son supérieur et le héla.

- Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher des cafés Alastor ? La nuit promet d'être calme, ajouta t'elle.

- Si tu veux Vance.

La jeune fille s'entêtait à le tutoyer et elle avait été ravie de constater qu'elle était la seule au Bureau qu'il autorisait à le faire. Même si la réciprocité n'était pas encore tout à fait installée, la jeune femme tentait de gagner peu à peu sa confiance.

Et c'était important pour elle de gagner la confiance de cet homme bourru.

- Je reviens d'ici deux minutes.

_Nora Hertwe_

Tentant de mettre de côté l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans le bar mal famé où l'avait emmené son meilleur ami, Nora lui raconta brièvement sa réaction et les conclusions auxquelles elle était arrivée après avoir lu la missive de Regulus Black.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle se plaignit du rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer, ce rôle d'épouser aimante, douce et néanmoins intelligente, qui ne lui permettrait jamais d'être elle-même.

- Parce que tu croyais quoi Nora ? s'indigna Edgar, l'air atterré. Que tu allais pouvoir, je ne sais pas, découcher tous les soirs et mener ta vie de ton côté ? Ce n'est pas ça le mariage chez les Sang-Pur, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Attendant de la sollicitude de la part de son ami, Nora baissa piteusement les yeux. Oui, elle avait été réellement naïve sur ce coup, une partie de son innocence s'envolant avec l'invitation de Regulus Black. Un peu perdue, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Edgar se radoucit et lui caressa nonchalamment la main avec sollicitude.

- Tu sais, tu peux encore changer d'avis et accepter ma proposition, murmura le jeune homme en tentant de capter son regard.

Nora afficha un étrange sourire qui montrait tout autant qu'elle était touché par la demande que par l'absurdité de cette dernière. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas épouser Edgar, son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas à lui de se sacrifier, il n'en n'était de toute façon pas réellement capable.

Au moment où elle allait exprimer, une nouvelle fois son refus, le bruit d'une explosion retentit avec fracas.

_Sirius Black_

- _Et .. hop ! Une harpie, un Inferi et un gnome, s'en allaient. Et hop ! Une harpie, un Inferi et un gnome s'en allaient se faire tr…_

_- _Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, soupira la jeune Evans.

La jeune fille partie quelques instants aux toilettes, Sirius en avait profité pour entrainer l'ensemble de ses amis dans une chanson paillarde, particulièrement crue. A ce stade de la soirée, même Remus s'était prêté au jeu de bon cœur, grâce à l'effet spectaculaire que l'alcool avait eu sur lui.

Un bras sur l'épaule de James et l'autre sur Peter, le jeune Black afficha un sourire nonchalant qu'il croyait sincèrement innocent mais son traitre de meilleur ami le désigna en pointant un doigt particulièrement alcoolisé sur lui.

- C'est … Sirius. Il nous a forcé.

- Je soutiens James, ajouta Peter en adressant un sourire étincelant à Lily.

Sirius fit mine d'étrangler ce dernier et tous éclatèrent de rire, de bon cœur. La soirée avançait mais elle était tellement bon enfant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie d'aller se coucher malgré la fatigue. Et puis, c'était le départ de Remus qu'ils arrosaient, à défaut de fêter, il fallait en profiter. Les Maraudeurs allaient être séparés pendant plusieurs semaines.

Au moment où Sirius levait le bras pour commander une énième tournée de Bierraubeure, sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily, le bruit d'une explosion retentit avec fracas.

_Amelia Bones_

La soirée avait tourné en son intérêt. Après une heure de discussion passionnée, Travers avait fini par lui proposer le poste, comme ça, de but en blanc. Faisant mine d'être profondément bouleversée par la demande, jouant sans regret avec son interlocuteur, la jeune femme avait tout d'abord longuement fait semblant d'hésiter, avant d'accepter face aux compliments répétés de son supérieur.

Intérieurement, elle exultait. A vingt-neuf ans, elle allait devenir la plus jeune membre du Magenmagot depuis sa création. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'exprimer et cesser de rédiger ses affreux rapports, tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres, nécessaires.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que c'était une bonne soirée Amelia, minauda Travers avec un sourire étincelant. Nous pourrions, enfin, nous recommencerons à votre convenance.

- Bien entendu Monsieur.

- Oh, non, plus de ça entre nous. Appelez-moi Gaspard.

Amelia jaugea son supérieur du regard se demandant si, réellement, il n'était pas en train de lui faire du rentre dedans. Après l'avoir détaillé en détail, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- D'accord Gaspard.

Gaspard Travers avait la cinquantaine bien conservée. Voire très bien conservée. Ses tempes n'étaient pas encore grisonnante, il abordait avec fierté une chevelure épaisse et brillante. Ses yeux verts étaient chaleureux quoiqu'un brin aguicheurs. En vérité, cela n'aurait pas vraiment dérangé Amelia de se faire charmer par cet homme. Il était quand même le Directeur de la Haute Cour de Justice Magique et à ce titre, méritait tout son respect et sa considération.

Amelia Bones en était là de ses pensées lorsque le bruit d'une déflagration retentit.

**Alors, des suppositions ?**


	7. Sacrifice

**Suna : **Amelia te fait penser à qui ? Je crois que tu as oublié un mot ! Quand à Travers, si, c'est un Mangemort, mais ça, Amelia ne le sait pas :) Pour Remus et le rdv de Nora, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant d'ailleurs, faut qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions avant, les pauvres.

(youtube)/watch?v=NrLkTZrPZA4

Elton John - Sacrifice

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Amelia Bones_

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles afin de reprendre ses esprits et ne plus entendre le sifflement aigu qui résonnait dans ses tempes à cause de l'explosion. Comme détachée du monde, elle regarda les clients du petit restaurant se mettre à hurler, courir ou plonger sous les tables, de peur sûrement qu'une deuxième explosion ne retentisse, beaucoup plus près cette fois.

A ses côtés, une petite serveuse Asiatique renversa le plateau qu'elle tenait en voulant se réfugier dans les cuisines et un bout de verre s'encastra dans l'avant bras d'Amelia, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

En face d'elle Travers, Gaspard plutôt, esquissa un geste pour la mettre à l'abri mais elle parvint à se soustraire à son emprise.

- Il faut aller voir, il y a peut-être des blessés, expliqua t'elle.

- C'est trop dangereux Amelia ! Il faut nous mettre en sécurité et vous saignez … Amelia ? Revenez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Amelia ?!

C'était trop tard, elle avait déjà parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée.

Au dehors, tout lui paraissait normal. Hormis les cris et autres hurlements qui lui parvenaient des habitations et commerces voisins, personne n'avait encore apparemment oser sortir. Une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint néanmoins au nez et elle plissa les sourcils écœurée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fumée épaisse apparue au bout de la rue. Une fumée noire, d'où sortait la marque des Ténèbres.

Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il lui fallut rassembler tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle pour sortir sa baguette et se concentrer. Après deux essais non concluants, elle réussit à faire apparaitre un Patronus corporel à qui elle murmura quelques mots en vitesse.

- Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors, conclut la jeune femme.

Le petit Hippogriffe argenté ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et déplia ses ailes avant de s'envoler.

Rassemblant ses pensées, se forçant à réfléchir de manière organisée, Amelia tenta d'ignorer les cris horrifiés qui continuaient, les badauds qui l'avaient rejoints dans la rue pavée et qui se dépêchaient, pour la plupart, de retourner à l'intérieur. On ne plaisantait pas avec la Marque des Ténèbres et encore moins avec les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient toujours. Quelques semaines auparavant ils avaient osé s'attaquer aux Potter, cette famille de sorciers illustres que tout le monde connaissait et appréciait.

Et s'ils avaient perpétré un autre meurtre ce soir-là ? Ce n'était pas anodin car c'était la première fois que le chemin de Traverse était attaqué. Si tel était le cas, cela voulait dire que la situation échappait encore un peu plus au Ministère.

Bousculée de part et d'autre, Amelia décida sur un coup de tête de se rapprocher de la fumée. Quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin d'elle là-bas.

_Emmeline Vance_

Avec fierté, Emmeline déposa une tasse en plastique fumante devant Maugrey. Café bien fort et, surtout, sans sucre. Comme il les aimait. Avec une petite arabesque, la jeune femme déposa ses fesses sur le bureau de son supérieur tandis qu'il la remerciait.

- Tu veux bien descendre de mon bureau ? grogna l'Auror en la fusillant du regard avec son seul œil valide.

Emmeline obéit en vitesse, avant de se prendre un Sortilège de Furoncle dans les fesses, un de ceux dont Maugrey la menaçait souvent. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la mauvaise humeur chronique de cet homme bourru, qui ne s'était jamais marié, l'intriguait. Alors, elle avait commencé à gratter la surface et avait découvert un homme qui ne cherchait jamais qu'à protéger ses Aurors et qui possédait des valeurs et une autorité naturelle qu'elle admirait. Elle pouvait même se vanter d'avoir un peu gagné sa confiance.

Secouant ses longues boucles blondes, la jeune femme soupira, avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

- Je m'ennuis, tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?

- Tu sais Vance, on est pas obligés de faire la conversation. Tu peux juste poser tes fesses sur ta chaise et finir cette paperasse qui traine depuis des lustres, grinça l'Auror en baissant l'œil.

- J'ai toute la nuit pour finir, objecta cette dernière.

Alors que Maugrey allait lui répondre, et certainement un de ses mots colorés dont il avait le secret, la porte du bureau qu'ils partageaient habituellement avec une vingtaine d'autres Aurors s'ouvrit dans une espèce de courant d'air qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Aussitôt, Vance et Maugrey dégainèrent leur baguette, habitué à se méfier de tout dans leur métier. Tous les deux la relâchèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la forme caractéristique d'un Patronus. Celui là était un petit Hippogriffe qu'Emmeline aurait qualifié de trop mignon si elle n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction de son supérieur.

- C'est celui d'Amelia Bones, grogna l'Auror. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? D'habitude, elle arrive quand même à bouger son cul jusqu'ici même quand elle est occupée à lécher les bottes de Travers.

Emmeline haussa les épaules, peu encline à casser du sucre dans le dos d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation et qu'on disait très talentueuse. Le Patronus se rapprocha d'eux et la jeune Auror s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il pouvait parler et que sa voix ressemblait en tout point à celui d'une femme encore jeune.

_" Marque des Ténèbres. Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être des blessés. Faites vite."_

- Putain de merde, grinça Maugrey. Allez viens, pas le temps de réveiller les autres.

Imitant l'Auror en tous points, la jeune femme attrapa sa cape tandis que le Patronus se dissipait dans un nuage de fumée et se mit à courir en tentant de ne pas se laisser distancer. Parce que, s'il avait un œil en moins, ses jambes fonctionnaient parfaitement et elle avait du mal à ne pas ralentir.

- Il est où Carpers au fait ? demanda l'Auror en parlant de l'homme qui devait être de garde avec eux.

Emmeline se garda bien de lui dire qu'il était parti au Bureau de la Maintenance quelques heures auparavant, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Comme si Maugrey pouvait voir le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu'elle courrait à grandes enjambées derrière lui.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur magique qui allait les mener dans l'Atrium, elle s'autorisa à respirer, prenant appui contre le grillage.

- Tu sais, tu peux rester ici pour monter la garde, lui proposa l'Auror sans croiser son regard. C'est peut-être plus prudent.

Emmeline laissa échapper un cri de mécontentement et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le danger, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était engagé. Parce que, n'ayant ni famille et peu d'amis, elle ne le craignait pas, n'ayant rien à perdre. La jeune femme aimait par-dessus tout aider les autres et pire encore, ne supportait pas qu'on la traite comme une poupée fragile. Elle avait conscience que l'image qu'elle renvoyait la desservait dans son métier et aurait aimé en faire une force. On se méfie beaucoup moins d'une jolie fille aux longues jambes que d'un vieil Auror bourru.

Tout cela, elle aurait aimé lui crier au visage mais elle n'avait pas le caractère pour s'opposer à Maugrey. Elle n'était pas Dorcas Meadowes qui assumait pleinement ses convictions et criait lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec quelqu'un.

Heureusement, les ascenseurs finirent par se figer, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Une fois dans le hall où se regroupaient plusieurs cheminées magiques, Maugrey ne s'embarrassa pas du protocole et ignora le sorcier qui gardait l'entrée et, attrapant avec fougue la main d'Emmeline, cria distinctement "Chemin de Traverse" en lançant la poudre de Cheminette, avant de l'entrainer dans le conduit.

_Sirius Black_

Crachant ses poumons à cause de la fumée, le jeune Black rassembla ses esprits, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et comment diable il s'était retrouvé au milieu de ce brouillard, _seul_.

Il y avait eu l'explosion, puis les cris, la panique, la foule qui essayait de s'extraire du petit bar, la fumée qui y pénétrait lentement, lancinante. Alors Sirius et ses amis avaient essayés de sortir eux aussi. A ce moment-là, ils étaient encore tous ensemble. Et puis, en voyant la marque des Ténèbres surgir dans le ciel, ils avaient compris. C'était une attaque de Mangemorts. Aucun d'eux n'avaient hésité et ils s'étaient tous lancé dans sa direction, tant bien que mal, à cause de la foule qui paniquait.

Le brouillard s'était levé, Sirius doutait qu'il soit tout à fait naturel, et il avait perdu tous ses amis. En espérant qu'il ne leur soit pas arrivé malheur, le jeune homme continua sa marche pendant quelques minutes, la baguette fermement pointée devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla apercevoir des silhouettes sombres dans le gris ambiant. Sirius se demanda un instant s'il ne fonçait pas tête baissé dans la gueule du loup, après tout rien ne prédisait ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas et il hésita un instant. Un instant de trop. Un sortilège violet passa à quelques centimètres de sa jambe gauche sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. L'effleurant simplement, il regarda avec horreur le sang traverser son pantalon brun et s'étaler lourdement.

Okay. Il devait fuir maintenant. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, le jeune homme s'élança, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment où aller. Derrière lui, des voix se faisaient entendre, plusieurs. Lançant quelques sorts au hasard, un hurlement lui parvint. Il en avait touché au moins un, se dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais il n'était pas assez rapide et quelques minutes plus tard il sentit ses agresseurs le rattraper malgré ses efforts. Ne trouvant pas d'autre moyens de les semer qu'en les affrontant, il s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna. Ils étaient trois, capuchonnés et portant un masque qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs identités. C'était sans nul doute des Mangemorts.

- Oh, regardez qui voilà, c'est le jeune Black, le traitre, fit l'un d'eux comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël était arrivé en avance.

- Ce sera d'autant plus drôle, grinça un autre dont la voix parut familière à Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher dans ses souvenirs, déjà les Mangemorts commençaient à attaquer. Avec force, adresse et surtout beaucoup de chance, il parvint à éviter les premiers éclairs qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il arriva à en toucher un avec un simple maléfice de conjonctivite et ressentit une satisfaction intense en le voyant se rouler par terre.

A ce moment là, l'un d'entre eux, celui dont la voix lui semblait familière, lui lança un Petrificus Totalus et il se sentit tomber, lentement. Le choc ne fut pas douloureux. Le Mangemort poussa un cri de joie et se rapprocha de lui avec une lenteur dont il semblait se délecter.

- Espèce de lâches, hurla soudainement une voix derrière lui, à trois contre un ! Expelliarmus !

Aussi surpris que Sirius, le Mangemort s'était laissé distraire par la perspective d'avoir le fils Black, comme son complice venait de le souligner, et avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius sentit avec plaisir et soulagement ses membres bouger, et il se releva d'un bond. Derrière lui, Dorcas Meadowes lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de pâlir, lui hurlant de se retourner.

- Protego !

Le Sortilège vert vint s'encastrer dans le bouclier magique qu'il avait eu le temps d'ériger.

Et ce fut un combat acharné qu'ils menèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, contre les deux Mangemorts, le troisième étant toujours à terre à hurler de douleur en se frottant les yeux. Les sortilèges pleuvaient, les assaillants se mouvaient plus rapide que l'éclair, Sirius et Dorcas tentaient de prendre le dessus attendant la faille qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

- Comment t'es arrivé là ? s'enquit Sirius en se baissant pour éviter un sortilège qui fit exploser une benne à ordure qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Lily a envoyé son Patronus à la Taverne, expliqua la jeune fille avec ravissement. Attention !

Sirius n'eut pas la même chance cette fois-ci, un sortilège cuisant venant se loger dans son mollet, celui-là même qui avait déjà été blessé précédemment. Il poussa un juron tonitruant, avant de tomber durement contre le sol pavé. Dorcas vint se placer devant lui, pour le protéger, et il se maudit de ne connaitre aucun Sortilège qui pouvait éponger tout le sang qu'il était en train de perdre.

En voyant les trois Mangemorts, le dernier avait fini par se débarrasser du sortilège de Conjonctivite qu'il lui avait lancé, se rapprocher, le jeune homme songea que la partie s'engageait terriblement mal.

_Edgar Bones_

Lorsque le jeune homme avait finit par trouver la sortie de l'Oseille, serrant bien contre la sienne la main de Nora, le brouillard, oppressant, s'était déjà levé, sombre et inquiétant. Il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui et ne pensait à rien d'autre que de ne pas perdre sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne me lâches pas, compris ? lui ordonna t'il.

- Eddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bien incapable de lui répondre, le jeune Bones garda le silence, essayant de résonner avec logique. En face du bar, se trouvait l'Allée des Embrumes. Alors, logiquement, à droite, s'ils marchaient suffisamment vite, ils pouvaient attendre le Chaudron Baveur et passer du côté moldu où ils seraient en sécurité.

Parce que, évidemment, Edgar avait tenté de transplaner et s'était révélé incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Un sortilège anti transplanage avait dû être posé et il ne fallait pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour trouver les coupables. La panique ambiante devait les délecter, songea t'il avec hargne. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à se jeter dans la bagarre mais là, il devait se soucier de Nora en priorité et la mettre à l'abris.

Un sortilège lui rasa les oreilles et il ne dû son salut qu'à la présence d'esprit de Nora qui tenait fermement sa baguette devant elle.

- T'es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?

A vrai dire, n'y voyant pas à un mètre, les doutes commencèrent à l'assaillirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question et poussa Nora contre un mur froid. Une silhouette se distinguait dans le brouillard et il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi.

Il plaqua sa main sur celle de Nora, qui avait esquissé l'ombre d'un cri, en voyant apparaitre une silhouette capuchonné, doté d'un masque terrifiant et pria pour qu'il ne s'approche pas plus. Le Mangemort, car le doute n'était plus permis, continua néanmoins à avancer dans leur direction à petit pas et la baguette levée devant lui. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres, il lorgna distinctement dans leur direction, posa un instant son regard à l'endroit où ils se terraient et fit demi-tour soudainement, disparaissait dans la brume ambiante.

Edgar n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment ils pouvaient avoir eu autant de chance et laissa tomber sa main de la bouche de Nora.

- Viens, je sais par où il faut aller, la pressa t'il.

Effectivement, il venait de reconnaitre le magasin de fournitures scolaires où il se rendait annuellement lors de ses études à Poudlard. Le Chaudron Baveur était à gauche, au bout de la rue. Nora hocha la tête et glissa d'elle-même sa main dans celle d'Edgar. Il la sentait tremblante et sur le point de défaillir et elle fit, selon lui, preuve d'un véritable courage, en le suivant sans ralentir la cadence.

Bientôt, ils émergèrent du brouillard, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. La foule se pressait devant le chaudron baveur, ayant apparemment eut la même idée que lui en découvrant l'impossibilité de transplaner. Essayant de ne bousculer personne, il se faufila un chemin à travers la cohue afin de s'en aller au plus vite de cet enfer vivant et mettre Nora en sécurité.

- Lily ! hurla soudainement celle-ci en le faisant sursauter. Lily Evans est là bas !

Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots à son attention mais ne comptait apparemment pas en rester là. Suivant sa meilleure amie qui trottinait en direction d'une rouquine qui attendait sur le trottoir en se rongeant les ongles, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bel et bien Evans.

La rouquine se dirigea vers eux, lui jeta un bref regard et accepta l'étreinte de l'ancienne Poufsouffle avec ferveur.

- Vous n'avez pas vu James ? Je … je n'arrive pas à le trouver lui et nos amis, ajouta t'elle à l'intention d'Edgar. Je … je les ai perdu dans la cohue, je pensais les retrouver ici.

Nora secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui signifiant que, non, ils n'avaient pas vu James, avant de l'enjoindre à quitter le chemin de Traverse.

- Nous serons plus en sécurité de l'autre côté, lui assura t'elle.

- Hors de question, lui signifia Lily d'un ton sec, je n'abandonnerais pas James.

Nora hésita un instant sur la conduite à avoir mais finit par hocher la tête, semblant comprendre le paradoxe qui s'était formé dans la tête de son ancienne camarade. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, durant quelques secondes, puis, mue par une profonde impatience, Lily poussa un juron avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

- Reviens, couina Nora en levant les bras au ciel, il ne faut pas aller par là, il y a des …

Malheureusement, la jolie rouquine avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard et des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Nora, s'inquiétant déjà pour elle. Elle rencontra le visage anxieux d'Edgar, qui fixait l'endroit où elle venait de disparaitre.

- Nora, tu vas me promettre de passer du côté moldu d'accord ? lui ordonna t'il.

- Bien sûr que oui, nous n'allons pas rester ici, fit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- A tout à l'heure, murmura Edgar en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il entendit le cri déchirant de son amie résonner dans la rue et dû se faire violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin, se répétant inlassablement qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver maintenant. De toute façon, jamais Nora n'aurait le courage de suivre ses pas, elle allait indéniablement sortir du Chemin de Traverse et serait en sécurité.

_Gideon Prewett_

- Alors, on ne peut pas mieux faire ? lança t'il ironiquement aux silhouettes capuchonnées lui faisant face. Vaudrait peut-être mieux abdiquer, non ?

Gideon Prewett était présent lorsque le Patronus de Lily avait débarqué à La Taverne, troublant la tension ambiante qui régnait entre lui et Dorcas. La biche avait résumé la situation en quelques minutes et aucun n'avait hésité à transplaner à la limite du Chemin de Traverse. Ne comprenant d'abord pas pourquoi ils avaient atterris du côté moldu, les jeunes sorciers, en voyant la foule paniquée sortir du Chaudron Baveur, s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il devait être impossible de transplaner du côté sorcier. La situation était donc critique.

Ils avaient perdu de précieuses minutes à remonter le cours de la foule qui s'enfuyait et s'étaient précipités dans le brouillard avec panache. Tous. Fabien, Caradoc Dearborn, et même cette peste de Meadowes n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Plus tard, il avait perdu les autres et, hormis Fabien qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. A un moment, il était littéralement rentré dans un groupe de Mangemort et, dos à dos, Fabien et lui se battaient vaillamment contre cinq ou six hommes.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu tenir sans le soutien impromptu de Maugrey et Vance qui avaient débarqués, comme sortit de nulle part, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tourne, lui cria son frère.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, sans comprendre, faisant confiance à son frère, et pivota d'un quart de tour. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux assaillants qui essayaient de les contourner pour mieux les toucher et un sourire carnassier se nicha sur son visage. Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Ils allaient en avoir.

- Bombarda Maxima, hurla t'il.

Le premier Mangemort se prit une déflagration qui le mit K.O pour un bon moment et Gideon se dépêcha de le Pétrifier afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le second tomba lui aussi comme une mouche sans qu'il ne fasse un seul mouvement de baguette.

Le visage fin d'Emmeline Vance apparu dans le brouillard et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. A cet instant, un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre, pas très loin d'eux.

Il regarda Emmeline tourner la tête et son visage se décomposer. Gideon faillit faire un pas vers elle, afin de découvrir ce qui la bouleversait tant mais un juron de son frère l'en dissuada. Vaillamment, il se tourna et assena un coup fatal au Mangemort qui le tenait en joue. Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, Emmeline avait disparu.

_James Potter _

- Il faut trouver Lily et Sirius, répéta le jeune homme pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Ils sont peut-être blessés, ou pire et …

- James, s'il te plait, cesse de paniquer, le supplia Remus, ou nous n'y arriverons pas. Peter, ne baisse pas ta baguette !

A la sortie du bar, l'esprit embrumé par la folie ambiante et l'alcool ingurgité durant la soirée, ils avaient tout de suite perdu Sirius puis, plus tard, Lily avait été embarquée à son tour par la foule. Depuis, James ne cessait d'avancer en répétant qu'ils devaient les retrouver et Peter et Remus se relayaient pour tenter de le rassurer sans avouer qu'eux aussi auraient eut besoin d'un peu de soutien.

Le jeune homme buta contre une forme molle et manqua de s'écraser face contre terre.

La vision du cadavre devait le marquer à jamais. Souriante, la jeune femme qui reposait à même le sol avait encore les yeux grands ouverts. Verts, comme ceux de Lily. Poussant un cri apeuré, le jeune homme se releva en titubant et s'appuya contre le mur qu'ils longeaient depuis déjà quelques minutes. Fermant les yeux, il déglutit et vomit allégrement ce qui restait dans son estomac. Sa gorge commença à lui faire mal et il ne dû son salut qu'à Remus qui eut la présence d'esprit de lui taper fortement dans le dos lorsqu'il fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Tu … tu … le …

- Je sais James, soupira Remus, des trémolos dans la voix. On ne peut plus rien faire, il faut retrouver Lily et Sirius. Viens allons nous en.

Son ami attrapa Peter par le bras, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du cadavre de la jeune femme et leur ordonna de le suivre comme s'il savait. S'il savait où aller, comment s'y rendre. James apprécia réellement la maturité de son ami à cet instant, sentant sa fougue naturelle, renforcée par l'angoisse de perdre Lily et Sirius, revenir au galop.

_Emmeline Vance_

Après avoir volé au secours de Gideon, le cri puissant qui retentit derrière elle la rendit malade.

Emmeline ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterri ici. Quelques minutes auparavant, Maugrey et elle étaient en train de boire un café au Ministère et maintenant elle pouvait contempler la folie humaine dans toute son ampleur. La marque des Ténèbres lui sautant aux yeux dès sa sortie du Chaudron Baveur, elle n'avait pas hésité à suivre Maugrey à travers le brouillard, prenant garde de ne pas le perdre de vue, même pas une seule minute.

Et pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, estimant que Gideon Prewett avait besoin de son aide, elle avait détourné le regard, juste quelques secondes. Et elle allait maintenant en payer le prix.

Au bout d'une longue marche qui lui avait parut sans fin, ils étaient tombés sur les frères Prewett, aux prises avec six types capuchonnés qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant des Mangemorts. Les jeunes frères fléchissant, ils avaient parut heureux de recevoir leur aide, bien qu'interloqués de les voir arriver si vite.

Maugrey et elle avaient adopté la même technique que les jumeaux. Dos à dos ils enchainaient les sortilèges, inlassablement et si Emmeline peinait plus que l'Auror à maitriser ses ennemis, elle n'avait pas flanché et avait même brillement réussit à désarmer l'un d'entre eux. Sa baguette était maintenant fermement serrée dans sa main gauche et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où le Mangemort désarmé se retrouverait face à elle. Parce qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. A ce moment précis, elle était prête à tout pour que cette attaque ne fasse aucune victime. Il en était de son devoir en tant qu'Auror mais aussi en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle devait protéger les prisonniers d'une guerre qui les dépassait tous.

- Alastor, hurla la jeune femme en réponse au cri.

Il était là, face à elle, à terre, hurlant de douleur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si petit, si désarmé. Avec hargne, elle assomma le Mangemort qui se tenait face à son supérieur, à l'aide d'un pavé qui s'était détaché de la rue où il aurait normalement dû se tenir, avec les autres, en rang d'oignon. Elle, la frêle Emmeline, réussi à assommer un homme qui la dépassait d'une vingtaine de centimètres et, pour être sûre qu'il ne se relève pas, lui assena un deuxième coup. Il ne se releva effectivement pas.

- Ca va ? Dis moi que tout va bien, murmura t'elle en se laissant tomber à côté du corps de l'Auror.

Paniquée, elle attrapa sa tête, qu'elle posa non sans mal sur ses jambes, trop menues pour le poids qu'elles devaient soutenir. L'Auror poussa un glapissement de douleur et tenta de s'extraire à la pression.

- Vance, qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? Ce n'est pas pru… prudent. Va te mettre à l'abris bordel !

- Jamais, glapit Emmeline dans un cri de désespoir.

- Emmeline ! Je t'en pris !

C'était l'une des premières fois où il l'appelait par son prénom et elle resserra son étreinte, scrutant avec inquiétude le corps de l'Auror, pour déterminer ce qui lui faisait tant mal. Son regard tomba avec appréhension sur sa jambe où plutôt _ce qu'il en restait_. Le membre de l'Auror n'était qu'une bouille infâme, mêlant sang et autres composants du corps humain qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître.

Fébrile, elle caressa longuement la joue de l'Auror, regardant désespérément en l'air. A la recherche d'une aide. Divine ? Non. Il fallait qu'_ils_ mettent un terme à tout ça. Il le fallait où bientôt Maugrey se viderait de son sang.

_Lily Evans _

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Lily Evans avait quitté Nora Hertwe et Edgar Bones pour s'engouffrer dans le brouillard. Et pourtant c'étaient d'interminables minutes où elle avait eu l'impression de tourner en rond, ne rencontrant aucune âme qui vive.

Des pensées morbides l'envahissaient, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Elle tremblait à chaque instant de tomber sur un quelconque corps, celui de ses amis ou pire encore, celui de James. Parce que, _définitivement_, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Et elle imaginait son petit ami capable du pire dans l'état où il était en ce moment. La jeune femme priait pour que Remus se trouve avec lui, l'empêchant de foncer tête baisser dans le danger.

Un hurlement suffoquant retentit non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle sursauta. La baguette pointée devant elle, une main contre le mur des bâtisses qui entouraient la rue pavée, elle s'avança, prête à se battre si c'était nécessaire. Elle en était sûr, elle n'avait pas imaginé ce cri, là-bas, quelqu'un souffrait, quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix apeuré la faisant sursauter une deuxième fois.

Affolée, Lily regarda autour d'elle sans répondre et aperçut une forme affalée dans un petit renfoncement, à peine un mètre plus loin. C'était une jeune femme bien habillée aux longs cheveux châtains qui paraissait épuisée. Son bras saignait.

- Tout va bien, je suis là, s'écria Lily en s'agenouillant devant elle. C'est vous qui avez crié comme ça ?

- Evans ? Enfin je te trouve, s'égosilla une deuxième voix, plus masculine, derrière elle. Il faut que nous trouvions les aut … Amelia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?

En quelques secondes, Edgar Bones, dont elle avait reconnu la tessiture grave, se retrouva agenouillé devant la jeune inconnue qu'elle était en train de secourir et lui attrapa le bras, vérifiant la gravité de sa blessure.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit elle doucement.

- Amelia est ma sœur, lui répondit Edgar avec hargne. Amelia, s'il te plait, réponds-moi !

Anormalement amorphe, la jeune femme avait les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne. Edgar paraissait inquiet, trop inquiet pour que cela ne se ressente pas. Elle croisa un instant le regard de la jeune femme et se retrouva plongée dans une terreur qu'elle ne voulait pas connaitre. Amelia Bones renifla et tourna la tête vers son frère, semblant seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Je … je dînais ici et il y a eu cette explosion, tous ces cris, la foule, la marque … J'ai … je me suis enfoncée dans le brouillard et … Oh Edgar, il y a une jeune femme, elle est … par terre. Elle ne se relève pas … et cette expression sur son visage … c'était horrible.

Livide, Edgar resserra son emprise sur sa sœur et prise d'une empathie soudaine, Lily attrapa son autre bras. La jeune femme jaugea un instant la situation mais sa décision était prise. Elle se tourna vers Edgar, agrippa son épaule de sa main libre et exerça dessus une pression dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

- Il faut que tu trouves James et les autres, d'accord Bones ? Promets le moi.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Je vais la ramener au Chaudron Baveur, on ne peut pas la laisser là. Mais promets-moi que …

- D'accord Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, murmura finalement Edgar en relevant la tête.

- Alors vas-y.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il ait disparu dans le brouillard, toujours plus étouffant et, courageusement, aida Amelia Bones à se relever, lui ordonnant de s'appuyer sur elle si elle se sentait trop fatiguée.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

- Pas mal pour un Black, s'esclaffa la jeune femme devant un Sortilège Aveuglant qu'avait lancé Sirius, parfaitement bien exécuté.

- Tu parles, je m'échauffe seulement, ricana le jeune homme.

La situation aurait pu être ridiculement drôle si le contexte n'était pas le même. Dans l'incapacité de se relever, le jeune homme combattait avec hargne à même le sol, Dorcas Meadowes restant toujours à quelques centimètres de lui et relançant régulièrement un sortilège de Protection autour de lui.

- Et quand comptes-tu nous montrer l'intégralité de ton talent, ô grand Sirius Black ?

La situation ne prêtait certes pas à la dérision mais elle avait besoin. Besoin de cette ironie qui la faisait tenir, qui lui permettait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était, malgré tout, épuisée par ce combat qui semblait perdu d'avance. Mais il était hors de question de montrer cette faiblesse. Officiellement, Dorcas Meadowes n'avait aucune faiblesse et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.

- Abandonne jeune fille et nous te laisserons la vie sauve, cria un Mangemort à quelques mètres d'elle.

Intérieurement, elle songea que c'était bon signe, qu'eux aussi s'épuisaient et n'allaient pas tarder à commettre une erreur, fatale cette fois-ci. Extérieurement, elle lança une flopée de jurons qui indiquait sa façon de penser à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Rends-toi compte Meadowes, il vient de dire que t'étais une fille. Tu veux pas lui faire ravaler cet affront ? s'indigna faussement Sirius derrière elle.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme aurait fait ravaler son ironie au jeune impertinent qu'elle protégeait en dépit de sa propre vie depuis de longues minutes, mais ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment.

Néanmoins, son attention fut détournée du combat quelques secondes par un énorme craquement qui semblait tout droit sortit … du ciel. Interloquée, la jeune femme fut repris à l'ordre par Sirius qui lui hurla de s'occuper du combat et non pas de l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater. Mais, quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre se passa ensuite.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent quelques secondes et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire, s'envolant au dessus des toits de briques, laissant là deux jeunes gens interloqués. Néanmoins, Dorcas ne perdit pas de temps en questions inutiles auxquelles Black ne saurait pas plus répondre qu'elle et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, des étincelles rouges se figeant à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux.

Elle adressa un sourire ironique à Sirius qui la remerciait du regard se sachant incapable de faire le moindre pas. Mieux valait attendre les secours ici.

_Emmeline Vance_

- C'est _si_ moche à voir pour que tu me foutes la paix avec tes bavardages incessants ?

La jeune Auror s'autorisa un sourire. Si Alastor arrivait encore à parler, à lui lancer une de ses piques dont il avait le secret, c'était que tout allait bien, que la douleur ne l'avait pas encore submergée. Bien entendu, concernant sa jambe, elle n'était pas certaine qu'une quelconque forme de magie puisse la réparer, mais ce n'était pas grave. On n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une jambe dans la vie, non ?

Emmeline avait gardé la même position, la tête de Maugrey surélevée sur ses jambes, depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé et c'était de plus en plus désagréable. Elle gigota un instant pour enlever les fourmis de ses jambes, mais il se méprit sur son geste et tenta de se dégagea de son étreinte pour la laisser s'enlever.

- T'es vraiment enquiquinant, soupira la jeune femme. Tu veux vraiment que je te laisses là, à laisser les vers te ronger la jambe ?

- A la limite, grogna l'Auror, j'aurais préféré que tu m'obéisses et que tu déguerpisses tout à l'heure.

- Et alors, tu comptes faire un rapport pour mon insubordination ?

- J'y réfléchi, ça me ferait une excuse pour me débarrasser de toi.

- La fatigue te fait dire n'importe quoi, marmonna Emmeline néanmoins blessée par les paroles très dures de l'Auror.

Il y eut un flottement, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla, plongé dans ses pensées.

Emmeline releva les yeux, cherchant un moyen de ramener l'Auror dans un endroit bien plus sécurisé. Elle avait beau le réconforter avec de belles paroles, elle sentait bien qu'il fatiguait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à sombrer. Ils se trouvaient en face de Fleury et Bott, ce qui voulait dire que le Chaudron Baveur, s'il était assez loin étant donné l'état de Maugrey, se trouvait sur la gauche. Peut-être que si elle faisait léviter l'Auror, ne pouvant décemment pas le porter, elle pourrait arriver à bon port sans faire trop de dégâts. Non, c'était idiot, jamais elle n'arriverait à le maintenir stable dans les airs et elle risquait de provoquer l'irréparable.

Son regard resta un instant accroché sur l'enseigne du libraire à la recherche d'une solution valable, lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

- On voit !

- Tu perds la boule ? Bien sûr qu'on voit, nous …

- Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'être un sombre crétin, s'énerva tout aussi soudainement Emmeline. Est-ce que tu me prends réellement pour une débile ou … oh, laisse tomber, on voit l'enseigne de Fleury et Bott, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ca veut dire que le brouillard est en train de se dissiper !

_Lily Evans_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune femme se rongeait les ongles, faisant les cents pas devant le Chaudron Baveur, une boule dans le ventre. Aucun n'était réapparu. Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter, ni même Edgar Bones qui, pourtant, lui avait promis de les ramener sains et saufs.

Elle n'avait guère eu de difficultés à reconduire Amelia Bones à l'abri, se contentant de longer le mur tout en faisant attention à ce que la jeune femme ne s'affale pas en chemin. Elle avait l'air éprouvée et surtout tétanisée. D'après son baragouinage incessant elle était tombée sur une jeune femme blessée, peut-être pire, et cette image ne parvenait pas à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Devant le Chaudron Baveur elle avait retrouvé, plus surprenant, Nora Hertwe. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu passer de l'autre côté sans Edgar, lui avait-elle expliqué. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait prit en charge Amelia, la connaissant de longue date, et, à présent, elle lui caressait doucement la tête en tentant de la réconforter, assise sur le trottoir. Elle avait aussi soigné sa blessure d'un coup de baguette. Cela servait de faire des études de Médicomages.

Depuis quelques minutes aussi, les Aurors étaient arrivées, ainsi qu'une équipe d'urgence de Ste Mangouste et, malheureusement, les journalistes. Les premiers, du moins une partie, avaient bloqués l'accès au Chemin de Traverse, regroupant ceux qui ne voulaient pas partir devant le Chaudron Baveur, les seconds s'étaient bravement élancés dans le brouillard, armés de civières magiques, tandis que l'autre partie des Aurors ouvrait la voie. Les derniers tentaient de recueillir les premiers témoignages avec avidité mais, pour l'instant, personne n'avait voulu leur parler.

- On dirait que le brouillard se lève, murmura l'un des Aurors qui se trouvait à côté de Lily.

La jeune fille s'aperçut vite qu'il avait raison. On commençait à voir les premières enseignes, quelques silhouettes d'Aurors ou de civils qui cherchaient à s'extraire de la folie qui régnait là-bas. Lily chercha James du regard, fébrile, mais rien.

Elle commençait à désespérer lorsque son regard tomba sur la chevelure frisée d'Edgar Bones, titubant sur le pavé. Il tenait Remus Lupin par l'épaule, sans nul doute blessé. Et puis Peter était là, hébété. Mais pas James.

- Laissez-moi passer, hurla t'elle aux Aurors qui cherchaient à la retenir, ce sont mes amis.

Par une force dont elle ne se savait pas dotée, la jeune fille réussit à passer entre les deux colosses, et parcourut à grande enjambées la distance qui la séparait des trois jeunes gens.

- Tu m'avais promis, hurla Lily en matraquant Edgar Bones de ses poings, il est où ?

- Lily, calme-toi, s'opposa Remus, tu vas lui faire mal, il s'est tordu la cheville en se jetant sur un Mangemort qui comptait vraisemblablement nous attaquer par derrière.

- Je m'en fous, continua la jeune femme sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il m'avait promis de ramener James.

- Il est avec Sirius, là-bas, murmura finalement l'ancien Poufsouffle.

Il tendit le bras vers la droite, comme pour désigner quelque chose à Lily. Tournant la tête avec force, la jeune femme aperçut quatre silhouettes sortir du brouillard descendant. Deux Médicomage qui tenaient une civière enchantée, sur laquelle une forme reposait, Dorcas Meadowes qui marchait tranquillement derrière eux et puis lui. James. Penché sur la civière, le visage inquiet, il semblait parler, parler sans jamais se taire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent soudainement et Lily sentit les premières larmes de la soirée se nicher dans son cou. Il était vivant, il marchait, tout allait bien. Marchant doucement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, savourant chaque instant de leurs retrouvailles, la jeune femme vint se nicher dans les bras de son petit-ami, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Ils furent bousculés par la civière que transportait les Médicomage mais ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus la quinte de toux dégoûtée de Dorcas Meadowes lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

_Sirius Black_

Jugeant son cas sans gravité, les Médicomages avaient déposé la civière où il reposait depuis de longues minutes déjà, sur les pavés du chemin de Traverse. L'un des médecins s'occupait déjà de sa jambe, arguant que, quand il en aurait finit, il ne ressentirait plus qu'une douleur fugace pendant quelques jours.

Ce que ne lui avait pas dit le secouriste, c'était la douleur ressentie lors des soins. Le premier sortilège lui arracha un glapissement, le second un hurlement et au troisième, il se demanda si l'on était pas en train de lui arracher la jambe à main nu.

Le visage moqueur de Dorcas Meadowes apparu dans son champs de vision alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, bien vite remplacé par ceux, plus inquiets, de Remus et Peter.

- C'est bon, il n'a rien, les rassura la jeune fille. Juste des égratignures.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. J'ai failli perdre une jambe et tu …

- Black, ta jambe va bien. Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant de celle de Maugrey.

La jeune femme leur désigna une civière qui passait à leurs côtés, l'œil sombre. Pour que, même elle, ne fasse aucun commentaire tordu sur l'état de l'Auror, la situation devait être grave.

Il ne bougeait plus. Ne respirait plus. Les Médicomages avaient l'œil sombre de ceux qui savent et ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour le soigner sur place, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Sirius. De là où il était, il ne vit pas l'état de la jambe de l'Auror, là où, selon Meadowes, il était blessé. Par contre, il contempla un instant les mines de ses amis. Si Meadowes ne bougea pas un sourcil, Remus dû détourner la tête et Peter s'éloigna même, se sentant mal.

Les secouristes traversèrent directement le Chaudron Baveur, sûrement pour transplaner du côté Moldu. S'ils pouvaient transplaner avec l'Auror dans cet état. Que fait-on dans ces cas là ? Il n'était sans doute pas question de se rendre à Ste Mangouste à pied, ni même d'emprunter le réseau de Cheminées. Sirius ne s'était jamais posé la question avant aujourd'hui.

Ils virent passer Emmeline Vance, courant à la suite des Médicomage. Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard.

Ce fut Remus qui résuma au mieux la situation, utilisant, contrairement à son habitude, un vocabulaire coloré.

- Et bah merde alors.

_Edgar Bones_

Le jeune homme hébété, ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Une dizaine de minutes auparavant, il avait aperçu les silhouettes de Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow, avant d'être surpris par un Mangemort. N'écoutant que son courage, il s'était jeté sur lui, oubliant totalement qu'il était un sorcier et, par conséquent, était doté d'une baguette magique. Dans la bagarre, il s'était tordu la cheville et, depuis, une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la tête. Après un combat acharné, Potter ou peut-être Lupin, avait réussit à pétrifier totalement l'assaillant, le délivrant de ses poings. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais un énorme coquart ornait son œil gauche et son nez était sans nul doute cassé.

A l'aide de Lupin, qui était beaucoup plus costaud que ce qu'il croyait, il avait réussit à ramener les trois jeunes hommes en sécurité, à l'orée du Chaudron Baveur.

Deux masses informes s'étaient jetées sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Et puis, il avait reconnu Amelia et Nora qui, contrairement à ses certitudes, n'avait pas quitté le chemin de Traverse. Les deux avaient le visage criblé de larmes, alors il n'avait pas pu empêcher les siennes de couler sur ses joues, chaudes, elles lui lézardaient le visage.

Ses certitudes avaient été un peu plus ébranlées. Le combat l'avait miné, presque détruit de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas son courage qui l'avait conduit à attaquer ce Mangemort, mais la peur. Même pas la peur qu'il ne commette un acte horrible, mais la peur qu'il se retourne contre lui, parvienne à lui faire du mal. La peur de mourir lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi, lui avait retourné le cerveau, malaxée les entrailles, et il avait même oublié le sorcier qu'il était. Il savait qu'il aurait été capable de tout, même du pire, pour sauver sa peau.

Et la tournure des évènements, la façon dont cette guerre lui enlevait le peu d'humanité qui lui restait encore, le dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve **Edgar, Emmeline & Dorcas.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	8. Someday

**Suna** : Ah oui c'est vrai qu'Amelia est très ambitieuse, un peu à la manière de Percy, peut-être encore plus. Mais elle, elle sera jamais capable d'abandonner sa famille, ça je peux te l'assurer ! Si elle fera parti de l'Ordre ? Et bien dans le canon, Amelia n'a jamais fait parti de l'Ordre et j'essaie de respecter à peu près l'oeuvre de JKR ... C'est tout ce que je dirais :) Quand à la voix qui parait familière à Sirius, il ne la reconnaitra que dans trèèès longtemps, mais je dois dire que tu brûles quand même !

(youtube)/watch?v=-VMFdpdDYYA

Someday - Nickelback

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Edgar Bones_

Suite à ce tragique incident, Edgar avait écopé d'une astreinte à domicile, pendant quelques jours, afin de laisser sa cheville se remettre. Après un rapide passage à Ste Mangouste, le jeune homme ne sentait presque plus la douleur, ni à la tête, ni ailleurs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas écouté les conseils du Guérisseur qui lui avait interdit de marcher pendant quelques temps, même pour se déplacer de quelques mètres.

Amélia aussi avait été contrainte à prendre plusieurs jours de congés, soi-disant pour se remettre psychologiquement. Alors ils tournaient en rond, tous les deux, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, ne se retrouvant que pour les repas. Sa sœur partait très tôt le matin, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, et ne revenait que pour le déjeuner, qu'elle lui amenait dans sa chambre. Ensuite, l'après-midi, soit la jeune fille disparaissait de nouveau, soit elle restait avachie sur le canapé, le nez plongé dans des bouquins.

C'était l'endroit où se trouvait d'ailleurs Edgar et, pour une fois sa sœur était à la maison, enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis plusieurs heures. Il remarqua un journal vieux de deux jours qui trainait à ses côtés et hésita longuement à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas lu les nouvelles depuis l'attaque n'ayant aucune envie de se replonger dans cette folie. Et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il affronte ses peurs, un jour.

Pestant, Edgar attrapa d'un coup sec la Gazette du Sorcier, remarqua qu'elle était parue le lendemain matin de l'attaque et qu'elle titrait, en gros : **Le chemin de Traverse,** **comment est-ce possible ?**

_Oui, comment ? _

Pendant quelques paragraphes, la journaliste déblatérait sur l'absence évidente de sécurité, sur la mauvaise organisation du Bureau des Aurors, et sur l'incompétence de ses derniers. Maugrey allait être content de lire ce torchon, à sa sortie de Ste Mangouste.

Il y avait ensuite un bref récapitulatif des victimes, une femme et six hommes, parfois jeunes, parfois moins jeunes, dont le nom n'était pas connu pour Edgar. Sûrement des nés-moldus. La jeune femme devait être celle sur qui James, puis Amelia, était tombés, littéralement, et d'après la description, elle n'avait pas vingt ans et attendait un bébé.

_La vie est injuste. _

A l'instant où il avait finit de parcourir le paragraphe relatant l'état de santé du chef des Aurors, Maugrey, et il était clairement dit qu'il allait sans nul doute perdre l'usage de sa jambe, le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Amelia en sortit, telle une furie.

Elle parut satisfaite de le trouver sur le canapé, et s'installa à ses côtés, provoquant l'étonnement d'Edgar. Que lui voulait-elle ?

- Il faut qu'on parle Eddy, murmura finalement la jeune femme.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi …

- Qui est cette rouquine ? Pourquoi elle t'as fait promettre d'aller récupérer ses amis ? Tu les connais ? Comment ? Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard en même temps que toi. Et puis, franchement Edgar, je te trouve changé, ces derniers temps. Non, ces dernières années en fait. Depuis ta sortie de Poudlard. Où est passé le garçon qui avait des rêves pleins la tête et qui n'était certainement pas un paresseux notoire qui vit aux crochets des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Edgar jeta un regard en coin à Amelia, ne pouvant décemment _pas être surpris_ de ses questions. Sa sœur l'avait laissé tranquille pendant quelques jours mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle ne l'interrogerait pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'était sans doute plus vite remise du cadavre sur lequel elle était tombé, que de la rencontre avec Evans. Amelia était une femme intelligente, mais qui ne cherchait que son intérêt et celui de ceux qu'elle aimait, dont lui.

- Tu veux parler d'Evans, Lily Evans ? répondit-il finalement en choisissant bien ses mots. C'est une amie de Nora, à Poudlard, elles s'entendaient bien. Elle m'a fait de la peine à s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, est-ce que tu veux me faire croire que tu as risqué ta vie pour des gens que tu ne connais pas ? Allons, critiqua Amelia, même toi tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ça.

- Faut croire que si, soupira Edgar.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

Amelia leva le menton, tic qu'ils avaient en commun et utilisaient lorsque quelque chose les dérangeait. Edgar espéra qu'elle se contente de cette explication par peur de s'embourber dans ses mensonges.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, reprit-elle, plus calmement.

_Pas ça._

Non, il ne pouvait pas tout confier à Amelia, surtout lorsque cela supposait de la mettre en danger. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était des autres, mais lui était sûr que le Mangemort qu'il avait attaqué avait vu son visage. Et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à connaitre son nom, peut-être même l'endroit où il vivait. Il tremblait déjà qu'Amelia n'ait des ennuis à cause de lui, il était donc préférable qu'elle ignore tout. Au cas où.

- Mais, franchement Amelia, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes. Il n'y a aucune autre explication que celle-là, crois-tu vraiment que je puisse te mentir ?

- Bien sûr que oui, assura sa sœur en hochant la tête d'un air blasé. Tu crois quoi ? Un frère ment toujours à sa sœur.

- Tu deviens parano, se moqua le jeune homme.

Amelia secoua la tête en signe de négation, arrachant un soupir intérieur à son frère. Non, bien sûr, sa sœur n'allait pas abdiquer comme ça. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, depuis bien trop longtemps, et n'avait pas un caractère à lâcher le morceau. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à sa ténacité qu'elle avait gravi aussi vite les échelons au Ministère et qu'on lui prédisait une grande carrière. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il craignait réellement qu'elle découvre son secret.

- Au fait, demanda t'elle brusquement, est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire de mariage ? Nora m'a dit pour elle et le fils Black.

Elle changeait de sujet et il en fut soulagé même si celui-là ne l'enchantait guère non plus.

- Ouais. L'été prochain normalement.

- Oh, bordel, soupira Amelia, les yeux exorbités. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dit rien ? Elle avait l'air décidé à aller jusqu'au bout même si, et j'en suis sûre, ça ne l'enchante pas.

- C'est Nora, répondit doucement Edgar.

Et cette simple phrase résumait l'ampleur du problème. Il avait bien tenté de la résonner, lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers que ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de forcer le destin, aussi gentils soient-ils, que cette vieille tradition ancestrale était tout bonnement effroyable, qu'elle allait se priver de la vie qu'elle rêvait et d'une grande carrière, même si les Black lui avaient promis le contraire, il paraissait difficile de les croire.

- Je lui ai même proposé de m'épouser, reprit Edgar ressentant brusquement le besoin de se confier sur ce point. Bien entendu, elle a refusé, elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser gâcher ma vie, comme si cette proposition était ridicule.

- Merlin, fit Amelia éberluée. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler, tu sais, ça prouve qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en moi, qu'elle ne me croit pas capable de gérer tout ça, capable de l'aider. Et là, je crois que mon égo en a prit un sacré coup.

Tandis que sa sœur se levait brusquement, faisant les cent pas devant lui, le jeune homme baissa la tête, renfermé sur lui-même. Au moins, c'était sortit. Même si Amelia n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale, elle faisait partie de sa famille et n'essaierait pas de le juger.

- Quelle gourde, marmonna sa sœur.

- Nora n'est pas une gourde !

- Bien sûr que si, reprit-elle. Ecoute-moi, tu es la personne la plus gentille au monde et même si tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin et que tu me mens, elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Et si elle n'est pas capable d'accepter ton aide, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Franchement, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

Amelia était en colère, et dans ces cas-là, elle était totalement injuste. Elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux au jeune homme sur un problème qui n'en n'était pas un. Nora avait besoin de lui, il en était sûr, et l'appréciait, l'admirait même. Et si elle refusait son aide, c'était pour les mêmes raisons que lui avait mentit à sa sœur : pour le protéger. Il en était persuadé.

_Emmeline Vance _

- Toc-toc !

Avec amusement, la jeune femme frappa plusieurs fois sur la jambe en bois dont les Médicomages avaient affublé Maugrey, tentant de le réveiller.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir de chez elle, mise au repos forcé, et qu'elle tournait en rond dans son petit appartement d'une pièce situé dans la Périphérie de Londres. Elle avait lu et relu tous les exemplaires de journaux auxquels elle était abonnée de la Gazette du Sorcier, de Sorcier Hebdo, de l'Amplificatum, et même du Chicaneur afin de rester en contact avec le monde extérieur. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des membres de l'Ordre.

Ce matin-là, elle se sentait libre, tandis qu'elle parcourait les rues moldues de Londres pour ensuite passer du côté sorcier et se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Oh, il ne faisait pas beau certes et elle était trempée, ses cheveux paraissait même presque lisses tellement ils étaient mouillés, mais elle respirait.

- J'aurais eu la paix au moins deux jours, soupira l'Auror en se redressant sur ses coudes, troublé dans son sommeil.

Emmeline ignora la remarque de l'Auror et tira une chaise immaculée à son chevet. L'Auror, en plus d'avoir dû se séparer de sa jambe, avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges au niveau du visage. Son nez était déboité et ne serait plus jamais droit et une belle cicatrice, une de plus, ornait son arcade sourcilière. Son visage encore fin était marqué de coups, de bleus qui ne seraient, eux au moins, plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs.

- On m'a jugé psychologiquement trop atteinte après avoir vu ça, répondit la jeune femme en désignant la jambe de bois de l'Auror. Assignée à résidence pendant quarante-huit heures et une semaine de vacances aux frais du contribuable.

Maugrey ne dut pas trouver la blague trop mauvaise car il s'autorisa un sourire.

- Tu as revus les autres ? marmonna t'il finalement. Tout le monde va bien ? Comment ça avance ?

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis … depuis que tu as été transporté à l'hôpital. Je voulais venir mais ils m'ont dit que cela ne servait à rien, qu'ils devaient t'endormir et tout. Du coup, j'ai retrouvé Black dans la salle d'attente, il a un _petit bobo_ à la jambe. On aurait dit qu'il allait mourir, c'était très drôle, ricana la jeune femme. Bones a une entorse à la cheville, Lupin quelques bleus à l'épaule et ils se sont fait refaire le portrait et il parait que l'un des frères Prewett a perdu un petit doigt dans l'histoire. Rien de très grave. Les autres vont bien, physiquement. Meadowes est en pleine forme.

- Il faut organiser une réunion, tu m'entends ? demanda l'Auror. On ne doit pas trainer, profiter que c'est chaud pour remotiver tout le monde. L'un d'entre nous a sûrement remarqué quelque chose, un détail qui nous permette d'identifier l'un de ces Mangemorts, ou …

- Ah, au fait, s'exclama Emmeline, l'interrompant sans gêne aucune. J'ai toujours ça !

Avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme sortit une mince baguette de sa poche qui avait la particularité d'être l'une des plus longue qu'elle ait jamais vu. C'était la baguette qu'elle avait réussit à voler à l'un des Mangemorts en le désarmant, prise qui la rendait réellement fière. Assez flexible, elle avait tenté de la soumettre à son autorité mais l'instrument n'était pas docile et refusait de lancer le moindre sortilège, même les plus simples.

- Je n'ai pas encore pu vérifier à qui elle appartient, je comptais aller faire un tour chez Ollivander au plus tôt, peut-être cet après-midi, lui avoua t'elle.

- Envoie un hibou à Meadowes pour lui demander de venir avec toi, lui ordonna l'Auror.

- Mais je peux y aller seule, se récria Emmeline.

- As-tu réellement envie de retourner au chemin de Traverse toute seule après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande à Meadowes, rien n'atteint cette fille.

Emmeline abdiqua en tentant de cacher son soulagement. Non, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de remettre les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas si tôt, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se montrer faible devant l'Auror qui, à aucun moment, ne s'était plaint. Et, tandis qu'elle se montrait apeurée, lui avait perdu une jambe, devrait maintenant apprendre à marcher avec un bout de bois à la place de son membre et ne faisait aucun commentaire là-dessus.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait Maugrey s'ouvrit brusquement les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard Albus Dumbledore pénétrait dans la pièce, faisant presque se décrocher la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, que ce soit à Poudlard ou même après, avant son entrée dans l'Ordre, mais il lui procurait toujours le même effet. Ce grand sorcier qu'il était dégageait une espèce de charme affreusement charismatique et ses yeux, oh ses yeux, qui pétillaient toujours derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Aujourd'hui Dumbledore était vêtu d'un large robe de sorcier d'un bleu étincelant avec des petites lunes sur les manches qui bougeaient.

- Ah Miss Vance, je pensais bien vous trouver là, murmura le Directeur de Poudlard, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Professeur.

- Allons, appelez-moi Albus, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

Même s'il lui faisait la remarque à chacune de leurs rencontres, la jeune femme se sentait incapable de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était bien trop personnel. Sentant qu'elle était de trop, surtout grâce à Maugrey qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, la jeune fille se dressa d'un bond, prétexta une quelconque visite à effectuer afin de se donner une contenance et sortit de la pièce presque en courant.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

- C'est ici, murmura la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Dorcas Meadowes hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Un petit carillon retentit et les deux jeunes femmes se pressèrent dans le hall, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Ollivander.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le hibou d'Emmeline Vance le matin même, un affreux volatile qui avait manqué de tout saccager dans le bar, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Cela faisait des jours, elle avait l'impression que c'était plutôt des années, qu'elle tournait en rond, sans aucune nouvelle des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle avait renoncé à débarquer à Ste Mangouste pour forcer Maugrey à lui donner des nouvelles, ayant trop peur de sa réaction. En vérité, elle s'ennuyait. Cette altercation sur le chemin de Traverse avait été tellement jouissive pour elle, l'avait fait se sentir tellement vivante, qu'elle redoutait le retour à la vie réelle.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompé. La vie derrière son comptoir ne lui convenait pas. Elle était faite pour le combat, pour laisser échapper cette hargne intérieure qui la rongeait.

Emmeline Vance était l'archétype des filles qu'elle ne pouvait habituellement pas sentir. Toujours bien habillée, toujours bien coiffée, l'air d'avoir peur de se salir à la moindre tâche pénible, elles étaient toutes deux réellement opposées. C'était une fille toujours polie, gentille et douce, des qualités qu'elle abhorrait. Là où Vance trouvait grâce à ses yeux c'était sa manière d'être avec Maugrey. Tandis qu'elle-même évitait au possible la confrontation avec l'Auror, Vance lui rabattait le caquet sans hésitation. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui cracher ses quatre vérités en face, ce qui le laissait toujours pantois. Et rien que pour pouvoir continuer à voir ça, elle était prête à ériger un autel à la gloire de la jeune femme. Si elle avait été moins septique quand à la capacité de Maugrey à pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, elle aurait dit qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour sa jeune Auror.

- Je peux vous aider ? fit une voix, sortie de nulle part, qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

Levant les yeux, Dorcas aperçut un homme mince, aux longs cheveux grisonnants, presque blancs, debout sur une échelle, en train de polir une baguette avec un torchon sale.

- Bureau des Aurors, annonça Emmeline en sortant son badge de la poche de sa cape. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- J'ai déjà répondu à vos collègues. Je n'étais pas là ce soir-là, je dormais depuis belle lurette quand ils ont débarqué.

- Nous ne venons pas vous parler de l'attaque qui a eu lieu, mais d'une baguette, indique Dorcas, beaucoup plus sèchement.

L'air beaucoup plus intéressé par la visite des deux jeunes femmes, Ollivander descendit précipitamment de l'échelle, et s'approcha d'elles, un peu plus doucement. Emmeline sortit la baguette dont elle ne se séparait plus désormais, de la poche de sa cape et la présenta au vieil homme.

- Bien sûr … 45 centimètres, une taille exceptionnelle pour une baguette, crin de licorne, bois de cerisier. Cette baguette est parfaite pour exécuter des sortilèges offensives.

- A qui appartient-elle ? l'interrompit Dorcas, impatiente.

- Avez-vous un mandat ? se renferma le fabricant en relevant la tête vers la jeune impertinente.

Un silence profond se mit en place, durant lequel le sourire d'Ollivander ne cessait d'augmenter sur son visage décharné.

- Et bien, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous la rendre, fit l'homme en tendant la baguette à Emmeline qui la récupéra.

- Ecoutez, fit Dorcas en sentant ses oreilles rougir. Cette baguette appartient à l'un des types capuchonnés, peut-être l'un de ceux qui ont tué ce soir là, et vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps d'attendre un mandat ? Vous voulez que je vous colle à Azkaban pour entrave à la justice ?

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, reprit Emmeline d'une voix plus douce, c'est que cette baguette est très importante pour nous et votre aide nous est primordiale pour envoyer au plus vite ce type à Azkaban.

Dorcas sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller et s'énerver ainsi mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Quitte à mentir et à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, à savoir un représentant de la loi, la jeune femme voulait être certaine de récolter quelque chose de cette mission.

Ollivander parut néanmoins se radoucir devant le ton plus posé d'Emmeline et reprit la parole, plus coopératif, cette fois.

- Très bien. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à vos fins avec lui, avoua t'il.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que cette baguette appartient à Gaspard Travers.

* * *

La semaine prochaine on retrouve Sirius, Emmeline et ce cher Travers en personne :)


	9. November Rain

_Un chapitre un peu plus court qui sert de transition :)_

**Suna** : Et oui, en même temps Edgar n'a pas vraiment été discret sur ce coup et, de toute façon, Amelia est une fouine, qui ne va pas lâcher le morceau comme ça. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

(youtube)/watch?v=8SbUC-UaAxE

**Gun's N Roses - November Rain**

* * *

_Sirius Black_

C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Ce soir-là, chacun d'entre eux avait répondu présent, et ils étaient plus d'une dizaine à se serrer à _la Taverne_, attendant patiemment. Attendant quoi, il n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais c'était Bones qui le leur avait ordonné, avant de sortir son éternel étui à cigarette et de sortir du petit bar.

A la limite, il était plutôt heureux de se retrouver ici, au moins il pouvait consommer gratuitement. Meadowes leur avait servi à tous une tournée de Bierraubeure et, si elle n'avait pas quitté ce ton mordant qu'elle avait habituellement, elle était relativement de bonne humeur ce qui les soulageait tous.

Il était plutôt heureux d'avoir retrouvé la jeune fille, ses joutes verbales et ses répliques cyniques le ravissant au plus haut point ces derniers temps. Contrairement à James qui n'appréciait pas vraiment son assurance, à Lily qui la trouvait carrément crâneuse, à Remus qui n'avait pas d'avis sur elle et à Peter qui en avait peur, le changement que lui procurait la compagnie de cette gamine entêtée était particulièrement jouissif. Il avait toujours été très sectaire dans le choix de ses amis, c'était tout d'abord Peter, James et Remus avant tout, et peut-être regrettait-il un peu de n'avoir tissé d'autres liens à Poudlard et après.

- C'est quoi cette pièce, tu joues avec depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il soudainement en regardant les doigts fins et sales de la jeune femme.

Accoudé au bar, le jeune homme regarda avec attention la petite pièce jaune qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts, de manière répétitive et qui provoquait un bruit particulièrement énervant à son goût. Il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'un simple Gaillon, identique à ceux qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa bourse et reporta son attention sur Dorcas. Il en était certain, cela avait été imperceptible mais elle avait tressailli comme si la jeune femme avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Aussitôt son attention redoubla et la curiosité l'assaillit.

- Seulement une pièce, marmonna la jeune femme. Oh. Dis-moi, comment tu procéderais pour trouver un Sortilège. Un sortilège que l'on aurait lancé sur quelque chose et qui t'es inconnu ?

- Heu, bah, j'irais à la Bibliothèque, répondit Sirius décontenancé par la question.

- A la Bibliothèque ? A la Bibliothèque, répéta Dorcas, légèrement éberluée. T'es un génie mec !

Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire ironique, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important et en songeant qu'il ne comprenait parfois vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Dorcas allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance et Maugrey qui boitait tant bien que mal derrière eux.

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce, ce qui était plutôt un exploit, tandis que l'Auror se laissait tomber sur une chaise. Comme sûrement tous les autres, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa jambe, ou plutôt le bout de bois qui remplaçait son membre, et il déglutit. Au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu être à la place de l'Auror.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? aboya ce dernier.

Comme il l'avait deviné, chacun était en train de fixer Maugrey avec compassion et parfois dégoût, et ils tournèrent tous la tête en même temps, l'air de rien, ce qui fit éclater de rire Emmeline Vance. Cette fille était vraiment à part, songea Sirius. Bien entendu, et tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point à part James, c'était réellement la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais aussi la plus imprévisible. Sous ses cheveux blonds, elle cachait un manque de confiance en elle évident qui lui permettait tout aussi bien de s'enfuir en courant à la vue d'une araignée que de tenir tête à Alastor Maugrey.

- Bien, tout le monde est reposé, en pleine forme ? reprit l'Auror. Parce que vu comment vous avez tous glandé cette semaine, il est temps de se remettre au boulot.

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Dorcas dans sa barbe.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose Meadowes ? Te gêne pas.

- Je disais que nous sommes allées faire un tour chez Ollivander avec Vance, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Sirius tourna son visage vers elle avec un grand intérêt. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire de baguette volée par Emmeline Vance et il était pressé de voir s'afficher le nom d'un Mangemort. Enfin du concret, quelqu'un que Maugrey pourrait traduire en justice et emprisonner à Azkaban facilement. Après tout, une Auror avait récupéré sa baguette dans le combat, elle était un témoin fiable et il n'y avait aucune faille dans son histoire.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, lança Lily, le sourire victorieux.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, murmura Emmeline, le visage soucieux. En fait, la baguette appartient à Travers.

- Travers comme Gaspard Travers ? s'étrangla Maugrey en manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Emmeline dut le retenir et l'aider à remonter sur son siège, ce qui était plutôt comique vu sa morphologie et celle de l'Auror. Heureusement Edgar lui porta secours et tout put enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Ou presque.

- Et c'est qui ce type ? interrogea Sirius. Et quel est le problème ?

- Gaspard Travers c'est le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, lui apprit Edgar qui avait abordé une mine soucieuse à l'annonce du nom. Pas n'importe qui, donc.

- En gros, tu peux abandonner l'idée de lui faire un procès, grogna Maugrey. Parce qu'à la minute où je me pointerais chez lui avec un mandat d'arrêt, une horde d'avocats me tombera dessus, cherchant à me prouver par A+B que Vance s'est trompé. Et, entre Travers et elle, devine qui on croira ?

- Mais c'est injuste, s'exclama Sirius, il ne va quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça ?

Maugrey ne répondit pas, la réponse était claire. Un brouhaha intempestif se fit soudainement entendre, chacun exprimant son mécontentement à l'autre. La voix de Gideon Prewett s'éleva, légèrement plus forte que les autres.

- On a qu'à lui régler son compte nous même, proposa le jeune homme en levant le poing d'un air féroce.

En face de lui, Dorcas murmura quelque chose comme _"pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ce crétin" _et Sirius, suivit de près par James, approuva de vive voix. L'injustice de cette affaire le révoltait et, pire que tout, il avait l'impression d'avancer d'un pas pour reculer de deux. L'Ordre du Phénix avançait à l'aveugle, tâtonnant, flairant un gibier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment.

La tâche avait beau être ardue, il ne s'était encore jamais découragé. Mais si le système s'y mettait, si l'on ne pouvait même plus punir les méchants, si tout était contre eux, que pouvaient-ils encore faire ? Sirius était prêt à se mettre au même niveau que les Mangemorts pour arriver à ses fins et, cela ne le dégoutait pas, au contraire, sa cause était juste, de son point de vue.

- Et quand je viendrais t'arrêter pour t'envoyer à Azkaban, tu feras quoi Prewett ? hurla finalement Maugrey, faisant cesser instantanément les bavardages. Tu crois pouvoir t'attaquer à Travers sans commettre une seule erreur ? Cette crapule à perdu sa baguette, il se sait sans nul doute démasqué. Sans compter qu'il connait sûrement le visage de Vance à l'heure qu'il est et qu'il ne s'est sans doute pas gêné pour le faire partager à ses petits camarades. Tu crois qu'il lui faudra combien de temps pour trouver où elle bosse, il n'a qu'à traverser le couloir, qui elle voit, et de ce fait, ce que nous sommes. Cette histoire est bien plus importante que ce que vous pensez tous et il ne faut pas la traiter n'importe comment, compris ?

- Justement, si nous l'éliminons, osa Gideon, il ne pourra plus rien faire.

- Alors un autre le fera à sa place, lui répondit Edgar, devançant Maugrey qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_Tout cela était injuste._

Gideon Prewett grinça un instant des dents et parut s'empêcher d'exploser totalement de colère. A la place, le garçon préféra quitter la pièce, sous l'œil courroucé de Maugrey, afin de prendre un peu l'air. Après un instant d'hésitation, son frère jumeau le suivi, l'œil tout aussi noir. Il était rare de voir les deux jeunes hommes d'accord mais, pour autant qu'il connaissait Fabien, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Lily après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

- T'as pas entendu Maugrey ? grogna Dorcas. On reste ici bien sagement, comme les lâches que nous sommes.

- Meadowes, tu peux rejoindre Prewett si cela ne te convient pas.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, esquissa même un geste pour obéir à Maugrey mais parut se ressaisir. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas manquer la suite des évènements, songea Sirius sans savoir que la jeune femme préférait encore faire face à Maugrey qu'aux frères Prewett.

- On va attendre, fit Bones d'un ton hésitant. Pour pouvoir l'arrêter, il faudrait avoir le soutient du Ministre lui-même et je pense pas que Trast verra d'un bon œil le fait qu'on accuse l'un de ses amis personnels. Cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Et Emmeline, peut-être que tu pourrais prendre un congé, plus ou moins long, le temps que tout ça se tasse.

- Quoi ? C'est hors de question, s'exclama la jolie blonde. Ca ne changera rien de toute façon.

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde avec un silence pesant et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment, Sirius se retrouva à suivre un échange laborieux entre Bones et Maugrey, d'où la pauvre Emmeline était exclue.

- Je pourrais la mettre à pied, proposa l'Auror, à cause de ce qui est arrivé, personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient.

- Et il faudrait faire surveiller son appartement, pendant quelques temps.

- Peut-être même l'empêcher de sortir.

- EH ! Je suis là, s'indigna Emmeline dont le visage commençait à devenir de plus en plus blanc. Et c'est hors de question que vous me mettiez de côté comme ça. Je reste.

- C'est trop dangereux, il t'a vu, s'opposa Maugrey, fermement.

A la grande surprise de l'assemblée, la jeune femme sembla perdre son calme légendaire, et se rapprocha de Maugrey dans l'intention de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Sirius crut un instant qu'elle allait frapper l'Auror, elle en esquissa d'ailleurs le geste avant de laisser tomber mollement sa main. Emmeline tourna alors les talons et, à la suite des frères Prewett, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir en prenant bien soin de se faire entendre par le bruit de ses talons et un violent claquement de porte.

Cela commençait à devenir grotesque. Qui allait encore sortir parce, à l'évidence, Maugrey et Bones avaient décidé de la jouer solo ? S'il n'en n'attendait pas moins de l'Auror, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'Edgar de le suivre. C'était lui le casse-cou de l'Ordre, au même titre que lui, James, Meadowes et Gideon Prewett. Ceux qu'il fallait toujours tempérer pour qu'ils n'aillent pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Bones n'avait jamais été synonyme de prudence.

Même si, ces derniers temps, il paraissait moins à vif et plongé en grande réflexion, la fois où il s'était soulé à l'endroit même où se tenait Sirius à l'instant le prouvait parfaitement, cela n'expliquait pas toute cette prudence, tout à fait inutile selon le jeune Black.

A l'évidence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et si cela était essentiellement dû à l'attitude de Bones, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

- Je comprends plus rien, soupira Sirius en prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre par quelqu'un d'autre que Dorcas.

- Ce sont juste des couards, grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents.

La peur. Etait-cela qui faisait marcher ces deux hommes ? Bones et Maugrey étaient-ils plus semblables que ce qu'ils croyaient ? Concernant le premier, Sirius était certain que non. L'ancien Poufsouffle n'était pas un peureux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Non, vraiment, la chose la plus sensée à penser était que Bones avait une idée dont il ne voulait pas faire partager à tout le monde. Et ce fut ce qu'il répéta à Dorcas.

- Tu verras bien que j'avais raison, grogna cette dernière, ne semblant pas apprécier de se faire contredire.

_Emmeline Vance_

- Tout cela est grotesque, grogna Gideon Prewett. _Ma _solution élimine à elle seule tous les problèmes.

- _Ta_ solution est beaucoup trop radicale, s'insurgea Emmeline.

Evidemment, elle avait emprunté le même chemin que les frères Prewett et n'avait eu d'autre possibilité que celle de leur tomber dessus à sa sortie. Elle aurait préférée ne voir personne mais la jeune femme avait bien été obligée de leur raconter les raisons de son désarroi, devant leurs airs inquisiteurs. Maugrey voulait la mettre sur la touche. _Encore une fois_.

_Pourquoi ? _

A l'air gêné de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, elle avait rougit de plus belle. De colère ou de gêne ? Parce qu'il devenait évident que tous, ici, la considérait comme une jolie jeune fille que l'on devait protéger à tout prix, pour ne pas qu'elle se fane. Elle n'était, ni plus ni moins, _qu'une belle plante verte_.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas insisté et, très vite, le sujet principal était redevenu Gaspard Travers. Si la fureur de Gideon ne s'était pas apaisée, elle avait été étonnée de voir Fabian en accord avec son frère. Calme et posé, c'était l'un de ceux qu'elle considérait comme le plus intelligent dans cet Ordre, essentiellement masculin.

_Il ne faut pourtant jamais se fier aux apparences, c'est toi qui répète ça tout le temps_, songea t'elle.

- Raisonne-le Fabian, tenta néanmoins l'Auror en toute désespoir de cause. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser commettre un meurtre.

- Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, s'exclama le deuxième.

- Bordel !

Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi vulgaire que Maugrey, quelle guigne. En signe de désespoir, la jeune femme leva les bras au ciel, et s'éloigna au pas de course, lâchant derrière elle quelques paroles saccadées.

- Je vais au Ministère. Ne le dites pas à Maugrey et j'éviterais de mentionner que cette discussion entre nous a existé.

Avant de transplaner sans même attendre la réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une possible.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une silhouette fine et de taille moyenne s'engouffra dans la petite boutique exiguë d'Ollivander. L'homme était encore bien conservé, malgré un âge certain, il devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Le cheveu épais, brillant, la peau lisse, il entrait sans nul doute dans la catégorie des fervents adeptes des soins de la peau. Bien présenté, il avait une certaine classe qui n'était pas à démentir.

Pourtant, à l'instant présent, le visage de Gaspard Travers ne représentait en rien la distinction qu'un homme de son rang se devait d'avoir. Le sourcil bas, froncé, un rictus se traça sur ses lèvres lorsque le vendeur de baguette s'approcha de lui. Il le regarda s'avancer, sans aucune once de surprise sur son visage. _Il semblait même s'y attendre_.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Travers ? demanda tout de même Ollivander en gardant contenance.

Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, Travers s'autorisa un sourire ironique dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, trop blanches pour être naturelles. Puis, tapotant avec ses doigts de façon nonchalante le comptoir du fabricant de baguette, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, il se mit à parler d'une voix doucereuse, presque murmurante.

- Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je suis là.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas vraiment de …

- Vous savez, il y a quelques vendeurs de Baguettes qui seraient bien heureux de vous voir finir à Azkaban afin de récupérer vos clients, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors, sans détour, vous allez me dire si quelqu'un est venu vous voir à mon sujet, et ensuite nous essaierons quelques baguettes. Celle que mon cher père m'a légué en mourant ne me convient pas du tout.

Travers vit avec satisfaction le visage d'Ollivander se décomposer et blêmir. Au moins, il avait là la preuve que l'homme savait quelque chose. Tout comme il ne paraissait pas surpris de le voir dans son échoppe, il était certain que quelqu'un, peut-être cette jeune fille qui lui avait arraché sa baguette durant le combat, était venue se renseigner sur lui.

- Très bien Monsieur, répondit finalement Ollivander en hochant la tête. Elles sont venues me voir il y a quelques jours, en me demandant à qui appartenait une baguette qu'elles m'ont présentée. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue, je me souviens de chaque baguette que je vends vous savez.

- Et vous avez cru bon de leur répondre ? grinça Travers, serrant un poing rageur sous le comptoir.

- C'est que … je ne voulais pas au début, mais c'étaient des Aurors. Et la grande brune, une petite peste, était sacrément convaincante.

Des Aurors ? Travers fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en prenant garde que l'homme ne perçoive pas son désarroi. Si ce qu'il lui disait était vrai, il était sacrément _dans la merde_.

- Bien, reprit Gaspard Travers en avançant légèrement son buste vers l'homme. Maintenant, on va reprendre du début et vous n'oublierez _aucun _détail.

* * *

Et voilààà. Merci de m'avoir lu.

La semaine prochaine on retrouve Nora et Gideon :)


	10. Always

Merci à Circee pour sa review ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

_ watch?v=9BMwcO6_hyA*_

_Bon Jovi - Always _

* * *

_Nora Hertwe_

Nora Hertwe, ses cheveux ridiculement relevés dans un semblant de queue de cheval, serra doucement la robe verte que sa mère lui avait prêté contre elle. Elle était très jolie cette robe, très sobre aussi pour un vêtement appartenant à l'extravagante Cynthia Hertwe et, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie de la porter.

Malgré tout elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas arriver à son rendez-vous avec Regulus Black dans ses éternelles robes noires ou grises qui la suivaient depuis Poudlard.

Une semaine durant, la jeune fille avait pu éviter cette contrainte, prétextant être trop éprouvée par l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. C'était en partie vrai mais, égoïstement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, grâce à cela, elle avait gagné une semaine. Sept précieux jours pendant lesquels la réalité était encore fictive.

En soupirant, elle ôta son pyjama d'enfant, évita de regarder son corps trop mince dans le miroir, et enfila la robe avec délicatesse. Détachant ensuite le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux, elle-même dû convenir qu'elle n'était pas _si moche_ avec cette robe. Et qu'avec un peu plus de volume dans les cheveux, elle ressemblerait même un petit peu à sa mère, si jolie.

- Ma chérie, tu es là ?

Nora répondit par l'affirmative et sa tornade de mère entra dans sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine _de frapper_. La courtoisie n'était pas une de ses qualités, surtout avec elle.

Cynthia Hertwe se dirigea à grands pas vers sa fille, un sourire surpris aux lèvres lorsqu'elle la vit vêtue de sa propre robe.

- Tu es magnifique Nora, chuchota t'elle.

- Merci Maman.

- Bon, il va falloir que je resserre un peu cette robe et qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire pour tes cheveux, tu ne peux décidemment pas sortir comme ça, mais le résultat est déjà très bien. Le petit Black ne pourra que t'apprécier.

Le cœur de Nora se serra un peu suite au babillage de sa mère et son visage se défit. Fort heureusement, cette dernière ne s'en rendit pas compte et, lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa robe après avoir enfilé une tenue plus confortable, la jeune Hertwe abordait un sourire éclatant.

C'était toujours comme cela avec sa mère. A la minute où elle lui faisait un compliment, ce qui arrivait quand même souvent, il fallait qu'elle rajoute quelque chose comme pour lui prouver que, finalement, ce n'était pas si bien que ça. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le faisait même pas exprès. Sa mère avait réussit à atteindre la perfection, physique s'entend et de l'avis de Nora, et elle tentait d'en faire de même avec sa fille. C'était une femme qui était restée enfant, et ce mariage n'était pour elle qu'une occasion de faire une grande réception et de faire briller un peu plus le blason de la famille.

Son père lui, était plus terre-à-terre. Ils formaient un drôle de couple d'ailleurs, d'un point de vue extérieur. Lui, si calme et concret, qui n'acceptait pas vraiment l'idée que sa petite fille serait bientôt celle d'un autre, elle qui avait su le convaincre de ne pas contrarier Walburga Black. Sa tranquillité passait avant tout. A vrai dire, Nora tenait exclusivement de lui.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de sa mère, qui commençait déjà à lancer moult sortilèges sur sa robe, afin de la rendre à sa taille, et descendit dans la Bibliothèque, un endroit où elle était sûre de trouver un peu de calme afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Avec surprise, elle y trouva son père qui, à cette heure, était normalement sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans sa petite boutique d'Apothicaire. Pendant quelques jours, il avait été obligé de fermer le magasin, à cause des investigations des Aurors. Mais, depuis la veille, il avait rouvert, alors que faisait-il là ?

Bethan Hertwe était grand, fluet comme sa fille, et possédait un visage sérieux qui parfois, s'ornait d'un sourire. Il ne paraissait pas très sympathique, à cause de ses traits sérieux, mais le fait était que Nora avait bien plus confiance en son père qu'en sa mère.

- Ah Nora, murmura Bethan en la voyant.

- Bonjour Papa, fit la jeune femme en allant embrasser ce dernier. Tu n'es pas au travail ?

- Non, tu sais l'avantage quand tu possèdes l'endroit où tu travailles, c'est que tu peux prendre des vacances à ta guise.

Nora sourit à l'annonce de son père. Elle savait qu'il adorait son travail et ne prenait presque pas de vacances, sauf sous ordre contraire absolument impératif de sa mère. Elle supposait donc que cette dernière l'avait forcé à rester à la maison ce matin, sous quel couvert, elle n'en savait encore rien.

- Est-ce que tu es anxieuse ?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes à la question tout en allant se lover sur le canapé où était assis son père, journal en main. Elle le poussa un peu avec ses pieds, prenant ses aises, et poussa un grand soupir.

- Bien sûr que oui, et puis, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller tu sais.

- Je m'en doute, murmura Bethan. Ah, ta mère et sa famille de cinglés …

Nora dodelina du visage pour approuver, sans rien dire. Après tout, cela ne là concernait pas. C'était entre les adultes. Ils avaient fixé les règles, elle approuvait. Extérieurement.

- Ecoute, si ça se passe mal, je veux que tu me le dises. Je n'approuve pas vraiment ce mariage mais je ne tolèrerais pas que Regulus Black se comporte comme un malotru avec toi. D'accord ?

- Je pense que tout ira bien. Enfin, malgré tout, Black n'a pas la réputation d'être violent ou quoique ce soit. A Poudlard, il était plutôt effacé pour ce que je m'en souvienne. A part en présence de son frère, il n'a jamais fait de vagues.

Cherchait-elle à le rassurer lui ou elle ? Le problème c'est que Nora ne savait plus vraiment qui était le principal intéressé dans cette histoire. Elle, qui n'avait jamais demandé ce mariage ou son père qui tentait de soulager sa conscience en lui proposant son aide, au cas où.

_Gideon Prewett_

Baissant ostensiblement le regard, Gideon Prewett retourna à la contemplation de son journal. Un instant, il avait cru voir du mouvement devant la porte des Black, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Et puis, cette dernière s'ouvrit, pour de bon, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il lançait un coup d'œil à Fabian, qui s'était finement installé sur un muret, trois heures auparavant, endroit qui lui permettait de surveiller la maison, sans pouvoir être repéré de l'intérieur.

Ils avaient enfin réussi. Grâce à Fabian, et un peu à Meadowes aussi même s'il répugnait à l'avouer, ils avaient pu poser une trace sur le perron des Black. Comme ces derniers ne transplanaient qu'à partir de cet endroit, leur maison étant truffé de sortilèges de protection qui les en empêchaient selon Sirius, il avait été aisé de lancer le sortilège sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Son frère avait finement modifié le Sortilège, il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques heures pour le mettre au point et tout deux l'avaient lancé deux jours auparavant. Depuis, les Black n'étaient pas sortis de la journée, ou même de la nuit et ils commençaient à perdre espoir.

Il en était de même pour Emmeline et Sirius Black, qui remplaçait Lupin le temps de son absence et surveillaient constamment la maison des Malefoy. Alors, soit les Malefoy et les Black mijotaient quelque chose, soit ils adoptaient profil bas après l'attaque du chemin de Traverse.

Reportant son attention sur le cadet des Black qui se tenait sur le perron avec, et quelle chance pour les jumeaux, Bellatrix Black, connue pour ses idées bien définies, Gideon remarqua que le fils cadet semblait saluer sa cousine, comme s'il ne se rendait pas au même endroit qu'elle. Il rejoignit Fabian au moment où tout ce petit monde s'évaporait et se mit face à ce dernier pendant qu'il murmurait quelque chose en agitant discrètement sa baguette.

- Ils ne sont pas partis ensemble, grogna Fabian l'air septique.

- Je m'en doutais. On suit qui ?

- La cousine Black, non ? Elle est complètement tarée. Ce sera sûrement plus intéressant.

Gideon acquiesça et tendit sa main à son frère qui l'attrapa vivement. Quelques secondes après, la rue était de nouveau déserte.

_Nora Hertwe_

Nora eut un pincement au cœur en traversant le Chaudron Baveur et essaya de chasser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pénétré ici, des Mangemorts avaient attaqué, faisant plusieurs morts. Et elle avait bien cru perdre son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci l'avait abandonné pour retourner en plein cœur du brouillard. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas comprit son geste, qui paraissait désespéré, et mettait cela sur le caractère chevaleresque de son ami, qui n'avait pas voulu abandonner une fille seule dans cette cohue.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle passa sans encombre le mur qui lui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêta doucement. Regulus Black avait préféré qu'ils se retrouvent ici, parce que c'était plus pratique en son sens.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé, mais pas en retard non plus, elle avait quelques minutes d'avance, et elle en profita pour tenter de contrôler son stress. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents, la jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait à fond et n'arrivait pas à le calmer, paniquée à l'idée de faire une gaffe et ruiner tout à fait la réputation de ses parents. Après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, pour se donner du courage.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Regulus Black se trouvait devant elle, et elle se sentit rougir de honte. Reprenant très vite ses esprits, elle n'était pas du genre à épancher ses sentiments, la jeune fille se permit de le détailler du regard tandis qu'il s'avançait vers.

C'aurait été mentir que d'avancer qu'il n'était pas beau garçon. Grand, le corps bien fait sous sa cape couleur ébène, la démarche assuré, ou presque, il faisait plus vieux que son âge. Après tout, ce garçon n'avait que dix-huit ans, soit trois ans de moins qu'elle. Lors des dîners qui réunissait sa famille avec les Black, Regulus n'était pas du genre à s'épancher, ainsi, elle le connaissait trop peu pour s'avancer sur sa maturité. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit aussi calme et réservé qu'il l'était en présence de sa mère.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa nuque, leur couloir contrastant avec le gris clair de ses yeux, caractéristique des Black.

Néanmoins, son visage dur et fermé ne lui aspirait aucune confiance. Mais vraiment aucune.

Nora détourna le regard lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main pour la saluer, fixer les gens était réellement très impoli, et lui offrit le plaisir d'un sourire tout aussi éclatant qu'hypocrite. Elle jouait les idiotes depuis des années en présence de Walburga et c'était sans nul doute cette fille-là qu'il s'attendait à voir et qu'elle se devait de lui montrer. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait perdu, son manque de réaction, mais elle pouvait le retourner à son avantage et s'assurer une certaine tranquillité en temps que future Mrs Black.

- Bonjour Nora, murmura finalement Regulus en la fixant de ce regard gris clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de regarder.

- Bonjour B…Regulus, répondit à son tour la jeune Hertwe en se mordillant la langue.

Après les questionnements d'usage, Regulus Black l'entraina sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui demandant auparavant poliment où elle désirait aller. Comme elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, la jeune femme le laissa choisir leur destination, contemplant avec consternation les bâtiments qui se trouvaient sur le côté.

Elle ne se savait pas si sensible mais le fait de revoir cet endroit lui serrait encore l'estomac. L'étrange moment où elle s'était crue perdue, elle et Edgar, coincée dans un renfoncement de l'une des échoppes, alors qu'un Mangemort avançait ostensible vers eux lui revint en mémoire. Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas vu, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

En passant devant _l'Oseille_, Nora retint une grimace dégoutée, quelle idée vraiment Edgar avait eu en l'amenant ici, et sursauta en croisant le regard du serveur … de la ser… Bref, de Nelly, à travers la vitrine, avant de manquer de tomber à la renverse en voyant cette dernière lui faire un signe de la main.

- Tu connais cet endroit ? remarqua Regulus à ses côtés avec un ton légèrement dégoûté.

- Non, mentit ostensiblement la jeune femme. Elle a du me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle tenta de garder un sourire innocent devant l'air suspicieux du jeune Black qui, apparemment, la trouva convaincante car il n'insista pas et l'entraina dans une petite échoppe, située à leur droite, un salon de thé dont la devanture était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus propre et agréable.

Regulus Black tira une chaise aux couleurs rosées sur laquelle elle s'assit ostensiblement et profita du silence ambiant pour observer les alentours. Elle se rendit très vite compte que, si elle n'était jamais rentrée dans ce salon de thé, c'était pour une bonne raison. Si Edgar serait tombé à la renverse en voyant l'endroit, elle-même devait avouer que c'était réellement _kitch_. Du rose. De partout. Littéralement. De la moquette aux tapisseries, des boiseries au comptoir. Bon, d'accord, c'était bien mieux que l'Oseille, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire, mais l'endroit éblouissait. Littéralement.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si … bien sûr, répondit Nora, car c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage, gênant la jeune fille qui se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas deviné son mensonge. Heureusement, dissipant son trouble, une vieille dame boulotte, tout en rose elle aussi, s'avança vers eux, armée d'un formidable sourire qui laissait apparaitre une dentition plus que douteuse, calepin en main.

Regulus Black commanda deux Bierraubeures sans demander son avis à Nora qui s'en formalisa peu. Ce n'était pas une boisson qui allait réchauffer cette soirée, et ce n'était pas au temps qu'elle songeait. Heureusement, le fils de Walburga, n'avait pas l'air d'attendre d'elle qu'elle lui fasse la conversation, et elle laissa divaguer ses pensées, heureuse de ce moment de répit.

_Gideon Prewett_

- On est où là ? s'enquit Fabian Prewett, anxieux, juste après avoir transplané.

Gideon comprenait sans peine son trouble. L'endroit était, comment dire, peu accueillant. La rue pavée qui se dressait devant eux était sombre, à cause des immeubles, insalubres, qui se dressait de part et d'autre de l'endroit. A droite, un magasin nommé _Barjow et Beurk _dont la devanture n'aspirait vraiment pas confiance et devant laquelle un drôle de bonhomme semblait dormir, appuyé à même le mur.

A droite, la rue se finissait sur deux petites ruelles adjacentes, dont ils ne distinguaient que l'entrée. Une petite échoppe promettait monts et merveilles sur divers objets magiques -et Gideon doutait que _L'Inferi grandeur nature, gardien de vos biens_ soit quelque chose autorisé par le Ministère- et, juste à côté, un petit bar, mal éclairée, surplombait la rue.

- C'est l'Allée des Embrumes, souffla Gideon, tu ne te souviens pas ? On suppliait Maman de nous y emmener à chaque fois qu'on se rendait sur le chemin de Traverse.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa nettement le regard de son frère jumeau et les deux hochèrent la tête, d'un air grave.

- Donc, cette tarée est quelque part par là, reste plus qu'à trouver où, grogna Gideon en se frottant les mains.

_Nora Hertwe_

- En fait, on a aussi des cours de Métamorphose. Il parait que ça peut nous aider pour certaine fractures aggravées ou dans le cas où certains membres auraient disparus. Mais je t'avoue que cette matière reste un mystère inexplicable pour moi.

Avec surprise, Nora avait découvert avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à parler normalement à Regulus Black, de choses sans intérêt et en affichant même un petit sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre enjoué. Il avait lui-même lancé la conversation sur ses études et comme c'était la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait disserter des heures durant, elle babillait depuis quelques minutes lorsque la serveuse déposa une Bierraubeure devant eux deux chopes de Bierraubeure.

- Un mystère de quelle taille ? Parce que j'ai dû mal à croire que quelque chose résiste à une sorcière qui a été acceptée à l'EMS, reprit Regulus après l'avoir remercié, d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

- J'ai mis quatre ans à métamorphoser un dé à coudre en bouchon de liège, avoua Nora un peu honteuse.

Il s'autorisa un sourire poli, puis carrément moqueur en voyant que cela gênait la jeune femme.

En fait, ses lacunes en Métamorphose étaient ce qui l'empêchait d'être tout à fait à l'aise dans la voix qu'elle avait choisie. Elle maitrisait parfaitement les Potions, était plutôt bonne en Sortilège et Soins régénérateurs, avait un niveau correcte en Botanique mais la Métamorphose lui résistait toujours. A tel point que s'en était devenu une véritable obsession. Avant chaque examen, elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang en songeant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait et pourtant, cette dernière s'était _bizarrement_ bien déroulée.

- Mais et toi ? reprit Nora pour changer de sujet. Tu es inscrit à des cours ? Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle remarqua nettement que son visage s'était rembrunit et rougit, une fois encore, à l'idée d'avoir fait un faux pas. Néanmoins le jeune homme lui répondit poliment, après s'être essuyé la bouche avec une serviette en papier, tout aussi rose que le décors environnant.

- Disons que … Je prends le temps. J'ai quelques idées, mais elles restent à approfondir.

- Comme ?

- Hum … on est pas mariés à ce que je sache, si ?

Nora ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil dépité à sa question, tout aussi maladroite que piquante. Si elle découvert des qualités propres aux Black durant ces quelques minutes de conversation, comme la politesse et le sérieux, il possédait aussi leurs défauts. Après tout, qu'attendre de mieux du fils de Walburga Black ? Et puis, elle devait se l'avouer c'était surtout cette référence à ce mariage absurde qui la dérangeait. Elle qui avait tout fait pour oublier que dans moins d'un an, elle serait liée, pour toujours, à un inconnu, ou presque, il lui renvoyait en pleine figure, sans aucune pincettes.

Se méprisant sur le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle, Regulus reprit un sourire mi-sérieux mi-moqueur qui semblait lui être propre.

- Pas encore, je voulais dire, fit-il en songeant certainement qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir oublié ce détail. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te cacher quelque chose mais disons que j'ai plusieurs propositions et que je veux prendre le temps de les étudier.

Nora hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi, après tout en soi, sa réponse lui importait peu, mais la distance qu'elle avait réussit à créer entre l'homme qui lui faisait face et ce mariage arrangé était brisée. Maintenant, elle n'allait plus penser qu'à ça et devrait se concentrer pour ne faire aucune gaffe.

A l'instant présent, elle aurait aimé être née à une autre époque, une époque où les gens avaient le droit de décider eux-mêmes qui ils comptaient épouser.


	11. Nothing Compares 2U

**Suna** : Contente de te revoir ! Et bien, non pas du tout ! Bella est dans l'allée, Bella y reste. Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi :) Merci pour ta review

_(youtube)/watch?v=iUiTQvT0W_0_

_Nothing compares 2U - Sinéad O'Connor_

__Ici, on en apprend plus sur Dorcas, alors **bonne lecture** !

* * *

_Dorcas Meadowes_

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses entrer à la GBPI, annonça sans détour la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés assis en face d'elle, un jus d'abricot entre les mains, sursauta, la détaillant du regard comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

La GBPI, autrement dit la Grande Bibliothèque Particulièrement Instructive de Londres était un endroit qui regroupait plus d'un millier de bouquins, manuels, traitant d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Erigée quelques centaines d'années auparavant, la rumeur disait qu'elle se situait en plein Londres, dans un endroit rendu incartable à ceux qui n'y avait pas été invitée. Certains disaient aussi que l'endroit était plus sécurisé que Poudlard ou le Ministère de la Magie mais Dorcas n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était qu'une bibliothèque après tout.

Pourtant, on n'y entrait que sur invitation ou autorisation spéciale du gouvernement. Parce qu'elle renfermait à peu près tous les secrets de la Magie, il ne fallait pas courir le risque d'y faire entrer _n'importe qui_. Une sorcière cherchant à doubler la Brigade Magique sur une affaire de faux gaillons par exemple.

Mais, l'idée qu'elle avait eu, bon d'accord Sirius Black y était pour beaucoup, était la bonne et Dorcas le sentait. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle tournait en rond, manipulant le faux gaillons, sans aucune idée de comment procéder. Deux semaines qu'elle sentait sa patience, déjà minime, la quitter. Deux semaines horribles, passées à se demander ce que pouvait bien cacher une simple pièce de monnaie.

Dorcas Meadowes n'avait pas le choix et le fit savoir à Edgar, à sa manière bien entendu.

- C'est bon, t'es d'accord ? lui demanda t'elle sans détour.

- Bien entendu, trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de te signer sans rechigner une autorisation d'entrée à GBPI me semble un jeu d'enfant, répondit le jeune Bones avec sarcasme. Non mais Dorcas, soit un peu réaliste. Même au sein du Ministère, on rechigne à signer de telles autorisations. Pourquoi on le ferait pour toi ?

- Pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Ils sont pas beaux tes yeux.

Elle fusilla Edgar du regard, avec ces mêmes yeux qu'il ne trouvait pas à son goût et celui-ci répondit par une grimace moqueuse, voulant dire qu'il ne faisait que la taquiner. Le jeune homme sirota lentement quelques gorgées de son jus, laissant planer un silence déroutant, avant de reprendre.

- Tu es vraiment bloquée ?

- Oh non, c'est juste un simple caprice. Mais bien sûr que oui, reprit-elle en voyant le regard furieux du jeune homme. Ce truc dépasse mes connaissances. Et je suis sûre qu'il dépasse aussi celles des autres membres de l'Ordre. Non, j'ai étudié le problème sous toutes les coutures et je ne vois que ça. Là-bas, je pourrais trouver ce que je cherche, j'en suis certaine.

Edgar poussa un profond soupir, comme si cette idée le répugnait, avant de se masser douloureusement les tempes.

- Bon, et bien il va falloir en discuter avec Maugrey, il n'y a que lui qui puisse obtenir une pareille chose, grogna t'il en fixant Dorcas. Vraiment, je ne te remercies pas, je vais devoir supporter un énième sermon sur _la prudence avant tout et vigilance constante_ !

- Merci Eddy, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Sautillant comme une enfant, elle vint plaquer un baiser sur la joue du blond, qui s'écarta vivement, l'air dégoûté. Un sourire en coin, Dorcas lui tira la langue.

Peu importe les règles de la bienséance, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. _Pour une fois_. Et elle ne doutait pas sur la capacité d'Edgar à convaincre le vieil Auror bourru. Au pire, ils mettraient Vance dans la confidence et elle se chargerait de ce point compliqué.

- Et bien Bones, je ne savais pas que cette sangsue te plaisait, ricana une voix derrière eux. Fais gaffe, elle est pire qu'un volatile.

Tandis que Bones tentait de se justifier "_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait, c'est même pas moi et j'étais pas d'accord"_, Dorcas fixa d'un œil noir le jumeau Prewett, Gideon bien entendu, dont elle avait oublié la présence dans _son _bar, qui avait osé la traiter de volatile. Si elle n'avait pas été de si bonne humeur, elle aurait sans nul doute dégainé sa baguette pour lui montrer sa façon de penser.

Au contraire, et à la surprise de tous, elle tourna le dos aux trois jeunes gens, Fabian était là aussi, une histoire de tour de garde qui s'était très bien passée, et fit semblant de ranger les bouteilles trainant sur le comptoir.

Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de la provoquer ? Parce qu'elle le sentait, un jour, elle allait craquer. Et lui renvoyer à la figure tout ce qui lui avait fait, sans jamais remettre son attitude en question. Tout le monde la prenait pour une peste, une aguicheuse maintenant, mais elle était juste naturelle. Elle avait toujours suivi son cœur et c'était exactement ce que lui reprochait Gideon et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Peut-être que ce qui la retenait était justement ça. Un certain respect pour lui qui n'était plus réciproque en souvenir d'une amitié brisée.

_Quel crétin. _

_"Poudlard. Il faisait beau ce jour là et chaud aussi, car la plupart des sorciers avaient abandonné l'éternelle cape qui composait leur uniforme, pour aller se promener autour du lac. Dorcas, en sixième année, venait de terminer la dernière épreuve de ses examens, sûrement Potions à sa mine déconfite. La jeune femme avait quelques années de moins, mais il y avait peu de changement entre sa façon de s'habiller entre maintenant et celle qu'elle était à seize ans. _

_Les cheveux bien serrés dans un chignon austère qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de McGonagall, mais tellement pratique, elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire. Sa seule fantaisie était un bijou doré, cadeau de ses grands-parents lorsqu'elle avait brillement réussit à avoir 7 BUSES, qu'elle portait autour du cou, par habitude._

_Elle était assise sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil avec nonchalance, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose grimper le long de son cou. Ennuyée, elle chassa l'intrus et, pensant trouver un insecte, ses doigts en rencontrèrent d'autres, manquant de faire cesser de battre son cœur. Se tournant dans un sursaut apeuré, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement le visage taquin de son meilleur ami de l'époque._

_- Tu m'as fais peur, sombre crétin, grogna t'elle pour la forme. Où est Fabian ?_

_- Toujours en Potions. Tu penses bien qu'il ne va pas perdre une minute du temps impartit pour aller, je cite, batifoler au milieu d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones qui devraient peut-être se rendre compte que, oui, c'est important de réussir ses examens, parce que …_

_- Magnifique, le coupa la jeune femme. Je crois que ça suffit, j'ai entendu l'essentiel._

_Gideon Prewett, car c'était bien lui étonnement, au vu de leurs relations présentes, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la regardant avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Elle profita de sa présence pour étendre ses jambes sur les siennes, le regard rêveur._

_- J'ai hâte de quitter Poudlard tu sais, lui confia t'elle._

_- Ah bon ?_

_Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. En ces temps qui commençaient à devenir troubles, Poudlard était un endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité, libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Un endroit où on avait le droit d'être seulement un adolescent._

_- Bien sûr, il y a tellement de choses à voir à l'extérieur, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_- Comme ?_

_- Je voudrais faire le tour du monde. M'arrêter dans chaque pays, découvrir chaque culture et la faire un peu mienne. Ce serait formidable._

_- Y'a une place pour moi dans ton paysage idyllique ? s'enquit Gideon, l'air faussement inquiet._

_- Y'aura toujours une place pour toi, sourit la jeune Gryffondor en lui assenant une petite tape sur l'épaule."_

Au lieu de ça, elle avait quitté Poudlard, n'avait trouvé un emploi que quelques mois après sa sortie, dans un bar mal fréquenté du Chemin de Traverse, et travaillait comme danseuse, et encore le mot était mesuré, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Edgar.

Se retournant, elle jaugea discrètement Gideon du regard. Le gaillard était retourné s'asseoir avec son frère et, rejoins par Edgar, ils avaient entamé une conversation qui captait toute leur attention et faisait qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'elle. Soudainement, un creux à l'estomac qu'elle s'était jurée de faire disparaitre à jamais, vint se nicher au niveau de son ventre. A les voir, personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils avaient été amis, même les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois. Gideon avait mit tellement d'énergie à la rayer de sa vie, qu'il paraissait voir cette période de son adolescence comme une page blanche qui n'aurait jamais existé. Comme si c'était vrai.

_" - Donnez-moi vos baguettes, ordonna une Dorcas aux yeux brillants d'un ton autoritaire._

_- Mais …_

_- Vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin pour ce que vous allez faire ce soir. Aller, dépêchez-vous._

_Les deux petits Gryffondor obtempérèrent avec mauvaise foi, bougonnant. La jeune Meadowes ne se laissa pas démonter, et récupéra les deux baguettes en tentant de conserver son regard intransigeant. _

_Ces deux-là avaient vraiment fait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor ces derniers mois, bon d'accord ils les regagnaient ensuite mais ce n'était pas une raison et, en tant que Préfète, elle se devait de leur montrer le bon exemple._

_- Vous devez nettoyer ses trophées par vos propres moyens, sans magie. Il y a des seaux et des chiffons là-bas, leur indiqua t'elle. Vous savez ce que c'est ?_

_- Bien entendu, fit le premier avec une moue arrogante. _

_- Alors je repasse dans deux heures, et si ce n'est pas étincelant, je préviendrais McGonagall. Compris ?_

_- Oui chef !_

_Les deux gamins partirent en sautillant vers le placard que la jeune femme leur avait désigné et elle afficha une moue dépité. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'en première année, elle pressentait une longue carrière de fauteurs de troubles qui allait sans nul doute faire apparaitre ses premiers cheveux blancs à leur directrice de Maison. _

_Avec un sourire, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, après tout on ne lui avait pas demandé de les surveiller en plus, et, en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle, elle sentit deux mains s'abattre sur chacune de ses épaules. _

_Poussant un couinement effarée, Dorcas se retourna et assena deux tapes qui ne firent ni chaud ni froid aux deux gaillards qui se trouvaient devant elle. _

_- Espèce de … vous m'avez fait peur, bordel !_

_- Ca devient une habitude, ricana Gideon, l'air fier de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?_

_Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras d'un air mauvais._

_- Black et Potter sont en retenues, encore une fois, j'ai dû les accompagner._

_- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de leur exploit, ricana Gideon. N'empêche, ils ont de l'avenir._

_- De l'avenir en tant que voyous oui, rétorqua Fabian._

_Des deux jumeaux, Gideon était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, qu'elle aimait aussi le plus. Fabian était une sorte d'électron entre eux deux, tempérant leurs ardeurs et les faisant redescendre sur terre lorsqu'ils commençaient à dérailler complètement._

_- Oh aller, supplia Gideon. Ils ont quand même réussi à suspendre ce petit Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux à une armure alors qu'ils n'ont que onze ans ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas doués. _

_- Ca aurait pu être dangereux, protesta Fabian._

_- McGonagall l'a délivré au bout de quelques minutes seulement, lui rappela Dorcas. Et il n'est rien arrivé. _

_Comme toujours, elle prenait parti pour Gideon et, en bon Serdaigle calme et réfléchit, son frère savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre eux deux. Levant les bras au ciel, il fit semblant de maugréer contre leur mauvais sens commun respectif, faisait rire les deux autres. _

_Avec malice, Dorcas glissa un bras sous le sien, et le deuxième sous celui de Gideon et, les tirant vers le bout du couloir, s'exclama joyeusement._

_- Et si on allait manger quelque chose aux cuisines ?_

_- Ben, le couvre-feu est déjà passé Môdame la Préfète, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis._

_- Oh non, les seuls qui peuvent avoir des ennuis ici, c'est vous. Je n'ai qu'à dire que je vous ai trouvé en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs, ricana la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Personne ne mettra en doute ma parole."_

Cette scène lui paraissait à présent surréaliste. C'était à se demander si elle avait vraiment eu lieu où si ce n'était pas une autre vie, lointaine, qu'elle aurait vécue. Avec agacement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler cette période de sa vie, la jeune femme fit un mouvement brusque, se cognant contre un verre qui trainait sur le comptoir et qui vint s'écraser à même le sol, se brisant en milles morceaux.

- Désolée, s'écria t'elle, pour la forme.

Avec hargne, Dorcas s'arma d'une pelle et d'une balayette et s'accroupit à côté du verre brisé, prenant garde à ne pas se blesser. D'une délicatesse dont elle ne se savait pas capable, elle commença à ramasser le verre.

- T'es une sorcière ou quoi Meadowes ? entendit-elle Gideon s'exclamer derrière elle.

Lâchant la balayette, la jeune fille dû cette fois-ci se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, reprenant ses esprits sous l'œil étonné de Bones et lança un regard noir à Gideon.

- Toute façon, c'est pas réparable.

Et Dorcas ne parlait plus du verre.

"_Il faisait plus froid cette fois-ci et la neige tombait drue derrière les carreaux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Dorcas admirait les flocons voletant dans la nuit noire sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle trouvait cela magnifique et comptait bien rester là une partie de la nuit. De toute façon, c'était les vacances de Noël et elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain._

_La jeune Gryffondor sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle mais, cette fois, elle n'acquiesça aucun mouvement de peur. Elle avait entendu Gideon rentrer dans la salle commune après l'une de ses escapades nocturnes, sans doute avec Fabian, et se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas aller se coucher sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. _

_- Bombabouses ? Ou alors je dois me méfier du petit déjeuner demain ?_

_- Bien sûr que non petite Dorcas, tu sais très bien que Fabian n'aurait pas voulu, ricana la voix de son meilleur ami derrière elle. _

_- Ben voyons, sourit la jeune fille. Il me semble que tu n'as jamais eu de mal à le convaincre._

_- Oui mais, voilà, depuis qu'il est devenu Préfet en Chef, monsieur arrive tout juste à consentir de sortir après le couvre-feu, alors pour ce qui est des farces …_

_- Mais je suis là moi !_

_- Ouais, t'es toujours là toi._

_Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, les bras de Gideon vinrent se loger autour de sa taille et elle sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule. _

_En ce moment, il était beaucoup plus proche, beaucoup plus tactile avec elle, que d'habitude. La jeune femme, que la proximité n'avait jamais dérangé et qui adorait les contacts physique, avait mis cela sur le compte de la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater à l'extérieur et qui les faisait tous plus ou moins paniquer. Un affreux mage noir, qui se revendiquait lui-même Lord, voulait rayer les moldus et sorciers né-moldus de la carte. Alors, on ne savait plus trop bien ce qui nous attendait à l'extérieur. Vraiment, Dorcas n'y avait vu là aucune malice. _

_Mais soudainement l'étreinte se fit plus énergique, ses bras se resserrèrent et elle sentit même le souffle chaud de Gideon entre le haut de son cou et son oreille. _

_- Tu sais je t'aime Dor'._

_- Moi aussi Gid…_

_- Non je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment. _

_Le silence lui répondit tandis que la jeune sorcière ouvrait la bouche dans un "o" de compréhension. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite et elle se détacha de son meilleur ami avec force, se retournant pour lui faire face._

_- T'es pas sérieux, si ? Tu dis ça parce que t'as peur, t'as pas les idées claires. Vous avez encore bu du Whisky Pur Feu avec Fabian, c'est ça ? _

_- Bien sûr que non, se récria Gideon dont le regard commençait à se faire menaçant. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je m'en suis rendu compte, plusieurs semaines que je cherche comment te le dire, plusieurs semaines que je n'y arrive pas non plus. Mais je suis sérieux. _

_- Oh._

_Ses yeux se détachèrent de ceux de Gideon, dans un silence gêné, et elle tourna la tête, mortifiée. _

_- Oh, répéta Gideon, un peu hébété. C'est tout ? _

_Sans savoir ce que ce geste entrainerait, la jeune fille hocha la tête, aucune autre réaction possible ne lui venant à l'esprit. Elle aimait Gideon, certes, mais comme on aime un ami. Et, jamais, elle n'avait attendu autre chose en retour, à part une affection sincère. "_

Avec un geste brusque, Dorcas plaça la pelle au dessus de la poubelle, renversant les morceaux de verres à l'intérieur. Comme elle sentait le regard inquisiteur des trois jeunes gens sur elle et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir sans faire d'esclandre, l'ancienne Gryffondor sortit à grands pas de la Taverne, aspirant un grand bol d'air frais.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte combien l'air était étouffant à l'intérieur.

Tout comme elle ne s'était pas rendue compte des sentiments de Gideon à son égard lors de leur septième année. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche qu'à ce moment là, et ses gestes se faisaient plus tendre mais elle n'y avait pas prit garde, croyant naïvement que leur relation prenait un tournant plus fusionnel qu'avant.

Maintenant, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était stupide. Parce que c'était tout de même évident. Ses mains qui la frôlaient innocemment, son regard qui se faisait plus tendre, cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder lorsqu'elle discutait avec un autre garçon, même Fabian, tout cela n'avait pas été innocent pour lui.

" _Fabian, cria Dorcas en agitant la main. Attends-moi !_

_La jeune femme accéléra le pas, tandis que son ami disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Elle venait de sortir de Divination et aucun des deux jumeaux n'avait jugé utile de continuer cette option, ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait croisé Fabian par hasard en haut de l'escalier principal, elle n'avait pas hésité. _

_Ce dernier ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu, ainsi elle réitéra son appel. Mais, lorsqu'il continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était, la terrible vérité lui glaça le sang. Fabian Prewett l'évitait. Elle accéléra le pas et parvint à se saisir de son bras, le forçant à lui faire face. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'évites, toi aussi ?_

_Depuis une semaine, Gideon paraissait occuper tout son temps libre à la fuir, ignorant même les petits parchemins qu'elle lui faisait passer en cours. Comme Dorcas n'avait pas d'autres amis, Gideon et Fabian lui suffisaient amplement, elle avait passé sept jours seule, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. _

_Comme elle n'arrivait pas à parler à son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne tourne les talons en la gratifiant d'un regard noir qui ne lui avait jamais été destiné auparavant, il lui avait semblé plus facile de dialoguer avec Fabian. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire entendre raison à son frère. Mais, voilà, là tâche était plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, ce dernier semblant lui aussi lui faire la tête, pour une obscure raison._

_- Tu croyais quoi ? grogna Fabian en la toisant du regard. _

_- Mais, on est amis et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai repoussé ton frère que tu dois m'en vouloir, s'écria la jeune femme._

_- Non effectivement. Mais, Dorcas, tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- J'imagine que non, soupira la Préfète._

_Et effectivement, elle était perdue. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, pourquoi elle méritait ce silence froid de la part de Fabian. Gideon, c'était compréhensible, son amour-propre en avait prit un coup. Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça de la part du calme et juste Fabian. _

_C'était comme si son monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois. _

_- A la limite, tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer en retour, commença Fabian en détachant chacun de ses mots. Mais, tout le monde y a cru Dorcas. Pas que lui, pas que moi, tout le monde. Tu l'as laissé devenir encore plus proche de toi, certaines de tes paroles lui ont donné de l'espoir et …_

_- Mais c'est normal, se défendit la jeune Gryffondor. C'est mon ami._

_- Tu l'as laissé espérer, conclut Fabian sans quitter son air sévère. Et ça, c'est pas normal._

_Un peu hébétée, elle le regarda tourner les talons, la laissant désespérément seule dans le couloir désert. Comment ça, elle l'avait laissé espérer ? N'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'elle disait lui avait été dicté par son amitié pour lui, sans qu'il n'y ait de quelconque ambigüité de sa part. _

_Sentant un creux dans son estomac, la jeune fille se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Gideon dans le parc, quelques mois auparavant. "Y'aura toujours une place pour toi". Avec quelle facilité elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras et n'avait pas repoussé ses baisers sur ses joues. Fabian Prewett venait-il de sous-entendre qu'elle n'était qu'une allumeuse ? _

_Les yeux révoltés, Dorcas Meadowes, n'entendit pas exploser la première bombabouse. Par contre, la seconde, située juste au dessus, laissa dégouliner sur elle une matière brunâtre qui sentait vraiment mauvais. Elle poussa un hurlement strident tandis que deux silhouettes aux cheveux bruns disparaissaient dans un renfoncement du couloir, se retenant de glousser tant bien que mal._

_- POTTER ! BLACK ! Hurla la jeune femme. "_

Avec le recul, Dorcas avait mis de côté sa propre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, arguant que les deux jumeaux l'avaient bien trop fait souffrir les quelques mois de sa dernière année. Elle avait passé ses ASPICS seule, s'était endurcie à sa manière, et avait été plus qu'heureuse en quittant Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre, la vision des deux jumeaux lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue, faisant remonter des souvenirs qu'elle avait mit un soin particulier à oublier. Elle avait voulu fuir. Pourquoi faire ? Retourner dans ce bar, ce bordel plutôt, nommé l'Oseille où elle dépérissait à vue d'œil et qui lui avait donné ce caractère si fort, qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas se laisser faire ? Non, cette époque était révolue.

Alors elle était restée, supportant plus ou moins les brimades de Gideon, son frère étant devenu plus ou moins neutre dans l'histoire, qu'il considérait comme ancienne. Mais Dorcas savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ni Gideon, ni elle, n'avait oublié le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait réciproquement et cherchaient à faire payer à l'autre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor afficha un petit sourire narquois. A ce jeu-là, elle allait gagner, elle en était certaine.

_Edgar Bones_

- Cette fille est décidemment tarée, s'exclama Gideon en regardant Dorcas sortir du bar d'une démarche mal assurée.

Edgar poussa un profond soupir, lassé par cette conversation qu'il avait eu d'innombrables fois avec d'autres. Il décida de laisser le sujet Dorcas dans un coin, n'ayant pas envie que la discussion s'envenime et revint au sujet qui l'intéressait.

La veille, Gideon et Fabian lui avaient fait un bref rapport de leur tour de garde, plutôt fluctuent, il devait l'avouer. Non, en fait, il trépignait carrément de joie. C'était réellement une grande avancée dans le mouvement de résistance que formait l'Ordre.

- Vous êtes certains qu'elle est rentrée dans _ce_ bar ? redemanda t'il, une seconde fois.

- Si on te le dit, fit Gideon en claquant sa langue d'un air agacé. Fabian est passé devant, il a reconnu Bellatrix Black. Et je te dis pas notre surprise quand, deux heures plus tard, Black a transplané à quelques mètres de nous pour la rejoindre. Quand on disait qu'ils manigançaient des trucs pas nets.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, répondit Edgar avec un grand sourire.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, lui conseilla Fabian. Impossible de rentrer dedans sans se faire remarquer, il est bien trop petit. Impossible aussi d'y jeter un sortilège, Gideon a essayé et il s'est retourné contre elle, la manquant de peu. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas comment cela pourrait nous servir si on ne peut même pas écouter ce qu'ils disent.

- C'est simple, répondit Edgar à la surprise générale. Comme on ne peut pas y entrer, il nous faut quelqu'un _déjà_ à l'intérieur.

- Je pige vraiment rien.

- J'ai juste besoin de recontacter un vieil ami, sourit le jeune homme, et nous y verrons plus clair.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme les salua et, après avoir ramené son verre sur le comptoir de Dorcas, sortit à grands pas de la Taverne, ne prenant même pas garde à cette dernière qui, appuyé contre la devanture du bar, ressemblait à s'y méprendre a une démente avec son grand sourire narquois et ses yeux qui brillaient.


	12. Money for nothing

**Suna** : Les fautes sont partagées et comme ils sont très fiers tous les deux, c'est pas impossible qu'ils ne se réconcilient jamais ! La bibliothèque, ça avance, ça avance, et ça arrive bientôt ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Bonne lecture !**

_Money for Nothing - Dire Straits _

_(youtube)/watch?v=wTP2RUD_cL0_

* * *

_Edgar Bones_

- Et il a refusé tout net, soupira le jeune homme.

Marchant en compagnie d'Emmeline Vance en direction de la Taverne, le jeune homme, s'il avait hésité un instant à lui confier l'histoire du faux Gaillon d'Or, avait finalement révélé l'intégralité de l'histoire à la jeune Auror, espérant arriver à ses fins avec elle.

Celle-ci, vêtue d'un pantalon rose pâle et d'une tunique beige, hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais ne répondit rien. Soit elle n'avait pas vu où il voulait en venir soit elle l'ignorait volontairement.

- Je n'y comprends rien, insista t'il. C'est lui qui nous met sur cette affaire, il me laisse, soi-disant, carte blanche, et dès qu'il faut mettre la baguette à la patte, il refuse tout net. Si même quelqu'un de notre camp nous mets des bâtons dans les roues, je considère cette histoire comme totalement absurde.

- Bones, t'es en train de me demander d'aller moi-même te chercher cette autorisation signée, non ? répondit furtivement la jeune Auror en lui jetant un regard en biais.

La veille, alors qu'il avait résumé l'idée de Dorcas Meadowes à Maugrey, Edgar avait craint un instant qu'il ne lui lance un sortilège cuisant aux fesses, à en juger par son regard éberlué. Et puis, l'Auror avait éclaté de rire, croyant à une mauvaise blague. Lorsqu'il n'avait décelé aucune trace d'humour dans les traits du jeune homme, son sourire s'était figé et il avait hurlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Pénétrer à la GBPI avec une autorisation signée pour une raison foireuse ? Mais il n'y pensait pas. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop dangereux. Et si quelqu'un arrivait à remonter jusqu'à l'Ordre en regardant la liste des demandes d'autorisations au Ministère ? Beaucoup de membres du personnel y avait accès et on ne pouvait être sûr de personne. Non, décidemment, Edgar était devenu fou.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis, après tout, on parlait d'Alastor Maugrey, Edgar n'avait pas insisté. Il avait encore un atout dans sa manche, en la présence d'Emmeline Vance.

- Ouais, marmonna Edgar avec un bref sourire.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Juste comme ça, d'accord ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux interloqués, il regarda la jeune femme hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Ca me parait être une bonne idée, mais si tu as changé d'avis, il n'y a pas de problème, murmura la jeune femme.

Ce faisant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite ruelle au bout de laquelle se trouvait la Taverne. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans leur périmètre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Edgar de scruter les environs, prudent. C'était déjà assez dangereux comme ça de s'y rendre à deux, surtout que la jeune Auror portait des couleurs vives. Autant l'avouer, elle était sacrément canon, comme d'habitude, et donc facilement repérable. Mais elle avait insisté pour faire un bout de chemin avec lui et il n'avait pas refusé, voyant là l'occasion de parvenir à ses fins.

- Je connais l'un des employés du Bureau des Autorisations Magiques, reprit Emmeline avec une grimace. J'imagine que je vais être obligée d'accepter de dîner avec lui, depuis le temps qu'il me le demande.

- Si tu ne veux pas, nous trouverons une autre solution.

- Voyons Edgar, si je dois me coltiner un dîner avec un type un peu collant tous les jours pour aider l'Ordre, je le ferais, se récria la jeune femme.

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune Bones posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la jeune Auror pour la remercier. Avant de faire une petite grimace.

- Quoi ?

- En fait, c'est juste un petit détail, mais ce n'est pas d'une mais de deux autorisations dont j'ai besoin, murmura t'il d'un air contrit. Je ne compte pas laisser Meadowes se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup. Elle est capable de faire exploser la GBPI à la moindre contrariété.

- Bof, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne change rien, peut-être un dîner supplémentaire, ricana Emmeline, décidemment de bonne humeur. Tu comptes y aller avec elle ? Ou peut-être Black, je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua Edgar. Je pensais même te le demander, mais Maugrey a raison, ce serait de l'inconscience. Non, et puis Black et moi avons autre chose à faire. J'ai pensé à Evans.

Si Emmeline parut surprise, elle ne pipa pas un mot. Edgar avait beaucoup hésité avant de proposer le nom d'Evans mais elle lui paraissait la meilleure idée possible. Tout d'abord, parce que Sirius Black avait tendance à aborder un caractère presque aussi enflammé que celui de Dorcas les mettre tous les deux ensemble sur cette affaire reviendrait à un suicide. Ensuite, parce que lui et Emmeline étaient vraiment occupés (d'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr que cette dernière aurait résisté à Dorcas Meadowes, elle n'avait pas le caractère pour).

Lily Evans était une jeune femme douce et prudente, sachant mettre les points sur les "i" lorsqu'il en était temps. A son sens, elle saurait tempérer les ardeurs de Dorcas sans la brimer, l'empêcher de foncer tête baisser dans le danger. Enfin_, il espérait_.

- Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à leur annoncer, à toutes les deux, grommela Edgar en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean moldu.

- Bonne chance. Ah oh fait, demanda soudainement Emmeline comme si une information capitale venait de lui revenir en tête. C'est vrai que Dorcas Meadowes t'as sauté dessus hier pour t'embrasser ?

_Lily Evans _

Assise sur l'une des chaises bancales de _la Taverne_, Lily regardait les allées et venues des occupants de l'endroit. D'ailleurs Bones et Vance venaient d'entrer, le premier affichant un air bougon et la seconde rigolant à gorge déployée, comme si elle venait de sortir la blague du siècle. Son rire était communicatif et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant, avec James, parce que Bones voulait la voir elle, et parce que son petit-ami tournait en rond, dans leur petit appartement, et n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir seule.

Depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, James était limite surprotecteur avec elle et cela agaçait fortement Lily qui tentait de prendre sur elle mais qui sentait bien qu'une discussion s'imposait. Il lui avait bien entendu parlé du cadavre de cette jeune femme sur lequel il avait trébuché, de ses yeux si verts qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens, de la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre.

- Même pas en rêve, couina la voix de Dorcas Meadowes derrière les deux jeunes gens.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, intrigués, avant de se retourner pour saisir l'objet du désaccord. La serveuse avait l'air indignée et lançait des regards furibonds dans leur direction, sans que Lily ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses bras croisés tressautaient et, tout en les regardant, elle paraissait se retenir de sauter sur Bones. Pour l'étrangler.

Depuis la vieille, la rumeur courrait que ce dernier et Meadowes étaient plus que des amis. Elle le tenait de James, qui l'avait apprit de Peter, qui avait entendu Gideon en parler, qui était lui-même présent à ce moment. Lily était septique sur le sujet. Bien entendu, elle savait que Bones supportait la jeune fille sans trop de difficulté, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi, mais leurs caractères diamétralement opposés ne s'accordaient pas vraiment et une relation entre les deux seraient bien surprenante.

- On avait pas parlé de ça, reprit Meadowes. Je devais la jouer solo.

- Tu ne devais rien du tout, contrecarra Bones. A part faire ce que je te dis. Tu veux aller à la GBPI, tu vas y aller.

La GBPI ? Qu'est-ce que Dorcas Meadowes, cette fille d'action, pouvait vouloir faire à la Grande Bibliothèque Particulièrement Instructive de Londres, un endroit où très peu pouvaient rentrer ? La conversation commença à intéresser les deux jeunes gens qui écoutaient, sans se formaliser de l'impolitesse de leur geste, la conversation des trois autres.

- D'accord, reprit la jeune serveuse après un instant d'hésitation. Mais je veux Black. Pas _elle_.

Bones et Vance se lancèrent un regard entendu et, à la grande surprise de Lily, ce fut cette dernière qui lui répondit, lui clouant fermement le bec.

-Tu n'as pas le choix tu sais Dorcas, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lily et James réprimèrent un sourire en remarquant que la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Avec Emmeline, tout paraissait simple. Elle énonçait les choses simplement, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. De la même manière que Maugrey adoptait profil bas avec elle, la jeune femme savait se faire respecter.

- Un à zéro pour Vance, lui chuchota James l'œil brillant. Tu crois qu'elle va accepter la défaite ?

- Je dirais même KO par abandon, répondit Lily sur le même ton. De toute façon, _elle n'a pas le choix_.

La jeune femme adressa un clin d'œil complice à son petit ami, ravie d'avoir un moment de détente. Il ne se lâchait plus si souvent avec elle, perdu dans ses pensées sombres, l'inquiétant plus que la rassurant de sa maturité.

A ce moment là, Bones et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers eux, coupant brutalement leur hilarité. Lily tenta de reprendre un air neutre lorsque Meadowes s'installa en face d'elle et souteint avec peine son regard son regard accusateur en affichant un sourire innocent.

_Edgar Bones_

En quelques minutes, Edgar résuma la situation à Potter et Evans qui ne l'interrompirent pas, buvant ses paroles. Il avait dans l'idée que ces deux-là écoutaient la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant avec Dorcas et que la curiosité les avait titillé.

Et puis de toute façon, il leur avait demandé de venir pour ça. Enfin, seulement Evans en y réfléchissant mais elle se déplaçait rarement sans son petit-ami et cela ne l'avait pas surpris de le trouver ici en arrivant. Et il savait que Potter n'aurait hésiter à lui dire sa façon de penser s'il avait tenté de l'éloigner d'une quelconque mission concernant sa dulcinée.

En arrivant à la partie concernant l'implication d'Evans dans la mission, il remarqua que James fronçait les sourcils, un peu à la manière de Maugrey lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait. Lorsqu'Edgar conclut sur l'infiltration des filles à la GBPI, James avait carrément abandonné son sourire bancal et paraissait mourir d'envie de lui faire une réflexion.

- Je vais essayer de régler cette histoire d'autorisation dans la semaine, ajouta Emmeline. Je dois vous prévenir qu'avec les systèmes de sécurité mis en place à la GBPI, nous ne pouvons pas changer magiquement votre apparence et que je vais sûrement devoir donner vos vrais noms au sorcier du Bureau des Enregistrements Magiques.

- C'est pas trop dangereux ça ? fit James, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- C'est ce que je disais, grogna Dorcas en sautant sur l'occasion. Pas besoin d'impliquer Evans, je peux y aller seule.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, semblant hésiter entre étrangler la jeune serveuse et Potter et prit pour la première fois la parole, passant du Veracrasse à l'hippogriffe avec un certain talent.

- Tu as essayé les sortilèges de Détection ? lança t'elle à l'intention de Dorcas. Et de révélation ?

- Bien entendu Evans, renifla la jeune femme d'un air dédaigneux. Mais les livres que j'ai à disposition ne dépassent pas le niveau scolaire. Et tu penses bien que celui qui a fait ça n'a pas été chercher la formule dans "Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 1".

Lily Evans hocha la tête et Edgar comprit à cet instant que la difficulté de la mission avait capté son attention, titillant sa curiosité et frustrant les connaissances qu'elle avait acquit tout au long de son cursus. Un petit sourire vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait visé juste. Associer l'intelligence très terre à terre de Lily Evans et l'exaltation naturelle de Dorcas Meadowes ne pouvait que donner quelque chose de grandiose.

- Très bien, je veux bien y aller, accepta la rouquine en ignorant les regards noirs que lui envoyait James, sans prendre la peine de les dissimuler.

- T'es pas obligée.

Bon, au niveau relationnel, elles allaient devoir faire de gros progrès ou, et il sut qu'Emmeline songeait la même chose en croisant son regard, ils allaient en payer les pots cassés.

_Dans l'Allée des Embrumes_

Le soir même, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, une ombre se glissa dans l'allée des embrumes, serrant dans le poing droit un parchemin froissé. Le hibou qui s'était posé sur sa fenêtre l'après-midi même avait blessé ces mêmes mains et de fines croûtes les ornait, menaçant déjà de tomber.

L'ombre se permit de s'arrêter, dans un renfoncement qui le protégeait des regards curieux, et déplia le bout de parchemin, juste pour être _sûre_. Elle se souvint du pincement au cœur que cela lui avait procuré en découvrant, redécouvrant plutôt, l'écriture si familière qui se formait sur le parchemin. L'homme qui lui écrivait avait été là pour lui, alors que la plupart lui tournait le dos. Il avait su trouver les mots, l'encourager à avancer, malgré ce qu'il était. Il était l'un des seuls à l'avoir accepté malgré son handicap et, rien que pour ça, l'ombre aurait fait n'importe quoi en souvenir de cette période bénite en son sens.

_F,_

_Pardonne-moi d'avance, cette missive sera très courte et peu explicite, au cas où elle serait interceptée. _

_Tu as toujours voulu me remercier d'une quelconque manière et je t'ai toujours refusé cette faveur, parce que pour moi, tu n'en n'as nul besoin, mais je pense que le moment est venu. Je ne te cache pas que cela peut-être dangereux, non, en fait cela l'est. Tu peux très bien refuser. Auquel cas, détruis ce message._

_Je sais où tu te terres, qui te loge et ce que tu fais en ce moment. J'aimerais seulement, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, que tu ouvres tes oreilles. C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux, tu l'as toujours dis. Ecoute. Tout. Ne laisse rien passer._

_Et soit prudent. Si quelque chose tourne mal, tu sauras où me joindre. _

_Réfléchis bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux prendre à la légère. Si tu acceptes, renvois-moi Ulysse, un ruban bleu accroché à sa patte. Si tu refuses, attache lui un ruban rouge._

_B. _

L'ombre pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin, dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour que celui-ci s'enflamme, et attendit quelques instants qu'il ne reste plus rien. Au cas où, _avait-il dit_. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas hésité et avait accroché à la patte dudit Ulysse un tissu bleu.

_Il lui devait bien ça. _

L'ombre sortit brusquement de sa réserve et traversa la rue pavée doucement, sans faire de bruit, comme à son habitude.

Puis, il poussa la porte d'un bar sombre, qui paraissait abandonné, mais, il ne savait que trop bien, ne l'était pas. Après tout, c'était là qu'il vivait, depuis bientôt un an. A défaut d'avoir trouvé un refuge, un endroit où il se sentait bien, il avait découvert un endroit où on ne posait pas de questions et où on lui offrait un toit.

L'endroit n'était pas des plus accueillants et l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, paradoxalement immaculé, abordait un visage fermé et franchement effrayant pour qui ne le connaissait pas. Rogers était un homme sans âge, rongé par les années et par la vie en elle-même, une âme esseulée comme notre ombre l'était aussi. Rarement expressif, chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était mesuré, comme une note de musique. Ce qui guidait cet aspect de sa personnalité ? La peur, sans nul doute.

L'ombre, se dirigea, tout aussi calmement qu'à son habitude, vers Rogers et attrapa un chiffon en affichant un sourire contrit.

- Ah bah te voilà Benjamin, s'exclama Rogers. Où c'est que t'était encore passé ? Tiens, nettoies-moi s'te vaisselle, moi je file me coucher.

L'homme se glissa en dehors du comptoir et, pointant sa baguette sur le devanture, un rideau de fer se baissa, dans un claquement sonore. Satisfait, Rogers se frotta les mains dans un demi-sourire et se dépêcha de filer dans les escaliers communs au bar et à son chez-lui.

Il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant ce soir, songea ledit Benjamin, un peu déçu. Il finit docilement la vaisselle, éteignit les derniers lustres qui restaient allumés, et se dirigea vers un petit cagibi de quelques mètres carrés. C'était là que l'on stockait les denrées et les bouteilles, mais aussi là où il dormait, sur une paillasse à même le sol. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était plutôt confortable et, au moins, il avait un toit sur la tête et une couverture.

_Et puis, c'était lui qui avait choisi cette vie. _

_Lily Evans_

Il était très tard lorsque James Potter et Lily Evans rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient passé la soirée chez Sirius, dans son petit appartement acheté grâce à l'héritage de son oncle, avec Peter, et tous quatre avaient passé la soirée à évoquer le bon vieux temps, celui de Poudlard, avec nostalgie. Ils évitaient tous le sujet Remus Lupin, ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de leur ami. Parce que Lily ne voulait pas penser au pire, elle se convainquait que le lycanthrope ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur envoyer de nouvelles là où il était.

Et puis, il leur avait bien précisé que cela pourrait durer de nombreuses semaines et que cela ne dépendait pas de sa volonté.

James l'ignora ostensiblement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce qui était leur chambre. La rouquine poussa un profond soupir, sentant la colère lui monter au visage. Toute la soirée, James n'avait rien laissé paraître se contentant de lui répondrait poliment lorsqu'elle lui parlait, faisant semblant de rire à gorge déployée au souvenir des farces qu'ils faisaient à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs, mais déjà là, elle avait sentit qu'il était contrarié.

Et il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre les raisons de cette mauvaise humeur. Officiellement, il considérait cette mission à la GBPI bien trop dangereuse pour elle. Officieusement, c'était plus compliqué. Selon Lily, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de ses parents, et cette histoire commençait à tourner à l'obsession.

Elle l'avait surpris, la veille, en train de lire le dossier de Medicolegiste d'un air attentif, s'imprégnant de la moindre de ses conclusions. L'affaire était simple. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez les Potter, sans laisser de trace et les avait assassinés dans leur sommeil. Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait et les conclusions indiquaient que le meurtrier n'avait pas laissé d'empreintes. En soi, James devait se sentir perdu devant cette absence de piste, de témoin, qui aurait pu conduire à ce dernier. Si Lily savait tout ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait lu ce rapport elle aussi, attendant que James soit couché pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

La rouquine s'engouffra à la suite de son petit-ami et remarqua, sans surprise, que ce dernier s'était déjà roulé en boule dans leur lit, sur le côté droit, lui tournant le dos avec appui.

- James Potter, quel âge as-tu ? grogna la jeune fille en se déshabillant.

Ledit Potter répondit par un grognement tandis que Lily se glissait à ses côtés après avoir envoyé valser ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. Avec douceur sa main se glissa sur la hanche de son ami et elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son ventre en retenant un sourire.

- Tu me chatouilles, murmura James en se retournant, lui faisant finalement face.

- Je sais Potter.

- T'es maléfique tu sais ?

Lily approuva, s'empêchant de rétorquer qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix vu l'immaturité dont il faisait preuve, par peur de le brusquer. La tête de James s'enfonça dans son cou, comme s'il lui demandait pardon et le poids qui lui bloquait l'estomac s'estompa soudainement. Etant d'une nature très fière, son petit-ami avait une manière bien à lui, par des gestes, des caresses mais jamais des mots, de s'excuser mais cela lui suffisait.

_L'amour rend con. _

- Je veux pas que t'y ailles Lily, murmura t'il. Parce que … parce que j'ai peur.

- Tu me crois pas capable de m'en sortir toute seule ? s'exclama la jeune femme en rompant l'étreinte.

- Bien sûr que non, tu es l'une des meilleures sorcières que je connaisse. En fait, c'est purement égoïste. C'est pour moi que j'ai peur, je veux pas que tu me laisses.

- James, il ne se passera rien. Tu crois que Voldemort irait nous attaquer dans une des bibliothèques les plus sécurisées d'Europe ? S'il a réellement quelque chose à voir là-dedans d'ailleurs. Allons, je ne risque rien. Souviens-toi lorsqu'on s'est engagés dans l'Ordre, reprit la jeune fille en chuchotant. On le savait, on savait de quoi il était capable, on l'a vu par deux fois. _Mary_ l'a vu aussi. C'est pour _elle_ que je fais ça. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi lorsque tu pars en mission mais je ferme les yeux et je me rappelle pourquoi nous faisons ça. Pour construire un monde dans lequel nous croyons, qui nous ressemble.

Un long silence se fit, rompu seulement par le souffle rauque de James qui semblait se contenir pour ne pas répliquer_. Parce qu'elle avait raison et qu'il le savait_. Même lui ne pouvait pas réfuter ça. Comme elle, il avait vu _Mary_ mourir, comme elle, les images le hantaient encore.

- Tu crois que tout ça s'arrêtera un jour ? soupira finalement le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lily avec ferveur. Et ce jour-là, quand on regardera derrière nous, on pourra être fier de ce que l'on a fait.

- Si on est encore en vie, grogna James.

Lily se retint de pousser un deuxième soupir. Elle n'y pouvait rien. James avait appris le deuil avec la mort de ses parents et cette peur qu'il avait était normale. Il ne s'inquiétait pas que pour elle, mais aussi pour ses amis, pour les Maraudeurs. Pour Remus qui avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine et duquel ils ne pouvaient pas attendre de nouvelles. Pour Sirius qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis et qui n'avait pas que des amis, bien au contraire, parmi les supposés Mangemorts. Pour Peter qui possédait une maladresse naturelle et un don pour s'attirer des ennuis contre son gré. Pour elle parce _qu'il l'aimait_.

_Et elle ne pourrait pas changer ça. _

Avec parcimonie, Lily laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse de James, accentuant cette fois la pression pour ne pas le chatouiller. Elle glissa son bras libre autour de son cou et s'appliqua à poser ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

- Espèce de peste, gémit James.

Mais elle avait gagné. Bientôt, elle sentit l'étreinte de James autour de son corps, ses lèvres répondant à ses baisers, ses caresses se faire plus puissantes.

_Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. _


	13. Someday I'll Be Saturday Night (Intl Ve

_Suna : Hum, j'suis sûre qu'à elles deux, elles peuvent faire exploser la bibliothèque. A voir ... Par contre F et Benjamin sont la même personne, c'est un personnage du canon dont on entends parler une fois (dans le cinquième tome je crois), je te laisse trouver seule :) Merci pour ta review !_

(youtube)watch?v=qFNZXaBcXkA

**Someday I'll Be Saturday Night (Intl. Version)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Emmeline Vance_

La jeune Auror accéléra le pas. Pressée par les récents évènements, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer, avait transplané dans la petite ruelle menant à la Taverne, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Edgar Bones.

La fin d'après-midi lui revint en mémoire et son cœur se serra. Du stress ? De la crainte ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais sentait que ce qu'elle avait découvert était déroutant, anormal et donc, important.

Se mettant presque à courir, elle pénétra d'un pas vif dans le long couloir délabré qui menait au petit bar de Meadowes et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée là-bas, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'autorisa à regarder autour d'elle ce faisant et remarqua avec satisfaction la présence de Bones qui, comme elle l'avait supposé, était entouré de Meadowes et Evans, Potter à leur côté, une moue boudeuse scotché sur le visage.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient attablés devant un immense parchemin, qu'elle reconnut comme étant un plan de la GBPI qu'Edgar avait réussit à trouver dans un vieux manuel sur la ville de Londres. Ils étaient sûrement en train d'analyser les différents barrages et contrôles qu'Evans et Meadowes auraient à passer et recensaient les sorties de secours, ne pouvant pas transplaner à cause des protections en cas de danger.

Interrompant la séance sans aucune gêne, Emmeline posa deux mains vives sur la table, manquant de renverser un cocktail aux couleurs étranges qui se trouvait à côté de Potter.

- Emmeline ? s'exclama Edgar. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son trouble devait nettement s'afficher sur son visage et elle tenta de reprendre contenance. Malgré sa découverte, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Non, en fait, elle ne voulait pas que Potter s'imagine des choses et surtout qu'il espère, peut-être pour rien.

Ainsi, sous les regards interrogatifs de tous, la jeune femme se replongea dans ses souvenirs et raconta.

_"Vêtue de l'éternel uniforme des Aurors, un foulard noué autour du cou pour se démarquer des autres, Emmeline avait réussi à semer Alastor Maugrey, à grand peine. Depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, l'Auror semblait mettre un point d'honneur à la suivre partout. Et quand elle disait partout, ce n'était pas en exagérant. Elle l'avait déjà surpris en train de roder autour de toilettes des femmes lorsqu'elle s'y rendait. _

_C'était sans nul doute sa punition pour avoir refuser de prendre un congé sans solde, comme il le lui avait ordonné, et si cela l'agaçait, elle ne le montrait pas, consciente d'avoir de la chance de ne pas s'être pris un blâme de sa part. _

_Vers quatorze heures, Maugrey avait du partir pour une urgence, une affaire de suspect peu collaboratif dans une histoire fond de chaudron explosif, la laissant sans surveillance. La jeune Auror avait sauté sur l'occasion, et dans l'ascenseur Magique, pour se rendre au niveau -3, là où se trouvait le Bureau des Autorisations Magiques. _

_En fait de bureau, ce n'était qu'un petit cagibi que deux employés se partageaient. Deux étagères trônaient de chaque côté, remplies de dossiers et classeurs de différentes couleurs, affectée chacune à un lieu ou un bâtiment protégé par le Ministère Anglais. _

_Ce jour-là, elle avait eu de la chance. Si Marielle Ingins était en congé maternité depuis deux jours, sa remplaçante n'était pas encore arrivée. De toute façon, c'était Arthur Poulopot qu'elle venait voir, le seul qu'elle pourrait convaincre de signer les deux autorisations._

_Poulopot était un homme venant d'atteindre la quarantaine, les temps dégarnis et un air constamment ahuri derrière ses lunettes en cul de bouteille. Il avait sans nul doute flashé sur la jolie Emmeline, au grand damne de cette dernière, qui s'appliquait à repousser gentiment ses avances, alors que ses collègues ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de ce grand dadais qui n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. En fait, il lui faisait plutôt de la peine ce Poulopot, elle le trouvait d'ailleurs très gentil, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le contexte professionnel elle aurait aimé le connaitre un peu plus._

_Comme elle s'y attendait, Poulopot était assis derrière son bureau, les yeux plissés devant un épais dossier aux couleurs ocres. Il sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, manqua de tomber à la renverse en la reconnaissant et tenta de reprendre contenance lorsque le visage d'Emmeline s'orna d'un sourire désolé._

_- Vance ! s'écria t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu … euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_Regardant avec précipitation autour de lui, il rougit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien, vraiment rien, à lui servir. Toussotant bruyamment, l'employé se tourna vers elle, tentant de reprendre un air sérieux._

_- Non merci, fit Emmeline avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau._

_Maugrey lui avait bien dit d'arrêter de s'approprier le bureau des autres mais, à cet instant même, cela ne pouvait que tourner à son avantage. Son uniforme, en position assise, remontait ostensiblement le long de ses jambes, dévoilant le haut de ses genoux."_

- Je crois que ce genre de détails n'est pas très utile, gémit Meadowes en cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains, comme si elle se trouvait elle-même en face d'Arthur Poulopot.

Et pour une fois, tout le monde semblait d'accord avec elle.

_"Alors qu'Emmeline tentait d'ignorer le regard de Poulopot qui se baladait le long de ses jambes, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle aimait ça, elle décida que la meilleure façon d'arriver à ses fins était l'attaque. Tourner autour du pot, c'était le cas de le dire, ne servirait à rien sinon à embrouiller le pauvre homme. _

_- Arthur, minauda la jeune femme. J'aurais besoin de deux autorisations pour la GBPI. _

_Etonné, l'homme toussota, l'air gêné. A ce moment-là, il détourna son regard des jambes d'Emmeline et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le visage poupin de la jeune Auror, l'air grave._

_- Enfin, Emmeline, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, c'est un chef de service qui doit venir me demander ça._

_- Oh aller, tu peux bien faire une exception. Je viens de la part de Maugrey de toute façon, tu sais ce que c'est, avec sa jambe de bois, tu as bien dû entendre parler de ça, non ? Il a du mal à se déplacer en ce moment. _

_Poulopot réfléchit un moment et Emmeline sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfoncer le coup de grâce. _

_- Et je ne pense pas que Maugrey sera très content lorsqu'il devra se déplacer lui-même._

_Apparemment, la réputation colérique de l'Auror était connue jusqu'au niveau -3, dans ce bureau où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, car Poulopot hocha la tête, baragouinant deux trois mots qu'Emmeline ne comprit pas mais qui voulait dire qu'elle avait réussi. _

_L'employé farfouilla dans l'armoire située à sa droite, poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant un dossier épais et jaune. Il tira ensuite le deuxième tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux petits badges vierges._

_- Qu'est-ce que je mets comme nom, prénom et profession ?_

_- Teresa Carpentier et Louise Summer. Elles font des recherches dans un petit laboratoires privé qui intéresse grandement Maugrey. Enfin, j'en sais pas plus et crois-moi ça n'a pas l'air intéressant, soupira d'un air las la jeune Auror._

_Avec Bones, ils s'étaient entendu pour dire ne pas dire la vérité sur les noms des deux jeunes femmes, au cas où quelqu'un ne vienne fouiner d'un peu trop près dans leurs affaires. _

_- Tu as leur carte d'identité ?_

_La jeune femme lui tendit d'un geste assuré les deux fausses cartes fournies par l'un des contacts d'Edgar Bones. La première, celle de la prétendue Teresa Carpentier portait une photo de Meadowes qu'ils avaient eu grand peine à prendre, cette dernière détestant cela. Evans avait quand à elle prit le pseudonyme de Louise Summer. _

_En quelques coups de baguette, Poulopot réussit à fabriquer les deux badges qui allaient leur servir pour entrer à la GBPI et les tendit avec précaution à Emmeline._

_- Il ne te reste plus qu'à signer le registre général, lui indiqua l'homme en désignant le dossier jaune qu'il avait sorti quelques minutes auparavant._

_Emmeline s'empara du dossier qui recensait les signatures de tout ceux et s'arrêta à la dernière page. Elle devait indiquer son propre nom, son prénom, son statut et son grade. Soulagée d'avoir réussi la mission, la jeune femme s'appliqua à remplir les colonnes lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de la dernière personne ayant demandé une autorisation d'entrer à la GBPI. _

_Ce n'était pas possible ! Ou en tout cas, c'était une drôle de coïncidence, qui ne pouvait pas en être une."_

- Qui ? s'enquit Edgar en fronçant les sourcils.

- Travers, supposa Meadowes. Ce qui rejoint ta supposition comme quoi les Mangemorts sont liés à ce trafic.

- Non, grommela Emmeline. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

L'Auror jeta un regard en coin à James Potter qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début de la conversation, se contentant d'écouter attentivement.

- En fait, c'est Charlus Potter. Charlus Potter a demandé une autorisation pour entrer à la GBPI un mois avant de mourir.

Le jeune homme poussa un sifflement de stupeur tandis qu'Evans se tournait vers lui comme si elle craignait qu'il n'ai une réaction imprévue. Il parut mettre quelques secondes avant d'encaisser l'information, répondant à la question principale que se posait Emmeline depuis sa découverte. Non, apparemment, Charlus Potter n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter la GBPI à la connaissance de son fils.

Cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment troublante.

_Nora Hertwe _

Samedi, il l'avait amené prendre un verre dans ce salon de thé si rose qu'elle s'était demandée si elle n'était pas tombée dans un de ces contes qu'on lisait aux enfants. Dimanche elle avait reçu un hibou la remerciant d'être venue. Lundi la politesse l'avait forcée à répondre au mot du jeune homme. Mardi elle avait été trop épuisée pour ouvrir à la chouette qui frappait avec force à aux carreaux de sa chambre. Mercredi matin sa mère le lui avait reproché, le volatile s'étant lâché sans gêne sur leur terrasse et, énervée, Nora n'avait même pas pensé à lire le parchemin qui lui était adressé avant de partir en cours. Mercredi soir, son humeur s'était améliorée notamment grâce à un cours de Potions Avancées qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié et son moral était au beau fixe lorsqu'elle déroula le parchemin. L'écriture maintenant familière de Regulus Black n'entacha même pas sa bonne humeur contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Il lui proposait d'aller boire un verre le jeudi soir sur le chemin de Traverse. Jeudi matin, elle envoya une réponse négative, son cours de Métamorphose se finissant à vingt-et-une heure et lui proposa de remettre ça au vendredi soir. Ce fut cette fois le jeune Black qui refusa, prétextant avoir une obligation de dernière minute.

Nora avait été soulagée. Même si Regulus Black n'était pas si désagréable que ça au vu de ses antécédents familiaux, sa simple vue lui rappelait ce foutu mariage, ce pourquoi ils étaient obligés de se fréquenter. Ce pourquoi aussi il était si poli avec elle et lui envoyait des hiboux depuis le début de la semaine. Bref, une grande mystification, presque une escroquerie qui n'avait rien de sincère.

Pourtant, elle fut forcée d'abdiquer lorsque Cynthia Hertwe lui annonça la venue de la famille Black au grand complet le samedi soir.

Et cette fois-ci, songea Nora nue devant son miroir, ce n'était pas la vue de Regulus Black qui lui donnait des frissons d'horreur mais la simple pensée qu'elle allait devoir passer plusieurs heures en présence de Walburga Black.

A la va-vite, il était déjà presque sept heures, la jeune femme enfila la robe que lui avait préparée, une fois encore, sa mère. Elle était très sobre, d'un noir foncé avec de la dentelle lui tombant en dessous des genoux. Seul une breloque dorée venait rehausser la couleur sombre du vêtement, lui permettant de n'avoir pas l'air trop cadavérique avec son teint clair et ses cheveux noirs.

La voix de son père se fit attendre, l'appelant depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle était en retard, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'un de ses cours à l'EMS avait été reporté au samedi et ne s'était terminé qu'une demi-heure avant. Walburga Black elle-même ne pourrait lui reprocher son impolitesse. Elle avait une excuse en bêton.

Descendant les escaliers deux à deux, ralentissant le pas à l'approche du salon, la jeune fille entendit des bruits de voix dont celle, si caractéristique de Walburga Black, nasillarde et puissante à la fois. Reprenant sa respiration elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce, abordant un sourire simple.

Elle était là, devant leur cheminée, avec sa grande robe noire et son air éternellement insatisfait. Comme d'habitude ses lèvres souriaient tandis que son visage restait fermé. Quelle hypocrite. Son elfe de maison, Tilmit, était en train de lui prendre sa cape et il reçut un coup de pied en remerciement. Ses parents n'osèrent rien dire, se contentant de regarder l'elfe d'un air désolé.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa après avoir récupéré les capes d'Orion et Regulus Black.

C'est à ce moment là que Nora décida d'aller saluer les trois invités de sa mère, commençant par Walburga Black qui n'aurait toléré le contraire. Elles se firent la bise sans se toucher, une nouvelle mode venant de France que l'aristocratie Anglaise avait adopté. Nora se laissa ensuite baiser la main par les deux hommes de la famille.

Orion Black était un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et à l'embonpoint qui commençait à se remarquer. Plutôt calme et effacé, surtout en présence de sa femme, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix mais se méfiait beaucoup de lui, considérant son semblant d'absence de caractère plutôt suspect. On ne pouvait pas vivre avec une femme comme Walburga Black sans avoir une poigne d'enfer. Si c'était le cas, il cachait bien son jeu.

Bethan Hertwe les invita tous à passer à table et Nora s'aperçut qu'elle avait été placé face à Regulus, coincée entre sa mère et, horreur Walburga Black. Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre.

Le début du repas se passa plutôt bien, Cynthia et Walburga menant la conversation avec brio, s'attardant sur des détails qui n'intéressaient pas les plus jeunes. Perdue dans ses pensées, Nora entendit vaguement parler des dernières robes haute couture de la jeune Missy (Une jeune fille si charmante vous savez. Sous-entendu, une Sang-Pur bien sous tout rapport), du prix des parchemins qui avaient encore augmentés, du dernier match des Canons de Chudley (Là, c'était son père qui avait lancé le sujet) et du futur mariage de Constance Selwyn et d'Evan Rosier.

Pourtant, à un moment, elle dressa l'oreille. Walburga Black venait de commenter l'attaque du chemin de Traverse et son sourire profondément mauvais démontrait parfaitement sa façon de penser.

- Oh, vous savez je n'approuve pas la manière, minauda la marâtre des Black. Mais si c'est la seule façon pour que le Ministère nous entende.

- Il parait que c'était la cohue, frissonna Cynthia Hertwe sans relever. Certains se sont fait piétiner par la foule et d'autres sont restés coincés pendant plusieurs heures dans le brouillard. Nora peut vous le dire d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas pu rentrer ici avant le petit matin, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors aient fini de l'interroger.

Le sujet mit mal à l'aise la jeune fille, tout autant que l'intervention de sa mère. Elle imagina la tête que ferait Walburga en sachant qu'elle avait passé le début de sa soirée à l'Oseille et faillit sourire. Elle en tomberait sûrement à la renverse.

- Oh tu y étais ? lui demanda cette dernière. Je ne savais pas.

- Oui … Je suis resté dans cet affreux brouillard pendant plus d'une demi-heure, fit Nora, hésitante.

Walburga et Orion hochèrent la tête d'un air faussement désolée pour elle mais, bizarrement, elle s'aperçut que la réaction n'était pas la même du côté de Regulus. Il n'affichait pas la même compassion que ses parents et avait l'air bizarrement gêné. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrypter plus en détail son comportement, sa mère reprenant la parole.

- Heureusement qu'Edgar était avec elle, Edgar Bones, ajouta t'elle à l'intention des Black. C'est lui qui l'a sorti de là.

- Bones ? répondit Walburga d'un air dégoûté. Il parait que sa mère ne sait plus quoi en faire. Autant sa sœur, la délicieuse Amelia est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable, malgré cette affreuse idée de travailler au Ministère, autant il parait que lui, tourne en rond dans son appartement, attendant que le Gaillon lui tombe dans la bouche. Certains disent qu'il est un peu limité, le pauvre garçon.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Nora.

Elle le regretta immédiatement. Le regard que posa Walburga sur elle lui coupa toute envie de recommencer, cette dernière semblant la fusiller du regard, autant pour son interruption impolie que pour l'avoir contredit. Nora baissa les yeux dans son assiette de légumes et marmonna, d'un ton plus aimable.

- Edgar est très intelligent et c'est mon meilleur ami, assura t'elle. Il a eu 9 ASPICS. Disons qu'il a plusieurs possibilités de carrière et qu'il prend le temps de toutes les étudier.

Elle avait repris presque mot pour mot les paroles que lui avaient tenu Regulus Black la semaine d'avance et fut certaine de voir un semblant de sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas suffire à Walburga pour changer d'opinion sur son meilleur ami car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour abattre sa meilleure carte.

- De toute façon, lâcha t'elle, ce ne sera plus une préoccupation pour toi cet été. Il est hors de question que tu vois d'autres garçons que ton mari.

_Emmeline Vance_

La jeune femme avait retrouvé ses réflexes d'Auror, cette chose si spéciale qui les caractérisaient tous et qui faisait en sorte que les questions sortaient si naturellement de leur bouche. S'adressant plus spécialement à James Potter, après tout il était le principal intéressé, elle sortit un petit carnet qui ne la quittait jamais.

A ses côtés, Bones et Meadowes la secondaient, l'air affreusement concernés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Seule Evans semblait un peu en retrait, plongée dans un débat intérieur dont elle était la seule interlocutrice.

- Celui qui a signé l'autorisation à ton père s'appelle L.J Burrows. J'ai fait quelques recherches, il travaille dans le Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques. C'est le second du Responsable et il a tout à fait le droit de signer de telles autorisations.

- Oui … oui, murmura Potter de plus en plus interloqué. C'est un ami de mon père, il était l'actionnaire principal de sa société. Je l'ai souvent vu chez nous, il venait dîner et passait même à l'improviste. Je crois qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe à Poudlard.

Emmeline nota toutes ces informations sur son carnet, traça une flèche et ajouta à côté : interroger Burrows. Lorsque Potter, regardant ce qu'elle faisait, s'en aperçut, il s'exclama.

- Je veux le faire. Je le connais ça sera plus facile.

- Si j'avais été Maugrey, je dirais que tu es trop impliqué, hésita Emmeline. Mais soit, ce n'est pas si idiot non ?

- Même plutôt intelligent, fit Edgar. J'imagine mal un type du Ministère répondre à des questions de parfaits inconnus.

Les trois hochèrent la tête, approuvant la réflexion de l'ancien Poufsouffle.

Un sérieux mal de crâne commençait à gagner la jeune fille, causé par toutes les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse y répondre avec certitude. Pourquoi diable le père de James avait demandé cette autorisation ? Etait-ce anodin ou intimement lié à sa mort ? La part de folie en elle songeait que leur histoire de faux gaillons pouvait être mêlé à ça mais c'était fou, beaucoup trop fou pour être possible. Pourtant, Dorcas avait songé à la GBPI alors qu'elle cherchait un sortilège qui l'aiderait à déterminer de quoi était composé les faux gaillons. Charlus Potter avait-il remarqué que certains des Gaillons que sa fabrique de balai engrenait était faux ? Avait-il suivit le même raisonnement que la jeune serveuse ?

Parce que c'était trop dément pour être énoncé, Emmeline garda ses suppositions pour elle. Secouant ses boucles blondes, elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Il faudrait avoir accès au dossier des Potter, fit soudainement Evans, les faisant tous sursauter. Pas le rapport du Medicolegiste, nous l'avons déjà, mais celui des Aurors. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le voir avant la fin de l'enquête mais je suis sûre que ça pourrait être utile.

- Et, à la GBPI, on pourrait essayer de découvrir vers quels ouvrages il s'est dirigé, ajouta Meadowes, ne supportant pas d'être en reste. Cette bibliothèque est un véritable labyrinthe, quelqu'un a bien dû l'aider à s'y retrouver.

- J'approuve la seconde idée mais …

- C'est de la folie Evans, l'interrompit Emmeline en faisant de grands gestes. Obtenir une autorisation d'entrée à la GBPI n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu me demandes. Je pourrais finir à Azkaban sans procès si je … si je volais le dossier des Potter. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen.

Edgar Bones approuva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Auror, comme pour lui demander de reprendre ses moyens. Chamboulée, Emmeline se calma _un peu _avant de se lever d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts.

- On n'est pas obligé de le voler, murmura t'elle. On peut seulement le dupliquer.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Potter, Evans et Meadowes qui approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Cette dernière lança même un regard admiratif à la jeune Auror, ce qui était beaucoup de sa part. Et ce qui signifiait aussi que ce qu'elle suggérait était carrément fou.

- Maugrey va me tuer s'il apprends ce qu'il se passe, gémit Edgar en se passant une main douloureuse sur le visage.

_Nora Hertwe_

La jeune fille leva la tête avec délectation, sentant avec bonheur l'air frais de la soirée. Sa main se posa sur la vieille table en fer qui reposait dans le jardin des Hertwe et elle constata avec surprise que Tilmit avait pris soin de laisser un verre rempli d'eau dessus. Son elfe n'était pas fâché du traitement que lui avait infligé Walburga, ce qui la rassura.

Après le dessert, la jeune femme avait prétexté un douloureux mal de crâne afin de pouvoir s'échapper. Si ses parents n'avaient pas été dupes, il lui semblait que la famille Black n'y avait vu que du feu. La vérité, c'est qu'elle étouffait à l'intérieur, assise à côté de cette horrible bonne femme qui avait passé le reste de la soirée à critiquer les mesures du Ministère afin d'assurer la protection des sorciers né-moldus. Comme si tout cela, tout ces assassinats, n'étaient pas une tragédie pour elle mais une réjouissance. Bien entendu, les rumeurs prêtaient allégrement l'allégeance des Black à la Magie Noire mais Nora s'était convaincue que ce n'était qu'une exagération. Une parmi tant d'autres.

- Ta tête va mieux ? s'enquit une voix derrière elle.

Nora sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Regulus Black sortir ni même s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle avait assuré, tout à l'heure, que son état ne nécessitait pas d'inquiétude, juste un grand bol d'air frais et un verre d'eau. En langage Nora, cela voulait dire qu'elle désirait être seule. Et cela n'incluait pas Regulus Black dans ses plans.

- Oui, lui assura t'elle, espérant s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- Alors nous pouvons retourner à table. Il reste encore quelques parts de gâteau.

Sans pourtant joindre le geste à la parole, le jeune homme tira sans gêna aucune l'une des chaises en fer qui ornaient la petite table, incitant Nora à s'asseoir, et fit de même pour lui avec la deuxième. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Regulus, il lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, tu sais, quand on sera mariés, j'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de voir qui que ce soit, tu auras même le droit d'avoir une double vie. Discrètement bien entendu.

- Oh.

Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion à la scène qui l'avait opposé à sa mère plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle avait défendu Edgar Bones contre celle-ci. A vrai dire, l'interdiction de Walburga Black avait accentué, si c'était possible, la haine qu'elle avait à l'encontre de cette horrible bonne femme.

- Merci, ajouta t'elle afin de ne pas être impolie.

Un silence se forma, pas l'un de ses silences gênant où personne ne semblait quoi dire. Le jeune Black semblait juste réfléchir, la tête posée sur ses mains, et l'esprit de Nora se laissa distraire par l'environnement ambiant. C'est fou ce que le cerisier avait grandi. Walburga Black méritait l'extradition. Et les colchiques étaient encore fleuries malgré le temps humide. Pourquoi tout cela tombait sur elle ? Cette vieille table aurait vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Elle n'avait pas envie de se marier.

- Ce Bones, c'est ton petit-ami ? s'enquit finalement Regulus Black en relevant le nez.

Une mèche de ses cheveux noirs tomba le long de ses tempes tandis que Nora ouvrait grand les yeux, l'air surprise.

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est mon meilleur ami comme je l'ai dis. Nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard, expliqua t'elle.

Nora faillit éclater de rire en se rappelant du jour où Edgar lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Décidemment, songea t'elle ironiquement pour la première fois, on parlait beaucoup trop de mariage autour d'elle. A vingt-et-un an, elle pouvait s'estimer plus heureuse que la plupart des filles de son âge. Elle avait déjà eu deux propositions, en avait refusé une et n'acceptait l'autre qu'à contrecœur. Bon, d'accord, aucune raison de la jalouser.

La fatigue la faisait divaguer. Il était temps que les Black rentrent chez eux et qu'elle aille se coucher.

- Tant mieux, répondit finalement le jeune Black d'un air narquois. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me faire provoquer en duel dans ce cas.

Nora sourit poliment songeant que, si cela se produisait, ce n'était pas seulement son visage qu'il risquait de perdre mais aussi la vie. Connaissant Edgar il était capable d'épuiser jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'énergie, de défigurer avec précision Regulus, parce que ce dernier allait l'épouser.

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin à ce mariage ? s'enquit Nora, sentant sa mauvaise humeur s'appesantir.

Elle se sentit rougir après sa demande. Après tout, la jeune Hertwe n'était pas sensée réprouver leur union mais au contraire en être emplie de joie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que déjà, à sa plus grande surprise, Regulus Black approuvait.

Et aussi étonnement que cela puisse être, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cynthia Hertwe vienne les prévenir que les Black étaient sur le départ, de tout, de rien, surtout des études de Nora à vrai dire.


	14. La vierge au dodge 51

_Suna : _Mwahaha, le jour où Nora tapera quelqu'un bah Kreattur aura un tutu rose et tombera amoureux d'Hermione. Vala, c'est dit, Nora ne sera jamais courageuse. Merci pour ta review !

(youtube)watch?v=BAJVUs9-aRs

**H-F Thiéfaine - la vierge au dodge 51**

( Rien à voir avec le chapitre -comme toutes les autres chansons-, mais Thiéfaine c'est juste mon dieu, fallait bien que j'le mette un jour.)

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Dorcas Meadowes_

En ce vendredi 01 Octobre, Dorcas Meadowes était sur les nerfs. Surexcitée en réalité. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la GBPI et, elle espérait, faire un grand bond en avant dans son enquête. Outre cette envie, la jeune femme savait que cette première mission à l'extérieur était décisive pour elle. Soit elle réussissait et s'attirait le respect des membres de l'Ordre, et prouvait ainsi à Bones qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, soit elle échouait et resterait sans nul doute confinée dans son bar jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sans compter les moqueries de Gideon Prewett lorsqu'il apprendrait sa défaite.

Alors, Dorcas était prête à tout. _Ce matin_, elle n'avait même pas râlé parce qu'Evans venait avec elle, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus sur le déguisement que Bones l'avait forcé à enfiler, un affreux tailleur gris avec des échasses d'au moins dix centimètres. A peine fit-elle fait une réflexion sur la praticité des talons, au cas où elles devraient courir.

- Vous n'allez pas devoir courir, rétorqua Edgar, qui avait l'air aussi stressé que si c'était lui qui partait en mission.

- Elles ne vont pas devoir courir Potter, ajouta Emmeline en regardant le jeune homme comme s'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

A cet instant, Dorcas avait hésité à faire une réflexion sur le légendaire courage des Gryffondor mais elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Et puis Lily Evans avait été affublé du même uniforme mais de couleur noir avec des liserés violets.

Potter avait insisté pour rester à la Taverne en attendant le retour des deux jeunes filles, au détriment d'une de ses propres missions. _Quel idiot_, avait songé Dorcas sans pourtant le formuler à voix haute.

Quelques minutes avant que ne sonnent dix heures, Bones et Vance avaient fait un bref résumé de la mission, insistant sur la conduite à tenir.

- Vous devez aller aussi vite que possible, reprit Vance pour la deuxième fois. Plus vous restez là-dedans, plus on a de risques qu'on découvre que vous n'êtes pas membres du Laboratoire Tetenfils. Si on vous pose des questions soyez convaincantes. Les mensonges les plus gros sont ceux qui passent le mieux.

- Bon, n'en faites pas trop non plus, ajouta Edgar. N'entrez pas dans les détails, allez à l'essentiel.

Dorcas et Evans dodelinèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'elles avaient bien compris et l'heure du départ sonna. Bones et Vance leur souhaitèrent rapidement bonne chance tandis que Potter serrait Evans dans ses bras sous l'œil sévère de la jeune serveuse. Jamais elle n'aurait osé le formuler à haute voix mais elle les trouvait tellement idiots ensembles qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire semblant de vomir si l'occasion ne prêtait pas à la dérision. Néanmoins, une question flottait dans son esprit. Comment diable Sirius Black, qui était remplit de cynisme et de dérision, ce qu'elle appréciait, pouvait avoir fait de ces deux adolescents ses meilleurs amis ?

Puis, sans un regard l'une pour l'autre, Lily et Dorcas sortirent à pas assurés du petit bar, et transplanèrent, pensant très fort à l'adresse qu'Edgar leur avait fait apprendre par cœur quelques minutes auparavant.

La GBPI se trouvait en plein centre de Londres, à côté du célèbre Big Ben. Ce fut d'ailleurs à côté de l'Eglise qu'elles atterrirent, dans une petite ruelle déserte, au milieu de deux bennes à ordures.

- Beurk, grogna Evans en se rendant compte que son talon s'était enfoncé dans une banane pourrie.

Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-on se préoccuper d'une telle chose dans un moment pareil ? Elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard furieux de la rouquine qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son expression condescendante.

- Bon, on sort de là, ordonna Dorcas.

Se concentrant pour ne pas tomber, si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle portait des talons, au contraire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec dans une rue pavée, la jeune femme prit à droite d'un pas rapide, Evans trottinant derrière elle.

Edgar leur avait fait aussi apprendre par cœur le chemin pour parvenir à destination et Dorcas repéra vite un petit renfoncement dans la ruelle où elle se trouvait et qui cachait l'entrée de la GBPI. Elle se dirigea vers le mur de brique tandis qu'Evans sortait discrètement sa baguette. Elle laissa la jeune fille tapoter sur les vieilles pierres d'un geste expert sans dire un mot et eut un petit sourire satisfait en constatant que celles-ci s'écartaient sans un bruit. Il y avait juste la place pour laisser passer un individu d'une corpulence correcte et sans attendre Evans, elle s'y engouffra. La rouquine la bouscula en entrant à sa suite, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement rageur.

- Fais un peu attention.

- Désolée, rétorqua une Evans qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout.

Le moment n'était pas propice à une dispute et, même si Dorcas hésita à l'assommer et poursuivre la mission seule, elle se contenta d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur une rangée de pierre de façon assurée. La première à droite, puis la seconde sur la dixième rangée, et la vingt-et-unième à gauche en face d'elle.

Evans et elle durent s'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber lorsque celui-ci trembla, s'enfonçant rapidement à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. La deuxième fut plus qu'heureuse lorsque l'ascenseur magique s'arrêta. Quelques secondes plus et elle aurait rendu son petit déjeuner.

Deux portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, laissant place à un vaste hall lumineux qui contrastait avec la ruelle où elles se trouvaient auparavant. Dorcas lâcha un sifflement admirateur devant le luxe évident de l'endroit, récolta à son tour un regard noir de la rouquine pour son manque de discrétion, lissa les plis de sa jupe et, dans un ensemble parfaitement harmonieux, Evans et elle avancèrent d'un pas.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les deux jeunes filles restèrent pantoises quelques secondes, admirant le hall d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Tout était blanc ou ocre, des lustres au plafond. Seules les dorures des quelques fauteuils et canapés disposés ci et là contrastait. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient bien habillées et Dorcas fut soulagée que Vance ait pensé à cet aspect de leur mission. Avec sa vieille robe de sorcière habituelle, elle aurait contrasté dans le décor.

Au fond, trônait une espèce de comptoir qui servait à la réception et faisait plusieurs mètres de longs. Un homme en uniforme blanc, lui aussi, attendait derrière. Il avait l'air snob et austère des personnes qui pensent que leur métier possède une importance capitale. Derrière lui, deux immenses escaliers qui menaient à la Bibliothèque comme sur le plan qu'ils avaient étudiés avec Bones et Vance.

Lily et Dorcas échangèrent un regard de connivence, sortirent les badges que leur avait obtenu Vance et avancèrent d'un pas assuré vers le comptoir. Avant de décliner son identité, la jeune serveuse jeta un regard sur le badge qui ornait la poitrine du réceptionniste. James Ivanovitch. Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe.

L'homme examina plusieurs fois les badges, puis les deux jeunes filles qui s'efforcèrent de rester neutres, avant de leur rendre sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis, il leur désigna les deux grands escaliers en courbant l'échine. Sans nul doute un signe que, maintenant qu'elles avaient montré pattes blanches, elles pouvaient y aller.

Trop heureuse d'avoir passé le premier barrage, les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent les deux badges et tournèrent les talons, lorsque la voix du portier les firent stopper net, un frisson parcourant le dos de chacune d'entre elle.

- Une minute, fit-il d'une voix excessivement trainante.

Doucement, Dorcas se retourna et sentit Evans en faire de même à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il avait découvert la supercherie ? Elle s'attendait à voir apparaitre des Aurors dans le hall immaculé et les embarquer pour un aller simple à Azkaban.

- J'ai connu une Teresa Carpentier dans le temps et … je me demandais si …

Dorcas mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il parlait d'elle et du faux nom dont l'avait affublé Emmeline Vance et se demanda un instant si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ou si l'Auror avait commis la bêtise de prendre des noms de personnes existantes. Si tel était le cas, elle allait l'assassiner des son retour à la Taverne.

- Oh, ça doit être un homonyme, assura t'elle. Désolée mais nous sommes pressées.

Elle attrapa le bras de Lily qui n'avait pas bougé le temps de l'échange et la traina jusque dans les escaliers, s'autorisant un petit soupir de soulagement. Ivanovitch n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, se contentant de les regarder d'un air éberlué.

- Tu aurais pu être plus polie, siffla Lily entre ses dents tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Dorcas aurait pu pousser la rouquine dans les escaliers mais elle n'en fit rien. Preuve que, quand elle était sur le qui-vive, elle était vraiment plus agréable qu'au quotidien. Elles arrivèrent au premier et seul étage à ce moment-là.

L'endroit était véritablement immense et paraissait même sans fin. Aussi loin que leur regard pouvait porter, elles apercevaient des étagères remplies de livres. C'était comme lorsqu'on regard l'océan. Une immensité qu'on n'imagine pas pouvoir parcourir à la nage. Là, c'était pareil. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'étagères qu'elles n'imaginaient pas pouvoir parcourir en moins d'une heure.

Parce qu'elles ne devaient pas s'attarder ici, et Bones avait été clair là-dessus, elles allaient devoir cibler leurs recherches. La jeune femme avait eu raison en supposant que Mr Potter s'était rendu ici, il avait dû demander de l'aide. Parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas trouver son chemin sans connaitre l'endroit.

Evans avisa la première une jeune femme à l'uniforme blanc et attira Dorcas vers elle. C'était une toute jeune fille, sûrement sortie de ses études récemment, un peu boudiné dans son costume blanc et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum et était justement en train de souffler dedans lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se plantèrent devant elle. La bulle explosa à ce moment là.

- Excusez-moi mais nous sommes un peu perdue, s'excusa Lily en baissant le nez pour ne pas rigoler. Il lui restait un peu de chewing-gum au dessus des lèvres.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Jodie et je suis justement là pour vous guider.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'une deuxième personne dans ses pattes, songea Dorcas avec aigreur. Heureusement, Lily lui demanda seulement le chemin pour se rendre dans la section Sortilèges et la jeune fille leur indiqua les rayonnages situés à sa droite. Elles avaient eu de la chance, c'était juste à côté de l'entrée. Par contre, leur indiqua la jeune sorcière, la section s'étendait sur plusieurs rayonnages. Une dizaine environ.

Jodie les accompagna et, au soulagement de Dorcas, tourna immédiatement les talons. Elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir la jeune femme sur le dos pendant qu'elle cherchait ces précieux renseignements.

Son regard rencontra un instant celui, éclatant de Lily, et comme si quelqu'un avait sonné le signal du départ les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur les rayonnages les plus proches, parcourant avec avidité les lexiques collés sur les étagères.

_Sortilèges d'étalage, réussir son Brevet de Technicien Auror, La vie d'Andy Smith en quatorze encyclopédies, Zoologie et sortilèges, Les sortilèges Impardonnables_ … Oh oui, décidemment, il y avait de tout dans les étagères que parcourait rapidement Dorcas. De tout mais pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Laissant Lily au bout du rayon, elle décida d'adopter une autre stratégie et disparut neuf rayons plus loin. Si chacune fouillait de son côté, avançant au rythme des rayonnages, elles allaient bien finir par tomber l'une sur l'autre avec, elle l'espérait, quelque chose.

Dorcas en était consciente, cette intrusion à la GBPI était sa dernière chance car, à moins d'un miracle, elle ne pourrait pas découvrir ce que cachait cette petite pièce semblable, en apparence, à toutes les autres. Et elle ne supporterait pas d'échouer. Il y en allait bien sûr de sa fierté mais aussi, et elle ne se l'avouait qu'à contrecœur, à cause du regard des autres.

Le coin où elle avait atterrit semblait plus … étrange. Après être tombée coup sur coup sur deux ouvrages traitant de relations sexuelles avec des morts, Dorcas, dégoûtée, s'éloigna. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elles étaient entrées à la GBPI et que l'heure du départ n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Cette constatation lui redonna du courage et elle se remit à fouiller avec avidité.

_Animagus, l'Atlas des Sortilèges essentiels, Parce que Alohomora, Les théories farfelues de Simenon, Les sortilèges oubliés, Vivre parmi les Martiens et …_

Les sortilèges oubliés ? Pourquoi pas, songea Dorcas. Elle n'avait pas le temps de détailler plus sa découverte et murmura un sortilège de Réduction sur le livre, le fourrant dans sa poche. Au bout de l'allée, Lily Evans apparut soudain, le visage pâle.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème, grinça t'elle à l'intention de Dorcas tout en la rejoignant fébrilement.

Cachées par les rayonnages, les deux jeunes filles se penchèrent en avant et ce qu'elle vit arracha une grimace à Dorcas. Dans l'allée centrale, James Ivanovitch avançait d'un pas assuré entouré par deux gros molosses, tournant la tête avec frénésie à chaque rayon. Elle n'eut pas la bêtise de prendre cette menace à la légère et entraina Evans de l'autre côté.

Ivanovitch et ses colosses remontaient maintenant l'allée centrale tandis que les deux jeunes femmes la descendait, à bonne allure, prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir. L'adrénaline commençait à infuser dans le corps de Dorcas et, si la situation ne pouvait pas devenir vraiment problématique, après tout elles risquaient un allé simple à Azkaban, elle en aurait hurlé de joie.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger en son sens. Evans et elle n'avaient qu'à redescendre les deux grands escaliers, prendre l'ascenseur magique par lequel elles étaient arrivées, et retourner à la Taverne.

Une minute.

Où diable allait Evans à la vue et au sus de tout ?

Dorcas Meadowes regarda la rouquine se diriger vers Jodie, l'employée vulgaire mais néanmoins serviable, qui les avait renseigné lors de leur arrivée, en plein milieu de l'allée centrale. Ivanovitch se trouvait plus loin, une petite cinquantaine de mètres. Mais comme il était de dos, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer inaperçue. Bon d'accord, avec un miracle et si Ivanovitch était aveugle, cela pouvait fonctionner.

_Quelle idiote !_

A pas de géants, Dorcas rejoignit sa coéquipière, surveillant du coin de l'œil Ivanovitch et ses deux colosses et priant pour que ce dernier ne se retourne pas. Elle agrippa Lily par la manche de son tailleur et tira doucement dessus en remarquant que le réceptionniste commençait à ralentir le pas. Il devait sembler septique devant leur aptitude à parcourir autant de rayonnage en si peu de temps.

- Evans il faut qu'on y aille.

- Attends, répliqua cette dernière avec humeur, il faut qu'on se renseigne sur Charlus Potter on l'a promis à James.

La rouquine se dégagea avant que Dorcas puisse répliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien promis elle et alpaga Jodie avec un air angélique sur le visage. Derrière elles, Ivanovitch venait de se retourner et, comme Dorcas l'avait supposé, se dirigeait vers elles à grands pas.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais voulu savoir … bon c'est un peu particulier mais je voudrais savoir si vous aviez vu Charlus Potter ici, dernièrement, avant son décès, minauda Lily réfrénant une grimace à cause des coups de pieds que lui donnaient Dorcas dans son tibia.

- Charlus qui ? s'enquit la jeune femme d'un air septique.

- Evans, ça devient vraiment urgent là.

La jeune femme émit un geste d'agacement envers elle qui hérissa Dorcas. Derrière elle, les trois hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. En vérité, elle pouvait presque voit la chaleur s'échapper du visage d'Ivanovitch tellement il semblait furieux.

Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir : elles étaient repérées. Et si elles ne filaient pas très vite, elles étaient bonnes pour un séjour à Azkaban. Surtout que Dorcas venait de voler un livre.

_Merde._

_- _Evans …

- S'il vous plait, reprit la rouquine en suppliant Jodie. Essayez de vous souvenir. Un homme de la cinquantaine, les tempes grisonnantes, bien présenté. Oh, s'il vous plait, Charlus Potter a été assassiné il y a plusieurs semaines vous avez bien dû en entendre parler !

- Oh lui ! s'exclama Jodie. Oui, je l'ai …

- Evans je crois qu'on va devoir courir. MAINTENANT ! Hurla Dorcas.

Parce qu'Ivanovitch n'était plus qu'à un mètre elles n'eurent pas le choix. Rompant la promesse que Vance avait fait à Potter, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir. Dorcas bouscula Jodie sur leurs assaillants qui, pris par surprise, laissèrent passer de précieuses secondes avant de se mettre à courir eux aussi.

Ne lâchant pas le bras d'Evans qu'elle avait agrippé après lui avoir donné le signal du départ, son instinct lui disant que celle-ci préférerait rester et se faire prendre plutôt que de partir alors que Jodie allait sans nul doute lui révéler quelque chose.

Pour Dorcas, c'était différent, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Une fois dans l'escalier, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison, encore une fois. Les talons, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas pratique lors d'une course poursuite. Bancale, la jeune femme manqua de perdre plusieurs fois l'équilibre dans les escaliers, le temps perdu permettant à leurs poursuivants de rattraper un peu leur retard.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle s'en débarrassa sans plus de cérémonie, continuant à courir pieds nus.

Evans trébucha et se rétama de tout son long sur le sol immaculé, arrachant un cri de rage chez Dorcas.

_Non mais quelle gourdasse cette fille !_

Elle l'aida à se relever sans ménagement, les yeux toujours fixés derrière elle. L'un des deux colosses avait prit de l'avance et était à moins d'un mètre d'elles lorsqu'elles reprirent leur course.

Heureusement, les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes, une vieille dame en sortait d'ailleurs à petits pas. Sans ménagement, Dorcas la poussa à l'extérieur, dans les bras du colosse. Lily Evans trouva le temps de lui adresser un regard choqué.

Appuyant sur les mêmes pierres qu'à l'aller, les portes mirent un temps infini à se fermer. Ivanovitch se paya même le luxe de se les prendre lorsqu'elles furent totalement closes et elles entendirent un hurlement étouffé, relatant la colère du portier.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps de remonter à la surface en fait, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne prononça la moindre parole, encore sous le choc de la course poursuite. Dorcas, qui s'était laissé tombé à même le sol, tentait de reprendre son souffle, rouge comme une tomate.

Et en même temps, elle tentait d'empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de se relever. Parce qu'elle avait adoré ça. Tout. De l'adrénaline qui montait en elle tandis qu'elle attendait désespérément qu'Evans daigne écourter sa conversation jusqu'au nœud dans son estomac lorsqu'elle s'était cru perdue. Elle s'était juste sentie vivante. Et ça, ça valait bien toutes les courses poursuites du monde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Dorcas se releva d'un bond, ses pieds nus foulant le trottoir avec une nonchalance agaçante. Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent la ruelle d'un pas pressé, faisant le chemin à l'envers. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la serveuse qui marcha dans la banane que le talon de Lily avait précédemment écrasé et elle réprima une grimace dégoûté.

A la place, elle regarda Lily transplaner avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Bientôt la ruelle familière, sa ruelle à vrai dire, où se trouvait la Taverne apparut. Ce fut ce moment là, juste devant la devanture, que Lily choisit pour rompre le silence, au plus grand damne de Dorcas.

- Et bien, on a couru finalement.

- La faute à qui ?

- Comment ça la faute à qui ? s'étouffa Lily.

Dorcas poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Taverne.

- Joue pas à ça.

- Jouer à quoi Meadowes ?

- A la fille pure et innocente. C'est toi l'inconsciente qui a usé le flambeau jusqu'au bout. Si on était parties dès que t'as repéré Ivanovitch, on n'aurait pas couru.

- QUOI ?

Evans, à sa suite, repoussa un peu plus la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur du long couloir, faisant trembler jusqu'au plancher. Agacée, Dorcas se retourna, croisant les bras avec circonspection tout en faisant face à la rouquine. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas peur, cette gamine, avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux plissés, comme si elle venait de proférer la pire des insultes.

- Moi j'ai été inconsciente ? Si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qui a éveillé les soupçons d'Ivanovitch en l'envoyant balader au début.

- Et c'est moi aussi qui ai décidé, contre toute prudence, d'aller _discuter_ avec Jodie alors qu'il était juste derrière nous ?

- C'était le but de notre mission, rechercher des indices sur le père de …

- Non, cracha Dorcas. Le but de MA mission, c'était de trouver quelque chose sur ce faux Gallion ! Tu confonds tout.

- Je ne confonds rien du tout, s'énerva Lily.

Le ton avait monté en quelques secondes et, déjà, elles entendaient les bruits familiers des raclements de chaise. On les avait entendu, en même temps, Dorcas n'avait pas prit la peine de chuchoter devant la mauvaise foi de la jeune femme. Alors c'était ça, la Lily Evans, que tout le monde appréciait dans l'Ordre ? Et bah.

- T'étais trop impliquée, feula Dorcas en plissant les sourcils.

_Elle aussi elle savait le faire. _

Et, alors que Bones et les autres passaient la porte, intrigués par leur dispute, elle répéta en regardant le premier bien dans les yeux.

- Elle était trop impliquée.


	15. Don't give up

**Suna**_ : La c'est toi qui m'a traumatisé avec Bella, Arthur, Sirius et leurs trucs de moldus x) Bon, sinon, c'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu court, mais je me rattrape avec celui-là qui est bien plus long ! Merci pour ta review ! _

_( )/watch?v=uiCRZLr9oRw_

_Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush - Don't Give up_

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- C'est une histoire de dingue, lança Sirius Black, complètement abasourdi.

Attablé devant un grand bol de café, le jeune homme chercha le regard de son meilleur ami, se demandant si tout cela était véritablement arrivé ou s'il avait seulement décidé d'interrompre son petit déjeuner parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Lorsque James Potter avait transplané devant son petit appartement en plein centre de Londres, tambourinant à sa fenêtre avec vigueur, il avait eu envie de lui lancer un impardonnable. Juste pour lui apprendre à le réveiller à huit heures du matin. Et puis, en voyant son meilleur ami aussi déboussolé, il s'était demandé si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé.

En soi, ça l'était. Une simple histoire de faux gaillons, l'excursion de Lily et Dorcas à la GBPI dont il était, sans le vouloir, l'instigateur, Emmeline qui découvrait que Charlus Potter avait, lui aussi, eu une autorisation de ce genre un mois avant son décès, l'employée de la Bibliothèque qui confirmait cette version. Il était fort dérangeant que les deux jeunes femmes aient dû s'enfuir à ce moment.

- Totalement mec, soupira James en effleurant son propre bol de la main.

Dix minutes plus tôt, Sirius l'avait forcé à s'asseoir devant un café, ne supportant plus de le voir tourner en rond. James n'y avait pas touché, il n'aimait pas ça.

- Bon, résumons, reprit Sirius de façon méthodique. Premièrement, Vance va voler, pardon _dupliquer,_ le dossier de tes parents.

James hocha la tête. Cette partie du plan était la plus compliquée. Parce que, si la jeune femme se faisait prendre, ce n'était pas de petits ennuis qui l'attendaient mais un long séjour à Azkaban. Et leur sort à tous serrait scellé si Maugrey la découvrait. Lily et James qu'ils croyaient étrangers à l'histoire, Emmeline qui n'échapperait pas à un sort funeste même si elle était Auror et lui qui n'était plus étranger à l'histoire.

Soit.

- Ensuite, Dorcas et Lily vont devoir retrouver cette employée, Jodie c'est ça ? demanda t'il en regardant James hocher la tête affirmativement. Et tout ça, sans s'entretuer.

Le regard de son ami se fit un peu plus sombre. La veille, il avait dû désarmer sa petite amie, parce qu'elle menaçait d'attaquer cette jeune effrontée de Dorcas alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'imiter. Parce que la jeune serveuse avait osé dire que ce n'était pas important, cette histoire avec ses parents.

- Cette fille est une peste, grogna James. Elle me sort par tous les pores.

- Elle a son caractère, tenta prudemment Sirius. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise.

- Evidemment, toi tu dis ça parce qu'elle tient tête à Lily.

_Peut-être bien. _

Mais peut-être bien aussi qu'ils avaient tous deux un caractère qui se rapprochait trop pour l'ignorer. Finement, Sirius préféra garder cette remarque pour lui, préférant passer à autre chose pour limiter l'agacement de James. Il était déjà sur les nerfs, il y avait de quoi, et ce n'était le moment.

- Bon, et nous, on va quand voir ce Burrows ?

James releva la tête, comme s'il était étonné de sa remarque. Après tout, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à Sirius, se contentant de lui relater docilement l'histoire. Mais ce dernier se doutait bien que la visite de son ami n'était pas anodine. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de garder le secret sur cette histoire, il n'avait pas non plus envie de rendre, seul, une petite visite à cet employé du Ministère qui avait dû être proche de son père pour lui signer cette autorisation.

Parce que la plaie était encore béante, qu'il souffrait encore de l'absence de ses parents et que n'importe qui pouvait s'apparenter à ses derniers n'était pas supportable, _seul._

- Aujourd'hui, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier pour lui demander de m'accorder une audience et il m'a donné rendez-vous à onze heures au Ministère.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste deux heures à tuer, fit remarquer Sirius avec perspicacité. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

- Eh bien, commença James. Il travaille au Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques, depuis quelques années. Avant, il a été l'entraineur des Tapesouafles de Quiberon, l'une des meilleures équipes Française. C'est là qu'il a recontacté mon père, en se fournissant dans sa fabrique de balai et qu'il a fini par en devenir l'actionnaire principal mais, je crois qu'ils étaient amis à Poudlard. Et puis …

_Nora Hertwe_

Passant entre les gouttes, essayant du moins, la jeune femme s'engageant dans une avenue où elle n'avait jamais aimé se rendre. Parce que Nora Hertwe était toujours mal à l'aise du côté moldu et qu'elle avait loupé son transplanage de quelques mètres, bon, une bonne centaine, et que remonter cette longue rue lui foutait la frousse. D'abord parce que les véhicules à quatre roues évoluant à côté d'elle ne la rassuraient pas du tout, ensuite parce qu'entrer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu, voire pas du tout, était étrange.

Tous ces hommes qu'elle croisait habillés aussi étrangement qu'Edgar, et les femmes, oh les femmes qui n'hésitaient pas à montrer leurs jambes plus que de rigueur de manière impudique. Et ça, cela la gênait. Elle, elle avait l'habitude de ses longues robes de sorcières qui lui arrivaient en dessous du genoux ou du sage uniforme qu'elle portait à Poudlard.

Elle fut plus rassurée après avoir passé le seuil de l'immeuble où vivaient Edgar et sa sœur Amelia, grimpa les quelques marches qui la séparait du numéro dix bis et frappa avec hâte à la porte. Du bruit se fit rapidement entendre de l'autre côté et lorsque son meilleur ami ouvrit la porte, Nora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était presque midi et le jeune homme venait sans nul doute de se réveiller.

Avec ses cheveux frisés encore plus décoiffés qu'à son habitude et son air bougon, il avait l'air d'un adolescent grincheux, qu'on aurait arraché à son lit bien trop tôt.

- Tu as oublié que tu m'avais invité ? murmura la jeune femme d'un air faussement vexé.

Edgar secoua la tête en signe de négation, n'ayant apparemment pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. En fait, et Nora le savait pour avoir à peu de choses près vécu sept ans avec lui à Poudlard, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur au saut du lit.

Il l'invita pourtant à entrer d'un geste de la main avant de s'étirer tel un félin. Après avoir refermé la porte, un éclair de lucidité sembla le parcourir et Edgar se retourna vers son amie, un doigt en l'air, comme un gamin cherchant à attirer l'attention de son professeur.

- Joyeux anniversaire No', s'exclama t'il d'un air soudainement joyeux.

Rougissant, Nora détestait être le centre de l'attention, la jeune fille hocha la tête, néanmoins ravie. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas invité par hasard. En ce samedi 02 octobre, la brune fêtait son vingt-deuxième anniversaire.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara Edgar avec un sourire taquin. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner à l'Oseille ?

Nora fit une grimace qui réveilla totalement l'ancien Poufsouffle. Il était comme ça Edgar, toujours d'humeur égale même si les réveils étaient difficiles pour lui. Capable d'afficher son plus beau sourire en toute circonstance. Et un seul de ses sourires suffisait à en afficher un sur le visage pâle de Nora.

- Ils font à manger là-bas ? répondit-elle avec une moue amusée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était la spécialité de la maison.

Edgar éclata de rire, avant d'abattre sa main sur l'épaule de Nora, comme deux potes l'auraient fait. Retrouvant finalement son sérieux, ce fut lui, le premier, qui reprit la parole.

- T'as raison. Enfin, j'ai quand même quelque chose, reprit Edgar. Assieds-toi, je reviens.

La jeune femme avait déjà été bien gâtée pour son anniversaire mais elle était curieuse de voir ce que lui réservait Edgar. Chaque année, c'était son cadeau qui se révélait être le plus surprenant mais aussi celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Sauf en cinquième année, lorsqu'il lui avait offert un énorme livre de Métamorphose, matière qu'elle abhorrait.

Assise sur le canapé des Bones pendant qu'Edgar farfouillait dans sa chambre à la recherche de son cadeau, la jeune femme laissa divaguer ses pensées. Les présents de ses parents n'étaient pas très originaux, une nouvelle cage pour Salsifis, son hibou qu'Edgar détestait tant, et quelques livres. Sa cousine Carrie qui venait tout juste de terminer ses études à Poudlard avait trouvé judicieux de lui offrir une paire de chaussures dont les talons la rehaussait de plus de dix centimètres, son autre cousine Tillia, qui ne jurait plus que par sa fille, née trois mois plus tôt, lui avait envoyé un album photo de cette dernière. Et puis le hibou des Black, de Regulus Black pour être plus précis, avait tapé longuement à ses carreaux, la jeune fille ayant hésité à lui ouvrir. Il transportait un gros colis et une enveloppe qu'elle eut du mal à lui retirer. Le pauvre oiseau était épuisé par son trajet et lorsqu'elle était partit rejoindre Edgar, il se reposait dans l'ancienne cage de son hibou.

L'enveloppe contenait une carte, vierge, avec ces simples mots.

_Nora,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, en espérant que ça te plaise._

_J'ai obtenu l'accord de tes parents pour t'emmener dîner ce soir. _

_20 heures chez toi._

_Regulus A. Black_

Si elle avait froncé les sourcils à la lecture de cette carte, le paquet qui l'accompagnait lui avait arraché un cri de surprise, et, elle l'avouait à contrecœur, l'avait ravie.

C'était un énorme grimoire, qui avait dû coûter une fortune, avec des dorures sur la couverture et sur le titre. La Médicomagie à travers les âges, elle en avait dévoré quelques pages avant de se rendre chez Edgar, en étant surprise à chaque page. L'auteur de ce livre, un certain Pimks, était une référence pour les étudiants à l'EMS comme elle, mais peu pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussit à se procurer un de ses ouvrages. Outre le prix faramineux du moindre de ses écrits, les éditions étaient rares, trop rares, en Angleterre. Et le malaise qu'elle avait eu en ouvrant le paquet avait disparu dès la vue du grimoire, trop heureuse d'en tenir enfin un dans ses mains.

Edgar réapparut, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle fit disparaitre le sourire qui l'avait accompagné au souvenir du présent de Regulus, et rougit à la vue du petit paquet qui reposait dans ses mains. Son cerveau s'agita à toute allure, cherchant à deviner ce que contenant cette petite boite trop petit pour contenir un livre ou un vêtement.

- Tiens, s'enorgueillit Edgar en lui tendant la petite boîte. Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui y ai songé, mais Lou. A sa décharge, ce truc est tout simplement parfait.

Louise Bones était la plus jeune des sœurs Bones. Elle avait quitté Poudlard un an auparavant et, à l'instar d'Edgar et Amelia, était la seule à être passée par la maison Gryffondor. Nora se souvenait d'elle comme d'une jeune femme très avenante, peut-être trop, et au caractère bien trempée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient au fait ? s'enquit Nora en détachant fébrilement le paquet doré qui entourait la petite boîte.

- Elle a arrêté ses études, grogna Edgar en levant les yeux au ciel. Madame cherche à convaincre mes parents de la laisser s'installer avec son petit-ami et je crois qu'ils sont sur le point de céder. En attendant, elle travaille dans …

Il s'interrompit alors que Nora laissait échapper un sifflement bouleversé. La petite boîte contenait tout simplement une petite chaîne argentée aux mailles serrées sur lequel pendouillait deux breloques : un N et un E entrelacés. Ces derniers se mouvaient dans les doigts de Nora, sans doute d'essence magique.

Dans une familiarité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, la jeune femme passa ses bras derrière le cou d'Edgar, le serrant contre elle.

- Tu me le mets ? s'enquit-elle en s'écartant de lui, un peu gênée de cette étreinte.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme ravi. Louise m'a dit que les breloques pouvaient se décharger au fil des années et que tu n'avais qu'à passer la voir lorsque ça arriverait. Elle travaille dans une petite bijouterie dans le Nord de Londres. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

- C'est magnifique. Elle est vraiment douée.

- Ah, la Métamorphose. Tu pourrais faire pareil si tu …

Nora le fit taire d'un coup de pied et c'est avec un sourire amusé que son meilleur ami lui accrocha la petite chaine, les breloques pendants sur son cou dénudé.

- Comme ça tu penseras encore un peu à moi _après_, déclara Edgar en la regardant d'un air qui lui donna envie de baisser les yeux.

Ce qu'elle fit, désagréablement surprise. Quel besoin avait-il de toujours tout gâcher en ramenant la moindre de leurs rencontres _à ce mariage_ ?

_James Potter_

Accompagné de son fidèle ami, le jeune homme trépignait, assis dans une salle d'attente exigüe. Ils étaient arrivés au Ministère pile à l'heure, priant pour ne pas croiser Maugrey. Heureusement, le Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques était à l'opposé de celui de la Justice Magique et ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi l'Auror irait trainer par ici.

Quand à L.J Burrows, sa secrétaire leur avait annoncé que sa réunion hebdomadaire avec ses troupes trainait un peu mais que, l'ayant prévenu, il tentait de faire au plus vite.

Alors, depuis vingt minutes, James tentait de prendre son mal en patiente, trépignant d'avance et s'imaginant découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. A ce moment là, la secrétaire replète qui les avait fait patienter, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, leur indiquant que Burrows venait de sortir de sa réunion et les attendait.

Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, imité par Sirius, et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans une pièce adjacente qui, sans être très grande, avait la prétention d'être très bien décorée. Au milieu, trônait un bureau aux dorures relevées et, sur les étagères recouvrant les murs, on trouvait ci et là des bibelots étranges. Certains, remarqua James, se déplaçaient par eux-mêmes, en bousculant d'autres, sans jamais les briser.

Et puis, sur le mur central, un tableau de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch à laquelle appartenait Burrows dans le temps, les Tapesouafles de Quiberon. Un vif d'or vint effleurer l'oreille de James et il tenta de l'attraper, ce dernier se substituant à lui dans un sifflement moqueur.

- Je pensais que tu avais plus de réflexes que ça, s'amusa une voix grave derrière lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à la contemplation de la pièce, sursautèrent, se retournant comme un seul homme.

Derrière eux, se trouvait un homme encore jeune, malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, au visage carré et dont les yeux noirs étaient cachés par une grosse paire de lunettes. Il avait l'air sérieux des personnes de son rang et le sourire brillant de ceux qui n'avaient pas oublié leur jeunesse. Son complet gris lui serrait un peu trop le ventre, il ne devait plus avoir la possibilité de faire autant de sport que dans sa jeunesse.

- J'étais Poursuiveur, balbutia James, soudainement intimidé.

- Et plutôt doué si je me souviens bien. Tu aurais pu aller loin.

James haussa les épaules, tandis que Burrows les invitait à s'asseoir. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter jusqu'à eux une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi que trois verres, qui se remplirent avec précision. Tandis qu'il prenait place sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisait face au bureau de l'homme, ce dernier laissa glisser ses yeux noirs sur Sirius, se demandant sûrement ce que ce dernier faisait là.

Sentant le malaise et, avant que James n'ai pu intervenir, ce dernier prit la parole.

- Je suis Sirius Black, fit-il en attrapant l'un des verres de Whisky. Et …

- Je sais qui tu es, répondit Burrows en le jaugeant du regard. Tu es le fils d'Orion Black. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ma famille, grogna Sirius.

- Je sais aussi.

Burrows s'autorisa un sourire, ce qui détendit tout le monde. Après quelques secondes de silence où chacun sirotait son Whisky avec délectation, l'homme rompit le silence.

- Bon, venons-en au fait. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une simple visite de courtoisie, surtout vu la façon dont tu as insisté pour que l'on se voit le plus vite possible.

- Certes, lui accorda James en reposant son verre. C'est un peu délicat, mais je voudrais parler de mon père.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le visage de Burrows et, paradoxalement, son visage s'illumina d'un éclair de curiosité.

- Charlus était réellement un grand homme, soupira t'il en se resservant un verre de Whisky. Cette tragédie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je n'ai pas pu être présent à l'enterrement de tes parents James et j'en suis désolée. Il a encore fallu que ce petit crétin de Verpey fasse encore des siennes et j'ai dû réparer les dégâts.

- J'ai reçu vos condoléances, éluda James sans entrer dans les détails.

Burrows hocha la tête et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais qu'il vous a demandé de lui signer une autorisation pour se rendre à la GBPI, lui révéla James en décidant de jouer la franchise. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement d'où James tenait cette information et ce dernier se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Il lui signifiait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus tout en l'invitant à lui révéler ce qu'il savait. C'était beaucoup lui en demander et il en était conscient mais il n'avait pas l'intention de trahir Emmeline Vance qui était beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire et qui pourrait perdre son poste si cela venait à se savoir.

- En effet, murmura Burrows en se caressant doucement le menton. Il est venu me voir quelques semaines avant son décès. Il voulait faire des recherches sur de nouvelles écorces pour son usine.

James baissa la tête, plutôt déçu par cette révélation. Non, en fait, il était anéanti. Cela voulait dire que cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec l'assassinat de ses parents, qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Et pire encore, qu'il n'avait plus l'ombre d'une piste.

- Pourquoi M. Potter voulait-il faire ces recherches ? s'enquit brutalement Sirius. De la part d'un homme dont l'écorce d'érable fait la réputation depuis des années, pourquoi donc vouloir changer la composition de ses balais ? Cela aurait été idiot.

- Bien pensé, approuva Burrows en regardant l'ainé des Black d'un œil nouveau, plus brillant. Je vous avoue que c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. Pour être franc, James, je peux me vanter de plutôt bien avoir connu ton père et, ce, depuis des années. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air … perturbé.

Soudainement revigoré, James releva la tête, l'œil brillant.

- Alors, vous ne l'avez pas cru ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira Burrows. Je lui ai même demandé ce qu'il se passait, s'il avait des ennuis, si je pouvais l'aider.

- Et ? le pressa James en ayant pleinement conscience de son impolitesse mais la reléguant au second plan.

- Votre père m'a répondu que, si ses craintes se précisaient, ce n'étaient pas des ennuis qu'il aurait. Mais quelque chose de bien plus effrayant.

_Edgar Bones_

- A la limite, Meadowes, tu es aussi utile qu'un Veracrasse en période automnale. Tu devrais songer à _hiberner_. Cela nous ferait des vacances.

- REPETE ? hurla la_ douce_ voix de Dorcas Meadowes.

Edgar ferma brièvement les yeux, hésitant à s'engager dans le long couloir menant à la pièce principale de la Taverne. Il prit appui contre le mur, laissant le destin décider à sa place.

- J'ai dis que …

- Je sais très bien ce que t'as dis, espèce de petit crétin arrogant, hurla la serveuse.

- Vous devriez vous calmer. Bones ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Toi, la ferme.

- Meadowes tu ne lui …

- Je lui parle comme je veux. De toute façon_, il ne vaut pas mieux que toi_, cracha Dorcas. Toujours à se cacher derrière de belles paroles, de belles valeurs qu'il montre lorsqu'il est sûr de gagner quelque chose.

En entendant un bruit de vaisselle cassée, Edgar se décida à intervenir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les frères Prewett se faire assassiner par Dorcas et, il le savait, portée par sa fureur, cette dernière aurait l'avantage sans grande peine.

Il était las. Las de leurs disputes de plus en plus répétées, qui, en son sens, n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Las de cette haine qu'ils se portaient sans aucune raison valable, sans doute parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas capable d'agir comme les adultes qu'ils étaient ? Pourquoi Gideon cherchait-il sans cesse à titiller Dorcas et pourquoi cette dernière n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus ?

Il était las aussi de devoir tempérer leurs ardeurs, parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et surtout parce que tout son esprit était occupé par Nora. Il s'en voulait. Ce matin, il l'avait senti, même si elle avait tout fait pour afficher un sourire le temps du repas qu'il lui avait préparé, qu'elle était gêné par sa remarque. Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de lui faire des remarques sur ce mariage, qu'elle supportait aussi mal que lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi son estomac se serrait-il à chaque fois qu'il pensait que, bientôt, elle ne serait plus tout à fait à lui ?

Songeant que son amitié avec Nora était bien trop compliqué à gérer pour lui, Edgar ouvrit la porte avec fracas, mue par une colère qu'il n'avait que trop tempérée.

_Nora Hertwe_

- Et elle, tu penses qu'elle a trouvé chaussure à son pied ? pouffa Nora en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se tourna discrètement vers la petite dame replète qu'elle venait de lui désigner, la jaugeant sérieusement du regard.

- Elle, elle a sans doute eu plus de maris que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, railla Regulus. Et elle n'a réussit à en garder aucun. A cause de son caractère et, un peu, de son double menton.

Comme promis, Regulus était passé la chercher à vingt heures chez son parents et ils avaient transplané sans qu'elle ne sache rien de leur destination. Le jeune Black avait dû sentir sa gêne lors de leur dernière sortie, lorsqu'ils étaient allé dans cet affreux restaurant tout rose, et il n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience. Au contraire, il avait vraiment tapé fort. Les deux jeunes gens avaient atterris dans le sud de l'Angleterre, devant un petit restaurant boisé, situé juste en face de la mer. Regulus lui avait appris qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit village Sorcier et que ce restaurant lui avait été recommandé par des amis à lui.

Depuis, en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande, les deux jeunes gens passaient le temps en détaillant chacun des occupants du restaurant, leur imaginant une vie. Leur dernière victime était une femme, il faut le dire, énorme, qui parlait fort et ne semblait pas être gênée par ce fait, au contraire du petit homme chauve qui l'accompagnait.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, lui reprocha Nora avec un grand sourire.

- Allons, répliqua Regulus en lui lançant un regard qu'elle estima moqueur, tu n'es pas très gentille non plus sous tes airs de petite fille obéissante.

Heureusement Nora n'eut pas à se justifier, car la salade de fruits de mer qu'elle avait commandée venait se poser délicatement sur la table, entre son couteau et sa fourchette. Elle occulta donc sa remarque et s'occupa à délicatement enlever la peau de ses crevettes, tandis que l'assiette de Regulus venait se poser devant lui.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à la vue d'une espèce de crustacé replié dans sa coquille.

- Des escargots, c'est Français.

- Eurk.

Elle trouvait ça bizarre cette manière qu'ils avaient, depuis la fois où les Black étaient venus dîner chez ses parents, de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien, presque naturellement. Elle s'était imaginé un Regulus aussi distant et froid qu'il l'était auparavant et elle découvrait un homme à l'esprit aiguisé et doté d'un cynisme qui ne la répugnait pas. Bon, évidemment, ses yeux gris ne brillaient pas souvent et il avait l'air austère parfois, mais, et elle répugnait à se l'avouer, Regulus n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait craint.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? s'enquit le garçon, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré.

Intriguée, Nora baissa les yeux jusqu'à la naissance de son cou, où virevoltaient les breloques que lui avaient offert Edgar le matin même. Son visage se rembrunit brutalement, se souvenant du malaise qu'il y avait eut entre eux après sa remarque, particulièrement stupide en son sens.

Elle releva les yeux vers Regulus qui ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Après tout, les petits E et N entrelacés ne laissaient pas place à l'imagination. Pourtant, sans éluder le sujet, elle décida de lui répondre franchement.

- C'est un cadeau d'Edgar, murmura t'elle.

- Je m'en doute mais … il hésita un instant. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air ravie.

- C'est parce qu'on s'est disputés, en quelque sorte.

Les mots étaient sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle baissa le nez, attendant la question qui ne manquerait pas de sortir de la bouche de Regulus, mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Après coup, elle se rendit compte que cette question non plus n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Bien entendu qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans le duo que formait Nora et Edgar.

Le dîner se déroula sans aucune autre malheureuse parole, la conversation se réinstallant tout naturellement après quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, Nora s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer et surtout, songea t'elle alors qu'elle attendait Regulus devant le petit restaurant, d'avoir un peu oublié Edgar jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

Le jeune Black lui demanda si elle voulait se balader un peu avant de rentrer et elle approuva. Il n'était pas encore onze heures, ses parents n'allaient pas s'inquiéter avant une heure et elle avait envie de marcher. Machinalement, elle suivi Regulus dont les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la mer.

Bientôt, elle put apercevoir l'immense étendue d'eau qui flirtait avec la lune. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur la côte et qu'elle pouvait voir la mer. La soirée aurait été parfaite si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Regulus l'entraina sur la plage et, immédiatement, elle se déchaussa pour ne pas salir ses chaussures. Ses pieds nus effleurèrent le sable et elle apprécia la sensation, malgré les grains de sables qui lui collaient sous les pieds. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et, du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Regulus ôter sa cape et la diriger vers elle. Apeurée, la jeune femme fit un bond de côté.

- Oh c'est bon, railla celui-ci. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- C'est juste que …

Nora poussa un profond soupir et son regard se reposa sur la mer, dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, espérant éluder la discussion.

- C'est juste que quoi ? insista pourtant le dernier des Black.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va … qu'on va se marier, murmura la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence, que ça te donne le droit de faire ça.

- Oh, Hertwe, tu m'agaces.

Le regard noir de Regulus croisa ses yeux, tout aussi noirs, et ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que Nora n'abandonne le combat. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner face à Regulus. Pas depuis le jour où elle avait accepté qu'il devienne son époux.

Le charme du paysage idyllique était rompu.

- Rentrons, si tu veux bien, reprit Nora. Je suis fatiguée.

_Il n'y avait que ça à faire. _

_Benjy Fenwick _

- Qui c'est celui-là ?

- Lui ? C'est Benjamin, indiqua simplement Rogers en continuant d'essuyer une partie du comptoir, comme si tout était normal, comme s'il n'avait pas tressailli imperceptiblement à l'entente de la question.

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu de ne pas avoir de témoins Rogers ? Tu te crois malin ?

- Il n'y a rien à craindre, bredouilla ce dernier en perdant le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait. C'est un pauvre gars, il ne parle pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, il est un peu limité, un genre de demi-Cracmol, et y cause pas, pas du tout. Y peut pas y parait. Comme il est travailleur il m'aide au bar. Y'a rien à craindre je vous dis.

_Cracmol, pauvre gars, limité, muet._

On le désignait toujours sous ces mots et on n'avait pas tort en soi. Benjy n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe d'intelligence en présence de ceux qui ne le méritaient pas, selon lui. La vie avait achevé de le camper sur ses positions. Muet ? C'était aussi ce que l'on disait. Cracmol ? Evidemment, lorsqu'on ne parle pas, il est difficile d'utiliser sa baguette.

Ce soir-là, Benjy fut heureux de son statut. Parce que c'est ce qui allait lui permettre d'exister, de rendre service à l'une des seules personnes qui lui avait un jour tendu la main.

Parce que Rogers avait oublié un détail. S'il ne pouvait parler, ses oreilles, elles, n'avaient aucun problème d'audition. Et, au moment présent, il emmagasinait tout.

Une grande femme maigre aux cheveux noirs, un homme plutôt robuste, quelques jeunes gens dont certains lui paraissaient familiers. Et puis, une femme à la beauté dévastatrice et aux cheveux hirsutes qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vu dans les journaux. Bellatrix Black qu'elle s'appelait.

Et cette marque étrange sur son bras que venait de montrer l'un des garçons les plus jeunes à un autre, aux cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air fier et pourtant, cette chose donnait des frissons à Benjy sans qu'il ne sache ce que cela soit.


	16. London Calling

_Merci à Guest (C'est vrai qu'il y'en a pas beaucoup, c'est à réfléchir ! Qui sait, un jour peut-être ! Merci pour ta review !)_

_( )watch?v=RteJxZMkuWQ_

_The Clash - London Calling_

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Emmeline Vance_

Fébrilement, Emmeline se glissa dans l'immense open space rassemblant le Bureau des Aurors. A pas de loups, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'une de ses collègues, Spinnet, _celle qui s'occupait du dossier des Potter_. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être une hors la loi, à se cacher ainsi de ses collègues, qui étaient, pour la plupart à un colloque donné par un éminent chasseur de Vampires. Les autres étaient soit de garde, soit en mission. C'était donc le bon moment pour agir, elle n'avait que trop trainé. Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis l'intrusion de Meadowes et Evans à la GBPI, une semaine durant laquelle elle n'avait pu agir. On était le 11 Octobre, leur enquête trépignait, Jodie n'avait pas encore été retrouvée et l'entretien avec L.J Burrows n'avait rien donné. Ils savaient seulement que Charlus Potter était inquiet et que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Les mains tremblantes, Emmeline ouvrit à l'aide sa baguette le premier tiroir du bureau de Spinnet.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? _

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme garda en tête que cette violation de la plupart des règlements en vigueur au Ministère était nécessaire. Pour le bien de l'Ordre, aurait dit Meadowes sans s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails.

_Stones, Valence, Abbott, flûte, elle pourrait pas les classer par ordre alphabétique, comme tout le monde, Potter, ça y est je le tiens !_

L'estomac toujours aussi contracté, Emmeline sortit le dossier. En voulant aller trop vite, elle le laissa tomber par terre. L'Auror se baissa, maudissant sa maladresse et chercha à remettre les papiers en ordre, pour ne pas laisser de traces de son passage. Ce faisait, elle tomba sur une photo qui lui tordit un peu plus les entrailles.

Le Legistomage avait prit des photos des deux victimes reposant contre le sol froid de leur propre cuisine. Les corps étaient littéralement recouverts de sang. Surtout celui de Charlus Potter. Mais, et elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce détail, la presse avait dit que les Potter étaient mort du terrible sortilège Impardonnable : l'Avada Kedavra. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne laissait pas de traces.

_Qu'est-ce que tout ce sang faisait là ?_

Et puis la vérité l'atteint en pleine face. Les Potter avaient été torturés. Ils savaient quelque chose et on avait voulu s'assurer de leur silence. Sinon, comment expliquer la présence de ce sang et ces éraflures qu'elle parvenait à distinguer, _plutôt difficilement ?_

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'examiner le dossier des Potter plus tard, une fois ce dernier bien en sécurité dans sa baguette. Le sortilège était simple, un simple sortilège de copie. Sa baguette emmagasinerait les informations contenues dans le dossier et elle n'aurait qu'à la pointer sur un amas de parchemin pour le dupliquer.

Ceci fait, elle s'appliqua à replacer correctement les éléments du dossier, lorsqu'un rugissement puissant la stoppa net. Armée de sa baguette, la jeune femme se retourna. Puis déglutit.

- EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL, VANCE ? rugit Maugrey en s'approchant d'elle, clopin-clopant.

La jeune femme voulu remettre le dossier à sa place mais dans sa précipitation, il tomba de nouveau par terre. Son visage, déjà pâle, verdit lorsque l'œil valide de l'Auror tomba sur les papiers éparpillés où le nom des Potter apparaissait bien en évidence. Lentement, il remonta vers elle, et la jeune Emmeline se demanda si elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes.

Parce que, outre de la colère, elle apercevait aussi une pointe de déception dans l'œil de l'Auror. Et ça, elle allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

Le soir même, il les réunit tous. Sans savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Alastor Maugrey avait convoqué tout ceux qui étaient liés, de près où de loin, à cette affaire, preuve qu'il possédait un instinct à toute épreuve.

Lorsqu'Emmeline posa le premier pied à la Taverne, elle les contempla longuement. Potter et Evans, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, paraissaient surpris. Bones n'avait jamais été aussi pâle - Maugrey avait dû lui faire part de sa découverte et il n'imaginait pas encore le rôle qu'il avait tenu là dedans-. Seuls Sirius Black et Dorcas Meadowes semblaient sereins. En tendant l'oreille, elle les entendit discuter de Quidditch et de la dernière défaite de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

En fait, à part Edgar, tous avaient l'air d'ignorer pourquoi ils avaient été obligés de se rendre à la Taverne et songeaient sûrement que l'objet de la réunion avait un rapport avec une quelconque avancée de l'enquête. Ils n'avaient pas tellement tort.

Tremblante, la jeune femme se rapprocha d'Edgar et passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Qu'elle retira aussitôt, comme si elle avait été brûlé. Son regard était presque aussi gênant que celui que lui avait octroyé Maugrey. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait seulement de la compassion pour cette fille trop jolie qui n'avait pas su rester discrète.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Alors Emmeline alla s'asseoir à une table un peu en retrait, tentant de reprendre contenance. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle semblait y arriver. En son sens, il y avait encore un moyen de convaincre Maugrey du bien-fondé de cette histoire. Ils pouvaient arriver à le convaincre.

C'est pourquoi elle abordait un petit sourire étrange au coin des lèvres lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'enceinte de la Taverne, faisant sursauter Meadowes et Black qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Plus réservé le duo Evans-Potter afficha simplement un regard surpris.

Trainant sa jambe, l'œil sombre, plus que d'habitude si c'était possible, Alastor Maugrey mit un temps infini à s'avancer. Qu'il paraissait effrayant son supérieur lorsqu'il abordait cette mine furieuse et dévastatrice.

_Mais Emmeline n'avait pas peur de lui, jamais. _

Seul le souvenir de son air déçu lui donnait encore des nœuds à l'estomac.

A l'instar d'Edgar qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, semblant perdre au moins dix centimètres. Evidemment, sa réaction était normale. C'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre, étant responsables d'eux.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris, à tous ? déclara finalement l'Auror, semblant se retenir pour ne pas les étriper, tous.

Il n'avait pas crié, pas encore. Un peu absente, Emmeline remarqua que personne, mis à part Edgar ne paraissait comprendre où il venait en venir. Finalement, ce dernier se leva, ce geste semblant lui demander un effort surhumain, et il se tourna vers Maugrey, hésitant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est bon, j'en prends la responsabilité.

- Et moi aussi, c'est ma faute, renchérit Emmeline d'un air candide.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse la colère d'Alastor se rependre sur Edgar seul alors qu'elle était la principale responsable. Si elle ne s'était pas fait surprendre…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit remarquer James Potter en levant la main, comme un écolier.

Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas encore compris. Quoique. Un éclair de lucidité venait de passer sur le visage de Lily et, prudente, elle agrippa le bras de son petit-ami, le lui faisant doucement baisser. Emmeline se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, Potter, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, railla faussement l'Auror en le martelant de son regard sévère. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai surpris celle-ci …

Il pointa le doigt sur Emmeline qui tourna le regard d'un air absent. Ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

- … le nez dans le dossier post-mortem de tes parents ? Et pourquoi, continua t'il, est-ce que sa connerie ne m'étonne même pas, sachant que quelques minutes auparavant, un _putain_ d'employé du Bureau des Autorisations Magiques s'est entretenu avec moi afin de savoir si _les deux putains de bonnes femmes_ que j'avais envoyé à la GBPI avaient trouvé leur bonheur.

Surprise, Emmeline leva le nez, croisant alors le regard de l'Auror. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elle maudit intérieurement le destin qui avait fait se croiser l'employé et Maugrey. Ce dernier sembla se retenir de ne pas l'étrangler mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête. Cela acheva de le remplir de fureur.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis sensé avoir signé une autorisation d'entrée dans cette Bibliothèque ? ALORS ? reprit-il comme personne ne répondait.

Alors Emmeline se leva, coupant la parole à Edgar qui abdiquait finalement.

_Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller à l'abattoir. _

Parce que, si Alastor avait une once d'affection pour elle comme le chuchotait ses collègues au détour d'un couloir, s'il avait eu un jour un peu de respect pour elle, elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie sur le chemin de Traverse, ce n'était pas le cas d'Edgar, qu'il détestait cordialement.

A voix haute, elle résuma toute l'histoire. Tout. Commençant par l'histoire du Gaillon qu'il avait donné à Bones (Maugrey s'offusqua qu'autant de monde soit au courant), à la découverte de la visite de Charlus Potter à la GBPI. Elle raconta en omettant quelques détails (comme la course poursuite) que Meadowes et Evans y étaient allées. Elle mentionna Jodie, qu'ils recherchaient encore, et L.J Burrows que Potter et Black avaient été voir. Elle ne s'arrêta de parler qu'après avoir été certaine de n'avoir rien oublié.

_Parce qu'il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de jouer. _

Le silence se fit, pesant, pendant quelques minutes. Les secondes s'écoulaient mais pas la fureur de Maugrey. Même Dorcas qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ne fit aucun commentaire, consciente de la tension ambiante. Emmeline vit même Potter baisser la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute et Black reculer d'un pas.

Tous. Ils avaient tous peur d'Alastor. Mais pas elle. Etait-ce de l'inconscience ? De l'admiration pour cet Auror qui était sans conteste le meilleur de sa génération ? De la naïveté de le croire meilleur que ce qu'il montrait ?

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé aux risques qu'il faisait prendre à l'Ordre ? articula finalement Maugrey d'une voix tremblante de fureur. A ce qu'il pouvait se passer si cet employé avait eu la langue trop pendue avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- Ce n'est pas arrivé, se risqua Dorcas en retrouvant sa ténacité habituelle. Personne ne s'est fait prendre, personne n'a eu d'ennuis.

Maugrey esquissa un geste et, dégainant sa baguette il la pointa sur Meadowes. Evans poussa un glapissement étrange, tandis que Sirius se glissait devant la serveuse pour la protéger. Emmeline crut un instant qu'il allait passer outre le barrage mais Maugrey reprit la parole, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette.

- Vous vous foutez tous de moi, c'est ça ? Comment vous avez pu oublier la plus réglementaire des règles de prudence, bordel !

_Vigilance constante !_

- Mais, c'était la seule façon de …

- La ferme Potter ! Que tu veuilles savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes parents je le conçois, mais que _certains_ aient pu cautionner cette inconscience et t'aider je …

- C'était la seule façon, reprend Lily bien trop téméraire. Parce que personne ne semble s'en soucier. A part nous.

- Elle a raison, reprend Sirius qui n'osa pas bouger de devant Dorcas, au cas où. Ces incapables de la Brigade Magique ne semblent pas vraiment se bouger le derrière pour élucider tout ça.

Emmeline ferma les yeux. Juste deux secondes. La jeune femme le sait, cette explosion sera la plus terrible. Parce qu'Alastor n'a pas encore explosé. Parce que Bones n'avait pas parlé, le sentant aussi.

_Alors, elle attend. _

- Vous n'êtes que de petits cancrelats imbus d'eux même, hurle finalement Maugrey tandis que la jeune femme se replie sur elle-même. Vous croyez quoi ? QUE C'EST UN JEU ? Mais, bordel, c'est pas un jeu, c'est la guerre, dehors des gens crèvent tous les jours. Et vous, vous mettez en péril une organisation que Dumbledore a eu du mal à monter, tout ça pour quoi ? ESPECES DE, il s'interrompit quelques centièmes de secondes, de … je trouve même pas de mots. Vous croyez qu'on a bâtit tout ça pour que de petits merdeux comme vous nous foutent des bâtons dans les roues ? Que tout vous est dû bande de morveux trop gâtés ? C'est ça que vous croyez ? HEIN C'EST CA ? On arrête tout. A partir de maintenant, je vous dis ce que vous faites et quand vous le faites. Si je dis "tu pisses à 18 heures" alors "tu pisses à 18 heures". COMPRIS ? Celui qui fait un pas de travers, je le brise. Peu importe qu'il soit de notre camp. Je vais pas vous laissez tout foutre en l'air.

A ce moment là, Emmeline rouvrit les yeux. Quand elle fut sûre que plus rien ne sortirait des lèvres d'Alastor, pour le moment du moins.

- Je pense que tu as tort. Ahem … Je pense que tu as tort, répéta la jeune femme en élevant la voix.

Emmeline cligna des yeux tout en se levant, se demandant si un regard pouvait assassiner. Si tel était le cas, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Tu … tu as donné carte blanche à Edgar, lui rappela t'elle en se levant. Et il a bien mené l'affaire, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Nous avons des ouvrages à parcourir afin de résoudre le mystère du faux Gaillon.

Emmeline désigna d'un geste de la main Lily puis Dorcas.

- Cette affaire rejoint peut-être celle des Potter, continua la jeune femme en avançant vers Maugrey. Et ça, l'Auror que tu es ne peux l'ignorer. De plus, nous avons des sus…témoins à interroger. D'abord Burrows qui était un ami du père de James et ensuite cette Jodie dont nous ne savons rien.

Au fur et à mesure que le flot de paroles sortait de sa bouche, la jeune femme sentait le regard approbateur de Sirius, ceux appréciateur de Lily et James.

- Alors peut-être que nous ne t'avons pas informé et nous le regrettons mais, je le répète, nous avons mené a bien cette affaire pour le moment. Il n'y avait aucun danger que nous n'avions pris en compte, reprit la jeune femme, préférant éluder la mésaventure qu'avait vécu Lily et Dorcas. Et grâce à ça, nous allons peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups. Résoudre un assassinat et démonter un réseau de faux monnayeurs . Parce que tu vois, c'est ce pourquoi nous nous sommes engagés dans l'Ordre. Pour lutter contre le régime que tente de nous imposer Voldemort et ses sujets. Peut-être que tu juges ça dangereux mais c'est notre boulot. Nous connaissons les risques, tous.

- Et nous prenons le risque de nous faire blesser, ou pire, rajouta Lily.

- Mourir n'est rien en comparaison du combat que nous menons, crâna Dorcas alors que Sirius hochait la tête.

A présent arrivée aux côtés de Maugrey, Emmeline s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Toujours aussi rouges, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, ses joues s'affaissaient près de sa bouche qui balbutiait sans pour autant sortir un seul mot. Elle se demanda si l'avoir mis en porte à faux de cette façon était la meilleure solution

_Etaient-ce ses convictions qui étaient touchées ou son égo ? _

Edgar, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, semblait avoir retrouvé le courage qui l'habitait habituellement. L'ancien Poufsouffle se leva, et se dirigea vers Emmeline. Ensemble, ils firent face à l'Auror et le jeune homme clôtura la dispute.

- J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire, osa t'il proclamer. Mon seul tort a été de ne pas vous tenir au courant même si, dans le cas contraire, je ne pense pas que nous ayons pu aller aussi loin. Mais nous avons fait notre boulot tous. Et nous n'avons pas oublié les règles de prudence élémentaires quoi que vous en pensiez. Maintenant, cette mission était la mienne et j'entends bien la mener comme je le veux. N'outrepassez pas vos fonctions, vous n'êtes pas le chef du bureau des Aurors ici.

Les grands yeux verts d'Emeline se levèrent vers le ciel, l'air émerveillé. C'était le moment d'une journée qu'elle préférait : la nuit. Lorsque le temps était clément, on se retrouvait plongé dans un autre univers. Un univers où, dans ses songes, il n'y avait ni guerre, ni morts inutiles, seulement une brillance surnaturelle. Avec un sourire taquin, elle remarqua que les étoiles composant la constellation d'Orion brillait de milles feux ce soir-là. Sirius serait ravi de le savoir.

Sirius qui, au même titre que les autres, était resté à l'intérieur alors qu'Emmeline avait décidé de prendre l'air, le reste de la discussion lui important peu. Alastor avait abdiqué quelques minutes avant, de mauvaise foi certes, et le reste lui importait peu. Elle l'imaginait blessé dans son égo mais s'il pouvait ainsi apprendre une leçon, même furtive, alors ça lui suffisait.

- Cesse de rêver Emeline, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde, grogna la voix de l'Auror derrière elle en la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle fut un instant fâchée contre l'Auror pour l'avoir arraché de sa contemplation mais un coup d'œil vers son visage bougon enleva toute trace de colère. La jeune femme était de toute façon incapable de tenir rancune à qui que ce soit.

- Tu considères que ne pas être d'accord avec toi reviens à te rendre ridicule ? Allons Alastor, c'est maintenant que tu le deviens.

- Je perds patience.

- Tu ne perds rien du tout, si ce n'est la raison je crois.

L'Auror se tourna vers elle, étonné de ses dernières paroles. Il grommela quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles d'Emeline mais elle en fut satisfaite. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre le vocabulaire parfois trop coloré de l'Auror.

- Allons, tu as eu vingt ans toi aussi.

- Et j'étais le premier à me jeter dans la bagarre. Tu as vu où cela m'a mené ? grinça t'il en désignant le bandage qui ornait son œil. Ce n'est pas un jeu Emmeline, c'est la guerre.

- Crois-tu que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Ou toi aussi, tu me prends pour une poupée décérébrée ?

Maugrey tressaillit sous l'œil sévère de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda baisser la tête, ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, sans doute une énième grossièreté, mais il se reprit à la dernière seconde. Son regard se fit plus noir et ses bras se levèrent dans un soubresaut grandiloquent.

- Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi. Parce que si tout le monde ne voit que l'enveloppe, moi je vois la peste, la garce en dessous. L'insupportable Emmeline que personne ne voit et qui est là bien cachée.

- Que cherches-tu à faire ? soupira ladite peste. Tu es injuste et tu le sais très bien.

- Peut-être. Mais tu n'avais pas à me contredire de la sorte.

- Ici, tu n'es pas mon supérieur Alastor. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger. Tu n'es pas mon père, ne l'oublie pas.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, se récria l'Auror en lui tournant le dos.

Emmeline poussa un profond soupir. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que tous _ses efforts_ ne servaient à rien. Elle avait beau courber l'échine parfois, lui tenir tête souvent, être serviable, agréable, mordante, rien ne paraissait le satisfaire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle. Personne ne trouvait grâce aux yeux d'Alastor Maugrey. Et paradoxalement, il tenait tous à les protéger, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il resterait définitivement un mystère.

- Ca a tout à voir au contraire. Tu sais Alastor, il faut bien quelqu'un pour la faire la guerre, murmura t'elle. Et ce n'est pas en enchainant ces jeunes gens que tu arriveras à … à les protéger.

- Ce n'est pas en les laissant faire n'importe quoi que nous la gagnerons cette guerre, rétorqua l'Auror. Ils sont trop jeunes pour arriver à comprendre que …

- Fais leur confiance. Fais nous confiance.

C'était peine perdu que de le dire. Jamais elle n'avait vu Maugrey manifester de la confiance envers quelqu'un, sauf peut-être Albus Dumbledore. Mais lui, c'était différent. Il était sans nul doute le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Après un temps qui parut indéfiniment long à Emmeline, elle s'aperçut qu'une réponse était de trop pour Maugrey. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas elle,- trop jolie pour être intelligente, trop rêveuse pour être sensée, trop garce, trop peste à son goût ?-qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

- C'est dommage Alastor, tu gagnerais à donner ta confiance, quelque fois, murmura t'elle avant de clore le débat en se détournant de lui.

_Edgar Bones_

- Je … je crois qu'on a eu chaud, soupira le jeune homme lorsque les pas trainants de Maugrey eurent disparus de l'autre côté du couloir.

Edgar s'essuya le front, enlevant les grosses gouttes de transpiration qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Taverne. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir assuré et d'avoir laissé Emmeline défendre une cause qui était d'abord la sienne. Mais pouvait-on vraiment convaincre Maugrey si on n'avait pas de longues jambes interminables et des yeux de biches ?

- De toute façon, quoiqu'il en dise, on continue, lâcha Dorcas derrière son comptoir.

- Evidemment, répondirent James et Sirius en cœur tandis que Lily secouait la tête en soupirant.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté l'attitude défensive abordée lorsque Maugrey avait failli jeter un sortilège à Dorcas, et cette dernière lui fit reprendre ses esprits en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

_Un remerciement ?_ songea Edgar, un peu perplexe.

Dorcas sortit ensuite quatre Bierraubeure qu'elle décapsula avant de verser dans quatre chopes, secoua ensuite un jus de carotte en regardant Edgar d'un air ironique et s'avança vers eux, les boissons sur un plateau rond. Black la suivait de près et ce fut lui qui attrapa sa boisson le premier, manquant de faire tomber les autres.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont en train de s'entretuer ? s'enquit Dorcas en désignant la porte de son bar.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, railla Edgar, revigoré.

Au souvenir cuisant de la vieille, et c'était le cas de le dire, Dorcas rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'avait apparemment pas oublié la fureur de l'ancien Poufsouffle, pas oublié non plus ses hurlements. Et le sortilège cuisant qu'il leur avait lancé à tous les deux, atteignant la cuisse de Dorcas, n'avait pu disparaitre comme ça de sa mémoire. Edgar espérait néanmoins que Gideon et Dorcas n'aient pas occultés le moment où il leur ordonnait de ne plus se disputer.

- Et puis Maugrey ne ferait jamais de mal à Emmeline, ajouta James.

- Tu parles, elle l'aurait bien mérité, c'est tout de même de sa faute si on en est là.

Le commentaire venant bien évidemment de Dorcas, Edgar ne releva pas et les autres eurent la maturité d'en faire de même. Ils sirotèrent leur boisson en silence, coupant parfois le silence pour demander tel ou tel détail sur l'affaire en cours, s'assurer de son avancée.

Ainsi la jeune serveuse leur apprit qu'elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux livres empruntés à la GBPI et qu'étant tous écrits en runes anciennes, elle allait devoir passer pas mal de temps à la traduction. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais pris cette option à Poudlard.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas au courant de tout ça, ricana vertement Edgar.

_- Voler un livre à la GBPI, bordel, non mais vous imaginez bordel, vous auriez pu aller tout droit en prison, bordel, espèce de …Vigilence constante bordeeeel, _singea Sirius en provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Ils étaient encore en train de se bidonner lorsque Maugrey et Vance repassèrent la porte. Sursautant, Edgar manqua de tomber par terre, ce qui amplifia le rire des quatre autres.

Lily et James étaient avachis l'un sur l'autre, le corps parcouru de soubresauts, les poings de Sirius martelaient la table et Dorcas dû essuyer une larme d'hilarité qui coulait le long de son œil.

- Accio Whisky, lança finalement cette dernière en ignorant la présence des Aurors. On en a besoin.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

Si Maugrey fut le premier à partir, encore furieux d'avoir été ridiculisé, le reste de la troupe accepta de bon cœur le remontant qu'elle leur proposait.

Au cours de la soirée, l'ambiance se détendit, grâce à Edgar notamment. Parce que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, parce que la pression qui l'avait habité au début de la soirée demandait à redescendre, il but plus que de raison le Whisky que leur avait proposé Dorcas, à la plus grande joie de tous.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps sur l'ancien Poufsouffle, il n'était pas si coincé que ça lorsqu'il se décontractait, racontant moult blagues et anecdotes sans queue ni tête qui les fit tous rire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à baver sur la chemise de Vance qu'elle se décida à le raccompagner chez lui, vivement approuvée par Evans qui abordait un sourire crispé devant son attitude.

_Quelle coincée. _

La frêle Auror eut du mal à le faire lever, Edgar tenait absolument à leur raconter cette fabuleuse blague sur la harpie, l'Inferi et le gnome, qu'ils avaient déjà tous entendu plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée. Avec l'aide de Sirius et James, elle réussi néanmoins à le soutenir et à sortir de la Taverne afin de transplaner.

La dernière vision que Dorcas eut d'Edgar, ce fut un jeune homme avec un amas de cheveux blonds, tentant de convaincre Emmeline de dormir avec lui, _parce qu'il faisait froid _et l'Auror de lui répondre d'un ton cassant qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre une bouillote.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un râteau, résuma Evans d'un ton las.

Si, jusque là, l'état d'Edgar n'avait pas eu l'air de l'amuser beaucoup, elle abordait à présent un sourire taquin qu'elle devait retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ce que James, Sirius et Dorcas ne se gênèrent pas pour faire.

Le Whisky coulait à flot, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Ils avaient tous besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions et du sermon de Maugrey. Enfin, Dorcas n'avait pas peur de cet affreux bonhomme acariâtre qui semblait se prendre pour le centre de décision. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait la maligne lorsqu'il la tenait en joue avec sa baguette.

La soirée continua, et ils en vinrent vite à oublier les tracas quotidien, discutant de la période bénite de leur adolescence : Poudlard. Sirius et James ne se lassaient pas de conter milles et un exploits qu'ils avaient soi-disant réalisés en ce temps là et Dorcas se souvint, avec une mine dépitée, qu'elle les avait plusieurs fois mis en retenues, les deux garçons lui faisant perdre son calme avec une efficacité redoutable alors qu'elle était Préfète.

- Et vous n'aviez que treize ans lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, soupira t'elle en terminant d'une rasade un énième verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas fait exploser le château.

- On a failli une fois, se souvint James. Mais Lily nous en a empêché.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de la rouquine.

- C'était en cinquième année, soupira Sirius d'un ton nostalgique. Avant que James ne refuse de faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu énerver Lily.

Ledit James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, balbutiant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Mais non, mais pas du tout" tandis que la rouquine rougissait abordait une petite mine néanmoins satisfaite qui fit grimacer Dorcas.

Elle avait beau faire des efforts, enfin, autant d'efforts qu'il était possible pour Dorcas Meadowes, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier Lily Evans. Parce que cette dernière était horriblement parfaite. Sa façade de petite fille sage et réfléchie n'en n'était pas une, chacun la respectait et l'admirait même. Mais pas elle. En plus Evans lui avait hurlé dessus en revenant de la GBPI alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Elle la voyait pète-sec, hautaine et méprisante lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Indigne de confiance. A vrai dire, Dorcas Meadowes ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi elle était assise à cette table, avec ces trois jeunes gens, dont deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir.

_Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour elle. _

L'esprit rongé par l'alcool, elle songea qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour échanger Potter et Evans contre les jumeaux Prewett avant de se rétracter. Elle ne savait tout simplement plus ce qu'elle disait. Parce que Fabian n'était qu'un traitre et Gideon lui avait brisé le cœur, lui enlevant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde : son amitié. Et cette soirée la rendait nostalgique de celles qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard avec les jumeaux. Rien de plus.

Plus tard, Evans sembla se détendre, sous la pression de son petit-ami, elle accepta enfin de boire du Whisky. Dorcas regarda Sirius applaudir sa prestation lorsqu'elle finit son verre d'une seule gorgée, le jeune homme ne semblant pas en revenir.

- Où est Lily ? gémit-il, rendez-moi ma _Lily joooolie_.

- Tais-toi Sirius, frissonna cette dernière à cause de l'alcool.

Ce ne fut pas le seule verre que but Lily Evans ce soir-là. A vrai dire, Dorcas avait déjà perdu le compte des siens, elle n'allait pas non plus se préoccuper de l'état de la rouquine.

Allongée sur trois chaises alignées, pour plus de confort, une jambe relevée, la jeune fille observait le plafond boisé plongée dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, elle comatait légèrement, lorsqu'Evans et Potter signalèrent leur départ, main dans la main, pouffant de rire. Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de prononcer un seul mot, les deux jeunes gens avaient disparus et seuls des gloussements typiquement féminins lui parvenaient encore. Jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Elle était donc seule avec Sirius Black qui se trouvait … Dorcas se releva à moitié, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Ah oui, il était assis par terre en train de compter les miettes. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait besoin.

- Pourquoi ils sont partis aussi vite ? s'enquit Dorcas en louchant vers Sirius.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard éloquent qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune fille. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Les vapeurs d'alcool et, soyons honnête, les nombreux Whisky Pur Feu ingurgités durant la soirée, y étaient sans nul doute pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'on en dise, si Dorcas avait eu un jour l'habitude de se souler tous les soirs, cette période était terminée depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme se releva du lit de fortune qu'elle s'était confectionné et tenta de s'asseoir. Elle manqua de poser son popotin à côté ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune Black. Elle le regarda d'un air courroucé, comme si un homme avec un rire de cabot pouvait se moquer de quoi que ce soit dans son attitude.

- Toi, Black, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! le défia t'elle en le pointant misérablement d'un doigt tremblant.

- J'en suis convaincu, ricana le jeune homme.

Parce qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, cela se voyait sur son visage, Dorcas se releva tant bien que mal de la chaise où elle s'était laissée tombée, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

- En garde !

- Tu me défies ? Sache que personne ne peut vaincre le grand, que dis-je, le formidable, le merveilleux Sirius Black.

Le susnommé sortit sa baguette à son tour et manqua de la faire tomber par un faux mouvement. Dorcas s'aperçut ainsi qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir abusé de la boisson et se sentit soulagée, un air ironique s'affichant sur son visage. Le plancher tangua et elle se rattrapa sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'crois pas que ça soit raisonnable de se battre.

- Ah bon ? Et on fait quoi alors ? rétorqua Sirius l'air désappointé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules mais rangea tout de même sa baguette dans son jean. Si Maugrey la voyait, il hurlerait quelque chose comme vigilance constance et lui ferait un sermon sur l'importance de ranger sa baguette à un endroit qui ne risquait pas de nous manquer s'il prenait feu. Même si Maugrey avait assez hurlé pour la soirée et pour les mois à venir, il ne se gênerait pas.

Sa main glissa le long de son corps pour venir se poser sur la table de bois ancien. Elle effleura un instant le tissu de velours rouge qui servait de nappe, toucha du bout des doigts son verre dans lequel il ne restait qu'un pouce de breuvage. S'interdisant de dépasser ses limites en buvant plus que de raison (oui Dorcas avait encore toute sa raison. Selon elle.), elle reporta son attention vers Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air de se poser autant de questions.

Le jeune Black avait cessé de s'intéresser à elle, s'était finalement relevé, et regardait à présent son verre avec circonspection. Comme s'il était vivant. Comme s'il allait s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, pour empêcher ce drame terrible (pourquoi d'autre ?), Sirius porta la coupe à sa bouche avant de la vider d'une gorgée, une mèche de ses longs cheveux ébène manquant de se retrouver coincée dans sa bouche.

- Je m'ennuie, murmura la jeune femme, l'interrompant dans son rituel.

S'approchant de Sirius qui fit un pas en arrière, Dorcas poussa un profond soupir avant de remonter ses yeux, tous cils battant, vers ceux, plus gris, de son interlocuteur. Tentant de se donner l'air larmoyant, elle acquiesça un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu essais de me soudoyer, voire de m'allumer Dorcas ?

- Oui, ô grand, merveilleux, fabuleux et que sais-je encore, Sirius Black, approuva la jeune femme en tentant de se coller à lui.

D'abord gêné et étonné, il ne la laissa pas atteindre son but et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Tu es bourrée Dorcas, grinça t'il.

- Toi aussi.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pareil moi je suis un ho…

La jeune femme le regarda, tout en haussant un sourcil, agacée par l'absurdité qu'il était en train de sortir. Son erreur lui parvint d'elle-même car Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, rougissant imperceptiblement. Ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui fit retomber la tension. Au bout de quelques secondes Sirius essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Ainsi tu t'ennuis belle Dorcas ?

- Oui, minauda la jeune femme.

- Personne ne s'ennuie avec le grand, fantasmagorique, époustouflant Sirius, rétorqua ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- Prouve-le.

Dorcas avait répliqué dans un souffle presque inaudible Dorcas avait répliqué dans un souffle presque inaudible. Le regard grave, accentué par l'alcool, de l'ancien Gryffondor la frappa de plein fouet. Son souffle devint plus rauque et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses lèvres et elle ne songea même plus à esquisser un mouvement.

Tandis que la bouche de Sirius Black venait se poser sur la sienne, de cette douceur qu'elle détestait tant chez les autres, la jeune femme passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, se serrant au plus près de son amant d'un soir.

_Sirius Black_

Lorsque Sirius Black se réveilla dans l'antichambre du bar des grands-parents de Meadowes, il mit quelques instants à situer l'endroit où il se trouvait et pire encore, la personne qui dormait allégrement à ses côtés, totalement nue.

Lorsqu'il se rappela de la soirée de la veille, le Whisky avait vraiment coulé à flots, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son oreiller tout en s'insultant mentalement et manqua de pousser un hurlement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsqu'il reconnut Remus, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il se demanda quelle était la meilleure option à choisir.

1. Se rendormir et prier pour ne jamais se réveiller.

2. Apprendre à jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes en deux secondes.

3. Remercier Merlin que ce ne soit pas Maugrey qui soit à la place de Remus.

Le Loup-garou semblait aussi gêné que lui, voire plus. Son visage prit une teinte rousse qui n'avait rien à envier à la chevelure de Lily et il baragouina quelques mots dans une langue que Sirius ne comprit pas, avant de cligner des yeux, l'air bête. Il fallut que le jeune Black le fusille du regard pour qu'il daigne reprendre contenance et repasser la porte, dans le sens inverse.

Sirius secoua Dorcas, qui poussa un grognement terrible et tenta de le frapper avec ses poings.

- Réveille-toi, siffla Sirius en lui lançant ses vêtements sur la tête. Maintenant.

Prenant son aise, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissa échapper un bâillement digne d'un Troll des cavernes, s'étira, se massa douloureusement les tempes, l'esprit sûrement encore embrumé et seulement après daigna attraper ses vêtements.

Tandis qu'elle cachait sa nudité en se rhabillant, Sirius en profita pour faire de même. Mettre la main sur son propre pull ne fut pas chose aisée -à l'aide de quelle magie avait-il bien pu atterrir sur le lustre ? -

- Tu avais l'air de meilleure humeur hier soir, s'étonna Dorcas.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle annonça vouloir faire du café sans chercher à en savoir plus avant de se rappeler, mortifié que Remus n'était sûrement pas repartit du bar.

- Attends, bouge pas … j'y vais, lança t'il en la retenant par le bras.

Il entrebâilla la porte pour vérifier que Remus était bel et bien seul, un seul témoin était déjà de trop, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami assis à une table, le regard fixé sur le plafond brun du bar des grands-parents de Dorcas. Il constata aussi que l'ancien Gryffondor avait passablement l'air traumatisé.

- Bon, tu te pousses, on va pas y passer la journée, grogna Dorcas à ses côtés.

- Att …

Il aurait préféré retrouver Remus seul, mais cette dernière n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse sa phrase. Le bousculant d'un air guilleret qui faillit le faire sortir de ses gongs, elle déambula dans le bar, paraissant à peine surprise de trouver Remus seul à une table.

- Salut Lupin, alors la mission top secrète est terminée ?

Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte dans un O parfait, si bien que les mouches auraient pu allégrement se construire un nid dedans, qu'il en oublia de répondre. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas compris jusque là qui partageait son lit et maudit un peu plus Dorcas.

Cette dernière, si elle avait tiquée devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, s'était très vite retranchée derrière son bar pour, comme elle l'avait précisé, préparer du café. Sirius profita de cet interlude pour sortir de l'antichambre, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. A son approche, les yeux de Remus passèrent rapidement de sa personne à celle de Dorcas et il devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

Sirius abandonna l'idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en croisant le regard de son ami et il baissa les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait un problème avec le sexe ou qu'il était réellement pudique. Mais, à la limite, il préférait raconter, que de se faire surprendre, même si Remus n'avait rien vu du tout. Seulement, maintenant, il savait et c'était vraiment gênant. Depuis le moment où il avait commencé à fréquenter des filles, Sirius ne s'était jamais épanché sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, il n'en n'avait pas connu beaucoup, préférant la qualité à la quantité, les sentiments aux plaisirs charnels. A vrai dire, Dorcas Meadowes était une des rares exceptions.

- T'es blessé ? remarqua t'il soudain en laissant aller ses yeux sur les bras nus de son ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Remus, tiré de sa rêverie.

- Mais si ! Je vois bien que ..

- Sirius, siffla Remus tout en louchant vers Dorcas.

Il stoppa net ses remarques au souvenir de la mission de Remus. Très peu étaient au courant, personne n'avait cherché à savoir lorsqu'il avait raconté agir sur ordre de Dumbledore. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait été introduit dans le cercle fermé des loups-garous avec pour mission d'en rameuter le plus possible dans l'Ordre. Pour une fois, Sirius avait été d'accord avec Lily, c'était bien trop dangereux. Mais il n'avait pu faire changer d'avis ni Remus ni Dumbledore. Sans nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines, ses quatre amis s'inquiétaient sans jamais oser le formuler à voix haute. Personne à part eux et Dumbledore ne savaient pour la condition de Remus.

- Viens-là mec !

Et avec toute la virilité dont il était encore pourvu (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose à présent), Sirius se baissa à la hauteur de son ami, tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Au passage, il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Si cela revient aux oreilles de James ou Peter, je te transforme en pâté" arrachant un rire gêné au jeune homme qui lui tapait maladroitement l'épaule.

- Et voilà, café, croissants et … oh, c'est mignon, vous vous faites des câlins ?

Sirius sursauta en voyant s'abattre sur la table à côté de Remus un plateau comportant trois tasses encore fumantes, un petit pot de crème, du sucre, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vieux gâteau défraichi.

- Ca ce sont des croissants ? tiqua t'il, sans relever la remarque.

- Ferme les yeux et imagine, répliqua Dorcas dans une parfaite imitation d'Emmeline Vance.

Remus fut le seul à éclater de rire, passant finalement au dessus de sa gêne mais cela détendit Sirius. De bon cœur il remercia Dorcas et fit honneur au petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.


	17. Boulevard of broken dreams

Merci à **Suna** (Et ouais, Maugrey peut être élevé au rang de divinité, il a réussi à faire taire Dorcas waaaaou. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, elle se taira de plus en plus souvent, ils vont bien finir à arriver à la dresser -hum-. Quant à Sirius, je ne l'imagine pas en briseur de coeur, tout au plus aime t'il les femmes mais comme il le pense si bien il préfère la qualité à la quantité. Brave toutou :D) et** Circee** (Le chapitre seize était posté, j'espère que tu l'a vu x) histoire de pas mourrir de suspens, ça serait dommage pour moi ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas).

Comme ça intéresse tout le monde (si, si) je voulais poster mercredi mais je n'ai pas pu, toute occupée que j'étais à fêter ... la réussite à mes examens ! J'ai officiellement mon BTS et c'est un gros poids qui s'enlève même si y'avait vraiment pas de quoi stresser au final.

C'est donc un chapitre jour-de-fête \o/ Profitez-en !

_watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c_

_Green Day - Boulevard of broken dreams _

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Edgar Bones_

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, le lendemain matin, un étau de fer semblait s'être formé autour de sa tête. Les écarts de la veille se rappelait à lui, lancinants, et surtout terriblement gênant. La gueule de bois qui l'habitait ne lui avait pas fait oublié à quel point il avait été ridicule, surtout en présence d'Emmeline Vance. Edgar frissonna en songeant qu'il lui avait été vraiment lourd avec la jeune Auror, lui proposant même de partager son lit. _Juste pour le froid._

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de boire autant d'alcool, sachant pertinemment que cela lui tournait très vite la tête et le rendait toujours malade le lendemain. Et c'était encore moins lui de faire des avances à une jeune femme qui, aussi jolie et sympathique soit-elle, ne lui plaisait _absolument_ pas. Il espéra soudainement ne pas l'avoir blessée et se promit de lui présenter ses excuses.

Farfouillant sur son lit, Edgar trouva le jean qu'il avait abandonné là la veille, attrapa un tee-shirt propre et sauta sur ses pieds. Avant de se rassoir, la tête lui tournant.

_Putain de gueule de bois. _

Edgar reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après, parvint à se lever sans tomber et se glissa hors de sa chambre, les jambes tremblantes. Il n'avait envie de rien mis à part un café brulant et une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il ne possédait pas d'exemplaire de cette dernière et dû se contenter de l'arome amer.

Debout devant la machine à café moldue qu'il avait forcé Amelia à acheter, le jeune homme regardait les gouttes tomber une à une dans sa tasse dans un bruit horriblement élevé qui n'arrangeait pas son mal de crâne.

- Et bien, tu es dans un bel état, grogna une voix derrière lui.

Pris par surprise Edgar sursauta, manquant, une nouvelle fois, de tomber à la renverse mais ne se retourna pas. La voix d'Amelia était tranchante, presque vexante, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle. Pas maintenant, pas encore.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna finalement sa sœur, peu désireuse d'en rester là.

- Avec Nora, grogna Edgar en priant pour qu'elle cesse de hausser le ton, ayant l'impression que son cerveau lui martelait les tempes. Sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Tiens donc. C'est bizarre parce que moi j'étais à une réception au Ministère. Et devine qui j'ai croisé là-bas entourée par ses parents ?

Edgar jaugea un instant sa sœur du regard afin de savoir si elle ne bluffait pas. Elle en aurait été capable. Pourtant, dans ses yeux gris semblables aux siens, le jeune homme sentit toute la colère du monde face à son mensonge évident et, aussi, un peu de peine. Amelia était blessée qu'il ne se confit pas à elle et lui mente ostensiblement.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait protéger sa sœur de cette guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, la laisser vivre sa vie et sa carrière comme elle l'entendait. Amelia venait d'entrer au Magenmagot, elle était heureuse comme ça, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Je … laisse tomber Amelia, soupira Edgar. J'ai encore trop bu, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Nora, je …

Ce n'était pas l'hésitation qui avait fait taire sa sœur, mais un bruit de coups étouffés contre leur porte d'entrée. Edgar poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Amelia tourner les talons dans un geste rageur, et se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, prêt à embrasser le visiteur qui, sans le savoir, venait de lui sauver la vie.

Sur le pas de la porte, se trouvait une jeune femme apparemment bouleversée qui n'avait même pas prit le soin de troquer sa tenue de nuit pour une robe de sorcière. En pyjama enfantin, la dernière des Bones, Louise, ne s'embarrassa pas des conventions habituelles et se jeta dans les bras d'une Amelia abasourdie qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de la serrer contre elle.

Si Amelia possédait une longue chevelure châtain et Edgar une touffe frisée blonde sur le sommet du crâne, Louise se situait entre les deux. Blonde foncée, les yeux aussi gris que ceux de son frère et de sa sœur, et la seule de la famille à être passée par Gryffondor. Et contrairement à Edgar qui était trop sensible et à Amelia qui en faisait toujours trop, Louise était une jeune fille joyeuse mais discrète qui n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention.

Alors, la voir pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa sœur fit pâlir Edgar. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? L'image furtive de Charlus et Dorea Potter lui passa par l'esprit et il se rapprocha des deux filles, tentant de masquer sa panique. Caressant avec douceur la chevelure courte, mais néanmoins épaisse de sa petite sœur, le jeune homme la pressa de se confier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lou ?

- Je … je … oh, c'est horrible, pleurnicha cette dernière.

Elle lâcha Amelia d'une main, recherchant l'étreinte de son frère. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent là, se serrant tous les trois dans les bras même si la poigne d'Amelia contre ses hanches était plus appuyée. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Machinalement, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son adolescence, parce qu'il était un homme maintenant, il lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue, désireux d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il servit un café bien fort à la dernière des Bones et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois serrés sur leur canapé qu'elle se décida à se confier.

- Je suis enceinte, murmura Louise en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

_Sirius Black _

- Debout là-dedans ! hurla le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette vers les volets, ces derniers s'ouvrant avec fracas. C'est l'heure ! Et puis, Remus est revenu !

Des grognements masculins lui parvinrent, rageurs, et un oreiller passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il ne l'évita que par un coup de chance, tournant la tête au dernier moment. A présent, il parvenait à distinguer la pièce, qui se trouvait être la chambre de Lily et James. Au milieu, trônait un lit ridiculement petit où deux formes se serraient. Bientôt il vit émerger la tête de son meilleur ami, désespéré par le sans-gêne évident de Sirius. Ses traits s'affaissèrent en constatant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Sirius Black, bordel ! tenta de crier James en étant interrompu par une quinte de toux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bah, je vous réveille.

- Mais … c'est notre chambre ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Nous aurions pu être en train de …

La voix criarde de Lily lui ordonna de se taire, peu désireuse d'entendre la suite de la phrase de son petit-ami. Il vit la chevelure rousse se redresser dans les draps et men acer de lui jeter un sortilège cuisant s'il ne disparaissait pas de sa vue _immédiatement_.

Bizarrement, les menaces de Lily furent plus efficaces qu'autre chose et, bientôt, Sirius sortit de la chambre, en râlant. Il rejoignit Remus, adoptant une mine dépité. Son lycanthrope d'ami était assis bien sagement dans la cuisine, la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains. A sa vue, son visage s'orna d'un sourire moqueur.

- Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Tu repars quand, déjà ? grogna Sirius soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit mais il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son genre de tenir tête à Sirius, sauf quand la situation était urgente. Un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune Black s'installa en face de lui et demanda négligemment.

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à en convaincre certains de nous rejoindre ?

- Non, soupira Remus. Ils sont … ils sont tellement différents de moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce sont des bêtes. Ils vivent repliés sur eux-mêmes, dans des coins éloignés de toute population humaine. Une meute, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Plus loups qu'humain. Parce qu'on les a chassé, que personne n'a jamais prit la peine de les accepter. Les gens ont peur d'eux, comme ils ont peur de moi. J'aurais pu finir comme ça. J'ai eu peur de finir comme ça à un moment. Parce que ça a tellement l'air facile de vivre avec eux, une fois que tu as montré patte blanche dans leur meute. Plus besoin de cacher ce que tu es, tu restes un animal tout au long de ta vie.

Abasourdi, Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Dans la chambre de Lily et James, du bruit se fit entendre, sous-entendant que les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de se préparer. A côté, les deux amis étaient en train de se jauger du regard. Les yeux de l'un étaient fatigués, presque éteints tandis que l'autre réfléchissait intensément.

Il savait très bien que la situation de Remus lui pesait sur les épaules. Toujours. A l'époque, ils avaient eu du mal à lui faire accepter leur amitié, avec James et Peter. Et, parfois encore aujourd'hui, le lycanthrope paraissait douter de ce qui les rattachait à lui. Comme si ce n'était que de la pitié.

- Ils étaient quatre, reprit Remus après quelques secondes de silence. Je les ai trouvé un peu après la pleine lune. Ils ont eut du mal à m'accepter, surtout Tessa, la chef de meute. Mais, peu à peu, ils s'habituaient à ma présence. Et moi aussi. J'ai attendu un moment avant de lancer des sous-entendus concernant la guerre qui menaçait le monde des sorciers. Et j'ai encore attendu avant de leur en reparler. Parce qu'ils ont failli … enfin, tu vois, pour eux, ça leur parait inconcevable d'aider un sorcier. C'est notre monde qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec nous, que ce soit dans un sens où dans l'autre. Le dernier soir, celui où Tessa m'a dit de dégager, j'avais un peu trop insisté. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout avec elle, je lui ai di que Dumbledore les protégerait. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a révélé qu'il n'y avait pas que notre camp qui leur avait fait des propositions. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien Tessa avant de m'ordonner de rentrer chez moi. Quand je suis revenu le lendemain, ils n'étaient plus là. La meute s'était enfuie ou …

Il ne parut pas vouloir supposer une autre issue, sans doute trop douloureuse à ses yeux.

Sirius ne put prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily et James. Il avait prévenu Peter par hibou du retour de leur ami et ce dernier ne tarderait pas à arriver mais, en attendant, les minutes qui suivirent ne fut qu'embrassades et sourires, Lily se jetant dans les bras de Remus à sa vue, paraissant même oublier d'engueuler Sirius pour son intrusion dans leur intimité.

Ce fut cet instant d'amitié que Sirius voulu garder dans son esprit avant que Remus ne raconte une deuxième fois son histoire. Lily, les yeux brillants, qui voulu absolument que le lycanthrope et Sirius restent pour le déjeuner, James qui ne pouvait enlever son sourire niais, et, plus tard, Peter qui manquerait de tomber à la renverse de joie en voyant Remus.

Parce que c'est ça qu'ils auraient dû vivre tous les jours et pas la guerre. La guerre, c'était pour les adultes.

_Edgar Bones_

Amelia avait insisté pour que Louise reste déjeuner avec eux et elle avait entrainé sa petite sœur derrière les fourneaux avec elle. La jeune fille paraissait nettement mieux gérer la situation que lui.

_Louise était enceinte._

Savoir que son petit-ami, qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir, avait posé les mains sur sa sœur, son innocente petite sœur de dix-neuf ans à peine avait légèrement refroidi Edgar. Louise était tout simplement trop jeune pour … pour. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser au mot qui désignait son acte. C'étaient là les pensées d'un frère protecteur qui ne réagirait sûrement pas de la même façon si cela avait été une autre personne que sa sœur.

- Le problème Amelia, entendit-il de l'autre côté du mur, c'est que Derek ne veut pas de cet enfant.

Ses poings se serrèrent et Edgar sauta sur ses pieds, rejoignant les deux femmes de sa famille. Amelia remuait nonchalamment une poêle remplie de légumes, plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, et Louise lui tournait le dos, le nez baissé et de longs sillons de larmes encore sur ses joues.

- Comment ça, il ne veut pas de cet enfant ? rugit Edgar.

- Il … il a dit … c'était affreux … il a dit que tous les deux, c'était juste pour s'amuser, qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé quelque chose d'aussi sérieux et que je … je devais me débrouiller toute seule.

Derek Morgan allait le payer cher. Edgar était bien déterminé à transplaner directement chez les parents de _cet enfoiré_, qui voulait bien sauter sa sœur mais n'assumait pas les conséquences. Et dire que Louise insistait depuis des mois auprès de leurs parents pour emménager avec son petit-ami, qu'elle avait arrêté ses études pour être indépendante financièrement. Il fallut toute la poigne d'Amelia et les sanglots de Louise pour le retenir.

- Tu ne peux pas aller lui casser la figure comme ça, le gronda sa sœur qui avait pourtant l'air aussi enragé que lui. Ca ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'avoir des ennuis. On va trouver une solution Louise, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas le dire aux parents, ne fait pas cette tête, ils ne vont pas te manger, et on avisera ensuite. En attendant, je te promets que Derek va payer mais à ma façon. Foi d'Amelia Bones.

_Nora Hertwe _

Loin de tous les soucis de la famille Bones, Nora Hertwe avait pourtant ses propres démons. La petite brune faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, après avoir désespérément abandonné l'idée d'avancer dans ses cours. Pourtant, elle avait un devoir de Potions Appliquées, matière qu'elle ne rechignait d'habitude jamais à étudier.

Mais la veille, il y avait eu cette stupide réception au Ministère, à laquelle ses parents l'avait forcée à assister. Et cette soirée avait été tout aussi désagréable qu'étrange.

_"Pour la première fois de sa vie Nora portait une robe bien trop élégante et voyante à son goût. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait conseillé, ordonné plutôt, arguant que tous les gens importants allaient être réunis au Ministère._

_On fêtait le 120ème anniversaire de sa création et c'était suffisant à Cynthia Hertwe pour forcer sa fille à porter une affreuse robe à dentelle au voilage prune. Son seul avantage était sa longueur. Au moins, elle lui cachait les chevilles, n'ayant pas l'indécence de remonter trop haut. Et si elle baissait un peu la tête, ses froufrous se glissaient devant les yeux noirs de Nora. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait se cacher derrière toute la soirée._

_Oui, elle allait faire ça. Rester scotchée au buffet et se cacher derrière sa robe à froufrou. _

_Une main attrapa la sienne, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui reconnu sans aucun soulagement Regulus Black. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, ils s'étaient quitté plus ou moins en mauvais terme. Mais le baiser qu'il glissa sur sa main prouva à Nora qu'il avait oublié l'incident contrairement à elle. _

_Elle commençait à le cerner Regulus Black. Elevé en roi, comme un enfant unique, surtout après le départ de Sirius Black, il avait l'habitude qu'on approuve ses moindres faits et gestes. Décidé et décideur, il aimait faire à sa manière et selon ses envies._

_- Tu es très jolie ce soir, l'informa le cadet des Black en regardant sa robe d'un air moqueur._

_- Ne te moque pas de moi, râla Nora. _

_Regulus lui accorda un bref sourire qui, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lui rendre, en fit s'afficher un sur son visage. _

_- Où sont tes parents ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Il faut que j'aille leur dire bonsoir._

_Regulus lui désigna une table qui, plus loin, regorgeait d'illustres familles de Sang-Pur, tous aussi différents que semblables. Elle reconnut bien évidemment Orion et Walburga Black, ses parents à leurs côtés qu'elle n'avait pas vu s'asseoir, Abraxas Malefoy à leur droite et son fils Lucius accompagné de son épouse, Narcissa Black nouvellement Malefoy. Cette dernière était d'une beauté froide qui avait toujours beaucoup troublé Nora. Blonde comme les blés, le teint aussi blond qu'une poupée de porcelaine, lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Narcissa était toujours celle qui décidait. De deux ans l'aînée de Nora, on obtempérait à ses ordres, plus charmé par son charisme que par ses caprices._

_A ses côtés, une personnalité tout aussi marquante que désagréable, sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black elle aussi. Aussi brune que sa sœur était blonde mais dégageant néanmoins une grande beauté et une assurance naturelle, et dont les yeux noirs fixés sur Nora lui donnait envie de rentrer dix pieds sous terre. Ce fut à ce moment là que la jeune Hertwe remarqua que Regulus avait toujours sa main nichée dans la sienne et qu'elle se dégagea, un peu trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent d'une étrange lueur qu'elle n'identifia pas. _

_A côté d'elle, son mari, Rodolphus, un homme aux yeux éteints. Il restait deux places entre lui et un jeune homme qu'elle identifia comme étant Evan Rosier. Il avait été à Poudlard quelques années après elle, et elle ne comptait plus les rumeurs sur son amour de la magie noire. Avery père et fils complétaient le cercle parfait que formait la table aux couleurs ocres._

_Manquant de se faire bousculer par un grand gaillard brun qui ne s'excusa même pas, Nora suivit Regulus à petit pas en prenant une grande respiration avant de présenter ses salutations à toute la tablée. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades, elle se retrouva coincée entre Evan Rosier et Regulus, le premier dégageant un air de douce folie dans ses yeux bleus. _

_Heureusement, après cela, personne ne s'intéressa vraiment à elle. Tendant l'oreille, elle remarqua que la conversation était plutôt centrée sur les autres invitées du Ministère._

_- Toute la racaille des Sang-Pur est présente, railla Avery père, ce cher Trast invite vraiment n'importe qui. _

_- Trast est un idiot, entendit-elle nettement marmonner Evan à ses côtés. Il n'a pas la trempe d'un Premier Ministre. _

_- Ca c'est sur, renifla Bellatrix d'un ton dédaigneux. Inviter les Prewett, ces amoureux des moldus. Personnellement je leur aurais bien fait …_

_Nora n'écouta pas la suite, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire aux Prewett. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête là où regardait la sorcière brune, tombant sur le grand gaillard brun qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais maintenant que Bellatrix le disait, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'un des deux jumeaux, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir leurs noms. A leurs côtés, Molly Weasley née Prewett, qui était enceinte. Encore._

_Pour rien au monde Nora n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Rien que le fait d'avoir un seul enfant ne lui donnait pas envie, surtout avec Regulus. Berk._

_- Ce n'est pas pire que le petit Potter, railla soudainement la voix trainante de Lucius Malefoy. Il parait qu'il n'a pas lâché cette sang de bourbe dont il s'est acoquinée. Quelle honte. _

_- On ne pouvait pas en attendre mieux du rejeton de Charlus Potter. _

_Nora pâlit brusquement en entendant parler de Lily, puis des parents Potter qui avaient été assassinés plus d'un mois auparavant. Elle s'assura de garder un visage plus neutre lorsqu'elle sentit le regard brulant de Regulus posé sur elle. _

_Alors, c'était vrai ce qu'Edgar disait ? Que tous ces gens avaient été présents à l'enterrement des Potter juste pour se donner bon genre et non pas parce qu'ils les appréciaient réellement ? Nora commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas Regulus et sa main qui venait de se poser sur la sienne, effleurant sa cuisse, qui allaient changer la donne._

_Elle ne trouva une échappatoire que longtemps après, lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un petit pot de crème sur sa robe. La jeune fille prétendit s'esquiver aux toilettes mais sa première destination fut un petit balcon située dans une pièce adjacente. Juste à côté des cabinets comme ça, si quelqu'un la trouvait là, elle dirait qu'un coup de chaud l'avait obligée à prendre l'air. _

_C'était plutôt une douche froide pour elle que de se retrouver plonger dans ce monde de Sang-Pur raciste où elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ses parents acceptaient de partager leur table avec eux, Bethan Hertwe ayant eut l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise tout le long. Quant à sa mère … et bien, c'était sa mère. Cynthia Hertwe était dans son élément dans ce genre de soirée mondaine. Elle papillonnait de l'un à l'autre, n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Elle était simplement là pour se montrer. S'agissant de quelqu'un d'autre, Nora aurait songé qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres mais à bien des égards sa mère n'était encore qu'une enfant. _

_- Est-ce que tu peux cesser de toujours t'enfuir comme ça ? C'est affreusement gênant, s'exclama une voix derrière elle._

_- J'avais une tâche sur ma robe._

_- Tu l'as toujours._

_- C'est parce que … Oh, et toi est-ce que tu peux cesser de me toucher comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure ? C'était aussi extrêmement gênant._

_Regulus Black poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre place à ses côtés, le vent lui fouettant ses mèches ébènes qui virevolteraient sur son visage détendu. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas les traits déformés par la moquerie ou l'agressivité, Nora songea qu'il semblait plus paisible._

_- C'est juste que t'avais l'air d'un cadavre après que Malefoy aie mentionné la Sang de Bourbe de Potter, murmura t'il. _

_Nora frissonna en entendant l'insulte sortir de la bouche de Regulus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait mais visant Lily, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Parce qu'elle était une sorcière brillante et possédait des qualités qu'avaient toujours jalousées Nora. Et qu'elle ne méritait donc pas qu'on la traite comme une moins que rien._

_- Je sais que tu la connais. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, Shlugorn ne cessait de nous répéter de prendre exemple sur vous. Vous étiez les meilleures en Potions, après Severus Rogue et je crois que ça l'impressionnait que vous travailliez ensemble. Oh, c'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête, reprit Regulus en louchant vers elle. J'accepte ton amitié avec ce Bones malgré ses idées douteuses je suis pas à une Sang de Bourbe près. Mais tu as quand même de drôles de fréquentations. _

_Nora ne releva pas plus l'insulte que la première fois, hochant simplement la tête. Sa dernière phrase la fit quand même tiquer. C'était lui qui se permettait de lui dire ça ? Alors que Bellatrix Black était sa cousine et Evan Rosier l'un de ses amis ? C'était la meilleure. _

_Elle frissonna en repensant à la famille Black et Regulus se méprit sur ce geste._

_- Je te passerais bien ma cape mais après tu vas encore me dire que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, se moqua le jeune homme. _

_- Tu es drôlement de bonne humeur en ce moment dis moi. _

_C'était vrai. Il n'était plus le même Regulus qui se moquait d'elle lors de leurs premières rencontres. Maintenant, il parlait plus posément, semblant moins se méfier de cette petite brune au visage anguleux et aux émotions tempérées. Il était moins sur la défensive._

_Et puis Nora remarqua qu'elle aussi contrôlait beaucoup moins sa langue et ses émotions en présence de Regulus. Lui faisait-elle confiance alors ? Où était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix étant donné qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble ? Non. Si elle devait être sincère avec elle-même la vérité se trouvait entre ses deux interrogations. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller en sa compagnie, sa langue fourchait et elle se refermait comme une huitre. _

_- Je compense avec toi, répondit finalement le jeune homme après un long silence. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on dirait que tu vas te décomposer ou t'enfuir en courant._

_- Je … non, ce n'est pas vrai._

_- Nora Hertwe, tu es une piètre menteuse. Tu crois pouvoir te cacher derrière la façade qui te sert de visage, mais c'est faux. Peut-être que tu arrives à tromper ton monde mais il suffit de t'observer un peu pour savoir que tu n'es pas heureuse. Au début, je pensais que … enfin, ma mère m'avait dit que tu étais ravie à l'idée de ce mariage et je dois te dire que j'avais un peu peur de ça. T'essaie encore de le faire croire, parfois, mais ça ne marche pas. Ca ne marche plus avec moi en tout cas. Et crois-moi, c'est parfait comme ça. On se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. On a besoin d'air, d'indépendance tous les deux et, au moins, on se marchera pas sur les pieds quand on sera … quand ça sera fait. Toi et moi on sera encore libre après, d'accord ? _

_Bouche bée devant le plus long monologue qu'elle ait jamais entendu de la part de Regulus, qui était d'habitude aussi taciturne qu'elle, Nora mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. Ainsi, il l'avait percée à jour, comme elle l'avait supposé ? Elle apprécia sa franchise, malgré sa gêne, espérant qu'il n'en parlerait pas à Walburga. Comme d'habitude, elle pensait d'abord à ses parents avant elle._

_- Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie de ce mariage. Je vais être honnête, soupira Nora. Rien que d'en parler ça me donne la nausée. D'ailleurs, je t'avais demandé d'arrêter tes allusions pour ça. Je te demande rien Regulus, mis à part cette liberté que tu as l'air de souhaiter aussi. Je veux pouvoir mener mes études comme je l'entends, rien d'autre. Je ne veux rien savoir sur ce que tu fais et je ne veux pas y être mêlée non plus._

_- Tu ne le seras pas. _

_- Et tu seras le dernier de la lignée des Black, murmura Nora avec un sourire faible._

_- Ca m'étonnerait que ma mère apprécie, rétorqua Regulus avec panache. On avisera. Tu te trouveras un amant aussi brun que moi, même s'il ne sera pas aussi beau. Ca peut marcher. _

_- J'aimerais aussi décider de mes amants._

_- J'aimerais un droit de véto. Tu en auras un aussi._

_- Ca m'étonnerait, personne ne voudrait de toi, sourit Nora._

_- Tu es capable d'humour, toi ?_

_- S'en était pas. Si ? _

_Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent la lumière qui émanait de ceux de Regulus, paradoxalement à sa personnalité et elle s'autorisa un sourire sincère. Parce que, malgré le sentiment de malaise qui l'envahissait en songeant à l'univers de Regulus Black, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir brusquement trouvé son compte. Si tout ce que souhaitait le jeune Black après leur union était sa tranquillité, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver et jubiler. _

_- On est d'accord. On aura qu'à faire semblant, se réjouit-elle._

_- Parfait. Enfin, si tu fais mieux semblant que d'habitude, la taquina le jeune homme, retrouvant son caractère railleur._

_- Je sais faire semblant._

_- Non._

_Faisant mine d'être fâchée, Nora posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avec un sourire sincère qui ne lui était pas venu depuis des lustres. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux lâchés ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Et mieux encore, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et ça, peu importe la tension du début de soirée avec sa famille et ses amis qui, elle devait l'avouer, lui foutait la frousse. _

_Elle avait un allié. _

_Agrippant la main de Regulus, lui prouvant ainsi en toute simplicité qu'elle savait faire semblant, la jeune femme l'entraina vers la salle de réception, quittant ainsi l'air frigorifiant du balcon. Elle était prête, ou presque, à affronter l'univers des Sangs Pur. S'il parut étonné, le jeune homme n'en montra rien, se contentant de la suivre, le menton relevé et un air moqueur sur son visage._

_- Tu as encore la tâche sur ta robe Nora !_

* * *

Au fait, plutôt Lily, Emmeline, Dorcas ou Nora ? Ca m'intéresse vraiment de savoir qui vous appréciez le plus :)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	18. Supper's ready

Merci à **Guest** (Malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, ce n'est pas drôle sinon héhé. Mais merci pour ta review) et à tout ceux qui lisent (signalez-vous les vilain(e)s, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Dorcas Meadowes_

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Dorcas Meadowes passait la plupart de son temps assise à une table de la Taverne, entourée des bouquins qu'Evans et elle avaient volés à la GBPI. Si la jeune serveuse n'avait jugé utile que _Les sortilèges oubliés _d'un certain _Evan Mitch, _la rouquine avait cru avoir le flair en ramenant plusieurs ouvrages dont un vieux grimoire répertoriant les sortilèges issus de la magie noire et un autre parlant de Métamorphose organique (Dorcas ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport mais elle avait éviter de le dire, ses rapports avec Evans étant déjà tendus).

Les trois ouvrages étaient anciens, _Les sortilèges oubliés _datant même du 15ème siècle_, _il fallait du temps pour les décortiquer. D'abord, parce que ça impliquait un travail de traduction intense, les Runes Anciennes étant l'écriture principale de chacun des grimoires. Dorcas n'avait jamais été très doué à Poudlard en Etude des Runes, c'était un travail qui exigeait rigueur et patience. A présent, tenace, la jeune fille, passait plusieurs heures par jour à la recherche d'un indice, enfin, son manuel de traduction à côté d'elle.

Bon, la plupart du temps, elle ne traduisait que les titres. Si l'un de ces derniers l'intéressait, elle s'attaquait ensuite à la page entière. Pour l'instant, elle avait apprit à créer une barrière magique empêchant n'importe quel ennemi de passer, à lancer un sortilège de glue perpétuelle et à cuire sans risque d'erreur un grain de riz. Rien de bien passionnant en somme.

Parfois Evans l'aidait, avançant un peu plus vite qu'elle dans les traductions mais elle n'avait rien trouvé non plus pour le moment.

Bones s'asseyait parfois à côté d'elle, pour la soutenir selon lui et surtout parce qu'il avait toujours été incapable de traduire quoi que ce soit, mais cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait fini par lui promettre un compte-rendu journalier sous couvert qu'il ne l'approche plus.

Et puis, Sirius l'évitait depuis une semaine. Depuis le jour où, complètement bourrés, ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, étant donné qu'ils ne s'était pas vus depuis le lendemain matin. Si elle savait qu'il l'évitait c'était à cause d'une gaffe de Pettigrow qui avait laissé échapper que Sirius ne voulait pas la voir à Evans, un soir dans la semaine, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Dans un sens, cela l'attristait car, elle devait l'avouer, le jeune Black était l'un des seuls qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux mais d'un autre côté, elle avait d'autres Hippogriffes à fouetter.

Le claquement caractéristique de la porte de la Taverne se fit entendre et, comme à son habitude, Dorcas serra sa baguette dans ses mains, au cas où. Elle la baissa finalement en reconnaissant la chevelure châtain de Lupin.

Celui-là, c'était un personnage à part entière. Au premier abord, il était aussi doux et sympathique que possible, sa mine choquée avait beaucoup amusée Dorcas lorsqu'il les avait surpris avec Sirius mais elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Un mystère englobant sans doute son air éternellement fatigué et ses cicatrices sur le visage.

- Salut Meadowes, lança le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Lupin. T'avais pas trouvé du boulot ?

- Ca n'a pas fonctionné.

Dorcas haussa les épaules, sans empathie, avant de se replonger dans son dictionnaire de traduction. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle bloquait sur une rune, une espèce d'arabesque se finissant par un trait fin, et cela l'embêtait. Une autre des runes qu'elle avait traduite sur cette page était "Modification" et peut-être que connaitre la suite amènerait à une piste.

- Cellulaire.

- Quoi ?

- Ce symbole c'est "cellulaire". Transformation cellulaire en fait. Tu fais des recherches sur les Animagi ?

Dorcas haussa un sourcil aussi surprise que déçue. Surpris qu'il puisse avoir cette aisance en traduction et déçue parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste malgré ses espérances.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais devenir Animagus à mon âge, c'est bien trop difficile. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, ironisa t'elle. C'est bien là la difficulté. Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au fait ? Il n'y a aucune réunion de prévue non ?

- Je venais te prévenir que Lily viendrait cet après-midi, fit le lycanthrope sans relever. Je passais dans le coin pour rejoindre Sirius et … J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était quelque peu affaissé en entendant parler du jeune Black. Elle n'eut pourtant pas de mal à se reprendre, après tout Dorcas Meadowes restait Dorcas Meadowes, et referma le dictionnaire d'un geste brusque, une question lui sautant aux yeux.

_Pourquoi diable Sirius Black ne pouvait-il pas la prévenir lui-même s'il était dans le coin ?_

- Soyons clairs, pourquoi Black m'évite ? cracha t'elle en se levant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lupin qui parut gêné de se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit dont il n'avait que trop peu connaissance et, qui plus est, ne le regardait pas. Il se gratta le haut du crâne pour rependre contenance avant de répondre.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu parles, grogna la jeune femme. C'est quoi son problème ? Dis-le, tu le sais très bien.

- Ca ne me regarde pas, murmura Lupin son visage devenant soudainement blême en voyant la jeune femme sortir sa baguette. Est-ce que tu vas me lancer un sort ?

- Hein ? Non.

Agitant un peu sa baguette, la jeune femme regarda avec satisfaction les trois grimoires et le dictionnaire voler jusqu'à l'antichambre, se nichant à l'endroit qui leur avait été attribué. Un autre petit coup et la porte se referma. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Lupin, qui s'était levé lui aussi et paraissait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant afin d'éviter son courroux. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Et le légendaire courage des Gryffondor alors ? Le Choixpeau avait vraiment des ratés.

- Maintenant, tu m'amènes voir ce crétin, lança la jeune femme alors que Lupin s'apprêtait à passer la première porte.

_Edgar Bones_

- Café ?

- Merci. Tu es en vacances encore longtemps ?

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas pris de congés depuis des lustres. Si tu avais un boulot, tu ne serais pas obligé de me supporter.

Edgar jaugea un instant la réaction de s a sœur face à sa question somme toute innocente. C'était la vérité. Il ne songeait pas à se débarrasser d'elle, pas intentionnellement du moins. Mais, en ce moment, elle était sur les nerfs et il se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Ainsi, il veillait à se faire discret pour qu'elle ne lui reparle pas de son mensonge éhonté de la dernière fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Nora et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Amelia pour avoir la preuve tangible qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Déformation professionnelle, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour la jeune membre du Magenmagot ne reparte au combat.

Et il doutait de plus en plus d'en sortir _vainqueur_.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu comptes faire pour Derek Morgan ? lui demanda Edgar pour changer de sujet.

Le cas Morgan avait trotté longtemps dans sa tête et il se demandait s'il aurait réellement été capable de se battre avec lui l'autre jour. Sûrement, et c'était ça qui était malheureux. Parce qu'Edgar n'était pas violent avant de découvrir la vie. Celle du monde réel où masserait la magie noire et les Mangemorts.

Il n'empêche que ce crétin avait mis sa petite sœur enceinte. Et sa baguette le démangeait encore. A moins que ce ne soient ses poings.

- Il se trouve que ce Derek Morgan, sourit Amelia d'un air carnassier, s'est inscrit pour un stage au Département de la Justice Magique. C'est une amie à moi qui s'occupe des admissions, elle voulait que je l'aide à mettre en place une liste de propositions.

Soudainement intéressé, Edgar tendit l'oreille face à ce début d'explications.

- Par une étrange coïncidence, j'ai justement besoin d'un stagiaire, ricana Amelia. Je crois que je vais choisir Morgan. Et crois-moi, il va en baver. Jour et nuit. J'ai toujours eu envie de devenir le pire cauchemar de quelqu'un, je crois que mon heure a sonnée.

- Brillant, siffla Edgar. Mais comment es-tu sûre de te voir attribuer ce stagiaire là et pas un autre ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais en toucher deux mots à Gaspard, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me refuse ça.

L'ancien Poufsouffle opina du chef avant de tiquer. Gaspard ? Qui c'était celui-là ? Devant l'air ébahi de son frère, Amelia leva les yeux au ciel, posant sa propre tasse de café dans l'évier d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te parle ? râla t'elle.

- Si … j'ai dû … ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit, mentit Edgar. Qui est donc Gaspard ?

- Gaspard Travers voyons, c'est le Responsable de la Justice Magique. Cela fait quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentons.

_Sirius Black_

En voyant apparaitre Dorcas Meadowes trainant par le bras un Remus Lupin plus qu'embarrassé, Sirius sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

_C'était sa faute après tout. _

C'était lui qui fuyait la jeune serveuse depuis plusieurs jours, évitant même de se rendre à la Taverne pour ne pas la croiser. C'était idiot, après tout, ils étaient adultes tous les deux, elle pouvait comprendre. Quoiqu'on parlait de Dorcas Meadowes. Sa réaction était totalement imprévisible.

Pourquoi il fuyait ? C'était simple. Une terrible constatation s'était imposée à lui après … après ce qu'il s'était passé entre la jeune serveuse et lui. La gentillesse de Dorcas avec lui alors qu'elle haïssait la plupart des êtres humains, son entêtement à le protéger lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse et son petit numéro de charme après l'engueulade de Maugrey, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ça. Dorcas Meadowes s'était entichée de lui.

Et malgré la réputation qu'on lui prêtait depuis Poudlard, Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber une fille avec qui il avait couché. Il n'était du genre à partir le lendemain matin, avant le réveil. Il devait bien ça à sa foutue famille : une éducation stricte et des manières de gentleman qui le rebutait parfois. Pour résumer, il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas vraiment comment rattraper le coup sans lui briser le cœur. Sans compter qu'il appréciait réellement la furie qu'était Dorcas.

Alors en la voyant, des mèches rebelles s'échappant de sa queue de cheval habituellement impeccable et les joues roses, Sirius recracha littéralement le bout d'orange qu'il était en train de mâcher tranquillement installé dans un coin du Chaudron Baveur.

- Je … je ne voulais pas … elle m'a forcé, balbutia Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient devant eux.

A ses côtés, Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied l'air de dire que tout cela était ridicule. Sirius s'autorisa à la détailler alors que le lycanthrope balbutiait des excuses sans queue ni tête.

Elle était grande Dorcas, presque autant que lui, et si elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, elle dégageait un charisme certain. Pas l'un de ses magnétismes qui attire, bien au contraire, mais une assurance presque pédante et mordante. Ses yeux étaient marrons, noisettes, et elle n'y cachait pas très bien ses émotions. Au moment présent, elle était furieuse et, sûrement, peinée. Son corps ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant cette nuit là, mais il avait cru sentir des muscles bien dessinés le long de son dos et ses bras. Cognait-elle souvent ? En tout cas, elle était élancée, mais sans aucune grâce.

Elle avait les dents mal alignées, un peu avancées parfois, chose qui le faisait rire lorsqu'elle souriait. Une fille comme elle cherchant à toujours paraitre impeccable et sévère dans ses tenues ne faisant pas attention à ses dents ? C'était paradoxal.

- C'est bon Lupin, tu peux aller prendre l'air. _Bordel_, on s'en fiche que t'ai pas envie, tu vois pas que tu es de trop ?

Sa manière de parler était triviale, colorée, contraire à l'éducation fine qu'avait reçue Sirius. Chez lui, si l'on disait un seul gros mot, on était consigné de longues heures dans sa chambre. Rien que pour avoir la paix, il sortait quelques fois des _bordel_ ou des _putain_ devant sa mère.

Elle était drôle, elle le faisait beaucoup rire et ils s'amusaient parfois ensemble.

Bien sûr Dorcas devait être attirante, sentimentalement parlant. Et il souhaitait bon courage à celui qui oserait braver la furie pour découvrir la vraie Dorcas. Parce que Sirius ne doutait pas, qu'au fond, elle possède en elle une fêlure tout aussi éprouvante que la sienne. On ne devient pas agressive, méchante, cassante sans raison, non ?

- Tu vas continuer à m'ignorer longtemps ? cracha la jeune femme en s'installant devant lui tandis que Remus tournait les talons, bien trop ravi de se voir congédier, se permettant de boire une gorgée de la Bierraubeure qu'il avait commandé.

- Je … non, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, tiqua Sirius.

- Bien, alors maintenant que tu as _réfléchi_, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu agis comme un crétin ?

Elle était impatiente, comme lui, parfois irréfléchie, comme lui, casse-cou aussi, et cynique. _Comme lui._

- Je ne veux pas que l'on sorte ensemble, murmura Sirius de manière inaudible. Je veux dire, on a passé un bon moment, mais c'était idiot parce qu'on a rien à voir ensemble et j'ai pas envie de gâcher la bonne entente qui existe entre nous. On avait bu, beaucoup trop bu et … enfin je vois bien que t'attaches à moi, et j'ai pas envie que tu souffres Dorcas.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut pleine de surprise pour lui qui croyait avoir fait le tour du personnage. Elle explosa de rire, d'un rire tonitruant et gênant à la fois. Un rire sincère en même temps qui fit sourire Sirius malgré lui.

- Quoi ? questionna t'il en tentant d'empêcher les commissures de ses lèvres de remonter.

- Alors c'est pour ça ? Ahahah ! Non mais je … ahaha !

- Ca te fait rire c'est ça ? C'est nerveux ?

- Sirius Black, reprit la jeune fille soudainement plus sérieuse. Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à m'attacher à quelqu'un ? C'est quoi le problème ? On s'est envoyés en l'air, comme des adultes consentants, et c'est tout. Chacun reprend sa route le lendemain. Tu n'es juste pas obligé de m'ignorer, c'est franchement vexant. Je ne t'aime pas Black, sûrement pas d'amour et même pas d'amitié, mais tu me fais rire et on s'entend bien.

L'air penaud de Sirius donna de nouveau envie de rire à Dorcas, ce dont elle ne se priva pas. Tandis que la jeune femme se moquait allégrement de lui, le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac en la voyant commença légèrement à se dénouer. Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

- C'est juste que je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, _d'habitude_.

- Merlin, tu veux dire que t'es le genre de mec romantique, tapis de roses et tout ça ?

- J'étais même prêt à t'épouser pour laver l'affront que j'ai fais à ta personne, plaisanta Sirius.

- Ah bah voilà le Black que je connais, répliqua la jeune fille sautant sur l'occasion. Il a pas totalement disparu pour laisser place à une mauviette. Franchement, pour être sérieux deux minutes, comment as-tu pu penser que j'étais am…attachée à toi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise après avoir finalement comprit qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Il lui raconta néanmoins sa perception des choses, l'attachement qu'elle semblait lui porter, la proximité qu'elle lui octroyait, tout. C'était si facile de parler avec elle. Même quand elle s'énervait. Ce que personne ne paraissait avoir compris dans l'Ordre, c'est que Dorcas pouvait tout entendre.

- C'est ça en fait, c'est parce que tu n'agis pas de la même manière avec moi qu'avec les autres, s'exclama Sirius ravi d'avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Tu as vraiment un caractère spécial Dorcas et tu le fais ressentir. Mais moins avec moi.

- Parce que je t'apprécies. Et je te signale que je ne suis agressive qu'avec ceux qui le méritent.

- Donc, les trois quart de l'Ordre ? Tu gagnerais à leur accorder ta confiance.

- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? grogna la jeune femme.

Plutôt surpris par cette agressivité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Sirius contempla un instant son visage se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Avait-elle déjà réellement fait confiance à quelqu'un dans sa vie, cette fille si sauvage que rien ne la retenait ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? Et pourquoi cette lueur de fureur et de tristesse si dissemblables dans ses yeux ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. T'as qu'à me raconter.

- Non, répondit simplement la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

Rêvait-il ou Dorcas semblait sur le point de se décomposer ? Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle revint dans son champs de vision, la jeune femme abordait un sourire hautain, comparable à ceux qu'elle avait habituellement. Oui, il avait dû rêver.

- On est plus au 15ème siècle tu sais, deux êtres humains consentants peuvent coucher ensemble sans culpabiliser parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus, ricana la jeune femme. Est-ce que tes anciennes conquêtes t'ont traumatisées à ce point ?

- Pas vraiment, sourit Sirius. On va dire que la nouveauté m'a fait perdre les pédales. D'habitude il y a toujours eu quelque chose avant. Ou après.

- Et bien, pas avec moi.

- Tant mieux si nous sommes d'accord.

_Edgar Bones_

- Maugrey ? J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Au vu du regard que lui renvoya l'Auror, Edgar comprit que faveur et Maugrey ne rimaient pas ensemble. Si la situation n'exigeait pas une réplique urgente, jamais il n'aurait commis cette imprudence, surtout après la scène que leur avait fait l'Auror l'autre soir.

Edgar savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait du provoquer Maugrey de cette manière en ignorant son autorité lorsque l'affaire devenait complexe et sérieuse. Depuis, il avait adopté profil bas, tentant de se faire oublier de l'Auror avec plus ou moins de succès.

- C'est important, le supplia Edgar.

Ils étaient tous là, ou presque, la bande à Potter n'étant pas encore arrivée, le regardant pour la plupart comme s'il était devenu fou. En quelque sorte.

Nora allait se marier, Louise était enceinte, _Amelia fréquentait Gaspard Travers_. Les femmes qui peuplaient sa vie n'étaient pas pour rien dans cette douce folie dont il se sentait empreint. L'amour qu'il leur portait le conduirait à sa perte, il en était sûr.

Maugrey finit par opiner du chef, l'air néanmoins septique, l'invitant à poursuivre. Derrière lui, il entendit Gideon Prewett parler des déplacements de la famille Black faisant sans le vouloir diversion. Parfait.

- Il faut neutraliser Travers.

- Je croyais qu'on était clair là-dessus. Travers est Directeur …

- Je sais. Mais Amelia _le fréquente_.

Le dire lui donnait des frissons. Parce que ce n'était pas anodin. Les Mangemorts savaient qui il était puisque, contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas la lâcheté de porter un masque. Ce rapprochement de la part du Directeur de la Justice Magique n'était pas anodin.

- Et alors ? fit l'Auror en haussant les sourcils. Ta sœur travaille sous ses ordres, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est normal que nous nous fréquentions.

- Vous dînez en tête à tête avec lui plusieurs soirs par semaine aussi ? s'entêta Edgar. Quand je dis qu'ils se fréquentent, je suis sérieux.

Et il connaissait Amelia. La principale force, mais aussi la plus grande faiblesse, de la jeune femme était son obsession pour la réussite de sa carrière. Démesurée et ce, même si Amelia se targuait d'être d'une justesse irréprochable. Il connaissait sa sœur par cœur. Elle était capable de tout, du moment que cela restait dans la légalité, pour accélérer sa réussite. Par conséquent, il l'imaginait mal ne pas profiter de ce semblant d'attachement que semblait lui montrer Travers.

- Ecoutez, reprit Edgar en perdant patience. Travers et tous les Mangemorts savent qui je suis. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ce rapprochement avec Amelia. Se tenir au plus près de son ennemi. N'est-ce pas une belle tentative d'approche ? Sans compter qu'ils peuvent très bien m'atteindre avec ça quand ils le veulent. Je … je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur Maugrey.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je surveillerais Amelia Bones moi-même, de très près crois moi et nous interviendrons si nous jugeons la situation critique. D'ici là, nous avons le temps d'établir un plan d'attaque au cas où la situation l'exigerait pour nous débarrasser de Travers.

Rassuré, Edgar opina du chef. Il admirait la force de l'Auror, capable de passer outre ses agissements pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, de savoir faire passer les intérêts de quelqu'un avant sa propre rancune. Parce que l'ancien Poufsouffle ne doutait pas que Maugrey lui en veuille. Non, en fait c'était pire que ça et il devrait le payer un jour, il en était conscient.

A ce moment là, une phrase de Gideon. Lancée en tout innocence dans la conversation, comme s'il était en train de discuter d'une recette de cuisine. Une phrase qui n'avait d'importance que pour lui, que pour son cœur.

- Pour Regulus Black, on a mis quelques temps à le suivre, avec Fabian on était persuadé que ne pas nous séparer serait une force. Mais puisque _Bones_ a introduit quelqu'un dans le bar où ces pseudos Mangemorts se retrouvent, lança le colosse d'un ton amer, sûrement furieux de ne pas être lui-même cette personne, on s'est dit, qu'on pouvait très bien suivre le frère de Black. Ca s'est révélé assez intéressant, à vrai dire il traine beaucoup avec les fils Avery et Malefoy et ce petit con d'Evan Rosier. Tout sauf des enfants de chœur, cracha le jeune homme. Encore au Ministère, lors de cette fameuse réception, ils sont restés ensemble la plupart du temps. Ah, d'ailleurs, il parait avoir une petite-amie, assez proche, ils se sont tenus la main une partie de la soirée, à surveiller elle aussi. Une petite brune, d'aspect chétif. Elle a l'air assez idiote, il faut l'être pour s'acoquiner avec celui-là mais à surveiller, sait-on jamais.

Le vide, puis.

- Ah au fait Vance, les Malefoy se rendent-ils aussi souvent dans l'Allée des …


	19. Jamming

Merci à Circee pour sa review et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Soupirant d'un air désespéré, la jeune fille tourna vivement la page qu'elle avait fini de décortiquer de la _Métamorphose Organique_, l'un des livres qu'elle avait _volé_ à la GBPI, manquant de la déchirer à cause de sa fougue.

Rien que le fait d'employer ce terme lui donnait la nausée, ou peut-être était-ce le fait de travailler avec Dorcas Meadowes, et elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas lancer un maléfice à cette dernière qui la regardait d'un air accusateur.

Depuis quand le fait d'abimer un livre pouvait provoquer cette réaction de la part de la jeune serveuse ? Oh, Lily n'était pas aveugle, elle sentait très bien que Dorcas ne pouvait pas la piffrer, et la réciproque était vrai. Quelle idée avait eu Bones en l'intégrant à ce projet ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas si idiot de sa part, d'ailleurs Lily s'en sortait beaucoup mieux en traduction runiques que la furie. Mais, malgré ça, les résultats étaient les mêmes : facilités de traduction ou pas : elle n'y arrivait pas.

Il lui semblait que jamais elles n'arriveraient à déterminer le sortilège qui avait permis la transformation ou l'apparition du faux gaillons même en y passant leurs journées. Etait-ce une machine qui avait fait cela ? Lily en doutait car la petite pièce transpirait la magie. Magie noire s'entends. Car seule une personne mal intentionnée pouvait s'amuser au faux-monnayeur.

_Respire, laisse s'envoler ton mal de crâne, et réfléchis._

D'ordinaire, Lily était très bonne pour compartimenter ses pensées, en garder l'essentiel et assembler les pièces de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un puzzle. Mais là, tout se mélangeait.

_Un faux Gaillon, des milliers de faux Gaillons qui inondent le marché. Nous avons le mobile, même si aucune preuve valable. Est-ce vraiment le mobile d'ailleurs ? _

S'aurait été trop compliqué que cela ne le soit pas, alors Lily décida que oui.

_Comment arriver à mettre en circulation cette petite pièce pouvant duper n'importe qui, même les Gobelins les plus affûtés ? Réfléchis. Il faudrait un certain statut, un seul individu ne pourrait pas dépenser autant d'argent sans que cela ne soit suspect. Sauf peut-être le Ministre. _

Avec un sourire ahuri, Lily secoua la tête. Cela ne tenait pas debout. A ce qu'elle sache, Trast était seulement un peu idiot et faible, pas un Mangemort.

_Comment faire pour dépenser de l'argent sale sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et en grosse quantité ? Et si … _

- Merlin ! s'exclama la jeune femme en oubliant même la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas réfléchir à voix basse, grogna une Dorcas Meadowes tout aussi aimable qu'à son habitude.

_Qu'est-ce que Sirius lui trouvait à celle-là ? _

- J'ai peut-être une piste, répondit Lily en pinçant les lèvres. Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je peux toujours _me taire_.

Prise de cours, la jeune fille qui lui faisait face hésita entre perdre toute crédibilité et enjoindre Lily à lui faire partager ses découvertes. Cette dernière s'autorisa un sourire satisfait face au silence qui s'installa. Il n'était peut-être pas si compliqué de rabattre le caquet de Dorcas Meadowes.

- Bon, reprit Lily sans oser pousser plus loin le vice. J'étais en train de réfléchir au moyen d'écouler tout cet argent et peut-être que nous avons tout faux. On a tous pensé à la personne, mais c'est trop compliqué, ça ne peut pas être une personne seule, ce serait trop suspect.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont plusieurs, soupira Dorcas d'un air arrogant, à ce que je sache Voldemort _n'a pas qu'un seul Mangemort _à sa botte.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une personne physique, la coupa Lily. Mais une personne morale, une entreprise ! C'est bien plus facile et si c'est une entreprise qui engendre beaucoup de profits et donc d'investissements, je suis sûre qu'elle peut inonder le marché en quelques mois en toute tranquillité. Il suffit de glisser quelques faux Gaillons à chaque paiement et personne ne se rend compte de rien.

La jeune fille ne se sentit pas peu fière lorsque Dorcas Meadowes laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, non plutôt approbatif, il ne fallait pas pousser. Immédiatement, la jeune serveuse referma à son tour son propre bouquin, signe que son attention était tout à elle.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on cherche une grosse entreprise, sûrement implantée depuis longtemps et capable de dépenser beaucoup d'argent. C'est un peu paradoxal, grinça Lily.

- Une entreprise engendre du pognon et évite d'en dépenser. Et une association ?

- Mais oui ! C'est tout à fait possible. Je suis sûre qu'en fouinant un peu, nous arriverons à trouver quelques Sang-Pur impliqués dans une association de ce genre, ça doit être très à la mode.

- Mais, il ne faut pas laisser l'idée d'une entreprise de côté non plus, ajouta Dorcas d'un ton décidé. C'est tout à fait plausible aussi. Qui sait, nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose de suspect en fouinant un peu.

Lily opina du nez, tandis qu'une terrible réalité s'imposait à elle. Meadowes et elle conversaient depuis quelques instants et sans se bouffer le nez. Si cette maturité lui était naturelle, la jeune serveuse ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. D'habitude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques, surtout depuis leur mésaventure à la GBPI, et ne se privait pas pour la faire taire lorsqu'elle l'ennuyait.

Et travailler ensemble était une torture pour les deux jeunes femmes.

_Et bien, on progresse. _

_Edgar Bones_

- Eddy, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette tête ? Tu m'inquiètes, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Assis sur le lit _parfaitement_ replié de sa meilleure ami, au milieu de sa chambre _parfaitement_ rangée, Edgar déglutit difficilement. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, les paroles de Gideon trottant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Il parait avoir une petite-amie, assez proche, ils se sont tenus la main une partie de la soirée, à surveiller elle aussi. Une petite brune, d'aspect chétif._

Edgar n'était pas idiot, il ne pouvait pas y avoir une deuxième petite brune aux formes inexistantes dans la vie de Regulus Black. Même s'il l'espérait fortement car, dans le cas contraire, il devrait s'interroger sur la nécessité pour Nora de tenir la main de _ce salaud_. Oh, et puis autant être honnête, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Nora tenant la main de Black, Nora embrassant Black, Nora se mariant avec Black, Nora cou… Non, ça il préférait l'occulter de ses pensées.

Ou alors, les Black et les Hertwe trouvaient que leurs rejetons ne paraissaient pas assez proches et leurs avaient demandé d'y mettre un peu du leur. Il poussa un grand soupir, heureux d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible même si elle ne le satisfaisait pas.

- Edgar ? reprit la jeune fille d'une voix fluette. Je … j'étais en train de travailler, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Parce que les examens approchent et …

Il sembla à Edgar que son amie était gênée de le voir et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Je te dérange ? lâcha t'il enfin. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non. Ecoute, ça fait une demi-heure que tu es assis sur mon lit et tu n'as prononcé que deux mots et trois onomatopées, comprends que je me pose des questions.

Nora n'avait pas tort, son comportement devait paraitre vraiment étrange à ses yeux. Soudainement, le jeune homme se redressa, honteux. La jeune fille avait raison, c'était lui qui se faisait des idées, qui se laissait emporter par ses émotions, comme toujours.

Il tapota sur le lit doté d'une parure mauve de la jeune femme, l'invitant à le rejoindre, bien décidé à tenter de penser à autre chose. Et puis, soudain, il se souvint qu'il était aussi venu pour lui dire quelque chose, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de lui envoyer un hibou depuis.

Nora s'installa à ses côtés, le laissant passer son bras autour de ses épaules avec un petit tressaillement, ce qui lui rendit en partie sa bonne humeur. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais comme le fait qu'elle détestait toute proximité avec n'importe quel être humain sur terre. Elle avait dû néanmoins sentir toute la détresse qui émanait de lui et se laissa faire avec plus de facilité que d'habitude.

- Louise est enceinte.

- Louise est … QUOI ? Louise, ta sœur ? Celle qui n'a que dix-neuf ans et a arrêté ses études pour devenir … bijoutière ?

- Oui, Louise quoi, soupira Edgar tandis qu'une tâche sombre lui obscurcissait soudainement la vue.

Mue d'une soudaine envie de lui faire partager l'étrange chaos qu'était sa vie en ce moment, Edgar lui raconta tout. De l'arrivée soudaine de Louise chez lui, à la lâcheté de Derek Morgan, le père, jusqu'à le semblant de vengeance qu'Amelia avait organisé. Compatissante, Nora l'écouta sans l'interrompre, son petit nez froncé semblant dire à quel point elle trouvait toute cette histoire malheureuse.

- Et … elle compte le garder ?

- Garder quoi ? s'étonna Edgar.

- Et bien, le bébé.

Ahuri du sous-entendu de Nora, il lui lança un regard indigné. Cette dernière haussa les épaules sans aucune once de remords sur le visage.

- Tu sais, ce genre d'opération réussit très bien maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité. Nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle.

- Je sais mais c'est inenvisageable, rétorqua Edgar, agressif sans vouloir l'être. C'est un être vivant. Tu ne réfléchit pas en tant que tel mais plutôt en Médicomage là.

- Comme tu veux.

Dans la forme, Nora n'était pas très contrariante. Dans le fond, Edgar sentait tous les avantages de cette solution abjecte défiler dans le cerveau tordu de sa meilleure amie. Il était peut-être vieux jeu, ou même carrément idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette solution. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait soutenu Louise si elle l'avait choisie, mais sa petite sœur avait l'air prête à assumer ses bêtises. Elle avait prévenu leurs parents et s'il imaginait sans peine les hauts cris d'Adélaïde Bones, sa mère, Louise leur avait envoyé un hibou, à Amelia et lui, pour leur dire que tout s'était bien passé.

Nora se sera un peu plus contre lui, consciente de l'avoir blessé et si ce geste étonna grandement Edgar, il n'en dit rien, trop heureux de sentir son souffle contre son épaule.

- Moi, je ne veux pas d'enfants, jamais, souffla la jeune femme.

- Toi, je doute que tu ais le choix, ricana doucement Edgar sans la brusquer.

Nora eut un étrange sourire, presque amusé, plongée dans ses pensées, que l'ancien Poufsouffle ne comprit pas. Pensait-elle à son futur mariage ? L'idée répugnait Edgar, mais il était lucide. Sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas offrir de descendance à la famille Black.

- Peu importe, répondit finalement Nora en secouant la tête. La question ne se pose pas pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu veux que j'envois de la documentation à ta sœur pour … tout ça ? Ils nous ont donné des tas de brochures sur la grossesse à la rentrée, à croire que nous voulons toute devenir Gynecomage ou sage femme.

- En même temps, qui penserait qu'une crevette comme toi veuille devenir Guérisseur, railla Edgar. Hé, je rigole, lâche cet oreiller ! Non !

D'une force peu commune pour une fille de sa corpulence, Nora venait d'abattre l'un de ses oreillers visant en plein dans sa figure. Dans une allégresse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent dans une bataille qui, à défaut de leur rendre complètement le sourire, réchauffa leur cœur, l'espace d'un instant. Ils étaient redevenus des enfants.

_Remus Lupin _

A l'instar de Nora et Edgar, Remus Lupin ne s'amusait pas du tout. Coincé dans la rue sombre qui abritait le 12 Square Grimmaurd, sous des torrents de pluie, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendait, en compagnie de Sirius. Attendait quoi ? Que l'un des occupants de cette maison daigne pointer le bout de son nez, histoire que ce tour de garde improvisé ne soit pas mené pour rien.

Fabian et Gideon leur avait demandé de les remplacer ce jour-là, le premier ayant des examens d'Histoire de la Magie le lendemain, et le second n'étant pas très enclin à se promener quelque part sans son frère. Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion, d'habitude, on ne lui accordait pas le droit de surveiller sa propre famille, au cas où, et il avait entrainé Remus à sa suite.

Le lycanthrope s'autorisa un sourire en remarquant que son ami se comportait comme le parfait toutou duquel il avait la forme. Effectivement, Sirius était en train de renifler le bas d'un arbre, cherchant l'emplacement idéal _où faire ses besoins_. Quelle horreur. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait supporter tout ça ?

Peut-être parce que James et Lily n'avaient pas pointé le bout de leur nez et que Bones avait encore disparu, ils ne savaient où.

En fait, cela n'ennuyait pas Remus tant que ça. Bien à l'abris sous un abribus, le jeune homme pouvait lire à loisir l'énorme pavé qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'apporter sans personne pour le déranger mis à part quelques autobus qui s'étaient arrêtés devant lui, se demandant sans nul doute pourquoi ce mystérieux jeune homme attendait là s'il ne souhaitait pas prendre le bus.

Soudain, Sirius poussa un aboiement qui ressemblait presque à un jappement et Remus s'aperçut que la porte de la maison des Black venait de se refermer, laissant entrevoir l'espace de quelques secondes le cadet transplanant sans attendre son reste.

Tout se passa très vite. Remus rejoignit Sirius après avoir soigneusement rangé son livre dans sa sacoche, posa sa main sur la tête du chien et ils transplanèrent tous les deux après qu'il ai effectué le sortilège lui permettant de suivre Regulus à la trace.

- Où sommes nous ?

Question inutile car, premièrement Sirius ne pouvait pas lui répondre et deuxièmement, il venait de reconnaitre le chemin de Traverse, victime de tristes évènements quelques semaines auparavant. Remus évitait d'y penser car, perdu dans le brouillard artificiel, il avait bien cru ne pas s'en sortir et, pire encore, que l'un de ses amis ne s'en sorte pas.

Sirius, toujours sous sa forme de chien, attrapa son pantalon en coton et plantant ses dents avec acharnement dans le vêtement, le tira vers la gauche. Là, Regulus Black marchait d'un pas assuré, slalomant entre les passants, paraissant être pressé d'atteindre son but.

Il se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes, nota Remus.

Néanmoins, il n'était même pas seize heures, malgré la pénombre dû au mauvais temps, et, d'habitude, la petite bande des Sang-Pur ne se retrouvait pas là-bas avant la nuit. L'intuition de Remus avait été la bonne car le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement devant Fleury et Bott et, dos au mur, laissa lentement son regard se balader autour de lui.

Après avoir vérifié que Regulus Black ne pouvait pas le voir, caché derrière un renfoncement, Remus se permit d'examiner le cadet des Black avec plus d'attention, Sirius s'étant empressé de se rapprocher de lui, pour ne pas le perdre.

Regulus était plus petit, plus mince et plus terne que Sirius, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, du temps de Poudlard, il lui semblait qu'il dégageait la même assurance un peu pédante que ce dernier. Or, à ce moment présent, il ressemblait à un petit enfant malgré son visage figé. Oui, son visage était bien plus pâle qu'avant.

_Evidemment, il traficote sûrement avec des Mangemorts. _

A l'évidence, Regulus attendait quelqu'un et il ne s'en cachait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, une toute petite brune capuchonnée s'avança vers lui, ne retirant sa cape qu'en arrivant devant Regulus.

Remus put alors observer son visage à loisir tandis que Sirius, toujours sous sa forme de chien, passait devant eux, reniflant les environs. Quelle meilleure couverture qu'un chien errant ? Qui s'en méfierait.

La partie du visage qu'il parvenait à distinguer de la nouvelle venue était tout aussi pâle que le teint de Regulus. Elle avait les traits anguleux, une absence flagrante de pommettes et Remus était prêt à parier que le reste de son corps, dissimulé par ses habits, n'avait pas plus de formes. Ses cheveux ébènes disparaissaient sous ses habits et il n'aurait pas pu déterminer leur taille à cette distance.

Peu importe. Cette fille était sans nul doute celle que leur avait décrit Gideon. Celle qui paraissait très proche du frère de Sirius.

Les deux jeunes gens ne s'attardèrent pas à l'extérieur, et Merlin que Remus les comprenait lui qui était maintenant trempé. Tandis qu'ils rentraient chez Fleury et Bott, il observa Sirius galoper vers lui, le dépasser et s'engouffrer dans une petite ruelle sombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut son ami en chair et en os qui réapparut devant lui, la mine fermée, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Remus.

- Tu as … _flairé_ quelque chose ?

- Regulus sent le chat mouillé quand il pleut, grogna Sirius. Soyons sérieux, je sais qui est cette fille.

- Tu la connais ?

- Toi aussi Remus, elle était à l'enterrement des Potter. C'est une Hertwe, leur fille à vrai dire. Les jumeaux ne peuvent pas la connaitre vraiment, je sais que ses parents ne sont pas très liés avec les leurs.

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose à défaut du visage de la jeune femme. Où est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu ? Ca ne datait pas d'hier, peut-être qu'il l'avait connu à Poudlard. Et puis, la lumière fut.

- Ce n'était pas la fille avec qui Lily travaillait ses Potions ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien et que ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait. Son ami, hésita quelques instants, comme s'il craignait de dire une bêtise, jeta un regard vers la boutique de Fleury et Bott au cas où, et reprit, le ton morne.

- Le truc, c'est que cette fille est la meilleure amie de Bones. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Alors, dis-moi comment c'est possible qu'il ignore qu'Hertwe traine avec mon frère ?

_Lily Evans _

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Nora aurait en commun avec ton frère Sirius, oui je sais sa mère est une cousine éloignée de la tienne, mais … ça me parait assez ahurissant. Ca ne colle pas avec le personnage. Je veux dire, je ne la connais pas plus que ça, je m'en aperçoit maintenant et elle a pu changer depuis Poudlard. Mais Nora Hertwe est, ou était, quelqu'un … comment dire. La seule chose qui lui tienne à cœur c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Lily Evans posa son menton entre ses mains, encore ahurie de la découverte de Sirius et Remus. En ce début de soirée, qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise en les découvrant dans son salon, mouillés de la tête au pied et sur les nerfs, autant par l'après-midi pluvieuse qu'ils avaient passés, que par leur découverte.

Comme une réunion de l'Ordre était prévu _à la Taverne_, le soir même, Lily les avait chaleureusement convié à dîner et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils avaient transplané dans la petite ruelle sombre jouxtant le bar.

Et depuis que Sirius et Remus leur avait confié avoir vu Nora Hertwe en compagnie de Regulus Black, à James, Peter et elle, Lily songeait que quelque chose clochait. Marchant dans la petite ruelle avec vigueur, la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, les cinq jeunes gens discutaient avec animation.

- Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir été forcé à cette sortie, argua Sirius pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Ils sont allés chez Fleury et Bott, puis à l'animalerie Magique, manger une glace chez Fortarôme, et chez Mme Guipure.

- A la Bibliothèque du chemin de Traverse aussi, grogna Remus le visage douloureux. Il y a un livre qui a essayé de me manger.

Lily s'autorisa un sourire, imaginant sans peine la déconvenue de son meilleur ami lorsqu'un livre l'avait attaqué.

- Nora m'a beaucoup appris en Potions, reprit Lily, c'est vrai, elle a un don pour cette matière. Elle n'est pourtant pas aussi douée que Rogue, oh c'est bon James, ou moi, Shlugorn disait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas une once de créativité, mais elle était capable de reproduire une potion à la lettre. C'est une fille très terre à terre et sans histoire je crois. Non franchement Sirius, j'ai du mal à croire _qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre_.

Ils s'engagèrent tous à la suite dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle principale de la Taverne, et Sirius résuma au mieux la situation.

- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'à en parler avec Bones.

_Edgar Bones_

Après avoir débattu pendant de longues minutes avec Dorcas et Lily de l'idée que cette dernière avait eu le matin même, Edgar convainc qu'il n'avait pas été si idiot en les forçant à travailler ensemble. Parce qu'elles avaient beau être comme chien et chat, d'abord ce n'était pas si violent qu'entre Gideon et Dorcas, Lily étant beaucoup plus mature, ensemble, elles arrivaient à quelque chose.

Il connaissait l'intelligence de Lily, ne doutait pas de celle de Dorcas, et souhaitait que le mélange des deux apporte à l'Ordre. Et pour l'instant, merci Merlin, il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts. Si elles avaient eu une fierté un peu moins développée, et il incluait Lily dans cette remarque, Edgar ne doutait pas que les deux jeunes femmes parviennent à faire de grandes choses.

Effectivement, cette idée que le blanchiment des faux Gaillon partent d'une entreprise ou d'une association ne lui paraissait pas stupide du tout. Avec les deux jeunes femmes, il avait convainc de faire quelques petites recherches, incluant les Mangemorts et ceux qui seraient susceptible de plonger là-dedans.

- Et bien parfait, conclut le jeune homme. Vous avez bien bossé.

- C'est le moment où tu nous dis que t'es fier de nous ? railla Dorcas.

- Non, ça je le dirais quand tu abandonneras ton caractère de cochon.

Il regarda la jeune serveuse lever le menton d'un air pédant, sûrement blessée dans sa dignité, et s'autorisa un sourire. Clouer le bec à Dorcas Meadowes était réellement jouissif.

Autour de lui, les membres de l'Ordre étaient rassemblés par petit groupe. Gideon, Fabian, Sirius, Remus et Emmeline discutaient de leurs tours de gardes, Peter et James établissait un rapport à Maugrey sur une affaire qu'ils traitaient ensemble et Caradoc Dearborn ainsi qu'Hestia Jones leur avait fait l'honneur de leur présence, trop souvent absents à cause de leurs responsabilités professionnels et leurs déplacements pour l'Ordre.

- Bones, viens voir, s'exclama Sirius alors qu'il passait à ses côtés pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Docile, Edgar s'approcha de la petite troupe, espérant par la même occasion glaner quelques informations sur la garde qu'avait effectué Remus et Sirius. Il avait entendu quelques bribes de leur conversation et avait appris qu'ils avaient suivis le cadet des Black cet après-midi là. Et Regulus Black intéressait beaucoup Edgar à vrai dire.

Parfois il avait l'espoir de découvrir une preuve qui puisse amener à mettre le fils Black sous les barreaux. L'espoir fou que les rumeurs sur la famille Black soient fondées. Parce que ça mettrait fin à son principal problème et, peut-être qu'enfin, le nœud dans son estomac se desserrerait.

Pourtant, en s'asseyant à la même table que les jeunes gens, bientôt rejoints par Lily Evans qui avait soudainement l'air préoccupée, Edgar eut l'impression d'être tombé dans un guet apens. Parce Black et Potter avaient l'air beaucoup trop sérieux par rapport à d'habitude, que Pettigrow semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris et que les jumeaux semblaient agacés. Presque en colère pour Gideon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Nora Hertwe ? s'enquit d'ailleurs ce dernier sans s'embarrasser de longues phrases.

Un peu déboussolé, Edgar leva un sourcil étonné, se demandant où voulait en venir le grand brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? marmonna le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

- Et bien par exemple, pourquoi tu as _oublié_ de nous dire que …

- C'est bon Gideon, le coupa Lily, agacée de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

- Non, c'est pas bon, reprit le jeune homme. T'es de quel côté Bones ?

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration du jeune homme qui, ayant parlé un peu trop fort sur le coup de la colère, fit taire le reste de la salle. A ce moment-là, Edgar se sentit carrément gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, des œillades étonnées de tous sans exception, mais aussi furieux d'être rabaissé ainsi par Gideon qui l'avait habitué à mieux.

- De un, tu me parles correctement, grinça Edgar, et de deux, est-ce que quelqu'un de sensé peut m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?

Emmeline, qui se trouvait être la plus proche de lui, tenta de passer une main consolatrice sur l'épaule d'Edgar mais sa moue désolée l'énerva plus qu'autre chose et il se dégagea de son étreinte sans vergogne. Il avait l'impression d'être un criminel en plein interrogatoire.

Et il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Nora. A moins que …

- Remus et Sirius ont suivi Regulus cet après-midi, commença Lily d'une voix plus douce en jetant une œillade énervée à Dorcas Meadowes qui s'était rapprochée d'eux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il _fréquentait_ Nora ?

- Fréquenter ? s'exclama Sirius atterré par tant de mauvaise foi. Ils se tenaient la main au Ministère, ils sont ensemble c'est tout.

Blême, Edgar ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Okay. Ce moment devait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre. Le moment où tous saurait pour Nora et son mariage avec le frère de Sirius. Pire encore, le moment où il devrait défendre sa meilleure amie envers et contre tous, leur prouver sa bonne foi. Parce qu'il n'était pas idiot. Les membres de l'Ordre allait, l'avait déjà, immédiatement cataloguée comme fervente admiratrice de Voldemort, comme les autres. Défendre l'indéfendable, songea t'il en soupirant.

- Apparemment, il n'y a même pas besoin de réponse, s'exclama Gideon d'un air hautain.

Ce à quoi Edgar répondit par un regard noir.

- Nora et ton frère ne sont pas ensemble, rétorqua Edgar en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. Pas encore du moins.

Il lui semblait important de défendre ce point en premier, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Pas encore ? murmura Remus. Je ne …

- … pige rien, termina Dorcas.

- Il ne m'a pas semblé qu'on t'ai invité à suivre la conversation.

- La ferme Gideon.

- Pas maintenant, s'exclamèrent Emmeline et Lily dans un ensemble parfait.

Les deux ennemis fermèrent la bouche non sans s'être jaugés d'un œil noir. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne cherchèrent à lancer une énième pique à l'autre.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama finalement Sirius les yeux exorbités. Tu ne veux pas dire que …

- Si, grogna Edgar. Ta mère obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

- Quelqu'un peut éclairer nos lanternes ? demanda doucement James qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la discussion.

Le jeune homme, tout comme Lily et Emmeline, paraissait attendre d'en savoir plus avant de se prononcer. Sirius leva le bras en direction d'Edgar pour l'inviter à parler, ce qu'il fit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Il avait juste l'impression de violer l'intimité de son amie en révélant son mariage. Ou peut-être était-ce de la honte et se dissimulait-il sous de bons sentiments ?

- Mon amie Nora va se marier avec Regulus Black cet été, avoua finalement Edgar. C'est pour ça qu'ils se _fréquentent_. Et j'insiste sur ce point, Nora est obligée de le voir. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous faisons, _si ?_

Le jeune homme insista bien sur le dernier mot, se demandant si un seul d'entre eux oserait accuser Nora de …

- Ta copine fréquente un Mangemort, bien sur que si que ça a à voir.

- Elle sort avec, elle le fréquente pas. Je te dis qu'ils se tenaient la main au Ministère.

Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été autant d'accord et c'était triste que cela soit au moment présent. Edgar lança un regard mauvais à Gideon Prewett et Dorcas Meadowes avant de se lever prestement de sa chaise. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi rester là, à écouter des accusations faussées peser sur Nora. Parce qu'il craignait de perdre son calme, chose qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût en ce moment mais aussi parce que le nœud dans son estomac commençait à gagner du terrain. Beaucoup trop. Et pas question pour lui de se mettre à pleurer comme une fille.

Tandis qu'il tournait les talons, Edgar capta plusieurs bribes de conversations derrière lui, telle Dorcas qui songeait déjà à "On a de nouvelles personnes à surveiller, il va savoir s'organiser", Lily qui s'empressa de la contredire "cesse de dire n'importe quoi Meadowes" ou encore Sirius qui paraissait presque aussi retourné que lui "Regulus va se marier".

Qu'importe. Avec bonheur, il parvint dans la petite ruelle, l'air frais lui fouettant le visage. Immédiatement les gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage, le mauvais temps ne s'étant pas calmé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était entièrement trempé mais, _bordel_, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Le jeune homme s'autorisa une cigarette, qu'il tira de son bel étui doré.

Il avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_Elle sort avec, elle le fréquente pas. Je te dis qu'ils se tenaient la main au Ministère._

Edgar connaissait Nora. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas mais en même temps, une voix rauque lui soufflait que personne n'avait jamais forcé Nora a lui tenir la main. Parce que sa sauvageonne de meilleure amie n'aimait pas les contacts.

Non, il ne devait pas douter d'elle comme ça. Nora lui aurait dit. Et puis rien dans son comportement ne laissait suspecter que quelque chose avait changé.

Même si, elle était plus distante et qu'ils se voyaient moins ces derniers temps. A cause des examens qui approchaient dangereusement.

_Mais elle trouvait toujours le temps d'aller faire les boutiques avec Black._

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Quelques mois auparavant, Nora ne se déplaçait qu'en sa présence. C'était lui qui occupait sa vie, il le savait, lui qui représentait la seule figure masculine dans son entourage, mis à part sa famille. Quelques mois auparavant, il était le centre du monde pour elle.

_Devenait-il complètement parano ?_

C'était fort possible.

- Eddy, tout va bien ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna le jeune homme fort mécontent d'être dérangé.

_C'était réservé à Nora._

Seul un long silence lui répondit et il poussa un profond soupir, se retournant d'un geste habile pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Pardon Emmeline, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment sur les nerfs et …

- C'est pas grave, ricana la jeune femme d'un ton mielleux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Edgar la regarda un instant, assez abasourdi par ce comportement qui ne lui était pas habituel. Et il se sentit vraiment minable d'avoir blessé la jolie blonde qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils d'un air furieux.

- Moi je suis juste la nana à qui on peut parler mal parce que de toute façon, elle pardonne toujours. Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille Emmeline, qu'est-ce qu'elle est brave. Pas très intelligente mais tellement gentille. Encore, Maugrey ça ne me surprends pas mais toi … toi tu me déçois _Bones_, reprit-elle en accentuant son nom de famille.

A présent, elle aussi était trempée, et ses joues rouges ressortaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Edgar baissa la tête et lui attrapa la main, espérant ainsi lui transmettre toutes les excuses qui flirtaient avec son cerveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Emmeline tentait de lui prêter main forte, c'était peut-être la seule qui s'inquiétait pour lui, et il arrivait encore à la blesser. Un jour il lui dirait. Qu'elle n'était pas que jolie, elle était la personne la plus lumineuse qu'il lui ai été donné de connaitre.

Mais à ce moment présent, il ne songea qu'à poser ses lèvres humides sur les siennes pour la faire taire.


End file.
